Mystery Girl of Eco
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: This story follows the adventures of a 19 year old shrine maiden with amazing gifts. The gift to channel eco of all kinds, even dark eco. But when the KG come to her mountain home to get prisoners, she gives herself up to save her village. How will she handle herself in Haven City as a double agent for the KG and the Underground? M for mature audiences. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 1 OC in this fanfic, that being Wynn D.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic. With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in my mountainous home in the snowy regions of our world, which, for some reason, no one still decided on a name for yet. Not even the Precursors, who made the damn planet, didn't even decide to name it. That honestly confused me a lot personally, since I was a dedicated scholar in the Precursor's technology. And now for you all to know who I am.

I was 19 years old with long, orange hair that ended at my chest and flowed nicely in the wind. I was about 5 foot 9, I had a D cup breast size, and I was dressed in robes that I used at my job as a shrine maiden in my mountain home of Bryona. And as for my name? My name is Wynn D, which I knew was an absolutely stupid name even when I was 4. But my mother named me that simply because of my uncle's track record and to get me away from him. Who was my uncle? None other than Krew, the most notorious crime lord in Haven City, which I knew was a literal hell hole now even before Krew set up shop there. And there was something else that made me unique that mom said I needed to keep absolutely secret from everyone.

See, I had a special talent that not many others had. In fact, I was the only one in my town and the only one in Haven that could do it according to my mother. I was what was known as a 'channeler', which was a person that was able to harness the use of Eco, the world's life essence, into power just by absorbing it into their blood stream. In fact, I was also able to do something that mom knew would be horrifying to anyone else. I could channel every single type of Eco, including the worst of them all: Dark Eco.

Dark Eco was the only Eco that could possibly hold the power to destroy the universe, and I was able to control it with no ill side effects. And I was able to save our village at least twice from Metal Heads, which I was able to absolutely destroy from the inside out by channeling the dark eco in their blood to make them explode. No matter which ones they are, I was able to make them explode just by forcing their dark eco blood to boil overtime and make them explode in the process... and then one day happened that I would never forget.

It was a warm summer day, yet the snow was still on the ground in small patches. And I was awoken by loud engine sounds that I knew were foreign. "What's going on?" I asked aloud as I got out of bed and looked outside my door, where I saw a sight that stunned me. There were large carrier zoomers of red outside my house and my village was being visited by strange people in red armor and holding guns! "Oh no they don't! Not in my town!" I growled as I burst out of the window to get their attention, which I did manage to do.

"Hey! She's escaping! Stop her!" the one man said, which also confused me. Escape? What did he mean by that? I then saw them taking villagers out of their homes and against their will, even children! They even stole someone's baby from one of the houses! "HEY! LEAVE MY VILLAGE ALONE!" I exclaimed as I focused my powers into the giant cruiser things and broke the red armor by making it explode from the red eco coating. And after I did that, I then used my Green Eco skills to make trees grow right in their blue eco cords and gas tanks, which immediately made them turn off. "H-Hey! What's going on?! We're supposed to take these prisoners to Baron Praxis, now get the power back on!" the soldiers said, which I now understood what they were and now I knew that I needed to do something.

"HEY!" I growled as I got their attention and zoomed right in front of one of the guards, him being a guy with a robot mask with tons of tattoos and a very cold personality. I could sense his coldness with my green eco sensory, which I could see his heart was cold as ice. "What are you doing, bitch?! Let us do our duty, or face pain!" he growled as he aimed his gun at me, which I simply smirked at. "Why don't you try firing that thing? Be careful though, I just took all the eco from your ammo clips. No eco, no gun bullets," I smirked, which he sneered at.

"You really think you can stand against Baron Praxis?! Ruler of Haven City?!" the man frowned at me. I then looked at the others and saw that they had stopped loading people on the carriers and I sneered at him as the guards fruitlessly tried to start the zoomers. No dice. "Unless I say so, you guys aren't going to come into my village and take people for no discernible reason. Tell me, tattooed wonder, what have my people ever done to you? For the love of the almighty, you're kidnapping INFANTS! What would a baby have done to a city they have never seen?!" I growled at him as I used my red eco-powered punch to punch him square in the face, sending him into the back of one of the cruisers and denting the metal in the process.

"N-No way! S-She's one of the chosen!" I heard one of the other guards say. I didn't know which one, but it sounded like a rookie. Errol was stunned at my power and looked at me in fear now. "How about we make a small deal, soldier boy," I frowned at him. Errol looked at me with a sneer. "What kind of 'deal' do you have in mind, bitch?" he asked me. "What if I came with you by myself? Only one condition: release every single villager you kidnapped from Bryona. They have done absolutely nothing wrong. If you decide not to agree with this deal, I will shoot you with a yellow eco shot through the brain. Your choice," I growled at him.

The man didn't look too pleased, but the other guards looked extremely worried. "C-Commander Errol... we have no choice... the hellcats are permanently grounded without her and she's too strong," the man said. The man looked at me with a sneer, and now I knew his name. Errol. "Rgh... I guess I don't have any damned choice. Very well. Your deal it is, bitch. But whatever I say, you do, got it?" Errol growled at me. "So long as that doesn't include rape, fair enough," I frowned. "Peh! You think I'd stoop so low?" Errol growled. "You've already stooped too low by arresting innocent children and babies for no reason," I frowned at him. "Baron Praxis gave the order. To go to Bryona and take their inhabitants into our Dark Warrior Program... but given your abilities, I'd say you're the one," Errol smiled at me. "Dark... Warrior? Clarify please?" I asked. "I'll tell you more when we get to the Baron's Palace, bitch," he growled at me. "My name is Wynn, asshole," I growled at him. "You best not talk like that to me, 'Wynn', or I may make your stay not in the palace, but in the prisons," Errol smiled at me. It was a smile of pure evil. "Release the prisoners. Then I'll come with you," I frowned. "You heard Wynn. Release the cargo," Errol frowned.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 1 OC in this fanfic, that being Wynn D.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic. With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

When I agreed to the deal, I boarded the ship after bidding farewell to my village, mother included, and put the cruisers back together with just my juice powering them up. "Peh. You are very tricky with those powers, aren't you?" Errol asked me, looking me in the eye as the Krimzon Guard in the front drove off with the other hellcat in pursuit. "I only use them to protect my allies, Errol," I frowned at him. "Hmm... so how long have you had these powers? And how are you able to use them?" Errol asked. "So many questions... I was born with them and I am able to use them just by absorbing eco. Any kind. Even dark eco has no ill effect on my body. I can use red, green, blue, dark, red, and light eco at any time I wish, so long as they are around," I said.

Errol looked at me in confusion, but then got a small glimmer of something on his tattooed face... though I was uncertain as to what it could be. "So what would happen if we artificially put different eco types into your blood stream? Would you be able to control them no matter what?" Errol asked me. I was getting more and more confused as his cabbage-headed brain kept thinking up strange questions. "What are you implying?" I asked him. "You'll see soon enough, Wynn," he smiled sadistically. "Sure..." I frowned.

It was a long ride for me, since I couldn't see out of any windows, and I soon felt a small bump from when we landed somewhere. "We've arrived at the prison, Errol," I heard the voice in front of us say. The driver of the hellcat. "Um... prison? You're arresting me for what reason again?" I asked Errol. Errol then looked at the man in the front and frowned at him. "You went to the wrong place, idiot. Take us to the Baron's palace right now. We don't need this girl to try and escape on us," Errol seethed at him. "Y-Yes sir," the driver gulped as he activated the engines again, my power still basically being in the blue eco veins of the ship. I looked at my captor with a small smile, seeing a small bit of dignity behind his cold exterior. "Thanks, Errol," I frowned at him. "Whatever," he groaned.

We then made it to a bigger building than before and I saw that the door was actually guarded by other red-suited guards and they had cattle prods on their guns. The door then opened and I was allowed to touch the ground in front of me and smell the air... and I immediately regretted it, since the air was so foul that it made me cough on contact with it. "ACK! Cack! W-What kind of city is this?! The air is polluted as all hell!" I coughed as I fell to the ground from it. It was definitely the most toxic air I'd ever had in my lungs in all my life. "Get up and get in there. We have an appointment with the baron," Errol frowned at me as he pulled me up from the ground by my elbow and helped me into the door, which was large and intimidating for a door.

When we entered the doors, we came to a hall that had a lot of pricey decor as well as some torches on the sides of the doors. "You should feel honored to meet Baron Praxis, Wynn. He's-" Errol was about to say until I finished for him. "A corrupt ruler that stole the position of leadership from the house of Mar, banishing the true king to the wastelands and kidnapping his son. Right or wrong?" I frowned at him, the shock on his face obvious, followed by anger. "How do you know that?!" he asked with a glare. "My uncle is very well-intertwined with this city and I got tons of letters from him back home. And the only thing we have in common is that we both hate Baron Praxis," I frowned at him.

Errol looked at me with a frown and sighed. "Just don't say that in front of the Baron himself. If he hears you say you don't like him, he'll have you either killed or put up for the Dark Warrior program ASAP. I'm only doing this because your power is too great for our troops. If Praxis gives the command, I must follow. Same for you, since you were a part of that village," Errol said to me. I looked at him as we arrived at an elevator and went into it. "Tell me, Errol. Was it Praxis that sent the word to try and kidnap my village's denizens? Or was it you?" I asked him. "He gave the word. I just followed it," Errol frowned.

I sighed and looked ahead of me when the elevator stopped, seeing a large throne room with 2 people in there. One was a large, imposing man with tons of muscles, a powerful set of facial hair, and his left eye was completely robotic. And the one next to him looked to be a 20 year old girl with tattoos on her face and arms, wearing a scantily clad outfit with tons of accessories of metal on it, and having red hair fashioned into cool dreadlocks.

"Commander Errol! Who is this person you have brought into MY palace? And why isn't she shackled?" the man asked, his voice very loud and deep. "I guess you are Baron Praxis?" I asked with a frown. "Shh! Let me talk," Errol frowned as he went forward and I looked around with just my eyes. The throne room was very large and the decor, though beautiful, was incredibly gothic, almost all of it being dark in color and with very few amounts of light, even though it was daytime.

"My excellency, I have... unfortunate news about the... uh... the conquest to Bryona..." Errol frowned to Praxis. "What do you mean 'unfortunate news?' I thought you said the village was desolate and ripe for Dark Warrior projects?" Baron asked his commanding officer... I guessed. "Well... it would seem that they had an amazing line of defense... this young woman... she was able to completely cripple our Hellcats with her powers, so we decided to just take her if we left her village alone," Errol frowned.

Baron Praxis looked very mad at this and Slammed his fists into the side of the throne, which managed to dent it a bit. "You only brought back a single person instead of 50 different projects?! Are you asking to be demoted?!" Baron exclaimed loudly, which I growled at. "Listen, asshole. You should be grateful your troops got back alive! You wouldn't stand a chance against a channeler like myself!" I growled at him, the name making the girl gasp and Baron growl. "What did you just call me?!" Praxis snarled.

"Wait, father! Did you hear what she just called herself?" the girl asked. Well, now I knew who was next in line if the giant monster in charge would be dethroned and the former king didn't return. "What do you mean, Ashelin?" Baron frowned, instantly calming down from his daughter talking. "She called herself a 'channeler. According to the Precursor tales that I have been studying, channelers are extremely rare and are blessed by the Precursors. They are able to harness the power of any eco they come across and can bend them to their will by absorbing them. They are very powerful and some tales tell of great heroes that defeated dark forces by channeling all 6 types of eco, including dark eco!" Ashelin gawked.

"Really?... Well, now I know why my commanding officer wouldn't have been able to handle taking you on," Baron frowned at me. "Sorry, but I'm not doing anything for you or your duties until you do something for me," I frowned at him, which I could tell made his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "Give me one good reason that I should be making a deal with an insignificant mountain dweller," Praxis growled. "Because, if you don't, I will use my powers to destroy you and your forces, starting with your commanding officer and your daughter right here," I frowned, being incredibly serious.

This was enough to get Ashelin to aim her pistol at me and to try shooting at me, but I knew she may do something like that, so I absorbed the eco within her bullets before she could even get it out. "Go ahead. Shoot me," I smirked at her. She did just that and looked shocked when nothing happened. "H-Huh?! Come on! Work!" Ashelin exclaimed as I simply took the blue eco I took from some of the ammo and quickly grabbed Ashelin and Errol and took them by their ears and forcing vines to burst from the ground with the green eco in the air and making them wrap around their ankles. "Last chance, Praxis. Either listen to my deal or I take their lives. Wouldn't want that, would you?" I frowned at him.

Baron looked at me with a frown and saw that I was serious. "Rgh! Fine. What do you want?" he asked with a snarl. "I want you to leave my home alone. It's sacred ground and has shrines to worship the Precursors. No troops go there and no attempted kidnapping of anyone. You tried to force your soldiers to kidnap babies for god's sake!" I yelled at him. "Hmph. I specifically told you not to go after the young ones, didn't I, Errol?" Baron asked. I could sense his motives behind those words, however. He was reeking of deceit. "You're lying. You probably told your troops to kidnap everyone, infants and children included, didn't you?" I growled.

Praxis growled at me and finally gave in. "Fine. No troops to go to Bryona. Anything else?" Praxis asked. "You need to do something you probably don't want to do: give the throne back to the original owner. Give it back to the house of Mar. Otherwise, I will make sure all your plans fucking fail," I frowned. "Bah! I am the illustrious ruler of Haven City! I am not going to give up my seat of power to stupid marauders!" Praxis guffawed like a madman.

"F-Father... please! Don't do this!" Ashelin exclaimed as she began to actually cry. I frowned and let the two go, but not before doing something to both of them that I knew would make Praxis mad. I broke Ashelin's leg with a red eco kick to the kneecap and I elbowed Errol into the wall face-first with a blast of yellow eco to the side, causing a small earthquake afterwards as well as being drowned out by Ashelin's loud cry of bloody murder. "YOU BITCH!" Baron Praxis exclaimed in anger as he tried to charge me and I simply used my blue eco to jump directly up and through the glass windows above us, letting me see the sunlight again.

"You had the option, Baron Asshole! Now I'm going to do everything in my power to destroy you and everything that you stand for!" I exclaimed at him as I then jumped off the roof and forced a large flower to form directly out of the ground by a statue of the Baron directly underneath me, which I used to softly land on the ground with no pain at all. "Okay then. Now that that's done, time to try and find some kind of help... maybe that nearby harbor?" I asked myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 1 OC in this fanfic, that being Wynn D.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic. With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 _I didn't expect something to have happened to Errol when he came to check up on me once again, but I was legitimately surprised by his appearance. His face had been burnt heavily on his left side and his left arm looked to have been broken. It made me slightly amused that someone was able to hurt him like that. "Don't you dare say a word, freak. I haven't had a good day so far," Errol growled at me as he opened my cell and had his guards come in._

 _It had been like clockwork at this point. He would arrive with his guards and then they'd take me to be tortured with dark eco in the chair. I had stopped resisting him by the first year, knowing that this prison was near-impenetrable. There would be no hope of me getting out unscathed. I sighed and let the guards take me to the chair, passing a couple of unlucky others who had been driven insane by the Dark Warrior Project. Some were former cell mates of mine, but they never lasted for more than 5 weeks before becoming too crazy to keep in the same room with me. I still had scars from my only female cell mate, who had actually went so insane that she had to be put down by Errol._

 _But Errol wasn't the one I hated the most. Sure, he arrested me for zero reason and just to torture me, but he wasn't pulling the strings. Those were by the man that ruled over all of us prisoners day in and day out. I finally came to the chair and saw him, growling at the sight of him. Baron Praxis. "Okay, this is our last try, Errol. If this doesn't work, then we're screwed. We need a Dark Warrior to combat this new threat of the channeler. She needs to pay for hurting our ranks!" Praxis growled lowly. "I hope your screams are very audible, freak," Errol smirked wisely as he strapped me in and I then endured the same exact pain as before, the dark eco entering my bloodstream pump after pump._

 _"Peh! Nothing! And I was told that this one might be different!" Praxis growled as I felt ready to pass out from the pain, catching my breath a bit as I lay there listening. "He has certainly been the most durable of our experiments to date, your excellency. Most of the others couldn't last for 5 weeks. This one has lasted for 2 years and counting. I think he may need some kind of boost in order to finally wake up his dark side," Errol frowned at me. "You should at least be dead with all the dark eco we pumped into you!" Praxis growled at me. "Time is growing short, Baron. The Metal Heads are becoming quite restless. What do we do?" Errol asked. "I'll think of a plan shortly. And finish off this prisoner tonight. He's done," Baron frowned. If only I wasn't so winded and bolted down, I could've easily punched him in the face._

 _And when they both left, I heard a voice that I never thought I'd be happier to hear. "Ding ding, 3rd floor! Pit stains, cell doors, torture devices," I heard Daxter say! If only I wasn't so winded, I would've talked to him. "Hey, buddy? Seen any heroes around?... Whoa! What'd they do to you?!" Daxter asked as I slowly opened my eyes and looked him in the face... though when I did so, I suddenly felt very angry. 2 years I had been in prison. Where had he been this whole damn time?! I growled as he looked at me with concern. "I've been looking for ya for 2 years! Please Jak! Just say something! JUST THIS ONCE!" Daxter exclaimed in worry, which made me change my tune from hating him to hating someone more. And then something happened that I never had happen to me before. I spoke._

* * *

When I went to the harbor looking for information, I didn't expect I'd be able to find information from anyone. But when I asked around to see where I could find someone that'd give me a job and a place to stay for the right place, they immediately pointed to a bar that looked promising enough. "It's called the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon. The owner of that place knows everything about Praxis and is the number one gun smuggler in town. Any weapon worth it's gall that is used in this city comes from him. He's also big in hiring wastelanders to hunt trophies for his bar," said the very first person I asked, him being a taxi driver that happily gave me a ride over there. "Thanks a lot, sir. Now what do I owe you?" I asked as we got to the saloon and I stepped out of his floating zoomer. "Oh, taxis in Haven don't have any need for payment. It's just a side job we like to do as opposed to our main jobs at the bazaar area of the city. We just take different shifts every so often," he smiled at me.

"Okay then. Thanks for the lift," I smiled at him. "Think nothing of it, miss. It was a pleasure to know that someone around here also hates the horrid excuse of a ruler we have," he frowned. "Hey, believe it or not, I actually went into his palace, hurt his commanding officer, and shattered his teenage daughter's leg because he tried to kidnap my entire village. So I'd say that he won't be ruling for much longer. I promise you that," I smirked at him. "Really? You did all that? How?" he asked me. "You have any green eco on you?" I smiled. "Sure. I always have a spare health pack in my pocket," he smirked as he lent me a green eco cube and I smiled as I absorbed it into my body. I then breathed right on the ground in front of me and flowers forced their way out of the ground, making the man shocked. "Yep. I can control eco in all of its glory. In fact, I think I just found a new tag if I wanted to make mischief. Just breath on my territory, right?" I smirked widely. "Playing with fire, are we? Let's see how long you survive as a rebel lawbreaker in this hellhole," he smiled at me, obviously being half-serious and half-joking.

When he left, I then went into the saloon to see where I would find any kind of help in taking the fight to the baron. Only a few patrons were there, but there were 2 people that were different and immediately caught my interest. One was dressed in armor made from Metal Head hides and he held a pretty sweet looking gun on his person, which looked quite deadly with the spikes on it. Obvious wastelander if there ever was one.

The other one was someone that I had never seen before, but I felt like I knew him from somewhere before. He was extremely large and tubby, save for his teeny tiny legs, and was dressed in some very repulsive stench and stains of sweat all over him. He was flying in a hover chair, he had a glass eye, and he sported a quadruple chin. "Excuse me, I was hoping to look for the owner of this bar? I wanted to know if I could have a place to bunk down and to plot an overthrow of the baron?" I asked around, knowing there were no guards here in a bar.

"Well, it looks like we have a nosy customer today, don't we, Sig?" the fat one asked the wastelander, which some of the bartenders simply looked away at. They must not have liked the boss, who I assumed was the fat guy in the floaty chair. "And what do you mean when you say that you want to overthrow the baron and find a place to sleep? We don't accept room and board at MY saloon," the big guy frowned. "Heh. Don't let her looks fool ya," I heard a voice say from one of the booths. I looked in that direction and saw the rookie guard from earlier, wearing all his armor minus his helmet and obviously having a few too many. "She'sh the bomb when it comesh ta eco.. hic... she shaved a 'ole village from da KG! Heheha!" he laughed before hiccuping again.

"Really? And what village would that have been? We don't normally get outsiders into this city. So what's your story, cherry?" Sig asked with a smile. "Name's Wynn. Wynn D. What's yours?" I asked with a smile. But when I said my full name, the fat guy gasped loudly and looked extremely shocked when I had said that. "Um... you okay big guy? You're looking kind of green," I frowned, commenting on his clothes and mossy armpits mostly. "C-Could it really be you? Don't you recognize your old uncle, Wynn?" the fat guy asked... and then I finally realized the absolute craziest thing. The owner of the bar and the best gun smuggler in the city... WAS UNCLE KREW! "Uncle Krew?! Oh my gosh! I never thought I'd meet you in person!... though... thinking on it now... didn't expect that you'd look like... uh... this," I said bluntly.

"Peh. Maybe I let myself go over the years, but that's the price that you pay when both your legs get broken from smuggling things through the sewers," Krew frowned at me, waving a small fan against his face as beads of sweat fell down his face. "So... um... question, Uncle... do you think I could stay here? I need a small base of operations for my fight against the Baron. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't even be here," I frowned to him. "Really? And how did he get you to come here?" Krew asked. "I sacrificed myself to go with some invading KG in Bryona. I mean, they were trying to abduct everyone in the entire village, children and babies included! And all for something called the Dark Warrior Project... whatever that is, it sounds nightmarish," I said. "You want to know about that? It's quite simple really," Krew smiled. "See, the Baron finds people off the streets or... from out of the town's borders and... mmm... takes them to his prisons to put them in a contraption. A contraption that injects the poor chaps with dark eco directly into their bloodstream," he frowned. "That's horrible..." I gulped. "And that's not the worst part, ey?" Krew groaned. "From what I've heard from the local guard gossip, most of the prisoners can't take the heat and end up going so far into insanity and pain, they needed to be put down, their brains having been turned to mush," Krew said.

I gasped and tried to think of how anyone would be able to survive something so horrible. If I hadn't rescued my village, all of them would've been killed slowly and painfully. Hell, falling directly in Dark Eco puddles would've been less torturous in the end, even if it made your entire body evaporate! "I need to stop him. Before he kills anymore innocent people with these horrible experiments! Tell me, where do I strike first, Uncle Krew?" I asked him. "Hehe! Feisty behavior must run in the family, hmm? Okay, if you want to help, I'll need you to do a couple of jobs. Think you can handle going with Sig here to the Underground Hideout to place our order of payment?" Krew smirked. "Fine with me," I smirked. "Oh, you'll need this to get the job done," Krew said as he handed me a strange red card. "What's this?" I asked. "It's a security pass to allow entrance from here to the slums. That is where you will find the Underground," Sig smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 1 OC in this fanfic, that being Wynn D.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic. With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

When we went to the slums, I saw firsthand how bad these people had it. People were getting water from the rain that poured on them and storing it in jugs, and some just outright took it to a water-filled area that I was able to see from how high we were in the zoomer and I saw that the water was stagnant. They were reduced to drinking stagnant, filthy water to get by. And they were so distraught, some of them didn't even look to have houses. They just had little makeshift shelters made from bed sheets and poles.

"These people need serious help... we need to overthrow the baron and fast, before these people die of disease or worse," I sighed to myself, but audible enough for Sig to overhear. "Saying that kind of stuff out loud is going to get you in some serious trouble, Cherry. If I were you, I'd keep my head down and your chin up," Sig said to me sternly. "Sorry... I guess I'm already homesick..." I sighed as I put my head in my hand as we finally reached an area that we could get off. It was a dead end and no one seemed to be around.

"Um... where is this Underground place at?" I asked Sig. "Follow me," Sig said, leading me over to a small sliding door by the wall that had a buzzer on it. Sig pushed it and a gruff voice answered. "Who the hell's out there?" asked a voice that didn't sound too nice. It was also really gravelly. "It's Sig, Krew's man. We came to talk about the payment," Sig said. "Heh. Fine, come on in," the man said as the door suddenly slid open and we were allowed to walk into a small bunker area. One that had a couple of shabby bunk beds and chairs. But there was also a bunch of maps and plans on the table with a man by the desk whose tattoos I recognized fully. "A KG man? Why are KG members in an Underground movement to fight the Baron?" I asked in all honesty.

The man looked at me and then at Sig. "Who's this girl you brought in with you? We specifically agreed on no outsiders," the man growled at me. "Well, you have one part of that right, Torn. She is an outsider. Straight from the mountain city of Bryona," Sig said as he pushed me forward gently, allowing me to get up closer to Torn. "Really? It's extremely rare we get anyone in here from outside the walls. But are you here as a spy from the Baron? Or are you here to work with Sig and Krew?" Torn asked me. "Considering that Baron Praxis sent his men to my hometown and tried to kidnap everyone, including babies and children, I'd say I'm allied with anyone who wants him dethroned. Also, just so you know, I managed to go inside of his palace firsthand when I was brought here by a guy named Errol," I smiled.

This made Torn's eyebrows raise, almost as if he were intrigued. "Anything else that you say you accomplished?" Torn asked. "As a matter of fact, yes. I tried to make Baron Praxis a deal to keep his life, which included no more trips to Bryona for his army and for him to give his throne back to the original owner. He agreed to the former and laughed at the latter. So, in retaliation, I charred Errol with a shot of yellow eco and I broke his daughter's leg with a red eco-powered kick," I smirked.

When I said that last part aloud about me breaking Ashelin's leg, Torn's eyebrows immediately furrowed. "You did what?" he asked with a growl. "Hey, it's not like I killed them or anything," I frowned at him. "Hmph," Torn growled. I sensed with my green eco powers that he was feeling anger at me, but what for? I had to ask. "Um... are you mad at me for hurting the Baron's daughter? I can sense anger all through your body," I frowned at him. Torn looked at me with shock when I deduced this, looking at me in confusion.

"Y-You're saying you can sense emotions? Only our leader was able to do that before... are you in training to be a Green Eco Sage?" Torn asked in shock. "Heh. You could say that I already am one. In fact, I have mastered Green Eco, but am able to channel all other types just by being around them," I smiled, the shock on Torn's face priceless. "Huh... we could use someone like you in the Underground," Torn frowned as he looked at Sig with a small smile. "You're payment will be delivered in due time. One cargo of Eco Ore, right?" Torn smiled at Sig. "Get it at the saloon by Wednesday and we'll be cool," Sig smiled. "As for you... name?" Torn asked me.

"Um... Wynn," I said with a small smile. "Okay, Wynn. Would you like to join the Underground or not?" Torn asked me. "Hm... what do you guys do?" I asked. "We do secret, tactical missions to disrupt the Baron's forces and hurt his plans," Torn said. "Sounds great! Where do I sign?" I asked. "Hold it. You need to do a little something for me first to prove your worth," Torn frowned. "Oh yeah? And what's that?" I asked him. "I need you to go to the palace. Find Ashelin and heal up her leg. You may not know this, but she is an invaluable informant to the Underground. That's why I got pissed as all hell when you claimed to be the one to bust her leg. If you can put her back in fighting action, I'll let you in the Underground. Deal?" Torn asked. "Deal," I smirked, putting my arm out and shaking his rough, grimy hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 1 OC in this fanfic, that being Wynn D.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic. With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Getting out of the palace by myself was one thing. Trying to get back inside? That would probably be very difficult, even for me! But I wanted to get into the Underground badly, so I needed to find out some way into the Palace before the day ended. I scoped out the front door that was constantly on guard duty and waited in the bushes, unable to be seen from the guards... at least I hoped. The moment those doors opened, I would use one single drop of Light Eco from my backpack. That would be enough for me to activate Light Freeze (as I called it) and enter the door without fear of anyone spotting me.

I waited a good hour or two before the door finally opened, the one going inside of it being none other than Errol himself. "Time to shine," I said with just my breath and nothing else as I dropped a single dollop of Light Eco on my finger and I activated Light Freeze, Errol only halfway in the doorway as time stopped completely. I had to act quick, as Light Freeze only took effect for at least 40 seconds. After those 40 seconds were up, I'd be a sitting duckrow. (which is a cross between a duck and a crow, so you know... they be ugly).

I immediately ran into the open door and into the elevator, trying to find a button that said 'Ashelin's room' or something like that. I smiled when the first button below the top floor was 'living quarters' and I immediately pressed it, the doors sliding shut on me as I ended Light Freeze and the remaining Light Eco exited through my mouth. "Ick... the one thing I don't like about reusing eco. Bleck... it always leaves a nasty taste in my mouth, no matter the color," I gagged as I put the drop back in the little bottle I had it in.

By this point, the elevator door opened and I realized that I needed a disguise. And fast. There were 2 guards in the hallway in front of me but luckily for me, they weren't facing my way. I smirked and sent a focused my power in their guns, absorbing the yellow eco bullets specifically as well as draining the batteries on their communication devices. It also was yellow eco, which I found odd. When they noticed their devices weren't working, I immediately shot a blast of yellow eco directly at the backs of their heads, managing to knock them out cold from the blast.

I smiled and went up to the one on the left, taking his helmet and the top part of his armor for myself. I then took his gun to be more presentable but didn't bother with the lower armor. I didn't want him to be exposed, would I? And the moment I finished getting the armor on, I heard the elevator ding from behind me. With no other options, I absorbed their blue eco in the cattle prods they carried and picked up their unconscious bodies, moving them into the restroom and into a bathroom stall. The boy's restroom. "Okay... now time to find Ashelin," I sighed.

* * *

 _"Okay, Jak! Let's go and tell Torn about the pipes being back in order," Daxter smiled at me when we walked out into the slums again from the drain pipe. I smiled at the fact he was completely not wanting to talk about his experience in the water pipes, but I let it slide for now. I took a zoomer that was parked nearby and jetted off for the hideout, wondering how everyone back home was doing. Did they make it to the other side of the rift portal like me and Daxter did? Or did they get thrown into a whole entire different universe? I honestly didn't know what to think whenever I thought of Kiera and Samos. How scared they must've been wherever they were._

 _I snapped myself free from my thoughts when we reached Torn in the hideout, walking into the door with smiles on our faces. Ever since we became members, all we had to do was walk up to the door and enter it. Had no idea how others were able to get in, though. We then saw Torn smirking widely as he got a small drink of water from the pipe. "The slums water is back on! I'd love to see the heads roll when the Baron finds out," Torn smirked at us, but I was still pissed about our situation._

 _"Yeah. I'm sure he's losing lots of sleep over this armpit of the city. We've done what you've asked, Torn. Now when do we see the Shadow?" I asked Torn with a glare. "When I say so... IF I say so... but before I even think about it, I want you to take out an ammo dump we've ID'd in the fortress. Lot's of Krimzon Guards, constant patrols. But we know it's vulnerable and the Underground needs YOU to take out all the ammunition you see. Get all of it and we'll deal a body blow to the Baron," Torn explained to us._

 _"Okay, we'll do that," Daxter frowned as I went to turn around before Torn stopped us. "Hold it! I wanted to let you know something else," Torn frowned at me. "Yes, what is it?" I asked with a smug grin. "Depending on how her mission goes, you may have a new partner in the Underground. And according to what she's told me, she's the one responsible for apparently 'charring Errol with a blast of yellow eco'," Torn smirked._

 _When he said those words, I was immediately confused. I didn't even think that there were any other people that had my powers in this world. And it was a girl? What was her name and what kinds of eco could she use? These questions rattled my brain as I exited the hideout with Dax and we went on our way to the place I had been held for 2 whole years._

* * *

With my new disguise, I smiled when guards stopped to say hi to me, even though they were completely oblivious! But I knew I had to act quick and not make small talk, since the two I knocked out earlier would probably wake up at any time. So I went as fast as I could walk to the living area that Ashelin had. I eventually made it to a room that looked really girly, but also having some sick band posters and stuff that a teenage girl may have. I then noticed Ashelin sitting on her bed with her leg in a cast. It made me feel bad to see her leg like that, but Baron Praxis wouldn't budge. I had to hurt him in some way.

I got her attention by grunting and she looked at me with a frown. "Hmph. I didn't call for anyone to come and help me up yet. Why are you here?" Ashelin asked with a low growl. "Torn sent me to heal you up," I frowned at her with my mask still on. Ashelin looked at me in utter confusion until I took my mask off, Ashelin now looking at me with a very angry attitude. "You! You shattered my kneecap you bi- MPH!" she tried yelling, but I cupped her lips with my left hand. "S-S-SHH! I'm incognito right now! If the guards know it's me in this disguise, I won't be able to heal your leg up, okay?" I frowned at her.

She growled at me through her teeth, but never once bit down on my hand. "Okay... I'm going to move my hand now. Do you promise not to yell while I heal you with my green eco powers?" I asked her. "Mmph..." she groaned. "Just nod for yes and shake for no," I groaned. Ashelin gave a muffled sigh and nodded her head. "Good," I frowned as I took my hand off her mouth and she was silent. "Okay... I haven't worked on bones for awhile, but hopefully I'm not too rusty with this," I frowned as I focused my green eco sage powers directly through her cast, mending the shattered bones of her knee back together slowly but surely.

Ashelin winced a bit as I worked, but never once screamed in agony. It was like how my mother was when I mended her broken arm. After nearly 3 minutes of my work, I sighed heavily as the knee was now put back together again. "D-Did it work?" Ashelin asked. "Only one way to find out," I said as I used my yellow eco powers in a different way this time. I made a small knife on my hand with a bit of yellow eco from the guns like before and focused heavily on the cast, cutting it open slowly and delicately. After a whole 30 seconds of careful slicing, I took the cast off, revealing her brand new leg underneath, completely healed up.

"I... I... it's all healed..." Ashelin gawked. "You can thank Torn for me doing this. It's my initiation mission into the Underground... and if I'd have known about your true alliance in this war, I wouldn't have hurt you like that. So forgive me for hurting your leg earlier..." I sighed at her. "On one condition," Ashelin frowned. "And that would be?" I asked. "Let me bitch slap you." "Fair enough... go at it," I sighed, bracing myself for the hit. And when she did so, it stung like a whole bunch of wumpbees stinging my cheek and leaving behind corrosive acid! "OOOWW!... Okay... I'll admit I deserved that..." I groaned as I looked for a way to exit. "Um... where do I exit at?" I asked.

"Heh. Figure it out for yourself," Ashelin smiled at me. "Hmm... can you open your window for me then?" I asked. "Heh. Taking the drop down, eh? Be careful you don't fall on your face," Ashelin joked as she opened the door for me to escape. "Okay, see you soon, Ashelin," I smiled as I jumped out and did a little something different when I went down this time. I used some leftover yellow eco and targeted small edges of things like buildings and ledges and did a lot of parkour on my way to the slums. But when I reached an area that looked to be a large prison of sorts, I was thrown into a wall by something different. A massive explosion! And when I fell down, I fell down on something very soft and... lumpy.

"Guh! H-Hey... get off please?" asked a man from underneath me. "Oh! S-Sorry! I was busy bouncing around the rooftops and that sudden explosion threw me off course..." I said as I nervously got up and off the man... or at least I thought it was, only for me to find out it was some little orange rodent. One that could talk, mind you! "Hey, Dax! Come on, we need to get back to Torn," I heard another voice say. And when I looked in it's owner's direction. I stopped dead in my tracks. Why? Because I could sense something inside of him... the essence of a channeler. I just had to follow him! After all, he said he was going to see Torn? I needed to do that as well! So, without hesitation, I followed this man and his little rodent the whole way, even though they looked a bit... unwelcoming of my presence.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 1 OC in this fanfic, that being Wynn D.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic. With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

When I made it back with the other 2 to Torn's hideout, I made sure to make note of what they looked like in case I needed to find them in a crowd. The human of the duo was very large and muscular, had a gruff voice, wore goggles on his head and had greenish-blonde hair that was long and unkempt. He had a small beard going on his chin and wore a blue tunic with white pants. He also was the channeler, but I could tell just from looking deeper that he wouldn't be able to anymore. His heart was completely sealed with darkness. It didn't take a genius to figure out he had been put up for the Dark Warrior Program that Errol mentioned. He didn't look too happy about his situation either, almost everything I did earning a scowl from him.

The other one was even more curious to me, however. He was able to talk, but he looked completely unique. I had never seen any kind of creature that looked like him before. He had orange fur all over with a yellow underbelly, a big grin, little, mouse-like ears on his head, a long, fat tail, and a small set of goggles on his head. He honestly looked kind of cute... if it weren't for his big mouth that was absolutely ear-grating to listen to.

"Why are you following us to the Underground? You know it's supposed to be secret? Hello?" the orange one called Daxter said to me. "Hmph. Don't judge a book by it's cover, little otter thingy," I frowned at him as we entered the door. "Hey! It's called 'ottsel'! And my name is Daxter. But you can call me, Orange Lightning," he said with a cocky attitude. "Sure. And I'm the Queen of Light Eco. Now shut it," I frowned at him as the door opened up to show Torn again.

"The demolition duo has arrived!" Daxter frowned at him. "One bbq'd ammo dump served up hot!" Daxter smiled. "We saw something odd while torching that ammo," the angry one said. "The guards were giving barrels filled with eco to a group of Metal Heads!" "Wait... what? That doesn't make any logical sense, does it? Metal Heads wouldn't make any deals with anyone without a motive..." I frowned as Torn turned his head to look at us. "Hehe. The Shadow will be very interested to hear that," Torn smiled. "Um... who or what is The Shadow?" I asked.

"He's the leader of the Underground. But no one can just up and meet him on the first day. You need to prove yourself first, Wynn," Torn frowned. "Well, the deal is done. I healed up Ashelin's leg and got bitch slapped for hurting it in the first place. So now I'm in the Underground, right?" I asked. "Right you are," Torn grinned. It was then that Daxter broke the air surrounding me.

"I don't mean to burst your ego, but we need a more exciting job! So far, your gigs have been easier than stealing grass from a sleeping yakow!" Daxter groaned. "Hehehe. You three wanna prove yourselves? One of our suppliers needs his payment delivered. A bag of eco ore," Torn smiled. "You mean Uncle Krew? About time you got the payment done," I smirked, which confused the other two. "Hehe. You'll be in charge of protecting these two while they handle getting the cargo to the Hip Hog Heaven saloon via zoomer. The guards will definitely try to stop you just because of the cargo in question, so be vigilant and stay sharp," Torn frowned as he held a machete in his hand.

"Oh, and when we get there, we should pump my uncle for information. Krew's got a whole bunch of contacts in this city and knows everything about everything in this joint. We want to know why the Baron would willingly give eco to Metal Heads? Krew will definitely have the info in question. And he doesn't hide anything from his dear ol' niece," I smiled happily. "And what's your name again?" the man asked. "Wynn. What's yours, fellow channeler?" I smiled with flirty eyes. "Um... Jak..." he said with a bashful expression for a change. "Nice to meet you Jak... not so much your loudmouth pet," I smiled. "HEY!" he exclaimed as I exited first and got in a different zoomer. One that was a speed zoomer. "How long it has been since I've enjoyed racing one of these," I smiled happily as I punched the ignition and waited for Jak and Daxter to get on their delivery zoomer.

* * *

 _The girl who was able to use eco... she called me a 'fellow channeler' and her name was Wynn. I didn't know much else about her from our brief meeting with Torn, but I already knew when she said 'channeler' that she was talking about her ability to channel eco. So that must mean that she somehow knew I was able to channel eco in my world. And I had to wonder... how could she channel eco in her own right?_

 _I would soon get my answer when the guards decided to show up in the industrial section of the city, which Wynn immediately started to do something with their zoomers and hellcats. She seemed to get all jittery and emit a blue color, almost as if she had absorbed some kind of blue eco from the machines. Then the zoomers that held Krimzon Guards started to fall to the ground, one by one, some of them actually exploding and taking out other guards on the ground._

 _"HHHEEHHEHEEHHHAAAWWWW! I LOVE ME SOME BLUE JUICE IN THE MORNING! DESU DESU DESU! WOOOHOOO!" Wynn exclaimed all in one word, which made me legitimately smile for the first time in awhile. It amused me to see her high on blue eco and loving every single zoomer that fell from the sky. By the time we reached an open area, Wynn had actually bounced off her zoomer and was running so fast that she left behind a trail of electricity in her wake, even running across the water and then jumping a long distance to a neon sign that said Hip Hog Heaven. Our destination without a doubt._

 _"OH YEAH! WINDY WORKS HER MAGIC! WOO!" she exclaimed aloud as I dropped my zoomer to the ground and took the eco ore off of it. "Okay, calm down, Wynn. You're a little jumpy right now," I chuckled at her as she started bouncing around like a loon, only stopping when she exhaled something strange. It looked to be a blue orb of crackling electricity. "Hah... bleck... every time. I swear, whenever I quit my eco usage and have to take it out of my systems, the resulting bad taste in my mouth is always a major boner killer... ugh," Wynn frowned. "Nice to see you back on planet normal, Wynn," Daxter smirked at her. "Apologies if I went a bit off the handle, but blue eco is like ingesting 10 gallons of coffee. You can't calm down at all, right?" she smirked._

 _"Y-Yeah... that's how it was for me back then," I admitted. "AHA! I knew you were a channeler! I knew it right in my gut!" Wynn smiled as she poked my nose on our way into the saloon. "Okay, I'll go talk to Uncle Krew for ya," I smirked as I took the eco ore and looked at someone who looked like a big time Metal Head hunter. "Hey, Sig? Where's uncle Krew?" I asked. "He's in the bathroom right now. I'll take the ore for ya and put it in storage," the big guy said as he took the ore and took it to the back area, where we soon saw a panel open up from the top. And what came out of that panel would absolutely stun me and Dax._

* * *

I didn't expect that Uncle Krew would be so out of it that he needed to use an aerial entrance to get to the bathroom stalls, but him coming through that panel at the top of the bathroom stalls was proof of how much he'd let himself go. You'd think he'd have tried to get his legs fixed, but I guess money was more important to him at this point. "You Krew? Well we shook the heat and your shipment's in primo condition," Daxter smiled smugly at him. "Hey, I helped out as well. If it weren't for me, you'd have KG zoomers chasing you the whole way here," I frowned as I jittered my head a bit. A slight aftereffect of the blue eco.

"That's good ey? Because a cargo of rare eco ore is worth more than 10 of your lives... and of course... I'd be force to collect... ah... slowly.." Krew smiled at the duo, floating around them with a smirk. "The Underground will take anyone with a pulse these days. And what do we have here? The Shadow's mascot of the month?" Krew asked as he then put his hand on Daxter's face... and now I felt bad for the little guy. "Ooh... soft... Sig? This fur would go great with my silk suits, ey?" Krew asked him.

"Um... 2 things Uncle Krew," I frowned at him, wanting to be fully honest with him. "First off, I don't think that you'd be able to fit in any kind of clothes made by this guy's fur, no offense," I frowned. "None taken, Wynn," he smiled. "And second, I am in the Underground too and we need a small bit of information," I frowned at him. "Information you say? What is it you have in mind?" Krew asked. Jak was about to speak, but I shushed him before he could say a word. "My allies here say that the Baron's guards are trading eco to the Metal Heads. Do you know why that is?" I asked him.

"Hmm... that is a very hard piece of information, even for me. But all that I do know is that the Baron made a desperate deal with the Metal Head Leader," Krew frowned as he went up to one of his Metal Head trophies. It was a Metal Scorpion. "Metal Heads need eco, so the Baron supplies them with regular shipments. In return, the Metal Heads agree to attack the city just enough to ensure the Baron's continued rule... the problem is that we're running short on eco, ey? And the Metal Heads are short on patience. Baron Praxis needs this war to keep in power. Otherwise, the citizens would put the true heir on the throne... wherever the little brat is," Krew frowned.

"Thanks for telling us that, Uncle Krew. Now... do you have any jobs we all three could do?" I asked. "Sig? Could you give my niece and her boyfriend... ah... a bonus?" Krew asked nicely, Sig handing me and Jak something that I never thought I'd ever be able to own. A gun. Jak got a morph rifle while I got a morph pistol. "If you wanna see what those babies can do, head to the gun course down the street. Do well, and I may put you boys up for a job or two, ey?" Krew smirked. "Thanks a bunch, Uncle Krew!" I smiled at him. "By the way... Windy works her magic? What was that about?" Daxter asked me with a smug smile when we left the place. "My last name is D. Wynn D. Make fun of it even once, and I may give Uncle Krew his fur suit after all," I smirked at him. "You wouldn't dare," Daxter frowned. "I'd dare," I smirked back with a wink.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 1 OC in this fanfic, that being Wynn D.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic. With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

When we went to the gun course, I didn't expect to see a certain person there shooting the various targets with a morph pistol, but I knew that me and Jak were screwed a bit. Why? It was Errol, the same person I charred with Yellow Eco and was told to kidnap everyone in my entire mountain village. He didn't notice us at first, and luckily I still had my KG outfit on. I simply put on the helmet and activated a little something inside of Jak. I used his Dark Eco-filled blood stream to activate Dark Invisibility, which I could tell shocked him, but he remained quiet, as well as Daxter shutting his mouth up as well and instead hopping onto my shoulder.

Errol then looked at me and looked a little peeved. "Hmm... you, what's your name?" Errol asked me. I had to come up with a lie, and a good one at that, so I decided to go ahead and say a stupid duo of initials. "DW. My name is DW," I said, hoping he would buy that. "It's very rare that we get any new recruits with that peculiar of a name, let alone a female one... why haven't I seen you in the ranks?" Errol asked. "I was actually going to ask if I could join the KG army after my late father. He died at the hands of one of your escaped prisoners," I said to him with a frown. "Really? So this must be his armor you're wearing then?" Errol asked. Good thing I didn't have a name tag on, I thought.

"Yes, it is," I said. "Well then, welcome aboard, DW. I can assure you that we will make good use of you," Errol smiled as he put his hand on my shoulder... good thing it wasn't the one touching Jak, otherwise I'd have been so screwed over! "I expect you to report to your duties at 10 in the morning. You'll work the morning shift with me," Errol said with a smile. "Okay then. I'd like that Commander Errol," I smiled at him. "How did you know my name?" he asked. "Heh. Who hasn't heard about you?" I smiled. "Good point. See you," Errol said as he walked out of the gun course and into a zoomer.

It was at this point that I finally took my hand off of Jak and stopped channeling his Dark Eco blood, causing him to get a bit dizzy afterwards before something completely shocking happened to him. His body became cloaked in dark lightning and began to take a horrifying transformation! His canines grew into small fangs, his skin became a dark shade of purple-gray, and his hair turned completely silver. His hands grew sharp claws, and his eyes went into pure darkness. And the most horrifying thing? He grew devil horns on his head!

"J-J-Jak?" I gulped at him. He looked at me with anger filling his vision and tried to rush me, that is until I dodged out of the way, Daxter looking just as scared as I was. "Do something, Wynn! Anything!" Daxter exclaimed in fear. Jak then tried to rush me again as I got the craziest idea in my head. I immediately reached into my pocket and pulled out my Light Eco vial. I didn't want to use it all, but I had no choice. I unscrewed the cap quickly and tossed all the contents onto Jak, just inches away before he would've pounced.

The moment it hit him, his feral nature became heavily sedated and he returned to normal, breathing in and out very calmly. "J-Jak? How do you feel?" I asked him. "Hah... honestly... a little winded... but also... alive for some reason..." Jak panted. "Um... I hate to ask this very intricate question, but I have to... DID YOU JUST USE LIGHT ECO ON HIM?!" Daxter exclaimed at me. "Yes... and it was all I had left... but I managed to stop his Dark Form from going feral on us. Wait... I sense that some of it got in your bloodstream!" I gawked at Jak. "You're serious?" Jak asked as he looked at his left arm. It was where I had threw it at mostly and I saw that it actually had a large cut on it... from what, I had no clue. "So... now that you have Light Eco in your blood, you should be able to channel it as well. Be careful when using it, however, as it can be just as dangerous as Dark Eco without knowledge of how to harness it," I warned him. "Thanks... for doing that," Jak said. "No problem," I said to him with a small smile.

* * *

 _I had no idea what that girl was thinking whenever she came into the gun course, but I recognized her voice immediately underneath that mask. It had to have been Wynn, without a doubt. I didn't know why she, of all people, would want to join the KG for any reason, but I suspected another reason behind her motives. After all, she was the one who openly disagreed with Praxis and told him off, of all people, while at the same time injuring ME and his daughter!_

 _But the KG suit she was wearing... I had a hunch that it belonged to Kurtis, our only KG member who had half of his armor go missing. But the strange thing was that he had been found without his suit in the men's bathrooms of the palace alongside another KG operative. And it was within that time frame that Ashelin also got healed up. So whatever she was doing, she was obviously doing it for her own intentions._

 _I had no doubt in my mind that she probably healed up Ashelin out of guilt, considering both of them were girls, and the recent spawning of flowers in our city's pavement could only mean she was the one doing them. It was like all of this were some carefree game to her! And yet, she still decides to become a KG member?_

 _I would keep this information to myself for now, but I would still watch over this girl closely. What were her true intentions? And why would she heal up someone that she herself injured? And why would she just up and join the KG out of nowhere? It all seemed to convoluted to be anything to do with the Underground and Krew would certainly not try anything that risky. So that meant I had to be wary of Wynn. Her power wasn't to be underestimated, I learned firsthand and secondhand. "I just hope that her inclusion doesn't do anything to hurt us. We don't need anymore pressure with the Metal Heads," I sighed._


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 1 OC in this fanfic, that being Wynn D.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic. With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

"So that's my plan. Do you like it or what?" I asked Torn with a smile after I told him my plan. He looked a little perplexed at my plan, which I could understand. "So let me get this straight... you want to play as a Double Agent and infiltrate the KG ranks to get information to the Underground? That sounds like a pretty dangerous job to pull off," Torn frowned at me. "Well, it's a smart one, isn't it? Besides, you already have Ashelin as an informant, so why not have double the intel and double the danger?" I smirked. "I'd rather not have danger, but I like your idea. We could use a spy in the Krimzon Guard, especially if you're supposed to work alongside Commander Errol," Torn smirked at me. "Then it's set! I'll be working 3 shifts total every day then! Morning shifts with Errol, day shifts with Krew, and night/evening shifts with you," I smirked. _  
_

After we made that deal, it was nearing bed time in the city and I was dead tired. I went back to Krew's to sleep and saw that he already had a bed laid out for me. "Just be sure not to get too comfy, because you're going to be begging for sleep after all your work you'll be doing tomorrow onward," Krew smiled at me. "Of course, uncle. I wouldn't have it any other way," I smirked as I laid on the bed and Krew left me to sleep. And sleep I did, in only a few minutes.

* * *

Whenever I went into my dream world, I always had lucid dreams. It was something that came with being a Sage, especially when you were also a channeler. But with my dreams, I was able to talk to my other selves directly. The parts of me that controlled their respective eco types. And soon they all appeared to me in a setting that was pulled right from the olden days. The time when channelers were much more common, roughly 3000 years ago.

"Hello there, my friends," I smiled at the 6 girls in question, each of them dressed in different ways and different colors to show which group of eco they belonged to. "Nice to see you too, or whatever," said the gothic me (whom I named Black), her being covered in dark robes of macabre and drama, complete with the same devil horns and claws that Jak had earlier, just without his dark, soulless eyes. She also had long, messy hair and always spoke with a kind of meanness to her, given she was darkness.

The others were dressed in their own unique ways as well. Light was dressed in what looked to be ancient princess clothes, her hair being a slight shade of silver while her dress was that of a princess gown with a sapphire in the broach in the chest area. She also had a tiara and the cleanest complexion of all of them, including her hair being completely clean of any dandruff or grease, being in a ponytail.

Red was dressed in clothes fitting that of a red eco-powered warrior, complete with bronze viking helmet, ruby red armor, and having a shield and sword on her person, just in holsters and just for show. She also had more muscles than the others, a more furrow brow, and had rugged tats on her arms. Her hair was short and in a bob cut, almost like a tomboy style.

Blue was always fidgety whenever she talked and was completely coated in blue, including her skin and hair color, just in different shades. She was also dressed in a similar fashion to Ashelin with scantily clad armor that she could still be acrobatic in. And she also had her hair in a ponytail, much like Light, just with bangs in the front.

Yellow was dressed to look like a soldier woman and she loved every bit of it. She was able to see even the most minute details of expressions on our faces and had yellow hair and eyes, which were just as sharp as a knife. And her attire? She was dressed the most like me with a t-shirt and shorts, but also having a belt that held several different accessories, including hand grenades and guns.

Finally, there was the only one I had ever been a Sage to. Green was basically a greener version of me, including hating anything to do with any kind of hurting of animals and loving veggies and flowers. She was also dressed in green gardener clothes that made her look even cuter, especially with her fringe-filled, green hair that fell half-way in front of her face and went into dual pigtails in the back. She was also the nicest one of the 6, which was kind of expected.

"Nice to see you still have your sick sense of humor, Black," I smiled at her. "Ugh. You are so sickly sweet, aren't you?" Black frowned at me. "Hush now, rival. Be nice to your superior," Light scolded her, which made Black a little annoyed. "Listen, I wanted to ask you a question specifically, Black and Light," I said to them, trying to get them to not fight again. "Huh? Both of us? Very rare you ask us two to answer a question together. What is it?" Light asked me, Black's attention also on me.

"What's your question, Wynn?" Black asked me. "Well, I recently got paired with a partner that has something inside of his bloodstream... dark eco. And he's able to turn into a male version of you, Black... the only issue is that, when he goes into his dark eco form, he loses all sense of control and attacks anything he sees. I wanted to know if there could be some way to combat this and, if possible, know if he would still be able to channel eco like me," I said to them.

"Huh... dark eco in the blood? He's not a Metal Head, is he?" Black asked. "No, it was artificially inserted into him. He was injected with dark eco for who knows how long and I could sense the essence of a channeler within him. But he didn't once try any channeling the whole time we were together," I said to them. "You say he was a channeler? Well, if he can't channel now, it may be because the dark eco corrupted that part of him... in the body of someone who is pure, dark eco does nothing to them. But if they are doubtful, or have gone through something bad, dark eco will corrupt them in some way or another," Light said.

"So... in a sense, if they went through some kind of internal doubt or turmoil, dark eco will be able to take control of them?" I asked. "The white bitch is right," Black frowned, which earned a scowl from Light and the others. "Don't call her that. You know we hate your nicknames," Green pouted at her. "Fine... 'Light' is right. If you aren't as pure as you are now or ever, you'd never last a second channeling my essence. And judging by how I was able to look inside of his heart when you channeled his blood, I'd say he was full of doubts... Dark Warrior Program... from what Krew said, it sounds like a form of torture used on prisoners. He probably got taken off the streets and put into Dark Warrior injection. Anyone would be full of doubt if they were in prison for no reason other than that. Away from their family and friends... it is strangely foreign to even me," Black said.

"I see... so how would he be able to channel again? Because when I hit him with my remaining Light Eco, he got some in his bloodstream and he reverted back to normal," I said to them. "You wasted the last of your Light Eco?! What's wrong with you?!" Blue immediately exclaimed at me, only to be hit across the head by Red. "Shut it, Blue! She'll wake up if you yell like that," Red frowned at her. "The Red one has a pin-point," Yellow smiled. "Ahem... if I may? The only way to combat corruption of dark eco is by a healthy bit of light eco. So he would need to find some in order to gain his old channeling powers back," Light said.

"I see... thanks for giving me the answers, girls. I really want to help him out as much as I can," I admitted. "I can tell. You haven't stopped thinking about him ever since you found out he was a channeler. Just eliminate the rodent and you've got yourself a real hunk," Yellow smiled. "Hey! That's my shtick! I'm the one who should tell her to eliminate the rodent," Black frowned. "No one is eliminating Daxter," Light frowned. "Huh? Why?" Green asked... didn't know even she hated Dax. "Daxter is... unique in a lot of ways... but the one way he is unique more than any other? He has been blessed by the Precursors... he has been turned into one of the very first creatures of this world by their blessing... which one, I am not sure, but I can sense it in him. He was once a human until he became what he is now," Light said. "Wow... that sounds cool," Blue smiled.

It was then that I felt the dream world start to move away from me and everyone started to disappear slowly but surely. "So long, ladies. Remember: no fighting while I'm awake. I don't need a repeat of my 14th Birthday... especially you two, Black and Light," I frowned at them. "Peh. Like we'd forget that? We're never going to do that to you again, assured. No one deserves to destroy every single decoration and take a dump on their cake because their subconscious was arguing," Black frowned. "Remember: never again," I pouted.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 1 OC in this fanfic, that being Wynn D.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic. With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

When I woke up, it was on the dot at 9 in the morning, which meant I only had 1 hour to get ready to go meet up with Errol... only one issue though. I had no idea where to meet up with him!

"Crap... how am I supposed to meet with my partner if I don't know where to meet?" I asked... that is until I heard static on my back. I reached there and picked up something I honestly forgot about completely. The communicator that the one guard I knocked out had! And it already had Errol's number in it. Sweet! All I had to do was change my number in it and then I could talk to him to find out where to go! "And... done! Now I should be able to talk to Errol when i need to... and his number's already in here?... Hmm... Maybe if I tell him I got the number from a different guard?" I smiled as I called him up, hoping for an answer.

"Hello? Who is this?" Errol asked as I put on my mask and spoke to him. "Commander Errol? This is DW, the new recruit," I said to him. "Huh? How did you get my number again?" he asked in confusion. "I got it from one of the other guards. I wanted to ask where we were supposed to meet up for my first assignment. You never really stated where we had to meet," I told him. "Argh... I always forget that little detail... meet me at the old Precursor Temple to the north of the bazaar's farming area. It's up a long ramp on a dead-end area. Can't miss it," Errol stated. "Thanks. I'll be on my way shortly," I said to him. "Roger," he said back before the connection was ended by him.

I immediately got on my Krimzon Guard costume and walked out of my bedroom, making uncle Krew chuckle at how I looked. "Discreteness seems to be elusive to our family, hmm?" Krew smiled. "Well, at least I'm getting to be a double agent. Don't tell anyone, though," I smiled at him. "Of course I won't," he chuckled again. "By the way, take this bazaar access security pass. It will allow you to get to the location he mentioned," Krew smirked. "Thanks Uncle," I smiled. I then left the bar and decided to just use a parked zoomer to drive over there rather than run there. After all, I didn't want to waste the Blue Eco I had and Errol would probably be suspicious if he saw me with blue juice running through my body.

I eventually reached the location Errol mentioned and waited there until he arrived in his own zoomer, which was a KG-styled one. "Nice to see you here, DW," Errol said to me with a cocky smirk. "So what are we going to do in this area?" I asked him as we entered the gate and the door sealed up on one side as it opened on the other to reveal a beautiful forest. It was definitely the most forested place I'd ever seen in Haven City thus far. "Our task here is to find any kind of Precursor Artifacts that may relate to the tomb of Mar," Errol said.

I had already heard of the tomb before, so I didn't feel the need to explain myself to him. It was apparently a secret tomb created by the original founder of Haven City, the first of the Mar family, and was created to house something of grave importance: the Precursor Stone. I knew for a fact that it was a dangerous artifact filled with immeasurable power. If it were to fall into the wrong hands, the power that person would wield would be immense. Errol eventually showed me towards a warp gate, which he jumped through and I followed suit, both of us appearing on the other side, which was the whole way up the mountain and past the giant gorge in front of us. "Well, that's certainly a drop," I said with a frown as I looked over the edge and was shocked that I couldn't even see the bottom of the gorge.

"Okay, DW, let's get to work. There is supposed to be 3 different artifacts in this area that are of interest. We may need to search high and low to find them," Errol said. "Do we happen to know what they look like?" I asked. "One looks like a giant white disk, another looks like a small, triangular artifact, and another looks like a glowing blue rock on a stick. "Okay then, let's find out where they may be," I said as I looked around and I saw an area that may lead us to one area. It was a road to the left of us. "Watch out, Metal Head," Errol said as he saw a type of Metal Head I'd never seen before.

It looked to be holding a giant, plasma-like shield in front of it and whenever he lowered it, he tried to shoot me, which I immediately dodged and shot him with a couple Blaster shots, him falling afterwards. "All clear," I said as we moved forward and into the area, me making sure to pick up his skull gem in the process. "Why are you picking that thing up?" Errol asked me. "I'm dutiful to the Precursors and my dad used to give offerings to the oracle," I explained, hoping he'd buy that story. "I see... do as you will with it, then," Errol said as we jumped up to the next area, only to be suddenly jumped by 3 frog-shaped Metal Heads! I immediately shot them with my Scatter Gun and all of them got eradicated in one hit. "Nice," Errol smirked.

"Okay, now time to go down here, I assume," I said as Errol and I jumped down into an arena-like area... only for a gigantic Metal Head to stampede out of a cave directly at us! "WHOA! R-RETREAT!" Errol exclaimed as he jumped back up to the top of the hill. "Not on my watch!" I exclaimed, knowing exactly what this Metal Head breed was, as they were the biggest threat to us in Bryona. "Come at me!" I exclaimed at it without fear, the Metal Rhino immediately rushing me. I jumped out of the way before it could charge me, him having to stop in place before he fell off the cliff. He then roared loudly and stood on his hind legs, which revealed his weak spot. I blasted at him afterwards and managed to open up his guts onto the ground from a flurry of Vulcan Fury shots right into his chest. He fell to the ground just as his Skull Gem popped out.

"My word... you took out that Metal Rhino like it was child's play!" Errol gawked from his standpoint. "Taking one for the team. That's what my dad always did," I smiled, speaking both in a lie and truthfully at the same time. My dad was the original protector of Bryona before I was born and he died when I was 13 when he tried to defend us from an onslaught of Metal Mantises. I managed to rescue a lot of people in his stead, but those were the last words that he said. "Take one for the team, Wynn. Always," he smiled at me.

"What's this doohickey?" Errol asked as he looked at the button that popped out of the ground. "It must've risen up after I defeated that Metal Rhino... maybe we should press it," I smiled as I jumped up and slammed my foot into it, causing a jump scare to happen when a piece of Precursor technology suddenly burst out of the mountain rock to our left! "Whoa! Okay... easy now," Errol said as we climbed up it (I had to help him with his bad arm) and we managed to reach an area that looked to hold some Precursor Platforms in the dirt. But once we crossed to the other side, they popped alive with energy and broke free of the grass, meaning that it was now a long way down if we didn't time our jumps carefully. "Hmm..." I thought, noticing that Errol looked at it with worry. "Would you like me to carry you there?" I asked him.

"Peh! I don't need assistance! I'm just... biding my time..." Errol said. "Uh huh. Listen, you need to rely on teammates once in awhile. Besides, if you slip off, you'd have to hold on with one hand. I don't care how tough anyone is, but they can't pull themselves up a moving platform with only a single arm. So please, let me help," I smiled at him. "Okay... fine... don't tell the other guards, though," Errol sighed. "I wouldn't dream of it," I smiled as Errol willingly let me pick him up and I hefted him with no issue. He may have been the same size as me, but given my strength from using Red Eco a lot back home, I'd say I was okay. I then jumped over to the first platform and landed with no issue. I timed my jump to the next one and waited for the last one to reach the lowest point possible before I jumped and landed dead center, both of us being lifted to the next level, which held more Metal Heads in the form of the frogs, some quadrupedal ones in a group, and another shield-wielding one. Once we defeated all of them and took their Skull Gems, I noticed another button rise from the ground. "Would you like to do the honors this time?" I smiled at Errol. "With pleasure," Errol smirked as he jumped onto the plate and two Precursor technology platforms jutted out from the cliff wall once again. "We're almost to the first artifact. I can feel it," I smiled.

Both Errol and I jumped up there of our own accord and, after dealing with about 12 different frog Metal Heads, we made it to a strange room that had a giant light shining down from above. "Hmm... wonder what that is? Wait... maybe that's the white disk!" Errol gawked at it. I stood underneath the beam and was stunned to have some kind of thing happen. I could sense it clearly. The light shining down from that disk wasn't sunlight. It was actually Light Eco! This rock was not only a mirror of some sorts! It was also filled with Light Eco! "How do we get it down is the question?" I asked as I walked left to right and eventually found something of interest. A lever. I pulled it and the whole array started to lower the precious cargo down from above, it falling into my hands afterwards. "No doubt about it, this is definitely the white disk. Now let's find those other artifacts," Errol said as we tried to find the others with smiles on our faces.

* * *

 _While working on the missions with DW... no... with Wynn, I noticed something about her that I didn't understand. She was treating me like an actual member of the team and like someone she respected, but also showed genuine care for me when she saw I was unsure of how to proceed. She was incredibly smart for a mountain dweller and even then, she seemed quite at home in these areas as we found the other two artifacts. Must've been because she loved being a mountain dweller, but nevertheless, I saw something about her that I didn't think we'd be able to share. Genuine concern for our fellow allies. No wonder she healed up Ashelin like that._

 _We found the last two artifacts by lunch time, so I decided to do something for Wynn that I rarely did with the other members of the KG. "Hey... do you want to go over to the bazaar area for a bite to eat? I know a good place for some great fish," I smiled at her. "Oh, I'd love to," Wynn smiled. "Okay, but be careful not to say anything rude to the owner... he's a little wierd and he happens to be an animal," I admitted to her. "What kind of animal are we talking about?" Wynn asked with wavering eyes. "He's a Lurker. His name is Brutter and he's actually really nice, just a bit wierd with how he talks," I said with a smile._

 _I drove us towards the bazaar area and up to the back end of the westernmost part of one area until we reached the fish restaurant, where we saw that only a few other customers were there. "Excuse me, we were hoping to get some food?" I asked, hoping that Brutter wouldn't be afraid of me... he was deathly afraid of us KG members, and only because we enslaved most Lurkers that came into our city. We didn't dare enslave Brutter, however, because his fish is just too delicious. "Huh? Commanding Officer Errol, me takes it? What can Brutter get for you and female companion?" Brutter asked with his usual spunk as he arrived from back of the kitchen. "Well, what's on the menu?" Wynn asked. "Brutter has fish sticks, shrimp, crab legs, and personal specialty, Lurker Shark stew," Brutter smiled. "I'll take the stew," Wynn smiled. "And I'll have some fish sticks and a shrimp cocktail," I smirked._

 _I then noticed that, while we waited for Brutter to make the meals, Wynn looked to be extremely fidgety. I knew exactly why that was, however. She had to take her mask off in order to eat the fish, which would make her reveal her identity to me. I smiled and whispered something in her ear. "Listen, I know it's really you, Wynn. But trust me, I'm not going to arrest you nor am I going to hurt you," I frowned at her, which made her gasp a bit as she looked at me with worry. "I... don't really say this often to people that have hurt me... but I respect you. I don't know what you plan on doing, but you risked your life to help me out in those mountains. You also healed up Ashelin too... in fact, I knew the moment you had that disguise in the gun course that it was you. I haven't told anyone nor do I intend to. That's a promise," I said._

 _Wynn sighed and took her helmet off when her food came, her sighing when she did so. "You swear you won't tell a soul?" Wynn asked with a frown. "I shan't even tell Baron Praxis," I smiled. "Okay... thanks, Errol," I smiled at him. "I should be thanking you. After all, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't have been able to find those artifacts," I smiled. "So... what do we do with them anyways?" Wynn asked as she took a slurp of her soup and looked amazed by the taste. "Until further notice, I think you should hold onto them. I have a feeling that they are the keys to unlocking Mar's tomb, but first we'd need something special to access a certain contraption," Errol said._

 _"Okay. I'll make sure nothing happens to them," Wynn smiled. She then continued to eat her soup ravenously as I sipped at my shrimp cocktail and took a bite of my fish sticks. Just as good as always. "So can I get some free time now?" Wynn asked. "Sure. Your job is done for the day," I smirked at her. "Thanks for taking me out to lunch... it was really nice," Wynn smiled at me as she put her helmet back on after eating her meal and walked away. "See ya!" Wynn smiled. "Same to you," I smirked at her. She simply giggled and I saw some flowers start growing on the grass as she walked. I didn't mind the extra foliage. She was right. We did need more fresh air in this polluted city._


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 1 OC in this fanfic, that being Wynn D.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic. With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

"So Errol knows that you were in that disguise, but he doesn't plan on ratting you out, ey?... Hm... how very curious. He's never been like that with anyone that has hurt him prior," Krew frowned. "Yeah, he said that much actually," I frowned as Jak soon joined our side and Krew looked at both of us with smiles. "By the way, I have a proposition for you guys. Racing is the biggest sport in this city. Errol is the undisputed grand champion! He's crazy and dangerous on the track! My kind of guy," Krew chuckled. "Let me guess. You want us to race against him, right?" I smiled. "Exactly. I have a client that is looking for a good couple of racers for her team. Here is a security pass for both of you to get into the stadium sector of the city... and your contract, with just a few trifles for me and Wynn. I've already signed your names to save time, hmm?" Krew smirked as Daxter started to read from the contract.

When he said everything that Krew and I were getting, it was definitely a whole lot, including one thing that he was definitely upset with. "GAME RIGHTS?!" he exclaimed the last part. "We can work out the tiny details later, I'm sure," I smiled with a giggle. "If you guys can get from here to the race garage in less than 3 minutes, my client said she may consider you for her team... now make me proud, mm?" Krew smiled.

I smirked when he didn't say what we specifically needed to do in order to get there, so I smiled and looked at Jak and Daxter. "Desu desu time again!" I smiled as I started rushing through the streets while taking the blue eco from all parked zoomers that I saw, managing to get extremely fast from the juices and leaving behind a trail of electrical energy behind me as I zoomed through the industrial sector, then through the slums, and then made it to the stadium all on foot in less than 1 minute tops! I then approached the garage and looked around. "Uh, excuse me? Uncle Krew's client? I got here in under 3 minutes like agreed," I smiled as I tried to find her.

"Huh? Only 1 minute?! H-How'd you get here so fast?" asked a female voice from behind a curtain that held a strange contraption. But that wasn't what I was concerned about. I could sense something about her that I hadn't sensed in anyone except Bryona's elder. The blood of a sage. "A-Are you a sage?" I asked. "U-Uh... w-why would you come to that conclusion?" the girl behind the curtain asked. "Well, it's cause I'm a sage myself. My name is Wynn D and I come from outside the walls. What's your name?" I asked her. "My name is Kiera Hagai... but enough about that, I will admit that you got here fast, but I'm just not interested in any new drivers right now," Kiera frowned.

"Really? Uncle Krew said the exact opposite. He said you were looking for drivers," I frowned. "W-Well... yes, that's true, but I... okay, I'll just come right out and say it, I don't like the guy. He's big, smelly, creepy, and he's a big crime lord," Kiera frowned. "So? That doesn't mean that his niece is the same way. I'm as pure and cool as they come, especially since I'm a channeler of all types of eco," I smiled. "C-CHANNELER?!" Kiera immediately exclaimed as she actually fell down and through the curtains just as Jak and Daxter appeared in the place. "W-What the?!" Jak gawked when he saw the girl. "You okay, Kiera?" I asked her as I helped her up. "Y-Yeah... I... wuh?!" Kiera gulped as she saw my two partners and she froze in shock.

"Kiera!" Jak exclaimed with shock. "J-Jak!" Kiera immediately exclaimed as she jumped out of my grasp and hugged my partner with tears in her eyes. "W-Wait... you look... different... and you spoke just now... what happened?" Kiera asked. "It's been a tough ride," Jak sighed. "The Baron signed him up for the Dark Warrior Program. Pumped him full of Dark Eco for two years. Now he's got super moves or something... and a few anger issues as well," Daxter said. "Two years?! Jak, you never told me that you'd survived those injections for that long! From what I heard, most of the prisoners couldn't even last a month!" I gawked. "And... how do you two know each other?" Kiera asked. "Well, I know him because we both work for Krew and the Underground... well, not entirely true, as I also work as a double agent as a Krimzon Guard," I frowned. "Double agent KG? Hah. We'll see how long that lasts," Kiera smirked with a bit of sass in her voice.

"Uh... is something wrong here? If it's because you're jealous that I'm working with Jak, I can assure you I do not have any kind of feelings for him other than partner," I frowned. "Are you sure?" Kiera frowned. "One hundred percent. Besides, the only real reason that I work alongside him most of the time is because I'm trying to figure out how he can get back his channeling powers again," I frowned. Kiera gasped when she heard that last bit. "Jak... did you... lose the power to control eco?" Kiera asked with her voice breaking. "Yeah... I have..." Jak sighed. "But at least I haven't lost you. I've been worried sick since we got separated in that rift... do you know anything about what universe we're at?" Jak asked, his words confusing me. "It's not what universe we're at Jak..." Kiera sighed as she showed a picture of something from behind the curtain. She brought it out and showed Jak and Daxter something that I looked at with intent. It was a side-by-side picture of an old hut made of palm leaves, stone, and wood. "W-What happened to Samos's Hut?" Jak asked with shock. "This is what it looked like before we left... and this is what it looks like now... in Dead Town," Kiera said.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up! Are you guys seriously telling me that you came here from the past? How far back into the past?!" I asked with shock and awe. "Nearly 3 thousand years ago in the past... we should've never opened up that rift gate," Kiera frowned. "So... um... I have a question," I asked. "Yes?" Kiera asked. "Can me and Jak be a part of your racing team?" "Sure, I don't mind, now that I know that you guys are safe," Kiera smiled. "But as for you, Wynn, I need you to prove your skills first before you can be on my team," Kiera said. "What do I gotta do?" I smiled. "Go to the stadium and use my Jet Board to rack up points. Beat the bronze record and I'll let you into my team alongside Jak," Kiera smirked. "Deal," I smiled.

* * *

I beat the stadium challenge Bronze record with ease, not only beating the bronze, but managing to get past the gold high score and net myself some priceless Precursor Orbs, which were my favorite thing in the world to collect. "Oh my! You not only beat the bronze record, but you demolished the gold record too?! Impressive," Kiera smiled at me. "It was nothing. Just do a bunch of tricks all at once to net the big score," I smiled as I exited the course with a smile on my face.

"So the ultimate question is this. How do we get up to the palace? I know that winning the races will get you there, but how do we get there without winning races?" I asked aloud to Kiera in the garage as well as Jak and Daxter. "Well, there should be an old access elevator in this area that leads up to one of the palace's support towers. It may get you up there if you can find a way to turn on the elevator's power," Kiera said. I then looked behind me and outside to see that it was turning into a sunset here, which meant it was nearing 5 at dusk. "Okay, what do you say we go to Torn to see if he has any jobs we could do?" I smiled at Jak. "Sure, let's do it," he smirked as he got out of the garage and I looked at Kiera one last time. "I promise not to do anything towards his affections, Kiera. I'm only helping him to overthrow the baron and to find out how to have him become a channeler again," I smiled. "Okay... I believe you," Kiera smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 1 OC in this fanfic, that being Wynn D.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic. With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Our trio of myself, Jak, and Daxter eventually made it to Torn's place where he gave us the rundown. "One of the Baron's mining operations is under attack by the Metal Heads," he said. "That's not OUR problem," Jak growled. "It IS our problem when the foreman's one of the Underground's best informants! His name is Vin and he's just valuable enough to save. Find the warp gate at the Power Station to get there and rescue Vin's pathetic hide," Torn frowned. "Hey! Tattooed Wonder! Why do we get all the crappy missions?" Daxter asked. "Because I. Don't. Like. You!" Torn growled at Dax. "Fair enough..." Daxter gulped. "Whatever deal the Baron made with the Metal Heads, the city's eco is almost gone and his time is running out. If we don't get that kid back on the throne soon, there may not be a city left to defend," Torn said grimly.

Jak and Daxter then left the place as I was about to go as well, until Torn stopped me. "Hold it, Wynn. I have a different job for you to do," Torn frowned at me. "Really? What would that be?" I asked as Jak and Daxter left and went off to the Power Station. "You remember Ashelin? She was sent to the Pumping Station to search for something, but from what I've heard, she hasn't returned yet. I need someone to go check up on her to make sure she is okay, as that place is filled with Metal Heads," Torn said gruffly. "Sure, I can do that. So where is the Pumping Station at again?" "Go to the watery area of the slums to the north of here and find an old access tube in the northern wall. That's the entrance to the station. I'll give you the location of her last known position when you get there," Torn said.

I followed Torn's instruction and headed to the watery area of the slums, seeing the poor civilians walk among the tattered water houses with frowns on their faces as well as some of them looking quite sickly. "I need to overthrow Praxis fast," I frowned as I managed to get to the pipe in question and exited my zoomer to go into it. "Alright, time to find out where Ashelin is. "Torn? You on the line?" I asked him into the communicator. "Yes, I am. Are you at the Pumping Station?" he asked. "Yes, I am. Now where was Ashelin last seen?" I asked. "Go to the west and towards a hill high atop a plateau. You should see a Hellcat cruiser there," Torn told me. "Got it. I'll make my way there right away," I smiled as I then took out some Metal Heads shaped like crabs and collected their Skull Gems in the process.

I continued towards the west from the metal parts and took out some more Metal Heads and some stray green creatures at the same time. I collected their skull gems as well and, once completed, I traveled to the hill in question and jumped up with some blue eco I had left over from my trip to Kiera's garage. "Okay, time to find out where Ashelin is... Ashelin? You here? Yodelay-hee-hoo!" I yodeled, hoping she would respond to that. "What the hell are you doing here, Wynn?" Ashelin growled as she came down from a tree and put her gun to my throat. "Torn sent me to make sure you were alright," I frowned. "I don't need help, but you might. We've got company," Ashelin frowned as she looked to the hill behind us and I saw what she meant. Tons of Metal Heads were piling out of the forested area at the top, some of them having cattle prods and some of them being the crab-styled ones.

"No need to waste bullets, I can handle this easily," I smiled as I did something I hadn't done for awhile. My eyes turned pitch black as I melded my energies with every single Metal Head coming for us, their bodies starting to explode one by one as I snapped my fingers for each of them, making the Metal Heads look scared of me as well as Ashelin looking shocked at my dark eyes and purple aura emanating from my body. I killed the last Metal Head and collected every Skull Gem they dropped, Ashelin looking amazed. "Y-You can channel Dark Eco?" she gulped. "Yes I can. I can channel every form of it," I smiled.

"You weren't put up for the Dark Warrior Program, were you?" Ashelin asked. "Nope. I am pure of heart, and that's the only way you can successfully control Dark Eco. Have any kind of doubts or you are afraid of the substance, it'll corrupt you," I explained. "I see... but only for channelers, right?" Ashelin gulped. "Bingo," I said as she hopped into her hellcat and started it up. "Tell Torn Praxis is planning something big! I think it has something to do with that symbol!" Ashelin exclaimed at me. "The seal of Mar?" I asked aloud. "Right! If you want more information, speak to the wise old soothsayer in the bazaar called Onin. Do you have a pass to get in there?" Ashelin asked. "Yes, I do," I smiled. "Okay. I owe you one for this," Ashelin said. "Stay safe!" I exclaimed at her.

* * *

When I got over to the bazaar, I immediately tried to ask around to see where Onin's place was, eventually finding my answer from a little girl with bright orange hair. "She lives in that tent over there," she smiled. "Thanks," I smiled at her. "You're welcome, miss!" she smiled back at me as I went over to the area with the tent and entered it, seeing an old, wrinkly woman sitting Indian style on the ground and a strange creature hanging upside down from the ceiling with his tail. "Huh? What are you supposed to be?... Never seen an animal like you before," I frowned at the thing, sensing it was alive. "I am Pecker!" he smiled as he flew off of his perch and landed atop the old woman's head, which had a giant plate on it. "I am Onin's interpreter."

The old woman then started to speak in a language that I actually knew fluently, which made me happy. "Nice to meet you too, Onin," I smiled at her before Pecker could even speak. "WAARK?! You can actually understand her?!" Pecker exclaimed. "I come from the village of Bryona and the elder of the village speaks exactly like Onin does," I smiled. "Very well then, what can you interpret then, hmm?" Pecker smirked. "She says that I seek answers about the Tomb of Mar... mystical energy channels and evil curses surround the answers to how to find the tomb and the fabled Precursor Stone sealed within... in order to find it, I need 3 artifacts from the Mountain Temple... hold up, would these happen to be those artifacts?" I asked as I showed the duo my 3 objects I got from my mission with Errol. "RAWWWRK! You already have the items?! How'd you find them?" Pecker squawked. "I ventured there with a partner who shan't be mentioned currently... so these things are the key to finding Mar's Tomb?" I smiled. Onin smiled and nodded her head.

"Now we only need one more thing: the Seal of Mar. It is said to be broken up into 3 different pieces. We will need to find out their hiding locations before we make our next move," Pecker said... but as he said that, I got a call on my communicator. "Hello?" I asked into it. "Wynn? We've got the elevator working to the Baron's support towers. You want to come with us?" Jak asked. "Naw... not right now. It's nearing bedtime and I'm exhausted..." I smiled as I stretched my arms out wide in the tent. "Okay, we'll go have fun then, don't worry," Jak smiled. "Thanks... I'm gonna go now. Thanks for the information," I smiled at Onin and Pecker. "You're very much welcome," Pecker smirked as Onin signed the same thing. I then headed back to the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon and Krew smiled when I walked in. "Your room is all ready for you, Wynn. Good night," he smiled at me. "Thanks uncle," I smiled back at him as I went into my room and laid down on my bed, going to sleep in an instant.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 1 OC in this fanfic, that being Wynn D.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic. With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I didn't expect to be woken up by my communicator, but that's what woke me up! "H-Hello?" I asked as I stretched a bit. "DW! This is Errol. Praxis demands that he sees us immediately about urgent matters. I need you to come to the Palace door by 9 sharp. I know you don't have a pass to get in there, so I've arranged an escort," Errol said to me with a troubling voice. It sounded like he was very stressed out, but by what I had no clue.

I immediately put on my KG armor and helmet and went out the door of the saloon to go to the palace, waiting there for Errol until it hit 9 o clock, which was 15 minutes later. Errol appeared at the front door and it opened up for him. "Come on in," Errol said as I walked in with him and he led me to the elevator to the throne room. We went up it and we lined up in front of Baron Praxis, him looking at us with a frown. "Roll call. Commander Errol?" Praxis asked. "Here and present, your excellency," Errol said with a salute. "DW?" Praxis asked. "Present," I said with a fake accent. Didn't want him to recognize my voice.

"Okay, you two are going to work the morning shift on trying to find our escapee prisoner and his rabid orange rat. They tried to break into my palace last night, so I have everyone on high alert," Praxis said, his words making me very worried. Jak was a Dark Warrior project, so it'd be only natural that he had been in jail for that purpose. But why, I had no idea. "Um... I have a quick question," I said in my fake accent to Baron Praxis. "What is your question, DW?" Praxis asked. "Yes, um... what was this prisoner originally arrested for? And what does he look like?" I asked.

Praxis looked troubled by my first question, almost as if he were trying to come up with a logical reason for arresting him in the first place, as was Errol. "He was... uh... he was arrested for... uh..." Praxis gulped. "So... you don't have a reason?" I asked. "You are in no position to ask me such stupid questions, DW!" Praxis immediately growled at me, Errol looking at me with worry on his face rather than anger. "Anyways, he looks like a 6 foot tall man with yellow-green hair, wearing a blue tunic, and he is able to turn himself into a dangerous creature when he gets angry or upset," Errol said afterwards.

"Okay... so where are we supposed to look for him and his rabid orange rat?" I asked aloud. "You are to look in the port area for them until 12 at noon. Then I will have someone else take your shift," Praxis frowned. "Anything else to note?" Errol asked. "Keep your eyes open for any child wearing a strange amulet on them. If you find a kid like that, arrest them on sight," Praxis growled. I knew exactly who he was talking about and didn't like it. The heir to the city.

Errol and I then left the palace and he sighed at me as we walked through the streets to the port area. "You've seen him before, haven't you?" Errol asked me. "What makes you think that?" I asked him back. "It seemed almost like you were trying to defend him in there," Errol frowned. "Well, I just wanted a reason as for why he'd be arrested. Tell me, was there a reason?" I asked him. "I... uh... n-no, there wasn't..." Errol admitted. "And why is he able to transform into a dangerous creature?" I asked. "We put him up for the Dark Warrior program... it ended up backfiring in the end, because he escaped and declared war on Praxis and myself" Errol sighed. "Can you blame him? From what I heard, that program is literal hell to go through," I sighed.

"Either way, we can't deny an order from Baron Praxis. If we do, he'll put both of us in the Dark Warrior program," Errol frowned as we set up our perimeter in the port. "He can threaten me all he wants, but he sure as hell can't catch me," I smiled back. "Heh, we'll see how long that lasts," Errol smiled back at me. It wasn't a malicious one. It was one of kindness. But it was then that Errol got a message on his communicator. "Commander Errol! Suspect fleeing towards the slums! We need backup!" a guard said into it. "Got it! Let's get going, Wynn," Errol said as we got into a hellcat cruiser and zoomed our way towards the slums, the whole ride being fast, despite the hellcat being large and bulky.

We ended up driving to the slums long enough to see that the guards were scrambling to find Jak, him already eluding their pursuit. "Blast it! He got away again before we could get him," Errol growled. "I wonder what he was doing..." I thought aloud. "No idea, but we need to go back to the port," Errol frowned. We ended up driving the whole way back to the port and by that point, it was lunchtime. "Oi... I guess we'll have to continue this tomorrow," Errol frowned. "I'll go and get lunch on my own today, okay?" I smiled at him. "Okay. Good luck," Errol said to me. "Same to you," I smiled back at him as I headed for Krew's place.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 1 OC in this fanfic, that being Wynn D.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic. With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

After I arrived at Krew's place, he smiled at me and gave me a simple task to complete. "An associate of mine, Brutter, assists me in the forced labor trade," Krew said. "You mean the slave trade, right?" I frowned. "I prefer 'freedom challenged'. Lurkers are the city's low-class labor, and Brutter pays me handsomely to help him rescue Lurkers... ah it does my heart good to help those in need... and I need his money," Krew smiled. "Sounds good, let's do it," I smiled. "Here's an upgrade for your gun so it can hold double the ammo it usually would for its components. You may need it for the upcoming jobs," Krew smiled at me. I simply put it on my pistol and smiled at the now excess space it had. "Thanks Uncle Krew," I smiled at him as I headed out the door and hopped onto a Zoomer. I already had one of the transports in front of me and flying right over the waters. I simply absorbed the blue eco from within and the ship fell to the ground, the Lurker popping out of the mess of metal. "Come on, bud! Let's get to Brutter's!" I smiled at him.

The Lurker grumbled a bit and then hopped onto the back of my Zoomer. I immediately jetted the two of us towards the bazaar that held Brutter's shop and immediately got turbulence from the other guards. It was a good thing I had my KG outfit in my backpack and not in the open, otherwise they'd have immediately got suspicious. I drove the two of us through the gunfire and the tons of zoomers and guards wanting a piece of us until I dropped him off at Brutter's. "One Lurker down! Gotta find more!" I said to myself as I ditched my current ride and got in a different Zoomer, as the one I was currently in was smoking red hot from the bullets in it. I grabbed a bigger Zoomer instead and immediately found another Lurker transport going towards the palace. I activated my blue eco powers again and the transport dropped to the ground, the Lurker within popping out and leaping over to me. "Come on! Time to go to Brutter's! Desu Desu!" I smiled, always ending up saying that word whenever I started getting high on Blue Eco.

The Lurker jumped into the passenger seat and I drove off to the bazaar, the extra Blue Eco inside of me making our zoomer go faster than the guards, which was great for us as the lurker hopped off at Brutter's stand and I went in search of the next transport. "Good job so far. Only one more transport to go, mm?" Krew smiled into my communicator. "One more, ey? Good to know!" I smirked as I saw the last transport coming around the bend from the area with Mar's statue, where I immediately took the Blue Eco from it and the Lurker hopped out of the cage and into my Zoomer and both of us raced back to the stand and Brutter got all of them into the back of it.

"Female warrior, you have do great thing for Brutter and Lurker people!" Brutter smiled as he hugged me and kissed my cheeks. "Hehe, thanks," I smiled, not minding the fact he was kissing me. "You great girl! Brutter pay you back no problem, you see," Brutter smiled at me. "Thanks," I smiled as I ran over to Krew's place and bumped into both him and Jak. "Many years ago... when I was an art 'collecter' I hit the local museum to... 'borrow' a very famous statue of Mar, the founder of Haven City. In the statue's hand was the Ruby Key, an artifact of surpassing beauty... and... priceless worth, ey?" Krew smiled at us. "Oh, I just LOVE art," Daxter smirked as he got into Krew's face, which he swatted away with his fan.

"While I scurried it through the sewers, a horrid storm blew in and flooded the whole place! The statue and five of my best men were swept away," Krew said. "That's terrible," Jak said. "Yes... a tragic loss... I've missed them and that statue ever since... but now the place is so full of water and Metal Heads, that I can't get anyone in there to retrieve it! But you are special, Jak and Wynn. You can do it," Krew smiled. "Jak and Wynn? What am I? Chopped liver?" Daxter asked. "Oh, don't I wish? Mmm..." Krew smiled as he licked his fingers, making all of us a bit uncomfortable. "Weird... so we gotta go muck through the grossness of other people's waste? I hope you'll allow me to take a shower afterwards," I frowned. "You can bathe in the port's waters if you wish," Krew said. "Dang it..." I grumbled.

Jak drove our trio over to the industrial section of the city and I explained to them something that I didn't want to tell them. "I hate to tell you guys this, but Errol and I are now being paired together in order to find and eliminate you two... so if I happen to come across you whenever I'm working with Errol, I'm gonna have to decide on whether or not to side with you guys or side with Errol," I frowned. "Does he know that you know us?" Daxter asked. "He deduced it by himself, because we were sent to be in front of Praxis himself," I frowned. "Praxis..." Jak growled at the name. "You hate him a lot, don't you?" I asked as we finally got into the sewers. "The first words he ever said after I rescued him from prison was 'I'm going to kill Praxis'," Daxter frowned. "Can't say I blame you... two years of being injected with Dark Eco would make anyone salty," I frowned. "You have no fucking idea," Jak swore.

He then showed me over to a watery area to the right and I pointed over to the right. "I think that may be our first destination... how to get across that metal grating, though?" I asked aloud. "We got the Jet Board from Kiera after we got a job from the Shadow himself," Jak smiled. "Really? Let me try it then!" I smiled. "Sure, go ahead. Besides, I already mastered it while chasing the Metal Head Scouts in Haven Forest," Jak smiled as he gave me his Jet Board. "Okay, time to jet," I smiled as I hopped atop it and rode it over to the metal area and saw that it was full of steam pipes and that the metal grating had been warped in a lot of areas, which resulted in me having to grind in a few places to prevent from falling to my doom. I continued until I came across an area that held a red wheel. "I think I found my target," I sung a bit as I turned it the whole way on and the place immediately lost a lot of water.

I continued this bit the rest of the way to the next one, then the next, and then the next, until the whole place had lost every bit of water possible. I then saw the statue on my way through the bottom of the sewers and smiled at the ruby key on it. "Time to climb it and get that key," I smiled as I climbed up it and started to pull at the key... until I gave up and decided I needed a small bit of Red Eco from my pocket. I absorbed it and tried again, the key popping out and me falling off and onto my ass, which made it hurt a bit. "Ow, that hurt," I groaned as I got helped up by Jak. "Let's get going to Krew," Jak smiled. But it was then that I got a message from Kiera.

"Kiera? Is that you? What's up?" I asked. "A Class Three race is going to be happening in half an hour! I need you and Jak here in order to race for my team," Kiera said to me. "Got it, we'll meet up with you in a little bit," I smiled back to her. "I'll get the key to Uncle Krew, you guys go on your way to the race area. I can run there with Blue Eco," I smiled. "Just don't draw attention to yourself," Jak smirked at me. "Got it," I smiled at him.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 1 OC in this fanfic, that being Wynn D.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic. With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Once I delivered Krew's Ruby Key to him, I immediately raced my way over to the stadium, using the blue eco from the parked vehicles to race my way there once again, managing to arrive before Jak could! That's how fast I went! "Boo and yah," I smiled at them. "You cheater," Daxter frowned. "Heh. You'd do it too if you could channel eco," I smiled at him. "I probably would've done that," Jak smirked. We then went into the garage to talk to Kiera, where Jak had some words to say to her. "Kiera, I have to tell you something... we found Samos... sort of," Jak frowned. "What do you mean 'sort of'? Did something happen to him?" Kiera asked. "W-Well... he looks much younger first off, and second, he didn't recognize us! He's in the Underground fighting the Baron... but it's almost as if he's a completely different person," Daxter said.

"I'll try and talk to Torn about setting a meeting up between you two after the race, if you don't mind, Kiera," I smiled at her. "Of course. I need to see him... I don't know what's going on in this world anymore," Kiera frowned. "Okay then. Let's go and get ready for our race," I smiled at Jak, both of us going off and to the other side of the garage, just as the computer spoke for us. "Attention all citizens. The Class Three Race is about to begin," it said as we entered the arena part of the stadium and we saw two different vehicles for us to use. I immediately hopped into one while Jak got the other.

"All the contestants are on the starting line! On your marks! Set! GO!" the announcer said over the intercom, her being a female voice that I smiled at. I immediately punched the gas and drove off, jumping my way across other racers until I got a boost, which I immediately used for the first jump. "WOOHOO! ! !" I exclaimed as I jumped over the walls and back down onto the track, turning immediately afterwards to point myself towards the next area, which had a shortcut that led to the next bit of road, just with a large gap in the way. I smiled and risked it, jumping the gap and getting to the other side with zero effort. I then turned a hard left and jumped another gap with ease and kept getting turbos until the first lap was completed. And it was also at this time that Jak was neck and neck with me. "Eat my dust!" Jak smiled as he boosted away to the first place, which I immediately answered back by thrusting forward with another boost I got, rushing past him and getting in first just as we approached the large pit. I jumped over it while Jak had to go the long way from me pushing him off course, which made me smile. "No fair!" Jak exclaimed lightheartedly. "All's fair in love, war, and racing," I smiled at him as I zoomed further and further, getting a lot of ground between me and the second place Jak and Daxter.

I kept going for the rest of the laps until the fifth and final lap, where Jak finally managed to catch up with me and meet up with me just as we got to the final stretch. "You're going down!" I smiled at him. "Says you! WHOO!" Jak smiled as he boosted one final boost and managed to get into first place as I got second just by the skin of my teeth. "Dammit! Good work, Jak. To the winner go the spoils," I smiled at him. I didn't know much about these kinds of Haven races, but I knew one single rule that applied to all class-styled races. If somebody won, all the other contestants were declared losers. So that meant that I was disqualified.

After the race, we went back to the garage to meet up with Kiera, where she looked pleased with Jak getting the first place. "Better luck next time, Wynn," Kiera smiled. "What do you mean by that? I thought I was disqualified after I lost a race?" I asked. "Well, if you'd be racing by yourself, sure. But you two are racing as a team, so you both move on!" Kiera smiled. "Really? Aw sweet!" I smiled happily. "Now about my dad..." Kiera frowned. "Of course, I'll lead you there," I said.

I then grabbed a two-seated Zoomer and both of us got in it, both of us driving off to the Underground hideout and getting there with no problems at all. And once we got there, we saw Torn waiting outside the door with a new face I hadn't seen before. It was a little kid with very short yellow-green hair, an amulet around his neck, and him looking extremely adorable. But other than that, I knew something else about him. I could sense something within him that I had only sensed in Jak prior. The essence of a channeler... but this kid... he had not only an essence of a channeler... he had the exact same essence as Jak's!

"Um... excuse me, I was wondering if my friend could speak with the Shadow," I asked, hoping Torn would allow that. "And why would we allow a non-Underground member to speak with our leader?" Torn frowned. "W-Well... he's my father... I don't know if he'll recognize me, but I just want to see what happened to him... I haven't seen him in so long," Kiera sighed. "You say that you're his daughter? Can you prove this?" Torn asked. "Take it from me, Torn. You said that the leader of the Underground, the Shadow, was a green eco sage, right? Well, Kiera has the essence of a green eco sage locked inside her somewhere," I smiled. "Well, coming from the channeler herself, I guess I should believe you... fine, I'll go ahead and talk to him about this," Torn frowned as he entered the hideout with the kid following suit.

But then, someone else came out of the hideout as Torn went in. It was someone I had never seen before, but I could immediately sense something inside of him. Something that made me very surprised as well as very confused. Dark Eco. The only issue was that... it was all throughout his body... and his body was unlike what I sensed within him. He looked like a very old man with a giant beard and a blue robe, which I didn't get at all. "Um... hello... who the hell are you?" I asked, wondering what was up with the old guy. "Oh, apologies for not introducing myself... my name is Kor," the old man said, his name usage making me gasp inside.

I had heard of the name 'Kor' before from my mother. She said that it was the name of one of the 8 Metal Head leaders across the world, as well as the most malicious of the entire bunch. Kor was said to be completely dark and evil, but also incredibly manipulative and tactful. He could get whatever he wanted through lies and sneaky behavior in order to get somewhere with his plans. There was no doubt in my mind that this Kor here was plotting the Baron's downfall, stealing the Precursor Stone, and even killing everyone in the city! I needed to keep this to myself for the time, otherwise, I'd be a sitting duck for him and his armies. I would be wary of every move he made and would try and sabotage any plans he would give out to harm the city. I knew one that he'd probably try to do no matter what: take down the city shield wall system. If that went down, the place would overflow with Metal Heads.

"Nice to meet you, Kor. My name is Wynn. And this is my friend, Kiera," I smiled as I introduced Kiera as well. "Are you in the Underground?" Kiera asked. "Yes, I am. I need to go off to the Power Plant to speak with Vin," he said as he went over to the zoomer we used to get here and wearily got into it. He sure was doing great at acting as an old man, that much was sure. Eventually, a single person came out of the hideout along with the kid and a small Crocadog, which looked to be very happy with the little guy he was with, but not so much with the other person... who I could immediately sense a nearing of sagehood within him. He was definitely in training to be a Green Eco sage and he was nearing it.

"I-Is that... my father?..." Kiera gawked. "I heard that I had visitors and that one of them claimed to be my daughter? Who was that again? Because I don't recall having a daughter," the green sage said with confusion strewn about his face. "I'm your daughter... and you say you don't recognize me?" Kiera said with sadness on her face. "Sorry kid, never seen ya before," he said. "Excuse me, but... um... Mister Shadow? I am also a Green Eco sage and I can say right now that I can sense your essence inside of Kiera here. You are definitely of the same bloodline, that much is for sure," I admitted truthfully.

"Really?... I don't understand then... unless..." the Shadow said as he tried to think of something. "Unless... what?" Kiera asked. "I've heard from Torn's contacts in the KG that a certain very old man with a bitter mouth is inside of the Baron's fortress prison because of him being arrested for hitting a guard with a stick. He's been there for just as long as that Jak character... I don't know why I think this, but I believe that that person may be your real father... almost like an elder time twin or something," the Shadow said. "Well, looks like I've got a new job to do in my KG disguise. Rescue this old coot," I said with a smile as Jak and Daxter eventually came by. "You want a ride back to the stadium, Kiera?" I asked her. "No, I can make it back on my own. Just please, I beg you, rescue my father before they do those horrid experiments on him next!" Kiera exclaimed at me.

"Good hunting! As for you two, I have a job for you that I could use some help with," Samos smiled at Jak and Daxter as I put on my KG disguise and jumped into the air with my blue eco reserves, rushing over to an elevated part of the prison so that I could try and sense for something within. Green Sage essence. I eventually sniffed it out on the western corridor, which I had to bust in through an open window in order to get inside, where I saw that it was a corridor with some guards going through, but luckily, none of them saw me enter.

I immediately blended into the crowd as I made my way towards the western corridor, passing by a lot of different cells filled with different people in them. Some had adults, some had elderly people, a few were Lurkers, and I even saw a few teenagers huddled up in corners. But then there was one person that I didn't expect to see in the worst room of them all, which was along with the Green Sage. It was one essence I could never forget. "Mom?" I gasped with only air as I saw some guards approach her cell door and opened it up, the woman inside being extremely worried and trying to put up a fight. My mom was always feisty and this was no exception.

The guards then took her over to some strange device that I knew I had to save her from. It was a chair that had a needle above it. And what was in that needle? A huge supply of dark eco! "Um, excuse me? What are you doing?" I asked the two guards curiously as I approached them. "Baron Praxis said that we need to get another Dark Warrior to help us out. And we happened to find this woman snooping around the palace entrance. Perfect candidate," the one guard said. "How in any way, shape, or form, gives you assholes any right to arrest her and torture her with this horrid contraption?" I growled at them. "Stand down, soldier, or we'll have to cite you for insubordination," the one guard said. "Oh yeah?" I frowned as I did something from something in my pack I didn't expect to use now of all places. My Dark Eco reservoir.

I absorbed it into my body and just like that, my nails lengthened into razor sharp claws. "INSUBORDINATE THIS!" I exclaimed as I swiped the one claw across the one guard's face and stabbed the other one directly in the crotch before I broke mom free from the shackles she was placed in. "I-Is that you, Wynn?" she asked with genuine concern. "What are you doing here, mom? You know I could take care of myself," I frowned at her as I got her out of the chair and rushed over to the cell with the Green Sage locked within and opened it up. "Excuse me? Green Eco Sage? I'm here to rescue you," I said to him, wondering what he looked like. "It's about damn time! I grew six rings just waiting for someone decent to come around!" the old guy said as he exited, him obviously being exactly like the younger version of himself, except with thick glasses, a rougher looking log on his head, more facial hair, and him looking more to be in his 60's or 70's. "Okay, let's get out of here the way I came in," I said to them as I led our trio over to a nearby window and we jumped out, me having to grow a giant flower for padding as we fell.

"You saved my life... I can't thank you enough, W-W-WERGGH..." my mom said as something suddenly happened to her that I didn't expect. Her body started to get spastic and her skin started to turn bright purple, her eyes blacking out and devil horns to grow atop her head. "MOM!" I exclaimed as I dropped her and Samos looked at her with extreme worry. "By the Precursors..." he gawked. "Mom! Snap out of it!" I said as I grabbed hold of her, hoping she'd listen to me. "Rgh... W-Wynn... W-What's... happening... to me?" mom growled as she tried to fight something inside of her. "What's going on? Are you in pain?" I asked her. "T-The voices... t-they're telling me to do... abhorrent things!... No! I'm not going to hurt her! She's my DAUGHTER!" mom exclaimed before she finally recovered, falling to the ground and reverting back to normal. "Mom... how many times did you go to that chair before I got there?" I asked her.

"Three times... once per day..." my mother sighed in exhaustion. "We need to get you somewhere for medical help and fast," the old guy said as he and I rushed over to a 3 seated Zoomer and I drove us to the Underground Hideout, which was only a short drive away. "Okay, we'll need the Shadow's help with this... and Green Sage?" I asked. "My name is Samos, young one," he said. "Samos... the Shadow appears to be a younger version of yourself... just don't fight with him, okay? And after we're done here, I need to take you to see your daughter," I said. "You know where Kiera is?" Samos gasped. "Yes. But my mother needs help before we can go talk to her," I frowned. "Agreed," Samos sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic. With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

After I took my mother into the Underground Hideout, as usual, Torn was very angry that I brought in a duo of Outsiders, but immediately changed his tune when he saw that my mother was unconscious and that the other outsider was trying to heal her up with Green Eco. It would be pointless, I knew, but it would at least help her recuperate a bit from the torment of that prison. "Okay... she'll need to rest for a bit after that happened... so she was put up for the Dark Warrior program too, was she?" Torn asked as the elder Samos spoke to the younger one. "Yes, she is... the Dark Eco is definitely going to make her go insane unless we find something incredibly rare and give it to her within the next week," I said.

"And what kind of object are you talking about again?" Torn asked. "The only thing that can come close to combating Dark Eco is the one that is rarest to find. Light Eco," I frowned. "Your right... that is going to be tricky... we very rarely get any glimpses of Light Eco in Haven, and the only places I know that have more Light Eco are the Wasteland deserts and the Forgotten Jungle. Unfortunately, those places are outside of Haven's reach, so the only way to get to them is to get a special way out there," Torn frowned. "Did you just say Forgotten Jungle?" I asked with a sly smile. "What? You've been there before?" Torn asked. "It's literally right next door to Bryona! I know exactly how to get there from here! I can get it and then be back by tomorrow!" I smiled. "Then hop to it! I'll get Tess to transport the old guy over to the stadium," Torn said. "Got it. I'll be back soon," I said as I exited the place and went on my way to get to the Forbidden Jungle.

I jumped across the wall to the east of the city and proceeded through Dead Town and then to the outskirts of that. I soon entered the Forbidden Jungle area afterwards and immediately sighed when I saw that there were some stray Metal Heads here too. At least the jungle itself was relatively unharmed. "Okay..." I sighed as I closed my eyes and tried to contact the expert in Light Eco within me. "Light... I need your help to find some Light Eco... can you take control to sniff the substance out?" I asked her with my mind. "Of course. I shalt do this for you indubitably," Light smiled as I felt my consciousness go inside of my head and I saw Light in control of my body. "Hmm... Ah! I can already sense an Eco vent with Light Eco in it! In the temple," Light smiled as she ran towards the nearby Precursor Temple and she had to kill some Metal Heads in the process.

Once we entered the temple, we immediately saw the vent in question, but sadly, it was capped off. "Time to fix this," Light smiled as she used her own powers and, in an instant, the vent was uncapped completely and Light Eco flowed freely from the vent. "Oh yes! Time to collect," Light smiled as she opened up her Light Eco vial and opened it up, absorbing all the Light Eco she could into it before the Metal Heads eventually caught onto us. "Time to cap it back up," Light frowned as she used her powers once more and the vent closed up again. "Okay, come at me, Metal-O-Maniacs!" I exclaimed as Light gave me back control and I shot at the grunts and they all died from it as I got their skull gems from their dead bodies and rushed out afterwards. "Okay then, time to get back to the Underground and save my mother," I said as I ran back across the jungle, then through Dead Town, and finally reentered the city on the other side of the gate.

Once I got into a Zoomer, I zipped my way across the air and eventually made it back to the Underground hideout just as the moon came out. I entered it and then saw that my mother was on the bed and having nightmares, Torn and the Shadow trying to console her as best as possible. "I got the Light Eco... now we need to inject some of it into her bloodstream," I said to them. "Okay, how do we do that, then?" Torn asked. "Make a small incision on her shoulder and I will send it into the open wound. I'll heal it up afterwards so it doesn't leave her bloodstream," I said. "Okay, a small one?" Torn asked. "Sure."

Torn then took his machete and made a small cut on mom's shoulder, making her thrash a bit in her sleep as I opened up my Light Eco container and sent a small bit of it into her shoulder and directly into her bloodstream. The moment I did so, I healed it up from my green eco powers, mom immediately waking up from the nightmares. "Rgh... w-what happened?" mom asked as she slowly got up. "You were going insane from the dark eco inside of you, so I went on a fetch quest for some Light Eco and put it in your bloodstream to combat the dark eco," I said to her. "I thank you, Wynn... and you two also... I owe you my life," mom smiled as she hugged me. "So what's your name, miss?" Torn asked her. "My name is Ami with an I," she smiled. "Welcome to the fight," Samos smiled. "Fight for what?" mom asked. "The fight to save the city from Baron Praxis and the Metal Head onslaught," I said. "Okay then... I don't know what I could do other than hacking, but I'll do my best," mom smiled. "We could always use hackers," Torn smirked.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic. With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

I fell asleep that night and had a meeting with my fellow eco ladies again, all of them looking disturbed as expected. "I can guess as to what you guys are worried about," I sighed to the 6 of them. "Yeah, about how mum is now a Dark Warrior person, how Kor is a part of the Underground and is probably planning to attack the city and kill everyone, and the fact that we have time traveling companions from 3 thousand years ago," Black frowned as she ticked her claws against the table.

"I also am concerned about the heir of Mar... you know, the kid," Yellow frowned. "Yeah, I could sense it inside of him. He's got the exact same essence of Jak, minus the Dark Eco injected within him. He is definitely a younger version of Jak, but how is the question..." Green frowned. "I just can't get any kind of relaxation with all of this stuff going on at once! We need answers and we need them now!" Blue frowned as she jittered around the place. "Somebody tie her down before I knock her out," Red frowned. "Listen, girls, I wish I had the answers myself, but honestly, I don't know what to do with everything that's been going on. I think we should just stick to our schedule and try and find out more as we continue to try and find the tomb of Mar. Once we do that and net the Precursor Stone, we should be all good to stop Baron Praxis, stop Kor from destroying the city, and save the whole of Haven from the Metal Heads and KG forces," I said. "Good plan... alright, we shalt observe thy actions and act when you wish for us to," Light smiled.

I then woke up with a smile on my face... that is until I got a call on my communicator from Errol. "Hello?" I asked into the communicator. "Wynn, we need to have a talk. Meet me at the base of Mar's statue in front of the palace," Errol said into the communicator. "O-Okay..." I said, wondering if this had anything to do with me busting my mother and Samos out of jail yesterday.

I got on my KG armor and my helmet and headed out to meet with him, seeing he was already there to speak with me. "Hello, Wynn," he frowned. "Um... hi... what did you want to see me about?" I asked him with honesty. "I had recently received word that we had a prison break yesterday from a fellow guard member. One of them was a Dark Warrior project and the other was an old guy that was a criminal. Do you have any idea as to who that would be?" Errol frowned. "First off, the old guy was in jail for over 2 years because he just whacked a guard with his stick. And second off, that Dark Warrior prisoner? It was my mother and she was arrested for, get this, standing outside of the palace. Tell me how either of those two crimes are reason for that harsh a treatment for either prisoner," I growled at him angrily.

"Are you being serious? Or are you trying to make up lies to prevent me from arresting you right now for harming fellow KG members?" Errol asked. "You think I'd lie about something in front of the highest grade commander in Haven, knowing damn well that he could get me in prison anytime he wished? Trust me, if I lied to you, you'd be able to smell it a mile away, and I am not lying when I say that those two were arrested and tried for ridiculous reasons and my mom had to have Light Eco injected into her to prevent her from going insane. Three days worth of Dark Eco pumping into her body and she was delving into insanity! Tell me, if someone you cared for had to be put through that kind of torture, would you just sit idly by and let it happen? Or would you do something to help them out, regardless of what might happen after?" I frowned at him, Errol baffled by how I was speaking to him.

Errol finally sighed and turned away from me and sat on an elevated patch of grass next to the statue. "You may be right about some of the things you said... I won't deny that this whole ordeal with Praxis has made our city worse off, but I still have a duty to do. But I would agree with you on one thing. Even I don't like the Dark Warrior Program, nor do I like how some of the guards arrest innocent people for crimes they never committed. Do you happen to know who the guards were that arrested your mother for that ridiculous crime?" Errol asked. "The only two that have legitimate pain marks on their body. One I slashed across the face and I stabbed the other in his dick," I frowned.

"So Elliot and Oleg. Thanks for letting me know who to demote for abusing their positions. But you are still going to be demoted for hurting fellow members, so from now on, you're going to be working with Ashelin in artifact hunting shifts," Errol frowned. "Understood," I said. "Good. She's going off to the Dig in order to find something of interest. She should be going to the Air Train as we speak. Let me give her a call," Errol said as he picked up his communicator and called up Ashelin. "Ashelin? What's your status?" Errol asked. "I'm just leaving the palace and going off to the Air Train to the Dig. Why?" Ashelin's voice went over the communicator. "You're in charge of DW for awhile. She got demoted today," Errol frowned. "Understood," Ashelin said. "Well... I guess I'll see ya later," I said to Errol as Ashelin came around the bend and got a Hellcat cruiser for us to get into. "Yeah..." Errol sighed as I got into the Hellcat and Ashelin drove us away.

* * *

 _Everything that Wynn said was true. Every single word of what she said was true. We were torturing prisoners for crimes that were very minuscule or no crimes at all. Hell, that's what we were going to do to Bryona's citizens before Wynn struck that deal with Baron Praxis. But now it seemed that Praxis broke that deal and took in a Bryona resident for Dark Warrior projects anyways, starting with Wynn's mother. I didn't want to, but I had to go to him in person and speak with him on the matter._

 _I entered the palace and went directly to Baron Praxis's throne room, where he looked to me with an air of unease. "It's very rare that you come into the palace alone and when on duty, Commander. What do you wish to speak to me about?" Praxis asked me, already smelling something fishy about my presence in front of him. "Your excellency... if you will recall, a KG unit broke into the Fortress and released 2 prisoners," I said. "Yes, I do recall. Did you find out who the guilty party is yet?" Baron asked. "No, I haven't, but I have found out something from my questioning of the guards," I said._

 _"Apparently the two criminals were arrested for whacking a guard with his staff and the other arrested just for standing outside the palace. I don't mean to insult, but do we have any laws dictating that those crimes are reason for 2 years plus in prison and Dark Warrior testing respectfully?" I asked him, wondering what he would do to me. "And why would you ask me about the laws that I put into order, Commander?" Praxis asked me, obviously getting angry. "Well... it may just be my stupid conscience, but I don't feel that such cruel punishments should be necessary for such minor infractions," I said. "Hmm... I have a question for you, Errol," Praxis frowned at me. "What is it, your excellency?" I asked. "Why should I care about filthy criminals that are on the streets and disobeying the laws I put into place?" Praxis asked. "Because one of the two criminals I mentioned, the one put up for Dark Warrior testing, was a citizen from Bryona. Did you not agree with the channeler that you would not harm anyone from Bryona with those tests? If she were to find out about this, the results most certainly wouldn't be pretty for any of us," I frowned at him._

 _When I said that last bit, Praxis immediately got extremely worried. "One of them... was from Bryona?! Who was the one that arrested her?!" Praxis exclaimed. "It was the duo of Elliot and Oleg, the ones that were injured during the prison break. From what they have told me, they were going to put her in for her fourth treatment before the mysterious KG rebel freed her and attacked them both," I said._

 _"Rgh... this is problematic... You're absolutely right about this, Commander. If that Eco-powered bitch finds out about this, we'll all be doomed. She's already done a lot to hurt our plans, we don't need her getting more brazen against us!... Tell the guards that from now on, no more Dark Warrior programs or searches. At least, not until that eco bitch gets captured. Once she is in our care, we will give her the Dark Warrior treatment and possibly something else..." Praxis smiled, my eyes going wide at the 'something else' part. "You don't mean... hypnotism?" I asked. "Why else would that Jak creature be against us? We need her hypnotized when we give her the treatment or we risk her destroying our plans even further," Praxis said._

 _I didn't want to say anything to give away Wynn's identity as DW, but I knew for a fact that it would be problematic if she got found out and captured. I didn't want to admit it, but... I was starting to have feelings for her. She was so dutiful in how she worked and she helped me on more than a few occasions. If she were to be hypnotized to be a warrior of destruction at the Baron's command, it would be very problematic. But I didn't dare do anything except agree. "Of course, your excellency. Should we focus on trying to find this Wynn D, as she calls herself?" I asked. "Peh, I'm sure she'll show up at some point. I believe that she'll be able to get the tomb open easily enough, if we allow her. Once she does that, we wait until she and the Underground are all in the ruins and then, we arrest all of them on the spot! They won't know what hit them!" Baron guffawed loudly._

 _"I shall take my leave then, your excellency," I said, my conscience telling me to tell him off, my heart telling me that I had to protect Wynn, and my brain telling me to play it smart until the opportune moment to save Wynn from hypnotism. I had to choose one, but my brain's was the one I finally decided on, as it was most logical. I waited until I was in the bottom portion of the palace before I breathed to myself. "Don't worry Wynn... I'll protect you... I'll try to at least..." I sighed to myself with just air in my voice, as there were other guards in front of the palace.  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic. With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Ashelin and I managed to find the artifact of interest in the Digg with fantastic aplomb, it being a piece of the Seal of Mar, which she knew was going to be invaluable to the Underground. "I'll take this and keep it safe, okay?" I smiled at Ashelin, her already knowing that I was really Wynn in disguise. "Of course. Listen, I got to go and report back to the palace. You can ride back yourself, right?" Ashelin asked. "I can handle it. Just make sure not to run into the rabid orange rat on your way back," I smiled at her. "Not likely," Ashelin smiled.

After riding back on the ship, I got a transmission from Jak. "Hey, Wynn? I happened to get a piece of the Seal of Mar from the slums from Brutter. What about you?" Jak asked me. "As a matter of fact, I got a seal myself from the Dig. I wonder where the last piece could be... maybe we should ask Onin at the Bazaar," I smiled. "Sounds like a plan. I'll meet up with you at her tent," Jak said. "Got it. I'll take my disguise off and meet back up with you," I smiled as I went to uncle's saloon and quickly changed out of my guard disguise before meeting back up with Jak in the Bazaar, which he was the one waiting this time. "No cheating today?" Daxter smirked. "Nope," I smiled back.

We then entered the tent and I immediately saw the problematic Metal Head in disguise. "I'm telling you that it is preposterous! At his young age he's no match for the Metal Head Leader," Kor said as he spoke with Onin until he noticed me, Jak, and Daxter. "Oh, you three. We were just talking about Samos's plan," Kor said with a smile. "Which one? Old one or Shadow one?" I asked with a smirk. "Shadow one, obviously," Pecker frowned. "Anyways, Onin says you are very close to finding Mar's tomb. You've shown your brass and your brawn, but now, you must show your brains as well. Personally, I think she's pushing it, but I'm not the boss. Beat this test and the third piece to the Seal of Mar will be revealed," Pecker smiled. "You want to do the honors, Jak?" I smiled at him. "Sure," Jak smiled as he went up and took Onin's challenge.

I ended up not looking at Jak work his magic and instead looked at Kor with unease. I knew exactly what he would do if he got the Precursor Stone. He would destroy it, thereby destroying the world with the energy that flows out of it. I ended up staring at him for awhile until I noticed Jak was finished with the challenge and, out of thing air, the final seal piece appeared and my piece flew out of my pocket and, with Jak's piece, they formed into the real deal, it glowing brightly with a glimmer of beauty. "Behold the Seal of Mar is now complete!" Pecker smiled as Onin began to move her hands and I interpreted for her. "Take the seal to the Mountain Temple as well as the 3 artifacts I found and find an ancient light tower. Once the 3 artifacts are in place in the tower, the light shone from it will reveal the location of Mar's Tomb. Got it, let's go, Jak," I smiled at him.

We then proceeded to the west and to the Mountain Temple area, both of us entering the warp hole and going towards the area that held a door. Once we approached it, the seal jumped out of Jak's hand and magically opened the door for us, only then returning to his grasp. "Looks like that seal is made of Precursor technology. Cool," I smiled widely at the seal... but then I remembered something shocking. "Wait... that seal is the same as the kid's amulet. That means that he really is the lost heir to Haven's throne," I gawked as we approached a section we had to grind over. "You use the Jet Board, Jak. I'll jump my way over there," I smiled as I absorbed some of the Blue Eco from my Vulcan Fury and jumped the gap as Jak rode the board over the rails until we got to the other side. "Whoo! Lovin' it!" I smirked as I hacked up the rest of the Blue Eco from my excursion... only to find that it didn't give me a bad taste in my mouth!

"Oh my god... I've finally become a sage of 2 different Eco! I'm now a Blue Sage and a Green Sage! YES!" I exclaimed loudly as Jak and Daxter smiled at my little cheer and we just kept moving towards what looked to be a large apparatus of sorts. "Okay, I'll put the white disk into that circular hole, Daxter will put the tiny triangle in its space over there and finally, Jak will put the blue rock in that compartment. Let's do this!" I smiled as I rushed over to the hole over the river and placed the white disk inside of it, Daxter putting in the triangle piece next, causing the contraption to rise up and into the air as the disk started to adjust itself into position. "Now, put the blue thing in," I smiled, Jak doing just as I told him to. Afterwards, the light came forth and connected with the white disk and in the distance, I swear I could hear crumbling stuff.

"AWWRK! Well I'll be a monkow's uncle! The Light Tower does exist! There is a beam of light shining into the city! The Tomb of Mar was right here under our noses all along, at the base of his statue by the palace!" Pecker gawked. "Crap, that means the Baron will be onto us," I frowned. "Not as long as we get in there first," Jak smirked as we got back into the city and then on our way to the palace, seeing the entrance to the tomb being right at the base of Mar's statue, the whole thing having a lot of collateral damage to it.

We entered and got on an elevator down to the bottom of an area that definitely was a tomb area, but with Precursor technology within as well. We also saw our fellow Underground members here, including Tess, the Shadow, Kor, and even the kid. "You guys actually found Mar's tomb! Good work," the Shadow smiled. "Now what? We send this kid into a meat grinder?" Jak asked. It was then that a Precursor statue started speaking to us from above. "Welcome, heir of Mar. Finally, the chosen one stands before me. Enter the tomb and prove yourself worthy to claim your birthright," the precursor spoke as Jak tried to motion the kid inside... that is until...

"No! This child is too young to face the tests!" the Precursor spoke, the tomb's entrance starting to close just as it got to the halfway point of opening! "Do something, Jak!" Tess exclaimed as Jak went headlong towards the closing entrance and pulled himself and Daxter into it at just the last minute. "Great tree limbs! He's gone to face the tests!" the Shadow gawked. "No... he's gone to his death!" Kor gawked. But then something even worse happened.

"Freeze!" we all heard from behind us, the elevator pouring out with tons of KG members, Errol, and even Baron Praxis! "Oh shit..." I gulped, knowing that we were not only outnumbered, but if we were to fight, the place may collapse in on us. "I suggest you all surrender now... especially you, eco bitch," Praxis growled as he pointed his meaty fingers at me. "The Precursor Stone... it is not meant to be in the hands of a madman like you," I growled at him. "You think I care what you say? Arrest them, all of them," Praxis frowned. "You won't get out of this war alive, Praxis. Even if you have to die from old age from the war lasting forever, we will destroy everything you lied and cheated so hard to steal," I growled at him, spitting in his face in the process. "I'm sure you will... right after you try surviving through Dark Eco injections," Praxis growled at me, my heart immediately sinking into my feet when I heard those words. "N-NO! NO! I CAN'T LET ME GO NOW!" I exclaimed as I tried to fight my way out of the guards' clutches, them knocking me on the head and causing me to go unconscious in a snap.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic. With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

When I woke up next, I was surprised that it was incredibly cold wherever it was. I then opened my eyes and I saw that someone was with me in the area we were in, which looked like a worse dump than my neighbors' hip hog farm in Bryona. "T-Tess... where are we?" I asked as I looked around, wondering where we were. "We're in the Fortress... all of us got arrested by Praxis and his goons," she hissed lowly. It was then that I saw a face from the other side of the bars and him looking at me with what looked to be pity on his face. "Errol... why?" I asked him, wondering why he would help Praxis arrest me in the ruins. "I'm not here to answer questions, Wynn... I'm here for something that neither of us want to happen... but Praxis threatened me with death if I didn't do it," Errol sighed.

"You don't mean..." I gulped as I looked behind him to see the horrid contraption. The chair. "I'm sorry..." Errol sighed as he opened my cell and I simply walked out, knowing there was no way out of this mess. I sobbed silently as I got into the chair and Errol strapped me inside with some new, expensive restraints that would hold my arms and legs down. "Again... forgive me..." Errol said with sadness in his voice as he hit a switch and the needle full of Dark Eco lowered down to me from above. "Dark Eco injection process initiated," the computer voice said as it happened.

The exact moment that the dark eco started to pump into my body, the pain immediately made me screech in absolute agony, my body feeling like it was being zapped with nonstop electrical daggers all throughout my body, which was the absolute worse pain I could ever feel. I'd assume it was even worse than child birth! That's how agonizing it was, fellow ladies! It felt worse than child birth!

I didn't know when it ended, but when it did, I breathed in and out heavily as my face got strewn with tears all over, Errol releasing my restraints and sending me back to Tess's cell for the time being. He then looked away and sighed, exiting the place through a door I wasn't able to see. "I-I'm scared..." Tess said with worry as I started to hear something in my head. Something that mom had warned about. "Kill... kill the bitch... kill her..." I heard dark whispers in my ears start saying to me. "Ignore... just ignore..." I said as I put my hands to my temples, hoping that would stop it. "Kill... kill... kill something at least... make someone pay," the voice said, me finally recognizing it. "Black? Is that your voice?" I thought aloud to my subconscious, Tess looking quite confused.

"D-Don't know why... but I feel... meaner now... just kill something... it may help me..." she said. But it was then that I looked over to my cot and I saw something that made me shocked. My eco containers were still there and still held my eco! "Yes! Hold on, I'll fix you up, Black," I said as I took my finger and tried to focus. Yellow eco. I was stunned to see that my finger grew a Yellow Eco knife out of it, which I used to cut myself on my shoulder so I could see my bloodstream. "Ssst... ah... now to get Light Eco in there," I said as I got some of my Light Eco and put it in my bloodstream, immediately healing it up with green eco afterwards. "Okay... now I need to find my pistol... where could it be?" I asked aloud as I tried to search for it on my body... and I eventually found it on my cot, beside my eco containers. And there was also a note. "Hmm... what does it say?" Tess asked.

"It says, 'To Wynn. I know it may not be much, but I placed your things into this cot so that you could escape easily. I suggest you do it sooner than later, since DW still needs to do her job tomorrow morning. Also, I apologize if I have to put you into the chair... heart, Errol..." I gawked, especially at the heart he put there. If a boy ever put a heart on anything, that meant only one thing. "Oh my god... Errol, Commander Errol, is in love with you?... This is so cool! You got a boyfriend," Tess smiled at me. "Yeah... I guess so," I smiled as I heard Black in my head. "Hah... thanks for the Light Eco, NOT... but at least it made me regain my senses... thanks..." she sighed. I simply poked my forehead with my finger to let her know I heard her.

I then got my stuff on my cot and put them on my body, only for something amazing to happen. The door slid open and guess who was on the other side? "Hey there, sweet stuff! The hero has arrived. Oh and I let Jak tag along too," Daxter smiled when he saw Tess. "Oh, my little hero!" Tess smiled as she picked up Daxter and hug him against her boobs, which I smiled at. "Young Samos? You in there?" I heard Jak ask as I exited my cell with Tess and I smiled at Jak with sadness in my eyes. "Uh... you okay, Wynn?" Jak asked me. "I... I got put in the chair," I said with tears in my eyes. "Oh no..." he said with a grim tone. "I had no idea how painful it was until I got put into it... it's worse than child birth, I guarantee it," I frowned as I shuddered a bit. "Did you hear any voices in your head afterwards?" Jak asked. "Yeah... I heard my Dark Eco character in my head telling me to kill something... but luckily, my boyfriend gave me my eco and gun in my cell when I was put in there," I smiled as I started to blush. "Your boyfriend? Who's that?" Daxter asked. "Errol," Tess smiled.

It was then that the warp gate was activated and I knew what was going on. "Vin and Ami are activating the warp gate. We should get out of here now," Jak said. We then jumped through the warp gate immediately, all of us appearing back in the Power Station and seeing Vin and my mom there and me very happy to see them. "Mom!" I said with happiness as I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Wynn... I was so worried about you! I thought something terrible would've happened," mom smiled as she hugged me back. "Well... there is something horrid that happened... something you personally went through," I frowned. "Don't tell me..." mom gawked. "Yep. Dark Eco testing," I frowned. "I never wanted you to go through that, Wynn... I'm sorry..." mom sighed. "It's fine... I'm going to go and get back to Krew's now... I need to get some sleep," I said with a frown as I walked out the door. "You've been staying with your Uncle Krew?" mom asked. "Yes, I have. And he's very nice to me," I smiled back at her. "Just be careful, hon," mom smiled. "Of course," I smiled back.


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic. With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

After a good night's sleep at Krew's, I got a message from Ashelin and I saw it was a voice message. I played it so I could see what it said. "Hey, DW. This is Ashelin. I feel I should tell you that you have the day off today. You can do whatever you want for today, since the tomb of Mar has been found and the Precursor Stone was taken by Baron Praxis. I recommend going to the Class Two Races, which is going to be happening at 10 am today. I heard it's going to be hectic. Good luck and I'll see you soon," Ashelin said, her words making me upset on the inside at the first thing that she mentioned.

Not that I was upset that I had the day off. I was upset because Praxis had stolen the Precursor Stone. That meant that it was in the hands of a madman. I knew already what he would plan on doing with it. Cracking it open to destroy the world. I put that thought aside for now and looked at the clock, seeing that it was 9:30. That meant I needed to book it to the stadium to race.

"I'm going to go to the Class Two Races, Uncle Krew! See ya later," I smiled at him. "Very well. Win that race, Wynn," Krew smirked at me. "Thanks, Uncle," I smiled as I got out of the place and ran the whole way to the stadium while taking blue eco from the cars while also leaving some flowers on the ground in random places for tags. I wanted to let Praxis know that he screwed up and that I was now free to take my vengeance against him. I eventually reached the stadium after a few minutes of running (as I was taking my time) and I made it to the garage to see that Jak and Daxter were there as well as Errol.

"Well, if it isn't the Dark Eco freak," Errol said when he looked at Jak, his word usage making me... uncomfortable. "You're the talk of the town, Jak. Well, you and Wynn that is," Errol said. "Errol? Whatcha doing?" I asked as I got his attention, making him look my way. "Wynn? You escaped already? Impressive," Errol said with a frown. "Please don't use that phrase to describe anyone, please? Because, by that logic, I'm a Dark Eco freak too," I frowned at him. "Ah.. sorry... I didn't want you to hear that..." Errol said with embarrassment. "Listen, we're going to win this next race and then we're going to win the final race so we can gain access to the palace ourselves. We may be fellow KG members, but remember: all's fair in love, war, and racing," I smiled at him. "I agree wholeheartedly... I should probably take my leave now," Errol said as he left out the garage as Kiera and old Samos came in.

"I don't understand why you'd have a boyfriend in that jerk," Jak frowned at me. "Well, honestly, I don't know why he gave me a note saying he loved me either... but he treats me like an actual person, so that's good," I smiled. "It didn't seem like he was treating me like an actual person," Jak sighed. "Well, Errol has his duties as do I. But for today, I have the day off of my KG duties, so for now, I'm here to race. Who's with me?" I smiled at Jak. "Fine, I'll race with you," Jak smiled again. "Then let's go and get prepped for it," I smiled.

I then went over to Kiera and she looked at me with a smile on her face. "Leave them in the dust, guys," Kiera smirked at us as we rushed out to the eastern side and heard the computer announce the words we wanted to hear. "Attention all citizens. The Class Two races are about to begin," the computer said as Jak and I got in our racing zoomers and we got ready for the race. "This time, I'll win," I smiled at Jak. "We'll see about that," Jak smirked as we waited for the announcer to say the words. "Okay everyone! Time for the Class Two race! The winning team will move on to the Class One Championship Race and get the chance to defeat the champion, Errol! On your marks! Get set! GO!" the female announcer smiled, making me hit the gas and zoom forward.

* * *

Once the race ended, once again, it was a neck and neck battle between Jak and myself, but this time, I was superior and beat both him and the Silver record, netting me some sweet Precursor Orbs, which was always nice. "Now there is a handsome winner," Daxter smirked in the garage as we got the silver trophy, a silver ribbon, and the 6 Precursor Orbs. "You guys are amazing, especially you, honey bunny," Tess smiled at Daxter as she kissed him, which shocked me big time. "Uh... no comment," I smiled awkwardly. "Okay, now that that's settled, now time for us to do some other jobs," I smiled as Jak looked to be getting a call from young Samos. "Jak, come to the hideout and quickly!" the young Samos said. "Okay, you handle that, I'll go and do a job for Uncle Krew," I smirked.

I then left the stadium and headed off for Uncle Krew's saloon, seeing that the guards were confused about the foliage I had put up onto the pavement, which I simply smiled and forced their outfits to get flowers on them too. "What the?! How did I get flowers on my armor?" the one guard asked. "You're welcome, pretty boy," I smiled at him as I simply walked away, knowing for a fact that making people look prettier wasn't a crime. "Rgh..." the guard groaned.

When I finally reached the saloon, I saw that Krew was fast asleep and Sig immediately called me over to a booth in the corner. "I want to share something with you, Wynn. About your Uncle," Sig said to me. "What is it?" I asked with a hushed voice. "I've been Krew's heavy for years and I've done some things I'm not proud of. But this time, I think he's gotten himself and the whole city into something very nasty. I'm thinking of getting out," Sig frowned. "What's he got planned that could hurt the whole city?" I asked. "I think he's planning on making a deal with the Metal Heads to invade the city in exchange for Metal Head trophies galore. And he also told me that he planned on betting against both you and Jak in the final race and placing his wager on Errol," Sig said, his words making me shocked that I would actually hear them from Krew's right hand man.

"Are you trying to tell me that Uncle Krew is plotting the downfall of Haven City just for some extra cash?... Mom was right about him... he is a monster..." I gulped. "Just keep your chin up and your head down from now on and don't let him know anything... shh, he's waking up," Sig said as I noticed Krew had woken up from his sleep and looked around for a bit. "Hey, Uncle. I just stopped by to know if you had any new jobs I could do?" I smiled at him.

"Well, I have a job you could do. I need you to go to the sewers with three of my explosive experts in Jinx, Grim, and Mog. I have heard stories of Mar's statue containing another hidden secret deep inside. Make sure all three of them get to the statue in one piece and make sure you take care of any Metal Heads that get in your way, eh?" Krew smiled at me. "Got it, I'll go and help them out," I smiled at him, but still kept my ears peeled for any skeptic words he would've said. Nothing. He sure was good at lying to his dear niece... just had to hope he didn't do this to cousin Rayne at all, because that'd just be horrible.


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic. With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

I managed to finish my job with the boom experts really well, despite them having to blow up the statue to find something, which was called the Heart of Mar gem, which looked pretty, but it belonged to Uncle Krew, not me. "The bedtime stories were true, ey? For your valor, I have a special gun mod at the gun course for you. I'm sure you'll love it, Wynn," Krew smiled at me into the communicator. "Thanks," I smiled at him as I ventured out of the sewers and hopped onto a parked zoomer to get to the gun course and, upon reaching it, I entered the doors to see a crate in the middle of the place. I opened it and inside was something I loved. "Peacemaker! Oh hell yeah!" I smiled as I attached it to my pistol and smiled at the fancy hardware.

Afterwards, I headed back to Krew's place to see what he had to say next, Jak meeting up with me on the way there. When we entered, Daxter immediately went to Tess and started getting stroked by her, which made me smile at the fact he actually had a girlfriend that admired him for who he was. "Hey! Back to work, toots!" Krew said to Tess. "She's working, butterball! Quit your yappin'," Daxter immediately back-talked him. "I wouldn't get too comfy if I were you, or you may be another trophy hung on these walls," Krew smiled at Daxter, which caused the little ottsel to faint. "That was rude," I frowned at Krew, but he didn't seem to care.

"Jak and Wynn, I have a proposition for you... just blow the championship race... ah... just let Errol win," Krew smiled, his words making me angry. "You bet against us?! And me, your beloved niece?" I growled at him. "Hon, it's just business. You two are beloved by those townies. They'll bet everything on a glimmer of hope. What better time to make money? Whaddaya say?" Krew asked. "I'd say you'll lose a lot of money. Because we're going to race. And we intend to win it all," I smiled. "OOGH! You little!" Krew exclaimed as he got to the highest point of the saloon in anger.

"You two are becoming more trouble then you're worth! You'd best not test me... everyone's expendable," Krew smiled at us, which I growled lowly at. "Hmph," I frowned at him as I looked behind me to see Errol sitting in a booth to the side with his shoes on the table and him looking at me with a smile. "Errol? Heh, didn't expect you to be coming to Krew's place of business," I smiled at him. "Well, I needed to take a load off for a bit. After all, I need to be at my best for tomorrow's big race," Errol smiled at me. "No hard feelings if we beat you, right?" I smiled as I nudged Jak to do the same. "No hard feelings," Errol smiled. "By the way, I didn't do it at the time, but thanks for letting me keep my stuff in the prison. Otherwise, I would've ended up not being able to use my eco powers still," I smiled at him. "You're welcome..." he smiled with a blush on his tattooed face. "By the way, I heart you too," I smirked at him with a wink, Jak picking up the now-awake Daxter and all three of us leaving the place to go to our next job. "Okay, what to do now?" I asked.

It was then that Jak got a call on his communicator as I got a call on mine. "Wynn? It's Vin. I need you to come to the Power Station pronto! Bring your Jet Board with you," Vin said. "Got it, I'll be on my way," both me and Jak said to both of our callers. "Jet Board please?" I smiled at him. "Here ya go," Jak smirked as he handed me the device with a smirk on his face. "I'll give it back to you later. See ya," I smiled at him. "Good luck with the crazy tech guy," Daxter smirked. "Thanks," I smiled back at them as I made some flowers sprout up on a KG zoomer that was parked nearby, making it look very pretty and making Jak chuckle at my actions.

Once I finally arrived at the Power Station, Vin came up to me with worry stricken on his face. "Hey, there Vin. How's your work coming along?" I asked him with a smile as I hugged mom in the meantime. "Well, we've got good news and bad news," Vin said. "The good news?" I asked. "The good news is that we have enough eco in the grid to keep the shield walls up. But I don't know how long the system can hold!" Vin said with worry. "Bad news, we've detected some Metal Head eggs growing at the Strip Mine area by the entry portal. You need to take care of them before they hatch, or we'll be dealing with a whole new army of Metal Heads," mom said. "Got it, I think I could handle taking out some Metal Head eggs," I smirked. "Good luck," mom smiled as I headed into the portal and arrived at the Strip Mine.

This being my first time here, I looked around a bit until I noticed that there was a huge batch of eggs directly to my right, all of them looking to be only a few days close to hatching. "Hmm..." I said as I tried to speak to my Dark Eco expert. "Black? You're the expert at Metal Heads and Dark Eco, so tell me... can I make these eggs explode?" I asked her in thought. "Honestly, that sounds a bit dangerous, but you can do it if you wish," Black said in my head, which I smiled at as I absorbed some of the dark eco that was around the eggs and used it to power myself up with the dark energy. "EXPLOSIONS!" I exclaimed loudly as I told each of the eggs to explode, all of them doing so in unison and causing a lot of green Metal Head goo to go everywhere around the place, including on me, which I grumbled at. "Note to self... don't make eggs explode unless you're near a source of water to wash off afterwards," I growled as I wiped my face off on a nearby rag as well as my hands. "Just gotta hope this goop isn't going to hurt me," I said as I reentered the portal and I was approached by Kor in the area now, speaking with Vin, mom, and having the Crocadog with him... but I was more curious about something else.

"Kor? What are you doing here? I don't remember you getting busted out of prison," I said to him, wondering what his excuse was. "I was sent to a cell that had already had someone escape from it in the past. It was quite easy for me to get out of the prison," Kor said. "Needless to say, we've underestimated this Baron. And it seems that not only does he have the stone, but he has also taken the boy as well... think... what will the Baron's next move be?" Kor asked. "Honestly, I think that he would try something drastic. He knows the Metal Heads are getting impatient for their eco, so Baron might use the stone as a means of destroying them... but how is the question?" mom asked. "I don't know why I think this, but he might try to crack the stone open somehow. And from what I've read on it, if the stone is cracked open, the energy poured out of it will consume and demolish everything in this world and beyond, ending all life as we know it. We'll need to find a way to take it back from him before he can open it and before the Metal Head leader can get his grubby, slobbery claws on it," I frowned.

"I think it's high time we dealt a blow to the Baron then. I'll need you to go to the Drill Platform so we can take out the control tower there. If we accomplish that, it should stop the Baron's use of eco to harm us," Kor said, which only opened up questions for me. "Um... question. How would destroying something like that cause us any good? Because, from the way you described it, it sounded like it would hurt the city just as well," I asked. "You know... you make a very good point, Wynn. If the Drill Platform's control tower were to be destroyed, then it would hurt the eco shield system a whole lot and may even allow people to take down the shield walls on a whim!" Vin said with worry on his face.

Mom then looked at Kor as I did and he looked to be thinking of a comeback for that answer. He had nothing. "I'll just take my leave for now. Besides, it's almost time for bed and I need a place to crash that isn't Krew's for a change," I frowned. "I'm sure the Underground could house you," mom smiled. "Or I could bunk at Kiera's place... yeah, that's what I'll do," I smirked as I left the Power Station with a smile, making sure to give Kor a nice little tag on his walking stick. A small flower popped out from the top, which I could tell surprised him. "So long, Kor," I smirked at him as I got into a zoomer and drove over to the garage of the stadium.


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic. With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Once the next day hit, I immediately woke up at 8 in the morning to Kiera messing around with her machine that she had yet to show me. "Rgh... Kiera? What are you doing?" I asked her. "You really want to know?" she asked. "Yes, I do. Because your working on it just woke me up from a nice slumber," I frowned. "Fine, I'll show you what I'm working on if you promise not to laugh," Kiera said. "Unless it looks like a clown car with green hair and eyelashes, I promise I won't laugh," I smiled honestly.

"Okay... remember how I said that Jak, Daxter, my dad and I all came from the past?" Kiera asked. "Yeah, 3 thousand years ago, correct?" I smirked. "Yes. I've been trying to reassemble the rift rider we used to get here in from old, ancient artifacts," Kiera said. "Cool! That thing looks sweet," I smiled at it, it looking to be a very cool machine that she made. "But I'm still missing 2 different pieces. One is an ancient artifact called the Time Map and the other is a very powerful energy gem called the Heart of Mar. And I've looked in every single book on Precursor technology I could find, but the Rift Ring that corresponds with this seems to have vanished," Kiera said, her words of the last two artifacts making me shocked.

"Time Map and Heart of Mar? Uncle Krew has those two artifacts! He wrote to me once about how he got the Time Map from a quest to the Dig and he recently got the Heart of Mar thanks to me... I'll get those two artifacts for you, Kiera. I promise," I smiled at her. "Thanks, but what would your creepy uncle think about that?" Kiera smiled at me. "Well, considering he's betting against us and he may be planning the downfall of the city, I'd say that he's going to have it coming to him," I frowned. "Well that's just stupid on his end. He knows how powerful you are," Kiera frowned as Jak came around along with Daxter and Samos, which could only mean one thing. "Let me guess. Time to race, huh?" I smiled at them.

The computer said the rest. "Attention all citizens. The Class One Championship Race is about to begin," the computer systems said. "Here it goes. The race of our lives. Let's go race, get our passes, and take the fight to the palace," I smiled as we went out to our rides and we got down to the race track, where we were soon joined by Errol. "Okay, you two. I want to win just as bad as you do, so let's do this!" Errol said with seriousness in his face. "Don't hold back just cause I'm your secret crush, Errol," I smirked at him. "Shush it," he smiled with a blush.

It was then that we heard a different announcer as he was on a transport above us. "Welcome everyone, to the Class One Championship Races, where you will race to win the title from Commander Errol! If someone happens to beat the current champion, Errol, they will receive a month's supply of Eco!... And a short tour of the palace to see how the other half live. Good luck! And die bravely!" Praxis smiled, obviously full of himself. "Ready? Set... GO!" Praxis exclaimed as I hit the throttle and we all took off on the track, me immediately going to the right and taking an obvious shortcut, netting me first place in an instant. "WHOO! Catch me if ya can, suckas!" I smiled as I zoomed forward and used the boosts smartly as I made my way around the track lap by lap, not hitting a single wall in the process and getting in the final stretch with a smile on my face.

I then reached the final lap and Jak and Errol finally caught up to me, them rushing after me as I was going for the final diverging path. "Hyah!" Jak smirked as he used a boost through the shortcut and managed to get first place, with me in second and Errol in third. "Oh yeah!" Jak smirked as we got the palace access pass for our deed and then heard Praxis come by as Daxter started his usual gloating. "Thank you! Thank you very much! Mwah! I love my public!" Daxter smiled.

"Well, looks like we have a new champion. Who do I have the honor of seeing? Heroes are either born on the field with honor or die as fools. So which will it be?" Praxis asked. "Surprise," Jak smiled as he turned around, making Praxis gawk. "Also, I choose the third option: saving as many people as possible from anyone that endangers them, including you, you overweight, egotistical, backstabbing THIEF!" I exclaimed at him, the crowd immediately looking shocked at what I said. "You insolent little pests! Don't you get it yet? It's over, you two! This city is mine! These people are mine! This war is mine! And in war, PEOPLE DIE! Kill them," Baron said as the guards aimed their guns at us... until I heard a zoomer rush towards us and I knew I had to act quickly. It was Errol!

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Errol exclaimed as he rushed towards us and I immediately activated Light Freeze, time slowing to a crawl and just in time, as Errol was just about to rush headlong into the barrels full of eco! I immediately grabbed him off of the zoomer and rushed us towards the sidelines of the track, Light Freeze immediately ending as my leftover Light Eco came out of my mouth and I put it back in my pocket, Errol looking shocked at my actions. "Y-You... you saved me..." Errol gawked as Praxis looked on from behind me and he looked at me with shock and awe.

"What the hell just happened?!" Praxis exclaimed as the guards immediately aimed their guns at me. "Hold your fire, men!" Errol exclaimed, the guards immediately holstering their guns afterwards and Praxis looking at Errol with shock. "Commander Errol? What the hell are you doing?" Praxis asked. "What am I doing? Helping the girl that just saved my life, that's what!" Errol exclaimed at his superior, something I never would've expected from him, as Praxis looked shocked by his words. "She... saved your life?" Praxis asked with shock. "And guess what, Baron... unlike you, I put my allies first. Remember that KG guard that helped break out two prisoners from your prison?" I smiled at him, him looking at me with shock as I pulled out my KG helmet and armor and put them on. "Name's Wynn D. Switch the initials, and what do you get?" I asked him with a growl. "DW? You're DW?! You've been undermining our plans all along, haven't you?!" Praxis asked.

"No, she hasn't," Errol said as I helped him up, as his leg looked to have gotten injured from me getting him off the bike that quick. "For most of the time she was with our group, DW helped us no matter what, not disobeying a single order I gave her. And the only time that she went against the code was when she broke into prison and rescued her mother, which you and your guards arrested for false pretenses and put her in Dark Eco testing!" Errol exclaimed at Praxis. At this time, Jak and Daxter had already escaped, and I knew they'd be okay. But Errol and I were surrounded.

"RGGHHHHH! ! ! Errol, you and 'DW' are disbanded from the KG and are now outlaws! KILL THEM BOTH!" Praxis exclaimed as the guards looked to be worried by the new command. "K-Kill Commander Errol? You can't be serious!" one of the guards said to him. "Either you kill them, or I kill you and your families! NOW DO IT!" Praxis exclaimed, that last bit into the microphone, all of the crowd hearing that last bit and all of them immediately turning on him.

It was then that the crowd started to chant a simple phrase. "LET THEM LIVE! LET THEM LIVE! LET THEM LIVE! LET THEM LIVE!" the crowd repeated nonstop, the guards immediately holstering their weapons as I aimed my pistol at Baron Praxis. "Looks like the majority rules here, asshole. Let us live, or the whole city is against you. You won't survive if you kill us and you won't survive if you let us live. Either way, you end up losing," I frowned at him as I aimed right for his arm and shooting him right in his shoulder with my blaster, making Praxis shout bloody murder as the guards gawked at what I did and the fact that Errol shot him in the other arm with his pistol.

Praxis looked to be extremely agitated, but before he could give the command to chase us, something hit him across the head from above. It was a rock, thrown from the crowd as well as a bunch of other stuff aimed at Praxis. "OW! OW! Hey, stop it! Get me out of here!" Praxis exclaimed, the guards complying to that order as they made him leave out the roof and I had to help Errol out the exit and him snickering a bit. "What's so funny?" I asked him. "I'm an outlaw now. We're both outlaws. I say we go right for his palace and go after him directly," Errol smirked. "Not until I get us to a safe place to heal your leg up," I smiled at him. "Got it," he smiled. But then I heard a message on my communicator.

"Wynn? It's Jak. Daxter and I are going to the factory by the Dig to stop Krew from cracking open the Precursor Stone with Praxis. Where are you?" Jak asked. "I'm helping Errol to a safe place to heal up his broken leg. And Jak?" I said to him. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked. "If you can, by any means necessary, try and get the Heart of Mar out of Krew. I don't care if you kill him or if he dies, just get it by any means necessary and then blow the factory up. I have a feeling that they will use something in that factory as a means to crack open the Precursor Stone. I'll be in charge of finding the Time Map in the meantime, okay?" I said to them. "Got it. Good luck," Jak said. "You too," I frowned back. "So where are we going off to?" Errol asked as I got the two of us into a 2 seated zoomer and started to drive us to the south. "We're going to the Hip Hog Heaven saloon. I have a feeling that's where we'll find the Time Map. Also, it feels like the safest place I can heal you up at," I smiled at him. "Got it," Errol smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic. With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Once I reached the Hip Hog Heaven saloon, I laid Errol in one of the booths and propped his leg up, Tess looking surprised by what I was doing. "He got injured after the race, so I'm healing him up... also, we're both outlaws," I frowned at her. "Ah... now I see," she smiled as I removed Errol's leg armor and saw that it was just a big gash in his knee, which Errol hissed when I took the armor off to get to it. "Okay, stay still," I said to him as I focused my Green Eco powers and, right in front of our eyes, Errol's knee immediately healed up back to normal.

"Wow... no wonder you were able to heal up Ashelin so quickly," Errol said, amazed at the work I did. "Hey, Tess? Do you happen to know if Krew ever mentioned something called a Time Map at all during your work here?" I asked her. "I saw him put a strange thing into that arcade game over there. And he looked really nervous when he put it in there," Tess said. "Got it. Time to play some whack-a-Metal Head," I smiled as I went up to the machine and put a quarter into it, the machine humming to life as I got the mallet and started up.

It started off easy with me whacking a few targets, then it started having some negative point Metal Heads, and managing to net some golden ones too. And after I reached 500 points, it really sped up, my reflexes being tested as I hit the dummies bit by bit until I reached 1500 points, which is when the machine did a little medley and, out of nowhere, the Time Map popped out of one of the holes, it looking very intricately detailed, which I loved.

"Yeah! I got the Time Map!" I smiled... that is until I sensed something outside. Something that I knew was bad news. "Dark Eco blood... get back, guys," I said as I stood at the entrance to the saloon and, out of nowhere, the worst thing happened. A bunch of Metal Heads busted in and tried to attack us, me having to shoot them with a few blaster shots before they lunged at me. "Metal Heads in the city?! Oh fuck! The shield wall must've been brought down!" Errol exclaimed. It was then that Tess got the Time Map and looked worried. "I'll take the Time Map to Kiera. You guys should probably go and get Sig. He was sent to the Underport by Krew," Tess said. "Got it, let's go, Errol," I said to him. "You don't gotta tell me twice," Errol said as we grabbed a two-seated Zoomer and left for the Underport, Errol guiding me as I got an urgent message from Vin.

"The shield wall is DOWN! I repeat! The shield wall is DOWN! Sabotage! Kor did it! I knew Metal Heads would be the death of me! O-Oh no! They're busting in! AAAGGHH!" Vin exclaimed as I got a message from my mother right afterwards. "VIN! Hop through the portal! We'll escape through to the fortress!" my mom exclaimed to him as I then heard a bit of static, and then them being completely clear again. "Whew... we're okay, guys. We're okay. We'll try and get out of the Fortress and back to a safehouse without the guards catching onto us," mom said. "Stay safe, you two," I said to them as we entered the Underport and we entered a room that looked to have water pouring into it from below. "Hold your breath for a second," I said to Errol as I focused a small bit of Blue Eco around our heads to allow us breathing room as well as some extra energy. "WHOA! I suddenly feel extremely energized!" Errol gawked. "That's the power of blue juice, baby!" I smiled at him.

I rushed us through the waters, using some Red Eco powered punches on some of the gates the whole way through and avoiding the jellyfish Metal Heads all the way until we reached the other side of the Underport and the water drained around us as we heard some gunshot noises on the other side of the door. Once it opened, Errol and I jumped in and I let the Blue Eco helmets down as we appeared by Sig's side, him looking to be shooting at some Metal Heads. "Sig?" I asked him, forcing him to accidentally shoot at us, which we ended up dodging. "Get your skinny asses over here and help me!" Sig exclaimed.

"Man was I set up! Krew sent me down here to open up some doors with that Ruby Key you found. But when I did, Metal Heads started flowing through from some secret corridor from the city. It's like they were waiting for me! There's one!" Sig exclaimed in anger as he shot a Metal Head from above us. "I think Krew is going to be dead soon," I said to him, literally getting a call from Jak. "We got the Heart of Mar and Krew's dead," Jak said. "Okay, you guys should take it over to Kiera and then protect her and the other Underground members. If you see mom or Vin, make sure they get to protection," I said to him. "Got it, we're heading there right now," Jak said. "Great. In the meantime, Errol and I are going to try and get Sig to join up with us," I smiled. "Okay, good luck," Jak said as he cut the connection and we ventured forward.

We then saw a block puzzle in front of us, which looked fairly easy. I immediately knocked them over to some pedestals and they dropped into the ground as the door opened for us. We went forward and, once we got into a hallway, I sensed something bad. Very bad. "You hear something?" Sig said as I saw the wall start to crumble from behind us. "RUN!" I exclaimed as I grabbed the three of us and activated Blue Eco mode, me having to jump us across some pits as the absolute toughest Metal Head crony came out of the wall and screeched horribly. It was the Metalpede.

"What the hell is that?!" Errol gawked. "Metalpede. The absolute toughest Metal Head to take down, minus the 8 Metal Head Leaders, and the biggest one of the bunch," I said as we went to an area and I broke the bridge to prevent the Metalpede from coming after us, the monstrous Metal Head stopped in place after we got on the other side, it looking to be quite mad. "Okay, gotta focus..." I said as I focused my Dark Eco power into the giant monster's brain, causing it to explode and for the whole beast to fall to the ground. "Your powers are quite awesome," Sig smirked as I then hit the next block to its pedestal and we continued through to, guess what, another puzzle!

After I took care of the puzzle (which was harder than the other ones, but not hard at all for me), our group walked forward and I felt the sinister presence once again. "NOT AGAIN!" I exclaimed as I activated Blue Eco again and we rushed forward as the Metalpede busted through the walls. Luckily, we escaped out of its line of sight before it could see us, so it stopped in place after we continued onward and I jumped us over a bunch of stuff and then slammed us through some weak floorboards and all of us getting to the door on the other side with no issue.

"Girl, now your a REAL wastelander! I say we take this fight to the Metal Head Leader himself! What a trophy he'll make! We just find a way to juice up Mar's old gun and boom! We storm the nest, guns blazin'!" Sig smirked as we got on the elevator and I got another call from Jak. "Wynn, the others are going to get carried to the nest from above on a Lurker balloon, but I also got a message from Vin saying that we had to go to the construction site. I think we'll find Kor there as well as the Precursor Stone," Jak said. "Let's get there and see what's going down," I said. "We'll meet up with you," Jak smirked as he cut the connection.

Once we got to the construction site, I busted into the door with Errol and we rushed over to the other door and entered it the moment it opened, seeing Praxis and some guards heading down some wooden ramps as Errol and I walked down, only to see something that I knew was happening. "Kor! You're going to pay for what you've done!" I exclaimed at him, even though he was in his old man disguise. "Everything is going according to plan," Kor smiled as he got off the ground and I simply frowned at him. "I'm sure it is, Metal Kor, Leader number 6 of the Metal Heads!" I exclaimed at him, making him and Baron shocked at how I deduced this. "You knew? You knew all along, didn't you?" Kor asked as he let his disguise fall as he let out his wings, his arms and legs grew, and his body broke through the disguise and he showed his true form. "Of course I did! When you've been a shrine maiden for years and have to deal with Metal Head armies invading your town, you tend to learn the names of the Big Bad 8!" I growled at him.

Baron looked at me with shock, but then branded a sword to Metal Kor. "For the city... and the throne! HHYYAAAH!" Baron Praxis exclaimed as he tried to rush Kor, which he sent a blast of concentrated Dark Eco right at them, sending them to the wall and getting Praxis covered in rubble in the process. I growled at Kor and immediately pulled out something that I knew he'd not like. I put some Light Eco from my vial into my body and I powered myself up with the substance, Kor looking very scared when I did this. "TAKE THIS!" I exclaimed as I sent a blast of Light Eco at his tail, managing to make it blow off of his entire body and for Kor to screech in sheer agony before swiping me into a wall with just one arm, making my body a bit bruised from the hit. "I will find that stone even if I must crush this city, one brick at a time!" Kor exclaimed as he rushed out of the city before anything else could happen to him.

It was at this time that Jak and Daxter had arrived and Errol took the rubble off of Baron, seeing that he was nearing death. "C-Commander... you and that girl... and even the Dark Warrior... only you can stop that monster now... take the stone... blow the nest.. and... make him pay..." Baron coughed blood before he finally kicked the bucket. But before doing that, he pushed a button on a remote and, out of nowhere, a large dome-shaped bomb popped out of the ground with the Precursor Stone within the top. Daxter hopped into it and got the stone out with relative ease, all of us heading off for our final adventure. "Let's get to that gun and save everyone in the city! If the leader goes down, the whole army gets scrambled. That's how Metal Heads' minds work," I smiled. "Then let's get going to the Air Train and head off to the nest!" Jak said. "Yeah, let's go and kick some big, scaly butt!" Daxter smirked. "Yeah, some Metal Kor ass," I frowned, Jak and Daxter looking shocked at this, but them understanding either way.


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic. With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Our group boarded the Air Train and all of us stepped out into the Wastelands of the Metal Head Nest, the air thick with tension and ominous rain and mist. "Keep close, they probably have high defenses," I warned everyone as I jumped us up a hill and we came across the most annoying combat Metal Head in the world. "Metal Mantises?! Dammit, I hate these slippery bastards!" I growled as I tried to shoot the jumping critters and they all ended up getting killed after I wasted a ton of ammo from their fast movements. We moved forward more until we eventually reached the giant gun that Mar had built, Jak and us getting a call from Ashelin, Torn, and my mother all at once on our communicators, all of them having something to tell us.

"Vin and I managed to find a safe place in the palace and we're trying to get other survivors in here. Go and kick Kor's ass, hon!" mom said to me. "Jak, we'll hold out as best as we can and kill as many Metal Heads as we can. Once you take out the leader, we'll have an easier time, so do it quickly," Torn said in Jak's communicator. "Errol... play it safe and... uh... make sure the others don't get eaten," Ashelin said to Errol, her voice seeming to be a bit shy right now. "We'll get it done, guys. Just hold on out until we get that Kor bastard," I said as Jak put the stone in the gun and, after it powered up, the gun immediately shot a giant blast into the Metal Head Nest, it being clear for us to enter.

After Jak dislodged the stone, I grabbed hold of all three of us and had us jump up there with some Blue Eco jumps, managing to catch some Metal Mantises off guard and us shooting them up with our guns blazing. "Okay, let's go get him!" Errol said as we proceeded forward some more until we came across a large circular nest that looked like flesh, a large ring in the corner and looking to be swirling nonstop. "Well, well, it seems you wish to join us," Kor said when he saw us, where he revealed something shocking. "Kid Jak! Let him go, you overweight fuck wad!" I exclaimed at him, Jak and Errol gasping when they heard that. "The heir of Mar... it's YOU?!" Errol gawked loudly. "How is this possible?" Jak asked in shock. "You were sent to the past with the hopes that you would gain the strength to face me today, but they were all wrong! Now that you've been tainted by Dark Eco, the stone will never open for you! But your younger self still has the pure gift," Kor smiled.

"Oh really? Let's test that. Let me touch that stone," I smiled as I placed my hand on the stone and, out of nowhere, just what I expected happened. A precursor popped out of it and Kor looked shocked. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Kor exclaimed. "Ancient foe, prepare to meet your maker," the Precursor said with a deep, ominous voice, sending a blast of Light Eco directly at Metal Kor's body, all of it exploding out in awesome fashion and his head falling to the ground, mouth wide open, the Kid waking up and regaining consciousness from Kor's influence.

"It is finished, our ancient foe is no more and the darkness within you all has been balanced by a glorious light. Take heed and let the future be yours. Farewell," the Precursor entity said as he disappeared into the rift ring and I saw that it was starting to collapse on itself just as Kiera and the others came in on the Lurker balloon. "Okay, we don't have much time, guys. I've set the coordinates to our time, so let's go home," Kiera smiled. "But, Kiera... we are home," Jak smiled. "What do you mean?" Kiera asked. "He means that the young Jak here needs to go to the pass with the Shadow in order for him to grow into the hero he is today," I smiled. "Talk about being in the wrong time at the right place," young Samos gawked. "But, that's the younger you? How is this possible?" Kiera gawked. "Sweetie, the more you think about it, the more it hurts the head," Daxter smirked as young Samos and kid Jak entered the rift ring and Errol smiled at the sendoff. "To think my duty was to capture that child for Baron Praxis... even though I already had done that," Errol smiled as he looked at Jak with a cocky snicker. Jak looked at him with a small smirk as well. "Bros?" Errol smirked as he put out his hand. "Bros," Jak smirked as he shook his hand.

Once we did the dirty and defeated Metal Kor, we all returned back home and saw the Metal Heads all confused about what to do, them looking like lost chickens with no idea what to do but run around in circles! "Okay, guys, let's get rid of these last few Metal Heads and then find some survivors," I said with a smile. We defeated all of the Metal Heads by the end of the day, all of us then looking at our options now. Ashelin was now the governor of the city as Jak didn't want to take the position of Haven's ruler, Brutter became the captain of the aerial guards, Torn became second in command to Ashelin, and myself, Samos, and all of us underground members were released from any kind of criminal status, Errol smiling at that and the fact that Daxter was now the owner of the Hip Hog Heaven saloon, which I gave to him in Krew's absence. He decided to call the place "The Naughty Ottsel", which I thought was a genius name for the owner himself.

"Welcome to the Naughty Ottsel! The hippest, happenist, hoppinest joint in town!" Daxter smiled as I arrived for the party with Jak, Kiera, and Errol, us seeing that Sig, Onin, Pecker, Samos, Vin, and mom were already there. "Cheers to Haven City's freedom!" I smiled as I got a drink from the bar with a smile. "Cheers!" everyone smirked as Daxter looked at Onin with a frown. "Hey! You're drinking too much, old girl! I'm cuttin' ya off," Daxter said before Onin zapped him away with her powers before signing something to him that was disgusting. "What's she saying?" Daxter asked. "Something about rubber tubing and certain parts of your mother... you definitely don't want to know," I smiled at him.

After spending some time at the party, I ventured outside to see the fireworks flying into the air, which I loved. I hadn't seen fireworks since I was 7, so this was very nostalgic for me. "Well, we ended up saving the day," Jak smiled. "By the way, Jak, what was your past like? Back in that timeline all those years ago?" I asked him. "Well, back in those days, I was a mute, unable to talk one bit. It was also very peaceful where we lived, with many villagers and people around that were all unique, like a lady that loved birds, an old farmer, a duo of people trying to get a gigantic gem, and even a gambler that lost a big bet and had to live most of his life in a barrel instead of pants," Jak smirked. "I sure hope you didn't touch anything he gave you," I smiled at that last one. "I had to wash my hands after handling his two power cells," Jak smirked.

When he said that word, however, I gawked. "Power cell?! There were power cells in your timeline? How many?" I asked him. "We got a hundred and twenty of them and they managed to open a secret door that held the rift ring and the rift rider, which I guess Young Samos stored there," Daxter smiled as he joined up with us and Jak petted the crocodog, which I petted as well and he smiled at me petting him behind the ear. "You're such a good boy," I smiled at him, the little mutt panting and rolling on his belly, which I thought was adorable. "He likes you a lot," Jak smiled at me. "Would you like to be my crocodoggy?" I smiled at him, the little guy barking happily and licking my face, which was the definition of adorable. "So cute," I said with a bubbling happiness. "He's all yours," Jak chuckled at me.


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic. With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Over the next year, a lot of things happened. Haven City expanded a bit and we had some new buildings in the area that used to be the Slums, it now being home to Freedom HQ, where a lot of us former Underground members worked at diligently. Also, something shocking started happening. It seemed that some strange war factory had taken flight above the city and was producing KG robot menaces that started to take over the Industrial sector with ease. Not only that, but some surviving Metal Heads that were under Kor's influence must've found a new leader, because they were taking over the western sector of the Bazaar, all of them making a huge nest there that threatened all of us!

But what was worse than all of that? Some strange explosion caused the palace to fall from the bottom down, it crushing the stadium and bazaar sectors as I saw something awesome underneath... some kind of ancient Precursor catacombs that had looked untouched for generations. And even worse than that? For some reason, a person from Baron's original council named Count Vegar had made a vote for the whole city and apparently, everyone blamed myself, Jak, and Errol for the city getting destroyed! And why? Because we were the perfect scapegoats. Jak and I worked with Krew for most of the time and Errol used to work as the Baron's right hand man, so of course the three of us would be sentenced to something that I knew was going to be hard on us. Banishment to the Wasteland deserts.

I was eventually found at my new house in New Haven (which used to be the Slums) and I was escorted out by the new Freedom League guards, who wore blue armor instead of red. "Kiera," I frowned to my roomie, who I lived with since the attacks had destroyed the stadium. "Yes?" she asked. "Take care of Crocker," I said to her, hoping she'd do it for me. Crocker was the name I had given the crocodog that I started to look after for Jak, and he was very nice to me and Kiera despite everyone saying that he only cared for Jak and his younger self, which I guessed was because we were nice to him and weren't afraid of the little guy. "I'll take care of him for you, I promise," she said as I got taken out of the building and placed in a KG transporter where I saw Jak and Errol were already in there along with Daxter, all of them looking upset.

"Daxter? How come you're getting banished too?" I asked. "I didn't get banished. I'm just sticking with my friends through thick and thin, no matter what," Daxter said with a frown. "Good to know," I sighed as I simply sat on a small bench in the transport, the guards placing special cuffs on my hands that made them very uncomfortable. "I'm not going to fight you guys on this, assholes. There is absolutely no reason to cuff me this tightly," I frowned at the guards and Vegar especially, who was with a very concerned Ashelin.

"You're a monstrosity tainted with Dark Eco, Wynn D. We don't want you to lash out at us is all," Vegar said, intentionally saying that I was a freak, just like Errol did with Jak back that one time. "Don't talk to her like that, Vegar. Need I remind you that she only went through a single session, whereas I went through 2 years worth?" Jak growled at him. "Hmph. It matters not how long you were in testing, it twists your minds," Vegar frowned. "Yet you don't even take into account that we saved the city from Metal Kor and Baron Praxis? All you care about is getting us out of the way for your own twisted vision of eradicating darkness from the world. And step one in doing that logic is by sending heroes that saved an entire fucking city into the Wastelands to perish? I should've left the KG long before any of this madness happened," Errol growled lowly.

We then felt the transport finally lower to the ground and the cargo bay opened up, the guards escorting us to the dirty sands before finally letting us out of the cuffs. "By order of the Haven City council, for crimes against the city and its people, you are hereby banished to the Wastelands for life," Vegar frowned at us. He was truly a despicable man, not listening to anything we had to say to him. "This is a death sentence, Vegar. There must be another way," Ashelin frowned at him. "The council has spoken, and you have no say in it," Vegar frowned at her as she simply placed something in Jak's hand. "Someone will find you, I promise," Ashelin said with a whisper as Vegar walked back to the transport. Once she walked back, Vegar smiled at us wickedly. "May the Precursors have mercy on you," Vegar said like an asshole.

"That bastard doesn't even remember that we helped save the last Precursor Egg from destruction! What a grade-A asshole," Daxter growled as he simply hopped on Jak's shoulder and our trio started to walk. "Guys? I can sense some life force in this desert due north of us... so let's just walk north and hope for the best," I said as I led the way. "Listen to the channeler, guys. She's great at finding a way to get people out of danger," Errol said as he and the duo of Jak and Daxter followed behind me as I walked us northward and we eventually happened upon what looked to be a river of fresh water. "Whew, some water. We need some of this," I said as I grabbed my empty bottle that used to contain Red Eco and I scooped up as much as I could, as did Jak and Errol into their own containers. "We should keep moving," Errol frowned, our group proceeding north some more until we saw something on the horizon. Smoke. "Smoke... smoke means civilization! We're safe!" Daxter cheered as we ventured forward and saw a gate from in front of what looked to be a big wall of rock and steel.

The gate then opened up and we saw a trio of people emerge from it. One looked to be tall with his hair fashioned into points that ran along the side of his head, wearing armor, and having a neat staff. Another was extremely burly with spiked shoulder armor on his left shoulder, wearing a very scanty pair of undies, and having a sweet looking gun that looked really heavy. And the final one looked to be a person that had white face paint with brown parts on his/her eyes (hard to tell from the clothes the person wore), wearing some Precursor armor all over, and having a special hat on them that looked to be fashioned out of rubber and Precursor tech.

"What the... it's very rare we get outsiders into this desert that know their way here. What's your story?" asked the skinny man with the sweet hair. "We... were exiled from Haven... said that we did crimes against the people, despite us overthrowing Baron Praxis and killing Metal Kor, the 6th Metal Head Leader," I frowned as I finally fell to the ground on my knees from the long, tiring walk, Errol and Jak doing the same. "How very curious... to have been heroes, yet be exiled... we could use people like you," Damas said before I collapsed from the heat and the loss of water in my container. "Rgh... h-help..." I said, passing out before anything else could happen. At least we had found refuse in a new city that I'd never heard of before... I wondered... what was this city called?


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic. With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

When I awoke next, I felt water on most of my body, which made me smile at the cool feeling it had to it. "Ah... water... it feels good," I smiled as I swiped my hand through the ripples of the substance, seeing the skinny guy on what looked to be a throne. "Well, you certainly have a lot to explain, missy," the guy said to me. "Um, my name is Wynn. Wynn D," I said, introducing myself. "And I am Damas, King of Spargus," the man said, his words shocking me.

"Spargus?! I thought that story was just a myth! About a city in the desert, that is," I gawked. "The opposite is true. We are the forgotten ones, Haven City's refuse, thrown out and left to die, just as you were," Damas said. "I see... by the way, where are my companions?" I asked, wondering where Jak, Daxter, and Errol had went off to. "They have already woken up and entered the arena. They also won their first battles with flare. I hope you are able to do the same, as they credit you for finding Spargus in the first place," Damas smiled at me. "Well, that's cause I can sense life forces. I'm a Green and a Blue Eco Sage," I smiled.

"A sage of two different eco? That could be very useful. I shall escort you to the arena," Damas smiled as we left the place through an elevator behind me and we proceeded through the streets of Spargus, where I saw a lot of warrior men and women walking through the streets with cool staffs and guns on each of them. "Just a quick question for ya... am I able to battle without a gun? Because I can use eco to fight my opponents," I smiled. "Anyone can battle without a gun. It's not a requirement, but it does get the job done," Damas smiled at me. "Good to know," I smiled as we finally arrived at the arena and Damas went into one area while I went into another. His area led to a throne sitting high above an arena and he also had something on him... something I had never seen before.

"Um.. I hate to ask so many questions, but what is that thing you have with you?" I asked Damas, referring to the yellow, glowing rodent he hand perched on his shoulder. "How uncouth! She called me 'thing'! Guess she isn't from that other rodent's life," the yellow squirrel said, her voice sounding very nice and enticing for a glowing creature. It was then that I remembered a story Jak once told me. There was a glowing squirrel from his timeline that they had to rescue from Misty Island.

"Wait a minute... you're the Muse, aren't you? My friend Jak once told me about him rescuing you from a place called Misty Island," I said with a smile. "Heh, guess she does know. Well, yes, he did rescue me, but his little orange rat stuffed me into his backpack for storage, which was horribly tight," the Muse frowned as she shook her tail a bit. "Your first arena challenge is to defeat 20 Marauders. In the arena, we value strength and skill above all else. Defeat your opponents and you win. Lose to your opponents and it will be as if we never found you," Damas said as I hopped down to the square arena.

Once I did so, some strange machines opened up and some masked buff guys came out of them with axes on their person. I smiled and activated my Blue Eco prowess and knocked their bodies into the lava with each one that hopped out, the Marauders thinning their ranks bit by bit until only three remained, who tried to rush me all at once, but I knocked back with a blast of Dark Eco that I jumped up and slammed into the ground to make a large shock wave that sent the rest of the trio into the lava around me. The crowd around me cheered wildly as I hopped onto an elevator and jumped to the center place where I saw Damas and the Muse gawking at my moves.

"Amazing! Not a single person I've ever seen has been able to channel Dark Eco with no ill effects! Even that Jak friend of yours turned into a feral beast when using it, but you did it all on your own!" the Muse gawked at me. "Thanks, Muse," I smiled at her. "Oh, please, call me Jeanie," the Muse smiled at me as Damas smirked. "Your bravery has earned you your first battle amulet. If you are victorious in 2 more arena fights, you will earn your citizenship to Spargus. And for your victory, a gun mod is your prize. The beam reflexor," Damas said as I saw the yellow gun mod and smiled at how it was a pistol adaptation. "Yummy! New gun type! What does it do?" I smiled as I attached it to my morph gun. "Shoot it once, and the bullet will ricochet against all surfaces and enemies until it hits 10 objects. Once it hits the 11th object, it disappears," Jeanie smiled. "Nice to know," I smiled as I left the arena with a spring in my step... that is, until a certain figure stood in my way before I could leave the arena.

"So... you are touched by the darkness, yet you are able to control it like it is nothing... who are you?" said the same monk I saw from before, the voice also very indistinguishable. "Um... I'll answer your question if you tell me something... what's your gender? Sorry, but your appearance and voice is kind of hiding it," I smiled awkwardly. "My name is Seem. And I am a female," Seem said with a serious expression. "Okay, Seem. My name is Wynn D and I'm a channeler from the mountain town of Bryona, which is far to the east of Haven City," I smiled. "Yet you say you came from Haven City as a hero that killed the most dangerous of the Metal Head Leaders... and you are a channeler you say?" Seem asked.

"Well, I originally arrived at Haven City over a year ago because Baron Praxis sent troops to Bryona to kidnap everyone, children and infants included, and I made it so they could take me and only me if they left the others alone. And after that, I took out Baron Praxis from within the city as a member of an Underground movement and as a double agent spy in the KG forces. And once the Metal Heads attacked, Praxis died and Jak, Errol, and myself ventured to Kor's nest and killed him," I smiled. "Quite a tale of heroism you tell... but I fear that even with that, this planet's final trial is coming," Seem said, her words surprising me.

"Um... what? What do you mean by that?" I asked her. "Come outside and I shall show you," Seem sighed as she led me out of the palace so I could look up in the night sky. "Up in the sky. Do you see an unusually bright light?" Seem asked. I looked up and I saw something that made my spine tingle and give me goosebumps. It was a gigantic, bright purple light that looked like a star, but I could sense sinister powers on it. "I sense... Dark Eco... all throughout that star! And sinister forces... what the hell is that?" I gawked. "It is the Dark Makers, ancient Precursors that became twisted by the Dark Eco they used. Their sole purpose is to destroy worlds and kill any planet that has Precursor technology on it... this planet is going to be their next target, and why is beyond my capacity to understand..." Seem sighed mystically as she put her fingers to her forehead. "Don't worry, Seem. If I could take down the nastiest of the 8 Metal Head Leaders, I can take on this threat... just need to find a way to get that star destroyed," I said with seriousness.

"Maybe you could search for answers at the volcano. We use gliders to get there and there should be one at the old Precursor Temple to the far south of here," Seem said. "Got it. Find Precursor Temple, fly into volcano, try and find clues," I smiled. "And don't die," Seem said. "Thanks for the pep talk," I smiled at her as I noticed Errol come over with a smile. "What were you talking to her about?" he asked me with a smirk. "You see that thing in the sky?" I asked him, pointing to the star above us. "What is it?" he gawked at it. "It's a Dark Maker ship," I sighed. "Dark Makers?" Errol asked. "Precursors that have been turned into sinister creatures from their exposure to Dark Eco. They're going to come to this world to destroy it unless we do something," I said. "So what are you planning on doing?" Errol asked. "For now, Seem wants me to go to the Volcano to try and find some clues. Where's Jak by the way?" I asked. "He should be taking out Metal Heads in the wasteland by now... got a job straight from a guy named Kliever... and let me tell ya, you thought Krew smelled bad, this guy has horrid stench," Errol said with a sneer. "I'll take your word for it. Now do you want to go to a volcano?" I smiled. "Of course," Errol smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

We soon found out after a drive through the desert and to the volcano that, as easy as it sounded, we would have to get in the old fashioned way to the volcano. Why was that? Because the entrance to the top of it was at nearly the highest point and the rocky crags that made up the base of it would make it impossible to jump up there, even with Blue Eco prowess under my belt. "Looks like we'll just have to find a glider and get there a different way," I frowned. "I'd say so," Errol frowned as we went back to Spargus and we encountered Jak and Daxter coming out of Damas's place with smiles on their faces.

"I guess they're going to an arena match. You wanna watch it with me?" I smiled at Errol. "Of course. Besides, we can have ours right after his," Errol smirked. "That's what I like to hear," I smirked back at him as we went to the arena and went to the spectator areas, where we ended up having to get sat to two female warriors, both of them having better bodies than me, which made me very jealous.

Jak and Daxter got through their round with fantastic aplomb, Jak even going into his dark form for a few moments and him looking to be in complete control when transformed. He did a lot of flashy finishers too, including shooting a guy through the jaw and slicing one guy's head off with his dark form's razor sharp claws. The crowd absolutely loved the bloody sport, so I had to ask the girl beside me a question. "So... are those marauders bad guys? Or are they members of Spargus as well?' I asked. "The marauders get captured from outside of Spargus and we send them to the cells beneath the matter formers to await their next fight. And since these marauders try and kill us Spargus citizens daily from their gladiatorial way of thinking, I'd say that us taking them from their ruined cars to fight in these tournaments is good enough punishment for them," the girl said.

"So... what do the Marauders think of this?" I asked. "Peh, why should we care? All they ever do is kill, kill, kill, and even get in our ways when we search for artifacts buried in the sands! My advice, if you ever get into that desert, shoot the marauder cars on sight. If you don't, they'll try and kill you by any means necessary. Anyone captured by the Marauders never come back to Spargus. Whereas we go ahead and release a lucky few if they happen to kill the competition earning their citizenship," the other girl by Errol explained.

By the time Jak had finished, he jumped back up to the platform and Damas smiled at the duo as Jeanie the Muse smiled as well. "I can't believe you two are still alive!" Jeanie gawked. "Yeah, what a surprise," Daxter smirked. "Damas and I are very impressed," Jeanie smiled. "Hey, glow girl! Who appointed you queen?" Daxter exclaimed, immediately getting into a fight. "He did... well, almost. Sort of a semi-queen. You should see our harem of lovely chinchillas... ah, and the beds! I never get any sleep these days," Jeanie said with a bit of a sensual voice. "I don't see no crown on that fat yellow head," Daxter got snarky, making me gasp audibly as well as a few of the patrons. "You're irritating me! Do not make me come down from this perch!" Jeanie exclaimed, obviously getting mad at Daxter. "I got a perch for ya, squirrel girl, right here. Twirl on it!" Daxter smirked as he did something that the whole crowd oohed at. He flipped her the bird! "THAT'S IT! REVENGE!" Jeanie exclaimed as she hopped off the throne and attempted to fight Daxter before Damas stopped it.

"ENOUGH! If I wanted you to fight, I would've commanded it!" Damas exclaimed at the duo, Jeanie frowning and jumping back up to Damas afterwards. "We will settle this later, half breed," Jeanie frowned. "You've done well, Jak. Here is your second battle amulet and a new gun mod," Damas smiled at him. "Oh, and just so you know, I would pay big money to see Jeanie and Daxter fight. That just sounds like it'd be an amazing fist fight," I smiled at Errol. "We both agree on that much," Errol smiled as we then got back out of the pews and then went to Damas, him still in place as I stood on the platform first while Errol waited on the sidelines. We had a rule. Ladies first, unless I said so.

"You wish to partake in your next arena fight?" Damas asked. "Right on the money," I smiled. "Heehee! I like this girl! She's so excited to destroy her enemies," Jeanie smiled. "Just you watch me work," I smirked at her as I jumped down to the matter formers and the Marauders started coming forth. "Okay guys, let's see how you like some wild plant life," I smiled as I activated my Green Eco powers and formed giant plant vines out of the ground, sending the tentacles to attack the marauders bit by bit into the lava, only readjusting my area whenever the platform I was on was about to sink into the lava. It didn't matter, however, as only one person remained, him looking to be someone I didn't recognize. He didn't look like a Marauder and he didn't look like a wastelander either. "What the... who are you?" I asked him, wondering who he was and debating whether or not to attack him.

"No need to worry if you kill me... I can always revive myself after I die... get the picture yet?" the guy asked me, only then did I get who this person was. Only one creature in the entire world could be revived no matter how many times you killed him. It was one of the Big 8 Metal Head Leaders, number 7 to be precise. His name was **Arirouge** , and his Metal Head form was like that of a horse with a human-like head and torso. "Okay... let me guess, Arirouge... revenge for killing Kor?" I frowned. "Nope. I come with news from Number 2... she wishes to see you in the volcano soon. She has matters to discuss with you," Arirouge smiled. He then tried to shoot me with a blast of dark eco from his finger, which I swiftly dodged and knocked him into the lava, finishing the match afterwards. "Okay... that happened," I frowned as I jumped up to the reward podium and smiling at the duo of Damas and Jeanie.

"Well done... but that last one wasn't on the list... where did he come from?" Damas asked in confusion. "Um... he was Arirouge... he... asked me if I could let him in so he could speak with Wynn," Jeanie admitted awkwardly. "Who is Arirouge?" Damas asked. "One of the Big Bad 8. Number 7. He's a Metal Head Leader," I said. "A Metal Head Leader?! I never thought he was one of those!" Jeanie gulped. "Hold on, before we all get up in arms, I want to say something," I frowned at Damas as he looked to be upset. "Arirouge told me that another Metal Head Leader wants to meet up with me at the volcano. She apparently wants to have a meeting with me about some kind of matters... by the way, what's the best way to get over to the volcano?" I asked Damas. "If you wish to trust a Metal Head Leader of all people, the easiest way to the volcano is to go to the Precursor temple to the far south here. But the only way to get access to it is by using the Dune Hopper, which will allow you to jump long distances," Damas explained.

"Whee! Sounds like fun!" I smiled as I took the second Battle Amulet and also got a new gun upgrade to my Vulcan Fury. It looked to be something very cool, so I decided to shoot it forward through the air, where I saw the awesomeness. Blue Eco flowed out of the gun like a torrent of electricity, which I loved. "Aw sweet! I found a new favorite gun!" I smiled widely. "Good luck with your volcano trip, by the way," Jeanie smiled at me. "First I need to find a Dune Hopper and I need to wait for Errol to join up with me," I said.


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 _"Are you okay, Jak?" Daxter asked me as we went on our next mission, which we had to search around for a bit to find as we couldn't find Kliever at the garage. "I'm just thinking about what we saw on that communicator we got off that one huge Metal Head," I admitted to him, knowing that he'd been thinking about it too.  
_

 _When we defeated the final of the four huge Wasteland Metal Heads, we got a Dark Eco crystal and a strange communicator that had a pixelated face of someone that I knew I had seen before. It was a woman's voice and she had a very dark voice to her. "Metal Head Commander! Come in! If you lost that cargo and you're still alive, I will kill you myself! I need every Dark Eco crystal you can find!" the woman said, her voice obviously upset. But then, when I went to destroy the communicator, she looked scared and said something that made me think. "Wait... not you! NO!" she exclaimed before I destroyed the device. If she knew who we were, and I felt that her voice was familiar, and it was female... it was all so very confusing to me!_

 _The only female villain I had ever come across in my journeys was a Dark Eco nut called Maia, but she and her brother Gol were defeated by us back in our past time of 3 thousand years ago! And the last they were seen, they were sunken into a Dark Eco silo with my powers, back when I was able to channel eco. "Don't worry about it, Jak. Besides, I'm sure that, if we do see her, we'll beat her up big time," Daxter smirked. "Well... I thought I heard her voice from 3 thousand years ago..." I admitted. "Wait... you think that was Maia?" Daxter asked. "Exactly... but I don't know if that's what it really was or not..." I admitted. "Like I said. Bring 'er on, we can take 'em again," Daxter smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Dax," I smiled at him. But the thought of Maia and even Gol coming back to life terrified me for some reason._

* * *

Once Errol finished his next round in the arena, we then decided it was best to go and find Jak to see if he would like to come with us to the volcano. We eventually found him walking towards the market area and we immediately got his attention. "Hey, Jak," I smiled at him. "Oh, hey there," he smiled at me. "You guys wanna join us on a trip to the volcano?" Errol smiled. "Um... why?" Daxter asked. "Because we were told that a certain someone is going to meet us there with some important information," I admitted. "Okay, but how do we get in there?" Jak asked. "By using special gliders and gliding there, of course.. but to do that, we'll need to go and get a Dune Hopper, which is in the garage," I explained. "Sounds like a deal," Jak smirked as Daxter simply frowned. "Yeah, sounds real fun," he groaned sarcastically. "Glad we're all in agreement," I giggled as we all set off for the garage and we happened to see the fat guy himself looking after the Dune Hopper. "You Kliever? Listen, we need to take this buggy for a spin to the temple. Can you let us do that?" I smiled at him.

The reaction was not what I wanted. "You don't have any right to talk to me that way, little lady! Now bite yer tongue, or I'll cork ya!" Kliever immediately yelled at me with the absolute worst breath I had ever smelled. "Don't you dare talk to her that way, you big bully!" Errol growled at Kliever, the big guy smirking at him, as he was still in his old red armor as before. He had a habit of wearing it no matter what, which he said was to honor the Baron's passing. Even though we both hated the guy, Errol still had respect for him, which I found admirable. "So, it looks like your the biggest in the big smoke, ain't ya, Errol?" Kliever smiled like a bad guy in a classic film. "I was, but not anymore. Not after this woman saved my life from certain death," Errol admitted. "You got saved by this little lady? Heh! I find that hard to believe," Kliever chuckled, me getting aggravated at him being completely sexist towards me.

"You best watch your temper around this 'little lady', Kliever. She could make your skull explode without wasting a single bullet," Jak smirked at him. "Peh, how would she do that?" Kliever asked. "Oh, just by doing, I dunno, THIS!" I exclaimed as I took all the yellow eco from his current clip in his gun and immediately shot out the opening door at some chinchillas, killing them instantly by blowing up their guts everywhere. "WHOA! What are ya doing?!" asked Jeanie as she zoomed in, only to narrowly miss a stray yellow eco shot that I was planning to aim at a lizard nearby. "Oh! Sorry! I didn't see you at first," I immediately apologized as Kliever simply snickered. "What's going on in here? You're not bullying the females again, are you, Kliever? Cause if you are, you know your punishment," Jeanie growled at the overweight bully. "Oh, no, I'm not-" he was about to say before Errol stopped him. "He was being sexist towards Wynn when she asked him if she could use the Dune Hopper," Errol growled, Kliever getting pissed at that. "Kliever, how many times do we have to tell you this? These cars belong to everybody, not just you!" I heard Damas say from behind us as he entered next. Kliever immediately grumbled at that.

"I need some help with getting Leaper Lizards rounded up into a pen for storage. Jak and Daxter, that's your job. Wynn and Errol, you can use the Dune Hopper at any time you wish," Damas said to us. "Got it, thanks Lord Damas," I smiled at him. "You're quite welcome," Damas smirked right back. I then hopped into the driver's seat of the Dune Hopper and Errol joined me as Jak hopped into a different car and Kliever got a much cooler car himself. I smiled at the controls, because they were the exact same controls as the cars that I used to drive in Bryona. "Whoo! This is gonna be simple," I smiled as I saw something else. A Mega Jump switch! "Flipping it down will let your car hunker down, then flipping it up will let you do a super high jump," Damas explained. "Ah, now I got it," I smirked.

I then drove out of the place and drove the whole way to the volcano and then we happened to see something else. "Hmm..." I smiled as I saw the hole at the top of the volcano. "What are you thinking, Wynn?" Errol asked. "Maybe if I power this car up with blue eco, the jump could get high enough for us to jump the whole way into that opening!" I smiled. "Crazy. I swear, you're crazy," Errol chuckled. I then powered up the car with Blue Eco and hunkered it down. I then flipped it up and our car jumped incredibly high, even higher than the hole, where I then did something that Errol was surprised by. I activated Light Freeze as we started to drop, me grabbing Errol and carefully getting us out of the car before I then boosted forward and let out something that Errol and no one had ever seen before minus my mother. My Light Flight wings.

"W-What the?!" Errol asked in shock as I flapped the rest of the way into the volcano, both of us landing on solid ground afterwards. "What was that?" Errol gawked. "That was the most elegant and most useful bit of Light Eco usage in the world, Light Flight. You can use it to cross large gaps by flapping large wings behind your back. The best part is that you can use it with only a drop of Light Eco and, until you tell it to turn off, it will not require more Light Eco to function," I smiled widely as I let them down finally and I then decided to give a call to Jak. "Hey, Jak?" I smiled at him. "Yeah? What is it?" he asked me. "When you're done with the Leaper herding, you should try and find the Dune Hopper. I made a huge jump to the volcano from the base of it, so it should be somewhere by the area with the river," I explained to him. "I get you, you would like Daxter and I to meet up with you at the Precursor Temple... how do you know that you'll be able to get out of there?" Jak asked. "There is a warp pad here, and I can sense a similar one at the temple... trust me, they run on Blue and Yellow Eco," I smiled. "Sounds like a plan. I hope you stay safe there, you two," Jak said to me. "Got it. Just get that Dune Hopper," I smiled as I cut the connection.

And the moment that I did, I heard an echo from within the volcano. One that sounded very happy. "Heeheehee! So you finally decide to show up... how enjoyable," said a female voice, which I gulped at. It was from behind us up by an alcove above us, which I jumped myself and Errol up to it to try and find the source of the female voice. "Come to me... I have matters to discuss with you, killer of Metal Kor," the voice smiled with another snicker. "Do you know who wanted to speak with you, by any chance?" Errol asked me. "One of the 8 Metal Head Leaders... but there are three female ones... I don't know which one is speaking to... us..." I gawked as we arrived at a place that looked horrifying. It was a giant amalgamation of metal and dark eco tentacles looking to have crash landed into the volcano. Whatever this is, I knew it was from something big and bad. "W-What the... what the hell is this thing?" Errol gawked. "It is a Dark Maker satellite... how infuriating those creatures are, nosing into our planet's business and threatening us Metal Heads as the leaders of Dark Eco... saddening, isn't it?" the female voice asked again as she then appeared before us.

And I would be petrified just because of how she looked.


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

The Metal Head Leader overlooking us from the ceiling of the volcano area we were in lowered herself down on a piece of string from her abdomen, which showed who she was. It was **Metal Aracid** (pronounced Uh-rass-sid), the Metal Head Leader of sadism. She loved to see her enemies in pain, but did have a morality in her. She could've very easily killed us by now, but she hadn't yet. "Metal Aracid, Number 2, correct?" I asked. "Correct, pure one," Aracid smiled at me. "Pure one? But I thought I was tainted with Dark Eco..." I thought as I remembered the horrid chair and the pain that I experienced.

"Oh, your pureness can get rid of even the darkest of eco... how else would you have hatched the Precursor Egg? Very clever using it against Kor to kill him, by the way," Aracid smiled at me. "How did you know about that?" Errol asked. "Because we all were hatched from the same egg, we all know when and how one of us ends up getting killed... honestly, I'm pleased Kor is gone... that sicko destroyed nature all over the place just for kicks," Aracid spat. "So... what did you wish to talk to us about?" I asked her. "I need your help to destroy these creatures from the Day Star... the Dark Makers," Aracid explained.

When she said those words, I immediately got intrigued. "The Dark Makers? Do you know of anything about how we could defeat them?" I asked her. "Sadly, I don't... but they are forcing our Metal Head offspring to go towards Haven City, all of them wanting to get into the Catacombs for some reasons... you need to find a way to get into the Catacombs before the Metal Heads do and also make sure you collect as many Dark and Light eco crystals as you can. Four of each should be able to power up an ancient device in there that is said to be extremely powerful," Aracid explained. "I see... sounds interesting. Anything else?" I asked her. "Yes... I wish to awaken the darkness within you... or as you call it, becoming a sage of Dark Eco," Aracid smiled.

"Um... question before I say my answer... will I still be able to use my other eco powers? Because I don't want to become a sage of Dark Eco if it means closing my pure heart," I said as Errol stood his ground. "Oh, don't worry about that, young one... your purity shines truer than gold... you must've really been on the Precursors' good side to have a heart as pure as yours. No darkness will ever change that," Aracid smiled at me. "Okay... and what will you do when we do defeat the Dark Makers?" I asked her. "Just Metal Head business... nothing like what Kor did, that's for sure... even among us Metal Head Leaders, he was exiled because of his evil," Aracid smiled. "Okay... go ahead and do what you need to do," I sighed at her as I braced myself for what she would do to me.

I then felt her hand go to my forehead and I felt something happen to my body. A dark purple emanated from my body as I suddenly saw that my skin had turned dark purple, I felt my hair get stiffer, and I saw that my fingernails had grown to claws. "Better try not to pick my nose with these things," I said with a smirk as I heard a slight echo to my voice, probably because of the dark eco. "Wynn... are you still there?" Errol asked me with worry. "Yeah, I'm fine... hah..." I sighed as I let the transformation down and I got a bit lightheaded afterwards. "The dizziness side effect will wear off over time, but now you will be able to use Dark Eco as it channels through your body no matter where you are," Aracid smiled to me. "Okay... thanks," I smiled at her. "Okay, let's go to the warp pad so we can meet up with Jak and the rodent," Errol smiled.

We then proceeded to the area with the rift portal and I saw that we had to get by something that looked to be a Precursor Watcher. "I've seen these floating eyeballs before, Errol. The only way to get by them is to use Dark Invisibility," I said as I turned myself invisible with the darkness within me and I walked past the eyeball, it disappearing as my feet touched a switch on the other side. "Come on!" I smiled at him. "Coming," Errol said as he walked by me and we both entered the warp gate, appearing on the other side to see Jak and Daxter waiting patiently for us.

"Nice to see you two again," I smiled at them. "Yeah, now how about we go on inside this place finally?" Daxter asked with a cocky smirk. "Okay then, let's get past this Precursor Watcher and we'll be on our way," I smiled at him as I turned invisible again and walked by the giant eyeball and to the other side, it disappearing as soon as the door automatically opened up. "Let's continue onward," Errol said as he followed me alongside Jak.


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Our group proceeded through the ruins encountering some unique puzzles as well as a lot of spiders. We had to destroy a circle of robots, get past some more Precursor Watchers, and defeat a slew of spiders before we eventually came to a place that looked to be a giant Precursor statue and we had to hide. Why? Because we ended up seeing not only Seem here, but also a certain asshole that we didn't expect! "Vegar..." I growled lowly. "What's he doing here?" Errol asked as we started to hear the two of them talking.

"I want no excuses! You said you could do it, now do it," Vegar growled at Seem, obviously not hearing us, but we could hear him, especially since I could hear better with my Light form. "But we have so little time. The Day Star approaches, you know what it brings," Seem said with worry in her voice. "Yes, I do understand... that is why I need complete access to the catacombs. Don't worry, you'll meet your creators soon enough," Vegar smiled as I heard their footsteps leave. "Okay, coast is clear," I said as I let out the Light Eco from my mouth and I gagged from it. "Still not a sage of light eco yet.. ick, hate that aftertaste," I groaned from the taste it left in my mouth, putting it back in it's respective container as we approached the statue.

"It's one of those goober-eyed Precursor things," Daxter smiled. "SSSHHH! You'll anger them! That's no way to talk to the legendary Precursors, Daxter! You do it like this," I said as I knelt on my knees and started to pray to the statue. "Oh, almighty Precursors, we wish to speak with you," I said to the statue, Errol and Jak looking confused at this, but then the statue's eyes opened and I smiled. I had succeeded in summoning them to speak to us.

"Greetings, great warriors. We are in dire need of your help in these urgent times. The dark ones have found your world and plan on destroying it. We ask for your assistance in these dire straits," the Precursor said, his voice just as imposing as it was back in Bryona's temples. "Do you have any idea what he's saying? Speak-a da normal language, okay?" Daxter smiled smugly, me slapping him across the face afterwards. "You must have all the power you can muster to survive this terrible test, great heroes," the Precursor said to us. "I can handle it," Daxter smiled. "I was talking to the humans, Shorty!" the Precursor said, making me smirk. "HEY!" Daxter complained. "Look into the light, great warriors, and gain the power of light over the darkness," the Precursor said as I looked up and I suddenly saw a light blue light shine down on me and I started to fly in the air.

"Ah..." I sighed aloud from the light entering me. I felt it control the Dark Eco within me and I felt lighter on my feet and more calm... and it wasn't just me. Errol and Jak had it happen to them too. "Whoa... guys... the Dark Eco feels far away... I feel better," Jak smiled. "Really? I feel more calm and... oddly pleased..." Errol smiled as he looked to be in a zen state as well. "Hold it, Jak. Let's try something. Now that you say the Dark Eco is far away, I want to test something," I smiled at him as I handed him a bit of Blue Eco and, when he had it in his hands, it happened.

He absorbed it into his skin and he started emitting crackling electricity from his feet. "I-I feel it! I feel faster! I can channel again! WHOO!" Jak exclaimed as he jumped in the air with the Blue Eco coursing through his veins... only hitting his head on the ceiling as a result. "Ow..." he groaned as he fell back down to the ground. "Looks like you'll have to get readjusted to channeling eco again, Jak," Daxter smirked at him. "Let's get back to Spargus. I'm sure Damas has a new job for us to do," Errol smiled. "Sounds like a plan," I smiled.

* * *

Once we got back to the city, we decided to go to Damas's place and we heard him talking into a PA system. "Attention all people of Spargus! A large storm is coming this way! Prepare the city!" Damas said into the microphone thing as he then saw us. "You three! There are still four Wastelanders that haven't reported back. Go out and save them before the storm kills them! Do whatever it takes the bring them back!" Damas told us. "Got it! Let's roll, boys," I said as the three of us got out of the place and immediately headed to the garage, each of us getting into a different car to go out. I got into the Heat Seeker, Jak got into the Dust Demon, and Errol got the Sand Shark. "Let's hit it!" I smirked as we all rushed out of the garage and into the Wastelands.

I got a blip on my radar, most likely from someone's beacon. There were four of them in total. "I'll do double duty and get two of them, you get one each, alright?" I smiled at them. "Got it. Stay safe," Errol said. "I'm always safe," I smiled at him as I zoomed forward towards the first person, which was at the top of a hill and looking to be lost in the storm. "HEY! Hop in! We're outta this sand trap!" I exclaimed at him, the guy jumping into the passenger seat and me going directly for another blip that was purple. "That purple blip is a storm-proof transport. Take me there and then save yourself," the guy said to me. "Not a chance. I gotta save one other person after you," I said to him as I drove to the transport and saw that Jak and Errol had already got their people into the transport and I saw that the winds and the sand was starting to get stirred up.

"Gotta hurry," I said as I rushed over towards what looked to be an oasis and I saw the final person, which was a girl and looked to be in trouble. Why? Because there was something filled with Dark Eco attacking her with lasers! It didn't look anything like a Metal Head, so that meant only one thing. "Dark Maker! Take this!" I exclaimed as I shot him with a blast of Light Eco, the thing exploding everywhere and the female Wastelander looked shocked by that. "Hop in, quick! We gotta race back!" I said to her. "But the crystal!" she said, pointing to a Dark Eco crystal on the ground that she was about to touch. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" I exclaimed as I jumped out and took the crystal before she could touch it, her looking shocked.

"Dark Eco. It'll kill anyone that isn't pure," I said to her as I led us to the car and we hopped in. "Come on! The storm's gonna come soon!" I said to her. "G-Got it!" she said as the wind started to pick up speed and we both entered the car and we drove off, the storm already starting to do something to our skins. I started to get slight boils on my skin from the sand ripping across my body, so to prevent us from dying, I had to use Light Shield to protect us from the elements as we got to the last stretch and we zoomed into the open garage and both of us flying out of the driver's seat after I put on the e brake when we stopped inside the safety of the garage.

"Hah... hah... that was close," I sighed as I looked at my skin and saw that I had tons of cuts and boils on it from the sand. "Damn... those storms really pack a punch," the female Wastelander said. "Okay... let me heal us up real quick," I said to her as I activated my Green Eco powers and both of us started to heal up, our boils and scars healing up and disappearing into small battle marks. "You're a channeler? Cool," the Wastelander smiled. "Yeah, I am... you're lucky that I came around when I did, because that Dark Maker creature would've killed you before the storm could," I told her. "Yeah... thanks for that, saving my life, and protecting me from the Dark Eco in that gem," she smiled at me. "You're welcome... I gotta go back and report to Damas. You should go back to town too," I smiled at her. "Yeah... I'll see ya," she smiled. "Yeah," I smirked at her.


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Once I got into the city, I went over to the arena and saw that Errol was already in his final battle, which I decided to watch from the sidelines, him attacking the different Marauders with flare from his Vulcan Barrel and his Blaster, both of them doing well against the different baddies, all of them being destroyed at the end save for one more person. Errol then tried to shoot him, but he shot Errol first, right in his trigger hand, forcing him to yell loudly from pain and for his gun to fall on the ground. "ERROL!" I exclaimed in shock, Jeanie looking at me with a frown as I suddenly heard her voice in my head. "Don't do anything to help him! If you do, he will be killed for cheating!" Jeanie said, me immediately sitting back down, as I actually planned on helping him out before she said that.

Errol got up from his position just as the guard was about to hit him again and I saw something awesome happen. Errol floated in the air and Light Eco covered his entire body. "Light Regeneration... he can do it too!" I gawked at that. Errol smiled and, with Light Eco still pumping through his veins, he sent forth a blast of the substance at the Marauder, his guts exploding everywhere as Errol's Light form dissipated back to normal.

"Did you just help him?" I heard Jeanie ask me in my head. "No, I didn't... he did that all by himself," I gawked. "Okay... if I find out you're lying, you'll be sent to the desert for life," Jeanie frowned. "Fair punishment," I sighed back. "Your victory has earned you your final battle amulet. When fully put together, it works as a beacon. Whenever you need us, use it to call and we will be there," Damas smiled at Errol. "Thanks," Errol smiled as I took my position next.

"A new round of games is now going to happen! May the best man, or woman, win!" Jeanie smiled at me as I picked up a new addition to my gun waiting for me on the platform. It was an upgrade to the Scatter Gun. I held the trigger for a bit and then let out a blast that shot me off the ground a bit with a circle of power pushing out from under me! "WHOA! That's cool!" I smirked as I jumped down to the arena and smiled at the Marauders I had to face off against. "Time to attack you guys," I smiled as I started to use Dark Eco to my advantage and turned into my feral form, the bullets just ricocheting off of my body as I sliced through the ranks as fast as I could, managing to kill half of the 30 sent at me before the matter formers lowered into the lava and I was forced onto a small island, which gave me an idea. The other goons retreated to islands as well, so I reached into my Yellow Eco reservoirs and started to blast at them each with a yellow eco shot to each of their faces, getting rid of all of them by the time the platforms rose up again, my skills already being proven good. "YES!" I smirked as I jumped up to the victory area to be seen by Damas and Jeanie.

"Impressive! You are a true Wastelander if I ever saw one, Wynn! Here is your final Battle Amulet and... a small gift from me," Damas smiled as he gave me something that I didn't expect. It was something that I had seen before, but I never thought that he would have. Another amulet, but a very familiar one. "W-Where did you get this amulet?" I asked with shock. "I will explain more when you come up to my palace after Jak's battle," Damas explained.

I gulped as I held the amulet close to me. I knew the pattern all too well. It was the Seal of Mar amulet. That could mean only one thing that I mumbled to myself as I left the arena and I sat on the steps leading up to it. "Damas... he's the Kid Jak's father... but that means..." I gulped, wondering what exactly he would say to me when I went to his palace after I got the lowdown from him. But it was then that I heard a commotion going on inside of the arena, causing me to turn around and get back in there. "Blasphemy! One must destroy the other! Complete the test, or face WORSE pain!" Damas exclaimed as I saw a trio down at the combat area that made me shocked. It was Jak and Daxter... and SIG!

"Well... I guess that, since he was a Wastelander, this is where he'd come to after all that time in Haven left him," I gawked. "Seize them!" Damas exclaimed as some guards went to the arena and knocked out Jak and Sig with their guns. I knew better than to get involved, so I simply stood in place as the guards carried Jak, a fidgeting Daxter, and Sig out of the arena, followed by Damas and Jeanie meeting up with me at the door. "What happened?" I asked him, wondering what the huge ruckus was all about. "They failed to kill each other in the arena, and the punishment is banishment to the desert... unless Damas has something else in mind," Jeanie said with a frown as she reluctantly followed after her king.

I followed as well, all of us getting to the palace after a short while and all of us ascending the elevator. Jak and Sig were still unconscious, Daxter simply sat by Jak's side in order to comfort him and Damas looked a bit irritated. "So... what did you want to talk to me about, Lord Damas?" I asked him. "Well, because of your amazing capabilities in battle, I wanted to ask you to find my son... I lost him to a foe that lives in Haven City. He's wearing an amulet exactly like the one that I gave to you. Sig said that the boy may have been with the Underground movement in Haven City, and you say that you were a part of it. I need you to find my son for me," Damas said with a sigh.

I knew he wouldn't like the answer I gave him, but I gave it anyways. "Damas... you're right, I have seen the owner of this amulet before... but you may not believe me when I say he is currently in Spargus as we speak," I said, Damas's eyes going wide when I said that, as Jeanie looked at me with shock. "What are you implying?" Damas asked. "You see this person here? The one that is unconscious? He is an elder version of your son... Jak Mar," I said, Damas immediately looking upset at me. "And you expect me to believe a tale like that?" Damas asked as I simply looked at his life force and then at Jak's. "There's no mistaking it, your lordship. I can sense your essence in Jak's bloodline. You two are definitely related. Trust the Green sage," I said to him, Damas looking confused when I said this and pondering it for a bit as the Muse looked at Jak with a face of worry.

"No... he couldn't be... but back in that time, he didn't look like the kid... he looked like a teenager and he was... mute... oh god... s-she may be right about this... by the Precursors..." Jeanie gawked aloud as Damas simply frowned. "How old did you say you were again, Jeanie?" Damas asked the little glowing squirrel. "Three thousand and twenty years old... and I can assure you that I have seen Jak before in that timeline, as well as his rodent companion... Jak was a mute in that timeline, so I don't know what could've happened to him to make him talk and have these powers..." Jeanie frowned. "Oh, nothing much... Just two whole goddamn years of Dark Eco getting pumped into his bloodstream," Daxter frowned.

"The Dark Warrior Program? He was put up for that for that long?" Damas asked. "Yes. And that's when he finally started to talk... but before that, he never spoke a single word, just grunts and groans," Daxter explained. "I see... and you're saying all of this is true?" Damas asked as Daxter simply looked at me with worry about what I had just said. "I have no doubt in my mind that this man, right here, is your son... in fact, he actually owns a completed Seal of Mar that we used to enter the tomb of the original Mar from long ago," I explained.

"Impressive... I... I may need to reflect on this for a bit..." Damas said. "We all may need to after that spoiler," Daxter said. "For once, I agree with you," Jeanie frowned. "Can I take my leave, then?" I asked. "Of course you may," Damas said as he sat on his throne and began to think as I left the place and went down the elevator. "It's getting near nighttime... I wonder if..." I was about to say, before I got a call on my communicator. "Hello?" I asked. "Wynn! This is Ashelin! Thank goodness you guys are alright... I guess Damas still keeps track of his old beacons. I've landed out by the oasis in the Wastelands, but I don't have much time. Please find me," Ashelin said with worry. "Got it, I'll be right on my way," I said as I hung up and headed right for the garage.


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

After I remembered to pick up Errol, I drove us a bit to the west and then to the south to reach the oasis in question, where I saw Ashelin there along with a blue hellcat cruiser waiting on the sands for me. "Ashelin! Nice to see you here," I smiled at her, being truthful. "Where are Jak and Daxter?" Ashelin asked. "They got in trouble with King Damas and are probably going to get a job to do or risk getting banished to the desert," Errol said. "What are you doing here?" I asked Ashelin. "We need you guys back in Haven City," Ashelin said.

When she said those words, I immediately got wide-eyed and was surprised she would say that. "Aren't we banished from Haven City? Would the townies hate us coming in just to save them?" I asked, wondering if she would understand my sarcasm. "Just so you know, I looked into it, and it wasn't the city that voted for you to get exiled. Vegar was so drunk with power, he fiddled with the votes and you got banished out by him unfairly! We need you to get back to the City, we're losing the fight. Vegar has separated everyone with shield barriers while the city keeps getting destroyed by those Metal Heads and KG forces," Ashelin sighed. "No worries, Ashelin. We'll be able to help you out no matter what. I'm sure we can also get Jak and Daxter to help out too," I smiled... but just as I finished saying that, a bunch of Marauders came out of nowhere and looked very upset at us.

"SHIT! Let's get these guys!" I said as I activated a Light Shield around Ashelin and I used my Green Eco powers to have vines grow out of the sands and attack the numerous baddies, all of them getting shocked and looking worried as I demolished their cars one by one, as well as Errol shooting them in their legs to prevent them from escaping on foot. After defeating SIXTY Marauders, they finally stopped coming and Ashelin sighed a breath of relief as she got to her hellcat and gave us some things, those being Kiera's Jet Boards (she made 2 more after the events of the previous game, all of them upgraded a bit) and Jak's Seal of Mar.

"The city needs you guys. We all need you," Ashelin said. "You have nothing to fear, Ashelin. We'll get back to Haven and we'll defeat Vegar and those Metal Heads and KG forces," I smiled. "You should be able to reach Haven City through the Precursor Temple's Subrail System and through the Eco Mines. That will lead you to the northernmost part of Haven City, I believe. Be careful guys," Ashelin said. "You too, Ashelin," I said with a smile. "Farewell," Ashelin smiled as she started her hellcat and she zoomed off towards the city from above the sands. "Okay, let's go back to the city and tell Jak and Daxter the news," I said as I got out my communicator and called Jak.

"Jak? You there? It's Wynn," I smiled at her. "Wynn? What's up?" Jak asked. "We got a visit from Ashelin and she told us some vital information," I said to him. "Ashelin? What was she doing out here?" Jak asked. "She told me and Errol that the vote to cast us out of the city was actually manipulated by Vegar. The city didn't throw us out, he did!" I growled into the communicator. "Heh, why am I not surprised? What else?" Jak asked. "We need to go back to the city. They're losing the fight because Vegar separated everyone into different zones, allowing the KG robots and the Metal Head armies to attack them nonstop. We need to get back there and save the city once again, but this time, from Cunt Vagina," I smiled. When I called him by that name, everyone started to laugh hysterically at that, especially Daxter and Errol. "Solid gold joke right there, Wynn! HAHA!" Errol laughed out loud as Jak finally stopped laughing on his end. "Okay, we're going back I guess. So what do we need to do?" Jak asked. "First, we need to get the Dune Hopper and get to the temple. Ashelin said there was a secret entrance in there that lead to Haven City's northern side," I smiled. "Sounds like a plan... but I need to talk to you about something on the way there..." Jak explained. "Yeah, I can only guess as to what it is..." I said. "I'm sure you know," Jak sighed.

* * *

 _Once Errol and Wynn made it back to us with their Sand Shark, we all got into the Dune Hopper (Daxter had to get squished onto Wynn's side from the tight space. "Whatever you do, Daxter, don't touch my you-know-whats. Remember, you have a girlfriend," Wynn smirked at him. "Relax, baby, I wouldn't betray Tess one bit," Daxter smirked as he looked at me as I tried to ask Wynn the question. About what Damas had told me._

 _"Damas said that you told him I was his son... what was up with that?" I asked Wynn. "Damas tried to give me a job finding someone from Haven City that he said was his son. And this is what he gave me when he told me what to look for," she said as she showed him the amulet he gave me, me stopping the car on an island before we would've jumped over it. The car was hunkered down, even. "I-Is that... the same amulet my kid self had?" I gawked. "Yes. Damas's son was the heir to Haven's throne. And your kid self had the seal of mar on his amulet. Put two and two together, and Damas is your father," Wynn explained._

 _"Wow... so I'm not only the true heir to Haven City... I'm also the son of Damas... and I'm a relative of the famous Mar..." I gawked as I continued to drive the rest of the way to the temple. "Yes, you are. But it's up to you on what you decide to do, Jak. Choose your own path," I smiled. "You've been taking lessons from Onin, haven't ya?" Daxter asked. "Maybeh," Wynn smirked with her own snarky demeanor._


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in her POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Upon entering the temple again, we went towards the area that held the circle of robots to see that there were no more spiders and instead just a bunch of Metal Jackets (the flying bee-shaped Metal Heads) and that there was some vents opened up that weren't here before. One of them was a Light Eco vent and another was a Dark Eco vent. We knew very well to keep Dax and Errol away from the Dark Eco vents and we simply kept moving forward until I saw a very familiar door. "That door is like the one at the Mountain Temple... let me," Jak smiled as he held up his amulet to the door and it immediately opened up with no hassle.

"That's the ticket," Daxter smirked as we went through and eventually came upon a flooded room with some strange tokens hanging in the air that were shaped like a symbol on top of a door to the far back of the room. "Hmm..." I said as I touched one and the light immediately went and returned to the symbol. "I think we should touch these symbols in order to get that door open. Time to bust out the Jet Boards," I smirked as I handed Errol and Jak their respective boards and we all hopped on them and started to collect the symbols.

I got the ones that were in a tunnel system, Errol got some that were above the water, and Jak got some that were in a different tunnel system. Once we got every single one, the door opened and we all boost jumped up to the door to see that we were soon next to the same Precursor Statue as before, just a different side of it.

"Once again, you stand before me, great heroes, but sadly, your coming may be too late. Even now, the Dark Ones are coming to destroy your world, and I fear we may no longer have the power to resist... look into the light and receive a gift. It is what little we have to offer in these dark times," the statue said as Errol, Jak and myself all looked up into a Light Eco beam and I felt lighter on my feet again as Jak clapped his hands together and I saw that he had zoomed over to the other side of a huge gap by jumping over the very fast rotating platforms. "Whoa! Light Freeze! Way to go, Jak!" I smirked at him as Errol and I did the same thing, both of us rushing over to Jak together and smiling when we met up with him. "Let's keep rolling," Errol smiled.

We continued forward and grinded over some more rails, ending up having to jump over a gap between one, and then we moved onto a room that had rotating blades where we had to use Light Freeze to get across all of them. And once past that, we came to a bridge that I could immediately tell was about to crumble. "Light Freeze over this thing, guys. It's ready to fall with just the tiniest touch," I told the duo by me as I activated Light Freeze at the exact time as they did and we all jumped across very quickly, all of us making it to the edge unscathed with me ending up having to grab onto the ledge to prevent me from falling down into the abyss.

After Jak and Errol helped me up, we moved forward some more and we got on an elevator down below us. And when we reached the bottom, we saw a strange car perched there as well as a long tunnel of what looked to be something that I could only assume was the Subrail System. "These look just like the Catacombs from Haven City," Jak gawked as we reached the car to find a familiar face there... that had traveled all the way from a certain tent. "There you guys are! I've been looking all over for you!" Pecker said. "Nice to see you too, feather butt," Daxter smirked, Pecker ignoring that jab.

"Onin says we must get to Haven City. The Catacombs may hold the very key to the planet's survival!" Pecker stated as Jak used his seal to power up the car. "You guys up for a little ride?" Jak asked. "Oh no, you drove here in the Dune Hopper, so I'm driving this bad boy! Let me at them controls," I smirked as I hopped in the driver's seat with Errol and Jak following suit as Pecker simply flew and Daxter got squished between Jak and Errol. I then pushed the on button and we zoomed forward very fast, entering a long series of tunnels that were the most awesome thing ever!

"WHOO! This is awesome!" I exclaimed as I drove us through the tunnels, shooting different antenna that could be shot as well as jumping over a large pit at one point. And once we got to the end, I gulped when it suddenly came to a dead-end and the car had no brakes! "CRAP!" I exclaimed as we all jumped out of the car before it could crash into the wall. And guess what came out of the car when it crashed? A Precursor!

"You are doing well, great heroes, but the Dark Ones will not be so easy to take down as it was to drive this ancient vehicle... please accept another Light Eco power to aid you in your quest," the entity said as all three of us humans looked into the light and we received a new power. As for me, I had no clue what it was, same with the previous one that I had received. "Um, excuse me, before you go, can you tell me what my powers I received are?" I asked the Precursor. "The power to become a Sage of different eco properties. The first time was for Light Eco, the second was for Red Eco and this time, it was for Yellow Eco," the entity said, my mouth agape when he said that. "T-Then that means... I'm a sage of all 6 different Eco! OH YES! MY DREAM IS FULFILLED!" I exclaimed in amazement. "With great power comes great responsibility, young sage," the Precursor spoke to me. "I already know this," I smirked at him as we proceeded to a nearby elevator and we went up it with Pecker joining up with us just in time.


	33. Chapter 33

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Once off the elevator, we emerged into an area that I immediately recognized from some history books from Kiera's library. It was a huge eco mine that Mar built in order to get at the Eco to power the city. "These look like the mines that Mar used to get Eco into the city back when he was still around," Jak gawked. "Sheesh, that Mar guy must've never slept much," Daxter smiled. "I'll go and talk to Onin and tell her we're back in the city. Watch your tail feathers, guys. This is a spooky place," Pecker said as he flew off into the distance, me already noting a door that I could tell was near the life forces that were in Haven City.

"I believe that this door right here is what we'll need to use to get into Haven... only problem is that it appears locked down. No worries for my Eco powers," I smiled at the guys as we made our way down there and killed a few different creatures that tried to attack us. Once we arrived at the door, I sized it up and smiled. "Should be quite easy with some Red Eco," I smirked as I absorbed some ammo from my Scatter Gun and felt the power come to me. I then punched the door so hard, I left a large hole right through it. I then tore it open the rest of the way so we could have an easy access into it. "Okay, be sure to duck when going in here, guys," I smiled as I ducked under the hole and waited for the other guys to follow along.

Once Jak, Daxter, and Errol joined up, we stepped on another elevator and were sent into a different area, one that looked to be an arena of sorts with three Precursor statues on the other side, two very broken bridges in front of us, and three different carts filled with explosives above the statues. "Okay, guys. Let me fly us over the bridge, then we'll try to fly over to the next one," I said as I let out my wings and everyone grabbed hold of me, all of us flying over there and onto the platform. But once we did that, the door on the other side opened up to show a person we all hated now more than ever approaching the edge of the rocky parts before the bridge.

"The monks told me you were coming through the Precursor Subrails... interesting, aren't they? Legends say that the Precursors used them to create the planet eons and eons ago. It's said they go to the deepest parts of the planet, where the ancient ones await to give untold powers to the worthy! I will use that power to save the world and destroy all who oppose me!" Vegar smiled. "Yeah, you've done a great job of that so far. Fiddling with the votes to banish us unfairly and letting the palace fall and kill hundreds of lives," I growled at him.

"Oh, you couldn't be more mistaken, my dear Wynn. We're on a time clock, here, people! That light in the sky, do you know what it is? The Dark Ones have found us and we need to stop them before it's too late! I needed quick access to the catacombs, so I attacked the palace myself. It will be our little secret," Vegar smiled nonchalantly, his words making me furious.

"YOU KILLED ALL THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE FOR POWER?! YOU'RE WORSE THAN BARON PRAXIS, CUNT VAGINA!" I exclaimed at him as I brought out my Arc Wielder and he growled at me. "Innocent people die in wars! You of all people should know that much, Bryona resident! Wasn't it your job to protect Bryona from invaders?" Vegar asked with a sadistic smile, my eyes going wide when he mentioned that. "W-What are you implying?" I gulped, hoping that he hadn't done what I was thinking. "It wasn't just Haven that got attacked by me, Wynn. Bryona held vast amounts of Light Eco inside of its temples, so I simply sent a team of men over there to get it by any means necessary. Too bad you weren't there to protect them this time," Vegar said with a sadistic smile as my anger overflowed and I simply cocked my gun, Dark Eco starting to flow all over me. "YOU MONSTER!" I exclaimed at him as I shot my Arc Wielder at him, using the electricity to taser him and he fell to the ground from the shock as I stopped and frowned at him. "You will never get away with this, you vulgar monster! I will make it my life's work to stop you and find out all the men that you sent there! If I find out that anyone from Bryona died by your hand, I will find you and I will destroy you," I growled at him as Vegar got up and growled at me. He then had his staff start to glow and I noticed something. It was a Precursor artifact on it and he warped away in an instant after waving it.

"Dammit! He got away... THAT MOTHERFUCKER!" I exclaimed in fury as I punched the ground and the bridges both fell to the ground, tears falling out of my eyes as I realized that Bryona was possibly destroyed by Vegar just like the palace. "Don't worry, Wynn. We'll make Vegar pay, I assure you of that," Errol said as he picked me up and I simply cried into his chest armor, Jak looking upset too. "Let's... let's just continue on," Jak gulped. "O-Okay..." I sobbed as I let out my Light Flight wings and we flew over to the door on the other side. I would make Vegar pay. I swore I would.


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Once we got out of the elevator, we ended up seeing that the area we were in was New Haven, but the northernmost part of it, where the palace had fallen down at mostly. "I sense Samos and Kiera's life forces to the south of us. Let's go there," I said as we ended up having to kill a bunch of Metal Scorpions that tried to come after us and we ended up having to have Errol defend us when we finally got to Kiera and Samos... who were on the other side of a forcefield. And guess what? This type of forcefield, the SH-3-LD 3000, was impervious to Eco blasts! This meant that the only way through was with heavy explosives!

"Kiera and Samos!" I exclaimed at them as I started to cry again. "What's the matter, Wynn? Why are you crying?" Kiera asked. "Vegar... he told me that he sent a team of soldiers to Bryona to get their Light Eco by any means necessary! That means that he probably told them to kill the citizens! Not only that, he admitted to us blatantly that he attacked the palace just to get at the catacombs!" I exclaimed in anger as my tears flowed down my face. "Well you're just going to have to find out what is down there before he does! But first, you'll need to take down all of these forcefields from the Port down to here. Torn has the explosives, so it'll be up to him and you guys to regroup with us here... and we're sorry for what happened. We should've stopped Vegar," Samos frowned.

"We'll stop him ourselves... and if he did end up killing Bryona's residents... I will break him apart so much, he will be in a wheelchair for the rest of his goddamned life!" I growled as I tried to figure out how to get over to the port, but I finally decided the best course was probably the easiest. "Okay guys, let's fly there," I frowned as I let out my wings and we flew over to the port as I growled to myself about everything that Vegar claimed he did. And the exact moment that I growled lowly, which was right as we were flying over the rooftops towards the port, I suddenly felt something happen. My wings disappeared and we fell down to the ground with a thud.

"Ow..." I groaned as I still felt angry. "Wynn, you need to calm down," Errol frowned at me. "Why should I calm down when Vegar could've killed all of my fellow mountain residents?! HE NEEDS TO PAY!" I exclaimed angrily as my Dark Eco claws came out and I felt devil horns pop out of my head. "Listen! You need to calm down! You just had us fall to the ground because your hate ended up taking control of your eco powers! You yourself said that hatred would prevent you from staying pure!" Jak exclaimed at me, his words actually shocking me.

I then tried to absorb Blue Eco from my Arc Wielder, but I failed. I then tried to grab Green Eco from the air to make flowers pop out of the ground... and nothing happened. I just grabbed air. "Oh no... I... You're right... I... I lost my Eco powers..." I gawked in fear. "You need to get over your hatred of Vegar or else you may never use Eco ever again," Errol said. "It's not so simple as you think, Errol. In order to get rid of my hatred for Vegar, not only do I have to stop hating him, not only do I actually have to forgive him, but I also have to make an atonement of my sins! So that means I have to stop being made at Vegar, I have to forgive his horrid actions, and I have to do something to make the Precursors forgive my hatred for him," I frowned as I shuddered at the thought. "Let's just focus on meeting up with Torn. Then you can try and think to yourself about what you need to do," Jak said. "Yeah, you can do it!" Daxter smirked. "Thanks, guys... it'll be very tough, though..." I sighed.

We then went to the Naughty Ottsel for our base of operations and Daxter smiled as we walked inside. "Ah, the Naughty Ottsel. Honey, I'm home!" Daxter smiled as I saw our former leader in the Underground. "Jak? Wynn? Errol? Never expected to see you guys here again," Torn smiled. "Torn?! What are you doing to my place?" Daxter asked with a frown. "We needed a southern HQ for the war effort... plus, I kinda like that Ottsel on the sign out there," Torn smirked. "Thanks, it looks good doesn't it?" Daxter smiled. "We use it for target practice," Torn smiled afterwards, me giggling a bit at the joke.

"Listen, I'm sorry about Vegar. We all are," Torn said as I sighed and simply sat in a corner, not wanting to face him right now. "What's up with her?" Torn asked as I simply tried to meditate. "She found out that Vegar destroyed the Palace and sent troops to Bryona to steal their Light Eco by any means necessary. And from the way he said it, it made it seem like he told the guards to kill the citizens," Errol said as I produced a few tears again as I tried to contact my inner female companions.

But when I finally entered my mind, I saw something I didn't want to see. All 5 of my Eco people that weren't Black were locked up in cages and I saw Black in control of everything, her face of anger and hatred very strong. "Rgh... that beast... that evil bastard! He will pay for killing all those people! I swear it!" Black exclaimed in anger as she swiped her claws at the glass table, leaving indefinite scratch marks inside of it. "Black, what's going on in here?" I asked her, getting her attention and immediately regretting it, as she immediately rushed me and I had to dodge her to prevent getting hurt in my subconscious.

"BLACK! Snap out of it! I'm the on in charge here!" I exclaimed at her as she tried to rush at me again and the other eco ladies looked scared and were whimpering to themselves, especially Light. "Can it, Wynn! You're wanting to forgive that bastard for killing Haven's citizens and possibly killing Bryona's citizens! Tell me why I should care about forgiving that horrid asshole, or I will take control of your mind!" Black growled at me. "You're going insane from my hatred, Black. If I don't forgive him, not only will I be unable to use my eco powers again, not only will I no longer be a sage of all 6 of you girls, but I also won't be able to save the world from the Dark Makers! They're the bigger enemy here, no matter what Vegar has done!" I exclaimed at her.

When I said 'Dark Makers', that was when Black immediately looked shocked and finally listened. "D-D-Dark Makers?... Y-You're kidding, right? T-They can't be coming here! They can't!" Black gawked at me. "How about you look up at the Day Star and sense it like I have? Everyone has been saying that it is the Dark Maker ship and from what I sensed, the blood of even the ship is tainted with tons of Dark Eco! And from what I saw in the volcano and when I rescued that one Wastelander from one of the Dark Makers, I'd say they are starting to send in the drones to see what our world is like before sending in the battalion. We need to forgive Vegar so I can be able to use my powers again. And step one of that logic means you have to let the others go," I frowned at Black.

Black looked worried but finally sighed. "If what you say is true, then I have no choice but to go after the bigger threat... you're right, Vegar is child's play compared to those... horrible creatures... even among us Dark Eco beings, those creatures are horrible murderers of not only different civilizations, but also entire solar systems!... Fine... I'll let them go... but that isn't enough, if you remember," Black said as she let the cages open and the place got filled with it's usual white light. The others then came out of the cages and Light promptly slapped Black across the face. "If thou shalt ever do this again, thy tits shalt hang by an open fire!" Light growled at Black as she simply looked hurt by the hit to her scalp, but she didn't fight back at all. "Black, don't do this again. You really scared us," Yellow sighed. "Please... just stay calm from now on and don't go overboard anymore," Green frowned.

"It's not really her fault, so much as it is mine, you know," I sighed, the girls all gasping. "Wynn..." Blue gulped. "I let myself get filled with anger and hate, and that's why Black went out of control. I have Dark Eco in my blood now, so it makes sense that Black would go insane from me getting super angry," I sighed. "She's got a point... so that means we should slap you too, doesn't it?" Red frowned. "Go ahead, do the deed, Red," I sighed as I braced myself for her super powered slap. She then approached me and she bitch slapped me across the head and I ended up landing on the ground with a big red mark on my face, waking up with a snap to see Torn looking at me with a sneer.

"You're seriously sleeping at times like this?" Torn frowned at me. "No, I was meditating... I let myself get filled with hatred, so, until I atone for my sins and hate that caused me to end up losing my Eco powers, I won't be channeling anything for awhile," I said to him, Torn looking surprised when I said that I lost my Eco powers. "And how, pray tell, did you end up losing your Eco powers? And how do you reclaim your powers?" Torn asked. "I lost my powers because I let extreme hatred fill my heart and defile my purity, causing me to have to meditate to get my Dark Eco self under control. And how I get my powers back? I have to forgive Vegar's actions, stop myself from hating him, and I have to do something to make the Precursors find honor in me again. What I should do, I don't know, but I know I need to do something to help others out, the Precursors themselves, or their devoted followers," I explained to Torn.

"I see... what can you do then, for a job, that is?" Torn asked. "Give me something I can do with my wits and my guns and I can handle it," I said with a smile. "How about taking out some automated cannons in the Industrial Sector? Daxter just blew up the forcefield leading into KG territory and we need those turrets out of the way before we can push further in," Torn explained. "Okay then, I can handle that... by the way, do we have any idea who is the hive mind behind the KG and Metal Heads?" I asked. "Yes, we have. It's some person that Jak defeated back in his timeline... some person by the name of Maia Acheron... but she seems to look like a hideous monster and also looks to have gotten some robot parts on her," Torn said, the name immediately making me worried. "Maia Acheron... the Dark Queen of the Lurkers... from the era of the channelers? How is she still alive after all these years?" I gawked out loud.

"She apparently was sent into a Dark Eco silo and it got opened up after Vin tried to drill another Eco well. Apparently, the area was at the Strip Mine and was covered up by tons of dirt. Anyways, the Dark Eco made her insane, but also gave her skin the tone of a Dark Warrior. And since she was a sage of Dark Eco, she is able to act on her own accord. She also must've gotten found by the KG robots, because she has robotic parts on her body. "I see... so that's how she's able to control the Metal Heads and KG forces... we need to stop her! She is the Dark Queen and one of the absolute worst evils back in the channelers' era," I said. "And I have a hunch that Maia is also the one that called the Dark Maker ship," Jak said as I noticed he was also here. "Okay, lemme at those cannons," I smiled.


	35. Chapter 35

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

While I took care of the turrets, Jak was given a job to go into the sewers and infiltrate the Metal Head sector of the city and eventually defeat some special weapons that they were planning on using to attack us within their section. And once I got back from attacking the different turrets, I got a message from Samos. "Wynn, I think you should go to Haven Forest and take care of the Dark Eco plants that have cropped up there. I heard that you can't use your Eco powers anymore, but if you use your Jet Board over Green Eco vents, Kiera added a feature that allows you to store it inside of it and then spread it around, same with all forms of Eco. Go there and destroy the Dark Eco plants. From what I heard, there is a very ancient Precursor machine there that will only open up if the area surrounding it is cleared of all pollution," Samos explained.

"Got it," I said as we went towards the Metal Head section of the city and I saw that Jak had blown a large hole in their defenses and that he was going over to the forest as well. "What's the story with you?" I asked him as I picked him up in a Zoomer. "Jynx is meeting me at the entrance to Haven Forest. He and I are going to go and blow stuff up," Jak smirked. "And what about Errol?" I asked. "He should be coming to help you in the forest," Daxter smirked. "Okay then, I'm sure he'll be around soon enough," I smiled as I got off at the forest and the door closed on me as well as a certain creature that I was able to see his skull gem, but nothing else on him.

"What the?! Freeze!" I exclaimed as I aimed my pistol at him, the Metal Head immediately putting his hands up and letting his guise go, me gawking at who it actually was. "Wait a minute... **Blik**? The Metal Head Leader of Deceit?" I gawked as I recognized his appearance to being a human-shaped head, a cannon on his arm, a hand that looked like a human, and a lower body that looked to be like a cat's. "Well, you got that much right, pure one... though it doesn't look like you're pure anymore," Blik frowned at me as I sighed at his words. "Yeah... I let hate fill my heart... wait a minute, have you been following me?" I asked him. "Um... well... uh... yes, I have been..." Blik admitted as the door opened to Haven Forest and we simply walked out.

I couldn't believe that I was speaking to the 5th Metal Head Leader of the Big 8. Not only that, but he was following me for some reason. "How long have you been following after me?" I asked him. "Uh... ever since you got to the Eco Mines," Blik admitted. "I see... any particular reason you and the other Metal Head Leaders are so interested in me?" I asked him. "Well, yes. Though you slaughter our ranks, we are very interested in you, especially since you eliminated our biggest threat in Kor. With him gone, we can finally be free to start anew and try to join you humans as friends, not enemies," Blik said, his words confusing me. "Then why are the Metal Heads still attacking us?" I asked as I got on my Jet Board and he started to run after me as I started to heal the Dark Eco plants.

"That is because of the Dark Queen's resurgence. She took control of all of our children and Kor's remaining ilk the moment she reappeared. The only Metal Heads that haven't been affected by her rule of tyranny are us Metal Head Leaders that remain. So long as Maia is still alive, us Metal Heads will never be able to make peace with humanity," Blik explained. "Well then, why don't you guys join up with us? We can take the fight directly to her!" I smiled at them. "Not as easy as it seems," Blik frowned. "See, the Dark Queen is a Dark Eco sage. She may not be a channeler, but since she is a sage, she is able to take the Dark Eco in our blood and cause us to explode, much like how you were able to do with the biggest and baddest Metal Heads, including that one Metalpede on foot!" Blik smiled.

"And how did you know about that?" I asked him. "Us Metal Head Leaders can see the world through many of our children's eyes, even those that belong to other Leaders. That Metalpede belonged to Kor, but I was able to see your powers through its eyes," Blik explained as I got the last of the Dark Eco plants purified in the meantime. "Okay then... well, how about you just help with small jobs?" I asked him. "Small jobs? Heh, like what?" Blik asked. But it was then that Samos called me.

"Well done, Wynn! That ancient device in the middle of the water is one of the most ancient in the world. Legends hold that, when 5 different components are used on it, the telescope floating atop it will deliver the most baffling truths of all. These artifacts are said to be in the deserted west... I can only assume that to be the Wastelands!" Samos said. "I have an idea of what you could help me with," I smiled as I saw Errol just joining us from outside, him looking shocked by me talking to a Metal Head. "He's a friendly, Errol, trust me," I smirked at him. "Anyways, what could I help you with?" Blik asked me. "Not just you, but the other Metal Head leaders too. We can go to Spargus and try and find those artifacts," I smiled. "All of us Metal Head Leaders? But what would the Spargus citizens say?" Blik asked. "I'm sure I can talk to their leader about your helping us. Besides, if you say the other leaders want to learn to get along with mankind, then what better way than helping an entire city?" I smirked. "Good point... okay, I'll go ahead and contact the other 6 to go over to the Wastelands. We'll wait for your go-to to go into Spargus to join you," Blik smirked.

"Okay then, now I need to find a way to get to Spargus... would you want to come with, Errol? Or do you want to help Jak take back the city?" I smirked at him. "I'd rather stay here. Someone needs to make sure that rabid orange rat doesn't do anything crazy," Errol smirked. "Okay then, you have fun, and I'll be off to Spargus to find those artifacts," I smiled. "Okay, good luck, hon. You should be able to use the Air Train to get over there," Errol said. "Good thinking. See ya," I smiled as I left the forest with Blik, who turned invisible and followed after me, Errol gawking, but not attacking.


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Once I got to the Wastelands with Blik by my side, he waited outside the city gates as I noticed something... bad. It looked like a storm was about to pick up. "Damn, you guys won't be able to survive the storms here. You should probably go into the garage to wait it out," I warned Blik as I saw that the other 6 Metal Head Leaders were arriving slowly but surely, all in their human forms. "So long as we remain either invisible or in human form, we needn't worry about your Wastelander allies hurting us, I'm sure," Aracid smiled at me, her human form having looks that could literally kill with amazing curves and a great body, the only downside was her long tongue, which was a dead giveaway.

"Okay, let's go, quickly," I said as I entered the gates and I happened to see Sig prepping a car to go out into the storms. "Another storm is really churning the sand, Wynn! Scanners show a few more artifact sightings. Get to 'em first and their yours to keep, Wastelander rights!" Sig smirked. "Um... question first, can my friends stay here to wait out the storm?" I asked. "Uh... sure, I don't see why not," Sig smiled. "Great, thanks," I smiled as I hopped into the Dust Demon and drove off with a very fast accelerator on the little buggy.

I managed to rush through the sands quickly as I came across artifacts and picked them up as I drove, grabbing them just as I passed them along. I managed to get at least 30 different artifacts before I got one that looked unique compared to the others. I looked at it the moment I zoomed right back into the garage, surprising the 7 leaders as I almost ran into a taller one that was also a female. "Hey! Watch where yer goin', missy-moo-moo!" she grumbled at me, her voice not matching her looks at ALL.

She had a little girl's voice with a country accent, yet she was a very tall woman with her hair in dual pigtails and her eyes being very sharp. She also had on a corset and a skirt on her, which I thought was weird. "Um... what's your names again?" I asked. "You already know myself, Aracid, and Blik, so I guess we should have the others introduce themselves," Arirouge smirked. "My name is **Xin** , and I'm the 1st Metal Head Leader," said another female, her looking to be the exact opposite of the other female. She had a little girl's body, but had a voice that sounded like a wealthy aristocratic woman. "Mah name is **Phinite** , an' Ah'm the 8th of the Leaders," the tall woman with the little country voice smirked. "I'm **Zinyu** , the 3rd on the list," said a male one among them. "And my name is **Hurr** , da 4th one, heh," said the last one, him holding up 2 fingers instead of four... obvious weirdo.

"Nice to meet you all. Now please, come with me into Damas's palace," I smiled at them as I led us into the city and everyone looked confused at my group, but nobody asking any questions as we went to the elevator to Damas's palace and we rode it to his throne room, where we saw that he was sitting there with intrigue on his face when he saw all of us enter his throne room at once. "Wynn? Who are these strange visitors you bring before me?" Damas asked. "Well, these are a few unique people hoping to make peace with the Spargus people and help in the destruction of the Dark Makers," I explained. "And what are their names?" Damas asked. "Well, their names are Xin, Aracid, Zinyu, Hurr, Blik, Arirouge, and Phinite," I explained, Damas's eyes going wide when I mentioned Arirouge's name.

"So... all of them are the remaining Metal Head Leaders?" Damas gawked. "Yes, we are. And we not only need help to destroy the Dark Makers and their queen, but we also wish to make peace with humanity," Xin said, her voice confusing Damas, just as it confused me. "And why would you wish to make peace with humans, despite send your Metal Head armies at our Wastelanders?" Damas asked. "With the Dark Queen in control over nearly all Dark Eco, she has corrupted the minds of our offspring and they now work for her. We have no say in what they do, so we apologize if they happen to hurt any Wastelanders. If we had any say in it, we wouldn't have them do this stuff to you... but we're the only ones unaffected by her hypnotic spells and, if we were to try and attack her, she'd just kill us with her awesome power," Arirouge explained.

"I see... fine, you can stay in Spargus as guests and only as that. But you will be expected to not only speak to the other Wastelanders, but also the possibility of hunting down other Metal Heads that harass us. Are you okay with this?" Damas asked. "We are prepared for anything to regain our children back," Aracid said with a sigh. "Very well. In the meantime, Wynn, we are having serious trouble with Marauders lately. I need you to eradicate their warrior patrols, and quickly, because I heard tell that they may be planning on attacking the city," Damas said. "We'll help out with this," Blik smiled. "Yeah! Hurr smash bad guys!" Hurr smiled as he clashed his fists together. "Great, let's go," I smiled.


	37. Chapter 37

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Our group went out to defend the city from the incoming Marauders, all of them trying to kill us with their guns and even trying to send flaming mortars into the city! We ended up destroying every single Marauder and, when all of them were defeated, where we saw something pop out of one of the different cars. I picked it up and immediately sensed that it was one of the components to the ruins... how was I able to sense it? Because, for some reason, only Light and Dark eco were the properties I could still use, but only because they were in my bloodstream. And the Light Eco within this artifact was the exact same as the Holo Cube, which was what I found out was the artifact I got from the trip out to artifact hunting.

"Okay, that's this job done, now for a new one... but what to do?" I asked as I saw the Metal Head Leaders looking pleased with their work of killing the Marauders. But it was then that I got a message from Seem. "Wynn? Are you out there?" Seem asked into it. "Yes, I am," I smiled at her into it. "We Monks have gotten a special artifact stolen from us by Marauders. They took it to their stronghold in the Southwest. If you can get it back, I'm sure you'll be able to use it for important purposes," Seem said. "Got it, I'll be on my way," I smiled at her as I got into my car and I smiled at the others. "So... how are you guys going to follow me to the Marauder's hideout to get that item?" I asked them. "Our wings, duh," Hurr smirked as he let out two giant wings from his back, which looked to be giant insectoid wings. "You all have wings?" I gawked at them.

"Yes, we do, lil' missy," Phinite smirked as she and the others then let out their wings, almost all of them looking the same... except for Phinite's, which looked to be a bit smaller than the others. "You sure you can fly with us, Phinite?" Zinyu asked her. "O-course Ah can! Watch this," Phinite smiled as she tried to fly in the air, but could only get a few feet off the ground before she petered out. "On second thought, I guess I could drive with you, Wynn," Phinite said. "I've seen the area there before, and if you wish to get there by car, you'll need to use that super jump car, or whatever it's called," Aracid smiled. "Okay, Dune Hopper time, Phinite," I smiled at her as the others took to the skies and I went back into the garage with Phinite, us getting into the Dune Hopper with a smile.

I then drove us towards the Marauder's stronghold, having to deal with their troops the whole way over there, eventually making it to a long, right-curved bridge that led into a stronghold, us arriving there a bit later than the other Leaders, all of them getting there and having already dealt with a good chunk of the Marauders. And guess what happened the moment we crossed the bridge? Four different cars tried to leave, but I immediately one-shot them with the Dune Hopper's grenades, all of them exploding and the people inside either burning up or getting badly hurt.

"I think this may be the artifact you're looking for, right?" Xin asked me as she held a crystal in her hand, one that I recognized as a Light Eco crystal, which confused me. "Well, I am looking for them, but I'm also looking for the artifact," I said as I looked in the cars and eventually found it. A strange, triangular-shaped prism that looked almost like a crank of sorts. "Okay, so now we have a Beam Reflector, the Holo Cube, and the Precursor Prism. We still need two more artifacts," I said as Phinite smiled at the fact that they also happened to have a huge store of Eco in the stronghold.

"Phinite, you can eat their Eco later. We need to keep working," Blik chuckled at her. "Aw, c'mon! Ah'm hungry, alright?" Phinite complained. "Here, would you like some of my Eco stores?" I smiled at her as I showed her my vials, Phinite immediately licking her lips as she saw my four colored Eco containers as well as the Light and Dark stores. "Mm! Ah'll take some red stuff," Phinite smiled as I simply gave her the vial and she drank the Eco from the bottle. "Oh yeah, that's right, isn't it? You guys need Eco to survive," I smiled at that. "Yeah, we do. It's one of our only food sources that isn't meat. And they give us essential nutrients that we need," Aracid smiled. "Okay then... let's head back so we can see about trying to find that last artifact," I smiled as I turned the ignition, turned the car around and Phinite and I drove back while the other leaders flew their way back to the city.

* * *

 _I had no idea what Wynn was doing with Metal Head Leaders of all things, but given how they weren't attacking her or us, I had a hunch that they were good guys, unlike Kor. But if that were the case, then why were their armies attacking us? Was it because Maia was controlling them? I got my answer during one of the jobs I had to pull to protect the Port from destruction. The Metal Heads and KG teamed up to try and destroy the Port at all costs, them actually aiming for different areas of interest, those being the cable towers, the Naughty Ottsel, a place with townies, and the gun course. Errol, Daxter, and I all had to chip in to destroy the incoming baddies, all of them dying by our hands and the Port being protected, at the cost of some Freedom League guards. But considering some of them were from Praxis's original crew, I didn't feel too bad about them dying._

 _"So, have you heard anything from Wynn?" I asked Errol. "No, she hasn't called me. I'm thinking about calling her to see what she's doing, but I don't know if I should... by the way, how many Eco crystals do we have? Because Wynn says we need four Dark and four Light crystals in order to power an ancient device," Errol asked me. "Well, I have 3 Dark Eco Crystals and 2 Light Eco ones, so we'd need one more Dark Eco one and two more Light Eco ones... but I'm not sure where we'd be able to find them at," I admitted to him. "I have a hunch that Wynn might find the some in the Wasteland and I have a theory that Maia may have a few of her own to spare," Errol smirked. "Heh, maybe," I smiled at him._

 _I didn't really mind speaking with Errol nowadays, considering he wasn't a bad guy at all anymore, but I did still remember the horrible things he did to me in that prison. But I assume he must've felt bad about it, considering that, from what Wynn told me a few months ago, when Errol put her in the chair with threats of death if he didn't do so, he had sadness all over his face. He really cared for Wynn, just like I cared for Daxter and Kiera. Why else would he protect her from Baron Praxis after we were found out in the stadium races? He even helped me to escape by doing that. He never admitted that he did that to help me, but I had a hunch that it was his own way of owing me for all the stuff he did to hurt me. "We should report back to Torn for the next gig. You in?" Errol asked me. "Oh, I'd just love to," Daxter said sarcastically. "From now on, how about less sarcastic wit and more action, huh?" Errol smiled back at him, which made me chuckle._


	38. Chapter 38

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

After I got the rundown from Kliever that there was another item that he sold to some Wasteland Metal Heads, I was stunned to hear from our trip around to defeat them that they were Phinite's children, which I found shocking, considering that she had the tiniest wings of the bunch. "Don't judge a book by its cover, missy-moo-moo," she smiled at me when I asked her this, but she still felt uncomfortable at her kind having to be killed due to being brainwashed. "Don't worry, we'll make it up to you when the Dark Queen is defeated," I said to her. "I believe you," she said with a sigh as I got the last one by Spargus's front gates and it dropped the artifact I needed, it being the Quantum Reflector, as I had seen it before in an ancient book.

"Okay, so this piece is said to be a special artifact that, when in contact with 4 other ancient artifacts, can allow you to see far distances into the outer reaches of space... so that means we still need one more item," I said as I looked to the others. "And what item would that be?" Arirouge asked. "From what I've read, I think it may be the Time Map, which we sent back in time with the Rift Rider... unless there are more than one," I said. "From what I've heard, there are only 3 different Time Maps in the world, so that sounds very cool that we have to find something that ancient," Xin smirked. "By the way, you should probably head out to Haven on your own while we stay here to find out information about the Time Map. If we went to Haven, the Dark Queen would definitely try to hurt us," Zinyu said. "Understood. Just don't get hurt," I smiled at them. "Same to you, pure one," Aracid smiled at me. "Not yet... not yet," I sighed.

I then got on the air train and traveled back to the city to see that Jak was leaving the Naughty Ottsel... and I saw that the head on the sign was blown off of it and was now on its pitchfork. "Um... Jak? Come in, Jak. I'm back in Haven City. I found 4 different artifacts of 5 and I'm going to join up with you," I said to him. "Okay, we're heading to the Freedom HQ. We got the forcefields down everywhere, so that's why we're going there," Jak said into the communicator. "Coming with," I smiled as I got on a Zoomer and flew my way along with him once he got in his own Zoomer, both of us heading out to the northern part of Haven, the whole area full of KG robots attacking the Freedom Fighters as we went to New Haven and into Freedom HQ.

After riding the elevator up, we saw everyone there, including Samos, Kiera, Errol, Onin, Pecker, mom, Vin, and Ashelin. "Good to see you guys back in the city," Ashelin smiled at us. "Yeah, and we're ready for anything," I said as I tried to keep calm, knowing that Vegar could be around anywhere. "Alright, so how do we get up to the War Factory? Because I can sense a horrible amount of Dark Eco up there," I said. "A reading like that could only be coming from Maia herself," Jak said. But as soon as he did, we suddenly got an alarm going off. "Damn! An assault in the form of Mini War Factories! We need to repel them!" Torn exclaimed.

"Let's go, guys!" I said as we rushed back into the elevator, we went down it, and we saw the Miniature War Factories spitting out robot minions and also shooting stuff out of their guns. I then started to focus Dark Eco, as I could sense it all throughout their coding. I made the first one explode all over the place, Jak handled the second one with Errol, and the last one ended up getting a bullet into my body as I made it explode, which I growled at, as it was in my ass.

"Dammit... it had to be in the worst place possible, didn't it? Ow... why me?" I groaned as Samos healed me up back in the HQ with his Green Eco powers, the bullet coming out of my ass and him healing it up afterwards. "Nothing changes because of this, right?" I frowned at him. "Not at all," Samos chuckled. "You guys are the best team we've got to lead an expedition into the Catacombs," Torn smiled. But then I heard the voice that I had to forgive for all the bad he'd done through this whole affair.

"Please, please... let us not be too hasty. Do you seriously want these Dark Eco freaks to contaminate the halls of our glorious Precursors? I should lead an expedition into the Catacombs myself," Vegar smiled wickedly. "We're tired of your scheming and murderous ways, Vegar. Nobody gave you the go-ahead to invade Bryona and murder their citizens for Light Eco, nor did we give you the okay to destroy the palace," Ashelin frowned at him. "Who told you I killed Bryona's citizens?" Vegar asked with a growl. "You did, in that arena," I frowned at him with a sigh. "I never said it once! The Freedom Fighters simply took their Eco and nothing more! Remember when I said any means necessary? I specifically told them no killing," Vegar growled at me. "Prove it," mom frowned at him.

Vegar then put a flash drive into the computer and a video played showing Bryona. The Freedom Fighters didn't hurt anyone there and the whole place was being harvested for Light Eco from the temples. The Bryona citizens tried to fight back, but they simply got tasered and that was it. They stayed back and nobody got killed... so I got mad at him for no reason. I sighed and looked at him with a frown. I then said the words that I never wanted to admit that I would say. "Vegar... I don't hate you... and I forgive you... but you are still going to be taken down by us," I frowned at him, being completely true. If I couldn't hate him, I could only stop him. That's all I figured I could do.

Vegar looked shocked by the words I used and looked surprised that I said that, same with some of the others around me. "My Precursor Monks have given me the knowledge of how to turn on the Planetary Defense Systems. I will be able to save you all, if you allow me to do so," Vegar smiled. Nobody looked at him with smiles, including Jak, but I forced a smile on me. "Jak, Wynn, and even Errol have gotten us through thick and thin in the past. We're with them. In fact, the whole city is with us, you cheater," Kiera frowned at him. "Here here!" Samos said. "You're washed up, Vagina!" Daxter said to him. "VEGAR! IT'S VEGAR YOU IDIOT!" Vegar immediately growled at Daxter.

Ashelin did the rest. "Count Vegar, as the governor of this city and on behalf of the people, I hereby dissolve the city council and strip you of your rank, position, and command. Now get out of our sights," Ashelin frowned at him. "You can't be serious! You're seriously siding with these Dark Eco abominations?!" Vegar exclaimed. "Says the one that manipulated the votes to send the only ones that could stop you into the desert to die. You really are an idiot, thinking we could win this war without our 3 best men. Now I suggest you leave before I do more than strip you of your titles," Ashelin frowned. "HOW DARE YOU! I tried to be fair to you, but now you are all going to burn within the Precursor fires of creation! I swear it!" Vegar frowned as he went down the elevator and we all looked at the computers.

"That was one hell of an attack wave. We can't keep repelling such huge attacks for long," Kiera said. "Okay then, so how do we get into the War Factory?" Jak asked. "We'll need a cipher from the Power Station that's kept in the Central Systems. The only way in there, however, is blocked from the KG's power box in the sewers powering a barrier at the front door. We'll need to get into the sewers and get that door open, then Ami and I will go and hack into the systems to get the cipher from inside," Vin said. "Sounds like a plan... Errol? You and Jak go to the sewers. I'm going to go and get these artifacts to Haven Forest to see what they can do," I smiled. "Sounds like a plan," Errol said. "Personally, I think you're crazy to go back down there... but good luck," Pecker smiled at us.


	39. Chapter 39

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Once I drove the whole way to Haven Forest (on the whole other side of the city, which took a long while), I entered the place and Samos got on the communicator. "In order to have those pillars rise, you'll need to destroy 5 different Precursor totems that correspond to them. Walk near one and it should rise out of the ground. Then you'll have to race a power orb through a set area to get it to hit the totem to destroy it. Trust me, I'm speaking from experience," Samos said to me. "Got it," I smiled at him as I found my first totem and it rose out of the ground for me to attack it.

I hit a button on the front of it and then jumped on my Jet Board, going into a ring that appeared and following a trail of light that came out when I went through the ring. I continued going around the track a bit until I saw a red ring, it hitting the totem and making it explode Dark Eco everywhere. "Well, that's neat," I smiled when I saw the first platform in the water start to rise a bit. I then found the next one and did the same thing, then the next, and then the next, each one I destroyed causing the different platforms to rise higher and higher.

Once I saw the last one atop a hill, I did the same thing to it and saw the track was more harder than the others, as it went the whole way around the place and also went on the different platforms that I had to jump over. I then had to do a duck jump up the hill to get to the next ring and then rode the rest of the way up the winding hill until I got to the top of it, the red ring appearing and for me to go through to cause the last statue to explode.

I then smiled and went back to the platforms, riding them up the whole way to the top of the place and I took out the different Precursor artifacts, all of them floating out of my grasp and then forming into something awesome as I heard a voice sound in my head. "Look into the Astro Viewer, great hero," the Precursor voice said, my gasping as I looked into the lens like he said to. I then saw through the lens something that shocked me. The Dark Maker ship. "Behold, the seed of our downfall!" the Precursor said to me. "The Dark Makers..." I gawked. "Correct," the Precursor answered back, me unable to see him around me, but I kept looking through it.

"We Precursors shaped the world with Eco, forming the universe into our liking... but we were foolish! The Dark Makers were once Precursors, but their exposure to Dark Eco changed them. They began twisting worlds, destroying stars, and eradicating all life across the universe. Now the Dark Ones have found your world again, and once their cargo awakens, the world will be destroyed," the Precursor said. "How do I stop them, oh great Precursor?" I asked, showing respect to them. "There is but one option. You must go to the deeper reaches of the core of the planet, deep within the Catacombs. You must power the Planetary Defense System to destroy their Mothership... I hope you are more successful than most planets, whose fates have already been sealed," the Precursor said.

"But... what do I need to do to find favor in you again?" I asked the voice. "You have already gained favor in us, young shrine maiden. You gained favor in us once you repaired this Astro Viewer," the voice said in my head, making me gawk at that. I then tried to channel some green eco to make a plant grow on a nearby rock, my shock coming into play when it actually popped up from the rock. A sunflower sprout! "T-Thank you, great Precursors!" I exclaimed at them. "You're most welcome," the voice said... only it didn't sound like it usually did. Even I could tell that the voice sounded very different for some odd reason... it sounded much lighter and more normal than the booming voice of before. "Um... ignore that," the voice said, back in its booming sound again. "Sorry, I can't... how come you sounded different just now?" I asked. I got no response. "I see... good luck," I smiled at the Precursor as I went off to the exit to Haven Forest, and then I heard the voice again. "You too," the lighter voice said again.

I had to wonder who that voice belonged to... was it the Precursor's voice? If so, then why did he happen to ask me to ignore it? "Look, the deep voice thing? Yeah, we use it to prevent people from knowing our true voices... we need to have an air of intimidation to uphold our reputation, after all," the lighter voice said in my head again. "I see... I guess I understand... I promise not to tell anyone," I smiled at the voice as I left the forest and I went off to the HQ, wondering what would await me there. "Thank you, hero," the Precursor smiled to me. "You're quite welcome," I smiled at him again as I simply used my blue juice to rush off to join up with my allies once again.


	40. Chapter 40

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

"You got your Eco powers back?" Torn asked when I returned back to the HQ with a slew of demolished KG bots after I stole their Blue Eco that powered them. "Y-Yeah! I did! I'm so high on blue juice now! DESU DESU WHOO!" I exclaimed as I was hyper as I then took out the blue eco from my mouth and put it in my container, my face still twitching a bit from the high. "Nice to see you back to your old self again, Wynn," Errol chuckled at me. "We got the cipher, so what's the news?" Jak asked. "We can open the doors now, and then we need you guys to get in there and find out where Maia is, take the place down, and possibly take out Maia herself," Torn said. "Okay, got it. We're gonna have some fun," I smiled. "Yeah, remind me when to laugh," Daxter smirked.

After we went down the elevator once again, we headed to the back to get to the vehicle we'd use to get to the War Factory, that being the Hellcat Surplus, which we managed to make before the war started just for the purpose of going to breech the nest and the War Factory. "Okay, you're all clear to go in... wait a minute... dammit! Maia's jamming the signal with those four giant pillars! Their signal jammers to the cipher!" Torn swore as we got to the war factory when he said that. "Okay then, how do we destroy those pillars?" I smiled. "You'll need to expose their interiors by shooting all the yellow power nodes surrounding the ship's exterior.

"Got it, we'll do that," I smiled as I focused my eco powers into the nodes as we proceeded and caused them to explode from the inside out, as they were all powered by Dark Eco. Once all of them were eliminated (about 30 of them), the towers came to life and I smirked at how they tried to shoot at us. "Taste some super shots!" I smirked at them as I shot our super attack at them from the bottom of the hellcat, them all getting obliterated one by one as I shot their red eyes that shot us right in the center. Once all of them were defeated, the door to the south side finally opened up for us, which I drove us there and let off our trio and rabid orange rat.

"Oh yeah! That's right! We bad! Uh huh!" Daxter gloated as we proceeded down an elevator and I could immediately sense a huge surge of Dark Eco nearby, coming from behind a large gate to our front. "Peh! Look at this gate! It's like she's begging me to take it down," I smiled as I channeled red eco and, with my sheer strength alone, I pulled the bars apart to give us a clear entryway to go in and deliver our welcome cards to her. Once we were all through and after taking out some robots on the other side, we got onto another elevator that would lead us up to her area.

And once we got there, we proceeded around a corner to see something that shocked me. How Maia looked... it was absolutely hideous! Only her face remained on her, it looking to be completely covered in Dark Eco, she only had one real eye that was a pure golden with no pupils, and the rest of her body was pure metal with a red motif on it to symbolize the KG robots around us. "I've made some new friends to help me conquer this puny little planet," Maia smiled, her voice having reverb and metallic sounds to it to match her twisted look. "You're talking to the Dark Makers!" I gawked at her as Jak looked stunned to see her.

"How are you still alive, you old hag?!" Daxter exclaimed at her. "Heeheehee! Dark Eco mastery granted me eternal youth at the cost of a deteriorating body, short fuzzy one. The KG robots were kind enough to give me a body fitting my power! And with this new body, I can communicate to those poor tortured souls quite well! They'll help me reshape this world into what I see fit... HAHAHEE!" Maya cackled. "The Dark Makers don't play nicely with others, Maia. Just look at Metal Kor," I said to her. "Metal Kor was a pathetic piece of shit! But with my power, all Metal Heads are under my control, minus the leaders! But don't fret, young ones... you won't live long enough to see what I turn this world into... maybe a rock? Or a floating puddle of slag... or nothing at all! Complete oblivion! So hard to choose..." Maia smiled with a sadistic smile.

"Like that's gonna happen on my lifetime, bitch," I smiled at her as I focused my powers into her body, Maia obviously shocked at how I was causing her body to get weaker from the lesser amount of blue eco running through her veins... but she immediately stopped me by firing a shot at me that knocked me across the room from the force alone, causing me to lose focus. "OW! Playing with fire are we? Then let's see what you think of this?" I smiled as I focused my powers elsewhere as she simply tried to shoot me with more explosives, which I dodged while focusing my powers above her, where I happened to see a huge store of power for the KG War Factory. When I finally caused it to explode, Maia dodged by going to a different area and started to cackle. "HAHA! You missed me, Eco cunt!" Maia cackled at me. "Wasn't aiming at ya, hon," I smiled as the whole place started to have an alarm go through it. "Warning! Substantial loss of power detected! Preparing crash course immediately," the computer said, me smiling as Maia got blown onto our platforms by another explosion, a Light Eco crystal falling off of her body in the process.

"Got it!" Jak said as he got the Eco crystal just as Maia went through a portal on the other side. "We gotta move after her!" I exclaimed, all four of us running there and getting in just before the explosion happened. And where did we appear after getting through? The Freedom League HQ! "Dammit! She changed the course of where we'd go to shortly after going into it! She's crafty, I'll give her that," I frowned at that. "You actually saw Maia up there? What did she look like?" Kiera asked. "She looks hideous! 3000 years certainly didn't do anything to improve her body," Daxter frowned. "We need to find that last piece of the Astro Viewer and quickly. From what I've seen through it, the whole ship looks to have been cloaked in a big forcefield. The only way through it is to use the final piece of the Astro Viewer. It's said that, when all three pieces are hooked onto it, the Astro Viewer will allow you to link into whatever you see through it," Samos said. "Okay, now where do we find a Time Map?" I asked, wondering our course of action now.

It was then that I got a sudden call on my communicator. "Wynn! Maia has sent Dark Makers after us Monks at the Precursor Temple! They want to know secrets about the Precursors! Please hurry! If they find our secret Time Map, the results would be disastrous! Please! Save us!" said Seem's voice into my communicator, making me extremely worried at her. "Vin! Is there any way you can warp me directly to the Wasteland with a machine or something?" I asked him. "I could do that, but it'd require Light Eco in order to do so," Vin said. "I've got some right here," I said as I pulled out my container and handed him my Light Eco stores, him smiling at it. "Okay, put it into the warpinator 6000 and... you may feel a slight tingling," Vin smiled as he zapped me with the ray and I suddenly saw my environment change all around me as I got warped directly in front of the Precursor Temple alongside Jak, Daxter, and Errol. "WHOA! I didn't expect you guys'd come along for the ride," I said with shock. "Neither did we," Errol admitted. "Let's get in there and rescue Seem from these Dark Maker creeps," I said as we rushed into the temple immediately. "Hold on Seem. We're coming!" I exclaimed.


	41. Chapter 41

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

When we entered the temple, we knew it'd be a hard fight to get to Seem's location, as Dark Makers were swarming the halls we walked through and the fact that they had camouflage capabilities. The worst thing about them was their nasty shields that could absorb a lot of hits before it got taken down, and it even withstood me trying to fry their brains with Dark Eco! "Damn these things are hard to kill," I frowned as we made it to an area that I knew we could break through with my Red Eco power. I smashed the wall with a Red Eco punch and we pushed onward into an area that had more ground troops trying to attack some random monks! I rammed them with a powered up charge filled with Blue Eco and the monsters fell into the ravine below, triggering the others around us to try and attack me. "Take this!" I smiled as I charged up with Light Eco and shot right through their shields, obliterating them into nothingness with one shot. "Nice one!" one of the monks gawked at me. "Nothing to it," I chuckled as we then proceeded deeper until we reached, what else, the Precursor statue.

"Once again, you stand before me, Great Heroes. And once again, your heroism shall be rewarded. Look into the light to receive a new power that will help you reach places... places only in your dreams," the Precursor said in his deep voice, Errol and Jak gaining a new power whereas I didn't get anything to note... even though I looked into the light, I got nothing. "Um... what's up with you, Wynn?" Jak asked me as we went forward. "Nothing, I just didn't get any powers... dunno why," I admitted. "You have been given a power, young sage," the Precursor said to me in his deep voice. "The power to transform into a Precursor at will."

When he said those words, my jaw dropped, as did Errol's, Jak's, and Daxter's. "You get to become a Precursor whenever you want?! How?!" Daxter gawked. "All you must do is say the word Precursor to turn into one. And if you wish, say the word "human" to turn back to normal," the Precursor said. "If only I could've gotten the ability to turn back at will," Daxter said. "Aw sweet! But when should I do it?" I asked as I then looked over to the right and I sensed something. Seem's life force! And it was shrinking bit by bit! "Gotta move! Come on, guys! This way!" I exclaimed as I let out my wings and flew over the gap and towards the area where I sensed Seem's life force start to dwindle.

I flew the whole way there, me finally finding Seem against a corner with a Dark Maker attacking her. I immediately blasted the baddie with Light Eco as I immediately went to Seem and tried to heal her wounds with Green Eco from the air. There was only one problem, however... the Green Eco wasn't working. That meant only one other option. "Light Regeneration!" I exclaimed as I focused the Light Eco in my body to enter Seem's and cause her wounds to shrivel into nothing, Seem breathing heavily once I did so. "You... you saved my life... I... cannot thank you enough..." Seem said with a raspy breath as she handed me the Time Map. "This is the most important artifact for the Astro Viewer... use it to win against Maia," Seem sighed as she closed her eyes and began to sleep, which I smiled at. "Rest easy, Seem. I'll get us back to Spargus so you can recover with the other Monks," I smiled as I looked at Jak and Errol with a smile. "Let's go," I smiled as we went into the warp gate and we reappeared in the temple's entrance, where we happened to get another message from Damas.

"Jak, Errol, and Wynn! We need you back at Spargus! We're picking up very powerful readings on our scanners! It's not a storm... it's... something else! My guess is that it's connected to the strange satellites we've been seeing. You're the best gunner we've got, Jak! Wynn and Errol, you cover Jak while he's on the gun! This is your chance to repay your life debts!" Damas said as he ended the transmission and I let out my wings. "Let's fly back guys," I smiled as I then saw some forms coming from Spargus to our position. The Metal Head Leaders! "What are those things?!" Daxter gawked. "The Metal Head Leaders! Hell yeah!" Errol smiled as a couple of them fell down by Jak and another by Errol. "Hop on, we're going back in style," Xin smirked as she grabbed hold of Jak with her arms and both of them flew off in the air as Errol got lifted up by Hurr and I got assisted by Blik. "You guys are gonna have a big fight ahead of you, that's for damn sure," Blik said to us. "We'll be ready for whatever Maia brings to the table, hehe!" Daxter smirked with his usual cocky demeanor.


	42. Chapter 42

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Once we got back to Spargus, we saw that the whole city was under attack by Dark Makers and Jak immediately got onto the turret as me, Errol, and the Metal Head Leaders covered him from below by attacking any Dark Makers that tried to stop him. And what came down from the sky? Giant walker mechs that Jak had to shoot a lot in order to make each one explode! "I thought these little guys were hard to kill! Those big guys are even tougher!" I gawked as Jak killed all of the mechs that fell into the water, only for giant mechs to appear in the town behind the turret!

When this happened, the Metal Head leaders took to the skies and started to attack them as Jak couldn't turn the turret around to attack them. With every attack they made on the Dark Maker walkers, they got hurt a lot until they fell and exploded, them having to kill at least 4 until the assault stopped finally. "Whew, that's the last of them," I said as I no longer sensed their Dark Eco blood and Damas and Kliever came up to us as Jak came down off of the turret, the Metal Head Leaders flying down with smiles of their own. "We did it! Yeehaw!" Phinite smirked. "This victory is a sign of hope! Take heed, you all. Even the smallest weed finds shelter within the rocks... and Jak... no... Mar... here is your final battle amulet as well as a gift I was saving for you specially," Damas smiled as he gave Jak the final amulet and also gave him a piece of body armor that he put on his body.

"That amulet is a beacon. If ever you need us, use them to call and we will be there," Damas smiled. "We'll be there if you call for us too, Wynn," Xin smiled. "I think I know how to do that... just talk to you in your minds with my Dark Eco powers?" I smiled at them. "Bing and Go, heh," Hurr smirked. "Okay then, I say we take this Time Map to the Astro Viewer," I smiled at Jak, Daxter, and Errol. "Yeah, but how do we get back to Haven without a Hellcat?" Errol asked. "Leave that to me," Sig smirked from behind the group as a singular Hellcat came from the air, piloted by Jinx! "Well, Sig! Good to see you on the winning team," Errol smiled. "Yeah," Sig smiled as we all hopped into the Hellcat, Sig included, and we rode the whole way to Haven.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," I smiled. "Jak, Daxter, Errol, and Sig? You go over to the HQ to see what they want you to do. I'll go to Haven Forest and go to the Astro Viewer," I smiled. "Be careful of bad guys, Wynn," Errol said. "I know there are bad guys over there. I can sense Dark Makers all around that place, so I'll have to attack them in order to reach the Astro Viewer," I explained. "Okay, be safe," Jak said. "I will," I smiled.

I then proceeded over to Haven Forest and gawked at how many Dark Makers were around. There were at least 9 different Dark Flowers mounted on rocks and the walls, where I saw Dark Makers coming out of them! "Time to defeat you guys at the sources," I said as I focused my Dark Eco powers in each of the flowers, causing all of them to explode in fantastic fashion, all the Dark Makers looking at me and coming my way afterwards. "Oh? You wanna piece of me? Well take this!" I smiled as I forced them all to explode by sending a blast of Light Eco at all of them like a bowling ball, all of them getting demolished in one hit.

"Whoo! I love me some Light Eco powers!" I smiled as I jumped up to the top of the Astro Viewer and smiled as I took out the Time Map. "Gotta hope that being a Precursor is going to be fun," I smiled as I suddenly felt something happen to my body. Out of nowhere, my entire body started to shrink as I suddenly felt all furry all over... and when I looked beneath me, I was stunned to see that I had orange fur all over me and I had a fat tail! The only thing that remained on me were my clothes, which shrunk down with me. "Oh... my god... Daxter... and all Ottsels... are Precursors?! I never would've guessed THAT of all things!" I gawked as I noticed that I was too small to get to the telescope of the Astro Viewer.

"Human..." I said, my body immediately growing back to normal, clothes included. "Wow... that is so cool," I gawked as I put the Time Map into the Astro Viewer and looked into the telescope. I suddenly felt my vision go blank for a second before I woke up again in a suit of armor... and I saw that I was in the Dark Maker ship! "Okay, time to find out where that Shield Generator is," I said as I looked around until I ended up seeing an open door to my left, which I entered and saw that it went to an area that had another room with a large gate that I knew I couldn't bust through and an explosive ball in front of me. I pushed the ball into the wall and it exploded open to reveal another gate that had obvious wear and tear on it. I attacked it and busted through into what looked to be a power tube, where I had to time my movements carefully or risk getting shocked.

I continued down the corridor, making power nodes explode and jumping on platforms until I reached another area that had electricity running through it as well as sensing the giant node in front of me with three balls rotating around it were connected to the shield. They had to be the generators to the shield! "Okay, big guy, time to explode," I smiled as I sent the bomb at the balls and they started to go faster, me having to jump over a beam of electricity before I sent the next bomb at the rotating balls, exploding two and missing the last, as it moved faster than the rest. "Aaand... BAM!" I exclaimed as I hit the bomb and it managed to make the final ball explode, followed by the whole apparatus falling apart and me regaining consciousness in my body... but not before I saw a sight that made me gawk. A whole bunch of Precursors... and they were all Ottsels! "Our hero!" they all said at once as I felt control get back to my body. "Whoa! That was trippy," I said as I got a call from Jak.

"Wynn? What are you doing?" Jak asked. "Well, I just took care of the Dark Maker ship's shields, so now all we need to do is gather one more Dark Eco crystal and we can go to the core of the planet to power up the Planetary Defense system," I smiled. "Well, we happened to find one... but Maia escaped to the Dark Maker ship. We need to hurry and get to the Catacombs, and fast!" Jak said. "Then let's go! The entrance should be in the Palace Ruins! But just in case we come across any issues, I say we call the Wastelanders and my friendly Metal Head Leaders," I smiled. "Good idea! We'll go ahead and fly to the inside of the place," Jak said. "Go towards the ruins of the palace. I'll meet up with you there," I smiled as I sent a message to the Metal Head Leaders from my Dark Eco powers.

"Huh? Is that you, Wynn?" Blik asked me in my head. "Yeah, we're about to do our biggest job yet. We need you guys to meet up with us in the ruined area of Haven to the mid-northwest of the city," I said to them. "The Catacombs, eh? Heh, fine, we'll show up. This'll be a blast, won't it, guys?" I heard Phinite smiled. "Copy that, sis! Let's get going to the city! Metal Head Leaders! FLY!" I heard Zinyu say as I got their connection cut off. I then flew into the ruins and right into the danger territory. What would await me when I got there? What would await me at the core of the Catacombs? I could only wonder.


	43. Chapter 43

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

The ruined area of the Palace was both that, the Stadium section, and parts of the Bazaar, all of them having been demolished from the fall of the tower. I eventually happened to find a single survivor of everything that had happened and I decided to heal them up and take her along with me. "Rgh... t-thanks, Wynn... I thought I'd never survive that ordeal... there are Metal Mantises all over and I could only survive by hiding and foraging for their scraps," the woman said, her clothes being tattered and her being emaciated because of her situation. "Here, take some of this," I said as I gave her a piece of bread for her to eat. "Thanks, I've been starved for so long," she gulped as she took the bread and ate it ravenously.

"What's your name?" I asked her. " **Madison** ," she said with a smile. "Okay... I'll take you to someone that may be able to help... I'm sure that we can find some help in the Catacombs," I smiled at her as we made it to an area by the palace ruins where I got met up with Daxter, Errol, and Jak, all of them gasping at my friend that I found. "I found a survivor of the palace attack. She can testify against Vegar in court," I said. "Vegar? What are you implying?" she asked. "I am telling the truth when I say that Vegar is the one that destroyed the palace and a whole quarter of the city. You seem to be the lone survivor," I said to her.

But just as we were about to talk again, we got surrounded by Dark Maker satellites, all three of them being positioned in front of us and emitting dark electricity. "Okay, time to die, you three," I smiled as I focused my powers and the Dark Maker satellites exploded and, the moment that happened, a car came crashing through the walls behind me, it belonging to Damas! And from the skies? The Metal head Leaders!

"Someone call for a kickass army?" Arirouge asked as he and the others landed on the ground, their wings still extended with smiles on their faces. "Yes, we did! Now let's go to the Catacombs! Fellow allies? Get in the vehicle and CHARGE!" I smiled as Jak, Errol, and Daxter joined the vehicle with Damas while the Metal Head Leaders went into the air. I simply let out Light Flight and flew me and Madison the way over there, me destroying different shield generators for Damas and Jak to get through the place on the ground, all of us getting to the entrance to the Catacombs afterwards... but not before a mortar was fired at Damas and Jak's car, the car flipping over and Jak, Errol, and Daxter escaping unscathed.

But underneath the car, I saw something horrifying. Damas had gotten halfway charred by the blast, his whole torso being crushed under the weight of the car, and his life force shrinking extremely fast. "Father!" Jak exclaimed as he rushed over to Damas's side and looked shocked at him. "Wynn! Do something!" Jak exclaimed at me, my eyes tearing up. "I-I'm sorry Jak... his wounds are too severe for me to heal up in time for him to live... he's at death's door," I said with sadness. "No..." Jak sobbed. "Don't worry, son... it was a good day to live... and a great day to die... at least I could be by your side in the end... save the people, Jak... they need you..." Damas said as his eyes finally closed and I felt his life force leave his body.

"Yes, you were that child," said the voice of Vegar from behind us as the Metal Head Leaders flew down to our position as well. "I took you from Damas, hoping to harness your eco powers for my experiments! Then I lost you to the Underground," Vegar said with evil in his eyes. "You seem upset... did I tell you too late?" Vegar asked. "No, you didn't," I frowned as I looked at him with a frown. "Because Damas knew that Jak was his son, thanks to me. Damas was by his son's side from the moment we arrived in Spargus until the very end," I frowned at him. "Hmph! Thanks for opening the door to the Precursors. Don't worry, I'll be back to put all of your Dark freaks out of your misery," Vegar smiled as he rushed out towards a Precursor vehicle and drove off to the Catacombs. "After him! Nobody hurts my best friends and lives to brag about it! Let's get him!" Daxter exclaimed as he, Jak, Errol, Madison and I rushed into the car and drove off. "Should we come after you?" I heard Xin ask in my head. "No, the Precursors don't like Metal Heads, claiming they are their enemies... it'd be best if you simply defend the Catacombs from any opposition," I said to them with my mind. "Got it, we'll do just that! Go kick some Dark Queen tuckus!" Phinite smiled.

I then drove through the whole of the train ride into the center of the planet, shooting antennas out of the way until we reached an area that was very dark until we came through and Jak smiled as he put together the Eco sphere completely, made out of the four Dark Eco crystals and the four Light Eco crystals. I then saw the lights come on bit by bit as we saw amazing Precursor tech surrounding us everywhere as we parked the car at the front of a giant statue. "Greetings, great warriors! Please put the Eco sphere in the pedestal to power up the Planetary Defense System," the Precursor said in its deep voice. Jak did just that as the weapon then started to charge.

"The weapon will take some time to charge, but it will destroy the Dark Maker Ship," the Precursor said as he then appeared in a hologram in front of us. "You have done a great deed, heroes Jak and Errol... we grant you the ultimate gift... the gift of evolution. The honor of becoming one of us," the Precursor said, me wondering what the plan was... it was all answered when Vegar came out with a gun aimed at Errol and Jak. "Not so fast! I will be the one who evolves into a Precursor! The right is MINE!" Vegar exclaimed, my smile on my face priceless. "Be careful what you wish for," I smiled at Vegar at the same time the Precursor said, a light shining on him as he fell to the ground afterwards. "It is done... don't worry, freaks... it is for the greater good that I assume this role," Vegar smiled like an idiot.

"You really think that you becoming a Precursor is the best thing in the world? Let me show you what they really look like," I smiled as my body started to shrink and grow furry again as I showed off what the Precursors really looked like, Vegar looking shocked at this and him gawking even further when the door opened to reveal 3 different Precursors... one of them was chubby and had a staff on him, one had half of a Precursor Orb on his head, and the other looked to be a cool dude of sorts. And the one other thing? They were all Ottsels! "They look like... me?" Daxter gawked. "Not what you expected?" the leader asked, him having the lighter voice that I had heard before. "Yeah, we, like, get that a lot," the cool one smiled. "Don't look so upset. If you found out our entire civilization were a bunch of fuzzy rats, would you worship us? Would you have loved us?" the chubby one asked. "Not possible, buddy," the cool one smiled. "So we... fluff up the myth... a bit," the chubby one smiled. "Then we get the respect we deserve! Heh," the one with the Precursor Orb said, him sounding a bit like Hurr.

"You idiots! Get away from there and stop defiling that glorious machine!" Vegar exclaimed as he tried to aim his pistol at the trio, the chubby Ottsel trapping him in a shield of red with just a wave of his staff. "Do not let our size fool you. We are the most powerful creatures in the universe," the leader smiled. "We are?" the dummy smiled, me simply chuckling at that. "But why does Daxter look like... you guys?" Jak asked. "Simple, Jak. Eco contains the essence of all Precursors, like their code... when Daxter touched the Dark Eco, back in your time, he was actually blessed to become a Precursor," I smiled. "Right on the money, Wynn," the Ottsel leader smiled. "WOOHOO! I'm a Precursor! I'm a Precursor~! I'm a Precursor~! Hey! Wait a minute! They have pants!" Daxter exclaimed after his little song and dance routine when he saw that the Precursors had pants and he didn't.

"These beings are the Great Precursors?! And I wanted to evolve into-" Vegar said with shock as I snickered at him. "Into a fuzzy rat, yes," I smiled at him. "You deserve it, bud. Congratulations," Madison smiled at him. "NO! AHHHHHHH!" Vegar exclaimed as he then finally turned into an Ottsel, him having dark brown fur as opposed to orange fur... that and he had a shirt on, but no pants. "A little drafty, isn't it?" Daxter smiled. "The only way to ensure that Maia is stopped is to go to the ship and stop her yourself. We can send you there from here," the Ottsel leader said. "But the weapon," I gawked. "No worries, girl! You should have at least 5 minutes to get there and back before-" "Hopefully before-" "Baboom! Oh yeah!" the cool one, the leader, and the dummy said at once.

"Got it, let's get going, guys! Hey, Precursors? Please help Madison and Vegar to the surface please?" I said as Jak, Errol, Daxter, and I got through the portal they had made for us. "Sure! Good luck!" the leader said."But just in case... Human," I smiled as my size changed the moment we appeared in the Dark Maker ship. "Let's do this thing!" I smiled as I cocked my pistol. "Oh yeah, let's go!" Errol smiled. "Lead the way, padres," Daxter smirked.


	44. Chapter 44

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Upon going into the first door, we were met with resistance from some flying Dark Makers as we flew across a bunch of pits as my senses led us to Maia's location, us finally going down a final elevator to a whole area that was filled with giant Dark Maker robots, all of them looking horrifying and deadly. "If any of these bots wake up, the planet's finished!" Daxter said as we approached Maia, her looking quite happy. "All of these Dark Makers at my command! Which one should I wake up first?" she smiled happily. "I have an idea of which one to wake up," I smiled, getting her attention. "NONE OF THEM!" I yelled as I forced all of the dark eco brains of each Dark Maker bot to explode in spectacular fashion, all of them getting destroyed in an instant, Maia looking at me with an evil glare. "You're finished, Maia!" I smiled at her as I tackled her and started to wrestle with her with my Red Eco powers. I knew we still had 2 whole minutes left, so I just kept punching her face until, finally, she left an opening and I tore off her entire left arm, the one that shot stuff, and she screeched in pain.

"AAGGH! You bitch!" Maia exclaimed in anger. "Oh, I'm not finished yet," I smiled at her as I covered myself in a Light Eco shield and I destroyed her jet packs on the back of her body and then I charged out the top of the Dark Maker ship with Light Flight, both her and me immediately getting sucked into the vacuum of space. "W-What the... what is this place?" Maia gawked. "Space. This is space... and let's see how long you survive out here without a Light Eco shield," I smiled as I pushed her face out of the shield and she immediately looked to be in pain from the loss of air and, after a few minutes, her head exploded. Her body died the rest of the way after that, allowing me to fly back into the ship and meet up with the others. "We only have 30 seconds left, guys! We need to get to the portal and then wait there until the ship falls. Once it gets shot, we head through the portal and go back home," I said to them with seriousness.

"Got it!" Jak said as we all rushed off to the portal and I counted down the seconds afterwards. "3, 2, 1... into the portal now!" I exclaimed, all of us entering the teleportation ring and us hearing a loud explosion afterwards. Once that was done, we looked around us and we saw that we were now in the outskirts of Spargus. And in the sky, we saw a huge laser shooting through the ship and it exploding in spectacular fashion afterwards! "YEAHAHAHA! WE DID IT!" I exclaimed as I jumped up and down in amazement. "We did it... we destroyed Maia, defeated the Dark Makers, and found out who the Precursors really are!" Jak gawked. "Yes! We saw the explosion from here, guys! You really did it! You saved the planet!" Kiera exclaimed. "You bet your ass we did! WOO!" I cheered.

"Are you high on Blue Eco?" Errol chuckled at me. "Nope, just hyper," I smiled. "I understand," Errol smirked as he kissed me on the cheeks, my face flushing red all over afterwards and me immediately calming down. "You missed," I smiled at him as I then took Errol and kissed him on the lips, us kissing for a good 10 seconds before I ended it. "Mmm... I like that fire in your eyes," Errol smiled at me. "And I love that fire in your eyes," I smiled at him.

* * *

After a whole day, all of my allies returned to Spargus and we were also joined by the 3 Precursors as well as the Metal Head Leaders, Sig, Kliever, Madison, and, yes, Vegar. All of us took different spots with the Metal Head Leaders standing in the crowd with the Spargus citizens (minus Blik, as he was voted by the people to be the next ruler of Spargus), Tess, Daxter, myself, Jak, and Errol with the Precursors, Seem and Ashelin at the entry platform, Kliever and Vegar on a rising platform, and the rest of my allies above us with Jeanie the Muse perched atop Blik's shoulder.

"Thank you, brave people of this planet! To Onin, Samos, Wynn D and all! Your bravery and honor gives us hope to fight on," the Ottsel Leader said to everyone, Samos still stunned at who the Precursors really were. "My life's work, it turns out, was spent searching for a bunch of fur balls," Samos said with shock. "Jak, Errol, and Wynn. Your strength and cunning is just what we need to keep up the fight across the world. We need more heroes like you," the Ottsel Leader said to me and my buds. "Sorry, but I'd rather stay here if that could be allowed... I've kinda had enough adventures for one lifetime, believe me," I smiled at them. "Same with me and Errol. I'm sure that there are more heroes out there in the universe somewhere, just waiting to be discovered," Jak smiled. "You're so totally right on, Jak and bros," the cool Ottsel smiled.

"Ah... this is the life... being a Precursor," Daxter smiled as he laid across Tess's lap as she gushed at him. "Oh, Daxter! My little hero!" Tess smiled with a giggle. "We owe you much, Daxter. For your bravery and ability to face danger head-on, we shall grant you your heart's deepest desire," the Ottsel Leader smiled. "I can only guess as to what it is," I smirked at him, pointing to a pair of pants I had in my backpack. "Yeah, I could really use a snazzy pair of pants... like yours," Daxter smiled. The Ottsel Leader then waved his staff and Daxter suddenly got a brand new pair of jean shorts on him, tail hole and belt included! And they looked pretty damn awesome on him.

"Wow! Those look sharp! I wish I had a pair just like that," Tess smiled, me face palming at her denseness. "Be careful what you wish for," the Ottsel Leader smirked as he pointed his staff at Tess and, after the beam hit her, she was turned into an Ottsel just like Daxter! The only difference was that one, she kept her clothes, two, she had more feminine features on her, and three, she kept her blonde hair atop her head. Daxter whistled as he helped his new and improved girlfriend off of her butt. "Don't worry baby, you'll get used to it. Oh, and you may want to shave in a few areas... trust me on that," Daxter smiled as he kissed Tess on the lips passionately, me smiling at him finally winning his dream girl.

The Precursors smiled and walked back to their ship, where it opened up to reveal some more voices inside that I heard before. "Our heroes!" the Ottsels inside smiled. I then looked at Vegar, him not liking his new situation at all. "Ugh, this is going to be a looong trip," he frowned as he tried to walk over to the ship, but was stopped by Kliever's iron grip. "Hang on, little nipper! I've decided I want me own sidekick, and you've been nominated," Kliever smiled, me smiling as well. Given the crap that Vegar pulled, it was good to see him get legitimate payback as Kliever's unwilling partner. "Ah, what a team we'll make... just don't make me angry!" Kliever growled as Vegar looked scared of his new situation, which he should've been.

"Farewell, everyone!" the Precursors smiled as they entered their ship and they had it zoom out of the arena and into the stars above. We would probably never see them again, but I would definitely remember their teachings to me. I still had a duty to uphold, so I smiled at Errol and took him by the hand. "Errol... would you like to come see Bryona again? This time, with me and mom joining you?" I smiled at him. Errol smirked and hugged me tightly. "Let's go home," Errol smiled. "Yeah, let's," I smiled contentedly as me and him walked out of the arena after bidding our farewells...

Little did I know that I wasn't done with my adventures... not by a long shot...


	45. Chapter 45

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

After the events of the Dark Makers and Dark Queen Maia, things settled back down and a lot of things had improved since that fateful day when the Precursors left us. The Metal Head Leaders and the monks regularly met with one another and had formed a pact like the one that Baron Praxis had, only a much better deal. Since Light Eco was readily available in the barrel loads since the Precursors left, and since Light Eco made them more full than any other type, they were given Light Eco in exchange for them to aid humanity in future battles with any kind of enemy attacks, which they would always side with the one that had better morals. They even had done a pretty good job of protecting both Spargus and Haven City from any kind of aggression and Haven was allowed to rebuild as a result of that.

Daxter had now entered a committed relationship with Tess, her apparently having sex with him on a few occasions. Because of this, Daxter, the womanizer, had turned into a completely different person. He still had his snarky demeanor, but he never said anything raunchy about any other female since he started being with Tess. Jak and Kiera had also gone steady, both of them in a relationship as well as Torn and Ashelin being in a sparking romance as well.

Onin and Samos had become a fortune telling team that was very successful in terms of business, with every single prediction being completely true. Samos was in charge of advertising while Onin did the fortune telling. Pecker, meanwhile, had gone to do other business in terms of a job to do, as Samos had become Onin's interpreter in the meantime. Where did he go? Looking for a job in the lawless town of Kras City, where Rayne happened to live.

In the meantime, mom, myself, Errol, and Madison had all moved to Bryona and had stayed there for the past year and a half... that is until we got a sudden call from a person I never would've expected to call me in my whole life. "Hello? Who's this?" I asked the unknown caller. "Cousin? Hi, it's me, Rayne!" my cousin smiled at me into the communicator. "Cousin Rayne?! I haven't spoke to you since we were 7! What's going on, how's life been?" I smiled at her. "Well, it's been rough... trying to run my father's business in Kras City is a real pain in the neck," Rayne admitted.

I never questioned her about her loyalty to Krew, but she was a devoted worker and daddy's perfect little angel for everything, which I admitted was admirable, but Krew wasn't the best of people. I had to learn that the hard way. "So why are you calling me? I mean, there's gotta be a reason, right?" I asked her. "Actually, yes. My father left his will and testament here in Kras City and he has invited all those he was close with to come and toast to his passing... I know you don't really want to come, but I just wanted to know," Rayne said.

I had to admit, though I didn't like Krew, I had to admit that we didn't give him a proper respectful burial... despite him selling out the city to the Metal Heads and Baron Praxis, he was very caring for his family... I made my decision. "Okay, Rayne. Where and when are we doing this?" I asked her. "Kras City in 2 days. Come to my mansion. You can't miss it. One of the tallest buildings in the city," she said. "Got it. I'll try and see if I can't get my boyfriend to join us too," I smiled. "Okay, come down in 2 days. Kras City. Don't forget...oh, and be sure not to get into any trouble, okay? The Mizo gang is ruthless to anyone working for my father," she said. "Got it. We'll stay incognito," I smiled. "Okay. See you soon," Rayne smiled. "Yeah, bye," I smiled as she cut the connection.

Once I told Errol of this, he agreed that Krew, despite his flaws, needed a proper sendoff, so me and him went off to Kras City in daring disguises... only my disguise was a bit different than everyone else's while Errol just wore regular padded armor that was underneath some casual shirts and pants. And what was I disguised as? My Precursor form, which I smiled at every time I looked in a mirror.

See, my Precursor form was very similar to Tess's in a way, probably because we were both females. I had my same curves, same chest, and my hair remained in its long and flowing orange self... in fact, it was the strangest part about me, because my hair, oddly enough, was the same color as most of my fur, save for my underbelly. And I also had more feminine traits about me, which made some heads turn as Errol walked through the streets while I sat on his shoulder like Daxter did to Jak. "It feels... odd... to have you riding on my shoulder, hon," Errol admitted to me. "Well, it completes the look, wouldn't you say? Besides, if I wasn't here in this form, I'd be a sitting duckrow," I smirked at him as we finally arrived at the mansion, which had a big Metal Head trophy hung outside. "I see Rayne likes Metal Head hunting too," I said with a frown.

The Metal Head Leaders allowed people to hunt some of their kin, but only if they gave permission for them with hunting tags, much like how people used to hunt back in the older days. I hoped that this trophy was from one of those tags and not before or, heaven forbid, it was from an illegal hunt. If so, she could be in big trouble. Once we entered the place, I saw that the interior was amazing, with velvet carpets on the floor, family photos hung on the wall, and even some banners that had Krew's family emblem on it. It looked like a Metal Scorpion with its stinger wrapped around a large pin. My uncle had taste, that much was for sure.

I then entered the dining hall and saw that nearly all of my fellow friends were there with us. Jak, Tess, Daxter, Kiera, Ashelin, Torn, and even Phinite was there for some odd reason. "Any reason you're here, Phinite?" I asked her. "Hehe, well, Ah couldn't 'elp but get invited by big 'andsome Sig... but for some odd reason, he didn't wanna attend this part of the service... Ah wonder why..." Phinite said. "Well, we're here for the will reading from Krew's daughter, my cousin, Rayne," I smiled. "Krew had a daughter?" Jak gawked. "Krew... reproduced?! Eeeghgh! Can you imagine what that blob of jelly must look like!" Daxter said. "My sentiments exactly," Tess giggled.

But they were immediately shut up when Rayne came in, her figure just as good as her picture depicted it in her communicator. She was about the same height as me with dark blue hair in a beehive on her head with hair pins inside of it. She had sharp eyes, a gentle smile, and a good figure on her body too. She also was wearing a green tunic with white slacks and some jewelry on her hands. "Nice to meet all of you. I'm Rayne... wait... has anyone seen my cousin Wynn? Where could she be?" Rayne asked. "Okay, look over here as I say 'human', and watch the awesomeness," I smiled as I hopped off of Errol's shoulder and onto the floor, my body turning into its human state right in front of her, making Rayne surprised when I did so. So surprised, in fact, she ended up spilling some of her vintage wine bottle onto the floor... but she didn't notice it.

"Well... can't say I expected that," Rayne smiled at me. "Anyways, this vintage wine was made especially for the toasting off of my father before we read his will," Rayne smiled as she poured into each of our glasses, starting with hers, and then finishing with me. "A toast, to friends and family... and to father's untimely death," Rayne smiled as she swallowed all of her drink and I was about to do the same... until I sensed something inside of my glass. Something that I knew was very bad news. I immediately spat it out when I tasted it, knowing it had no effect unless it went down into your stomach. "What the?! What's with you?" Jak asked in shock. "Whew... close shave... Rayne.. what was in that bottle?" I asked her, knowing exactly what was in it and knowing what she had just intended to do to us and managed to do to everyone but me... and she did it to herself as well, since she dropped some of the wine on the floor.

"I... I have no idea... Krew had that bottle specially brewed for this event... I have no idea what could be in it," Rayne admitted. "I wiped my tongue off to get rid of the excess drops of what it was and showed the little specks that were inside of the brew. "This is poison nightshade, a slow acting poison from the Wastelands. Within 2 weeks of it being inside of your system, without an antidote, it'll kill the one that got poisoned!" I said, shock on everyone's faces as they all were shocked. "Let's play the will! Maybe Krew would have something to say about this whole mess," I frowned as Rayne did just that and Krew's image appeared in front of us.

"Greetings friends... and mostly enemies. If you're hearing this, then I must be dead... ah well," Krew said in his message. "During my entire life, racing and money were my biggest loves in the world... but there is one race I was never able to win... the Kras City Racing Championship. You've all been called here to race for me and help me achieve my dream in my passing!... I assume by this point everyone is riled up, so let me explain why you WILL race for me, and why you WILL win! If all went as planned, you just gave a touching toast in my honor... sorry to say, but I put POISON in that vintage! Quite unsporting of me, really," Krew said.

"FATHER!" Rayne exclaimed as she finally noticed the wine she had spilled on the floor. And given the fact that she poured it for nearly 3 seconds, I knew she was screwed. Everyone in my family knew that secret message Krew left about poison nightshade. It could be avoided if you poured into your cup first for 3 seconds or less, but no more than that. Rayne was now just as screwed as we were. And I knew that she had known about the vintage beforehand, so I had to have a little chat with her before the day was done.

"This is where Rayne probably gets upset... sorry dear... it's a slow acting poison, otherwise you'd all be dead by now! If you can manage to win the race, an associate of mine has prepared an antidote to the poison to go to all of you... well it's been about one minute, so I'm assuming what you're all thinking of doing to get out of this mess. My advice is trust no one! Win the race and save yourselves!" Krew said as the will finally ended. "Father... he tried to poison me?!" Rayne exclaimed in sadness. But I knew she was lying. I could sense her blood inside of her getting angry at the fact that she got poisoned when she shouldn't have been. She was found out by me already. "We can get through this! And we can beat Krew at his own game!" Jak said. "Oh hell yeah! Ah'm gonna race with the best of 'em! Poison don't affect us Metal Head bunches for the life o' us, but Ah'll still 'elp my friends until the very end!" Phinite smiled.

"M-Metal Head?! B-But how come you look human?" Rayne gawked at her. "That's because she's a Metal Head Leader. Number 8, Phinite, the Metal Head Leader of Speed," I smiled. "I see... father has the best racing equipment money can buy waiting in the garages. The first race is actually coming this afternoon, so let's do this!" Rayne said. "Oh yeah! Let's race!" I smiled. "Easy for you to say, Wynn. Your life isn't on the line," Tess frowned at me as she helped Daxter off the ground. "For my allies, it always is," I said with a smile. "Okay then... let's do this," Torn frowned.

Once everyone left for the garages, I stayed behind to talk to Rayne, which she noticed. "Um... hi, cousin..." she smiled with worry in her voice. "Okay, Rayne, level with me here... I know for a fact you weren't planning on getting poisoned, as you poured into your glass in a teensie bit less than 3 seconds. I may have been out of the family business for awhile, but even I saw that message about 3 seconds and no more... so why would you try and poison me? ME? Your own blood relative?" I asked her in anger. "I... okay, I'll admit it! I needed you guys to be forced into this ordeal so that we could eliminate the Mizo crime ring! If we win this race, my father made a bet with the Mizo family that, whoever wins in a battle between our two teams, they will run the crime net of Kras City while the losing team gets killed... I really didn't want you to find out this way..." Rayne sobbed to me as she fell to her knees in defeat.

"Rayne... this is just pathetic," I frowned at her as I picked her off the ground. "W-What?" Rayne asked. "You're a full grown adult now, someone who should know right from wrong, someone who had to listen to Krew's teachings and put their friends and family first before business... yet you try and poison me just to win a bet that your father put out? Tell me, if we do happen to win this race and, to a lesser extent, our lives, what are you going to do with the crime ring of Kras? Are you going to make it even worse than the Mizo family? Or are you going to do the right thing and stop this whole ordeal? Money isn't everything, cousin... take it from me. I do good deeds and have saved the world twice. You know why? Because it's better to live in a world of peace than to live in a world of crime," I said to her all at once, Rayne sobbing as I said all of it, but still listening to every word I said.

"Now... I'm not going to tell anyone that you planned on poisoning us from the start, nor am I going to reveal your true plans... but, when we win this race, and I do mean when, since we have tons of racers of high caliber... when we win this race, if you make this town a shittier place than it already is, I won't hesitate to take you down. Trust me. Since I've been blessed to become a Precursor whenever I wish, and with my Sagehood of all six Eco types, I can destroy every criminal in this city and end it with you. So trust me... do the right thing and don't make this place a bigger hellhole than it already is," I said as I let my hand off of her as I reverted back to Precursor form and gave her something that I knew she'd be shocked to have me give her. Krew's Ruby Key. "Just so you know, he used that to destroy all of Haven City a few years ago. Don't do what he did, Rayne. Just don't," I said to her as I finally walked out of the room for Rayne to contemplate at what I just did.


	46. Chapter 46

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Once I got acquainted with my car (that being a car called the Dragonfly) I smiled at how it was speedy, but had less armor on it. "Just want to state this for the record, but this is a death race, guys. Everyone will be trying to shoot each other to get points while also aiming for first place. So long as someone from our team gets first, we get rewards in the form of tons of Precursor Orbs," Rayne smiled. "Oh yeah, that's right, isn't it? Ever since the Precursors revealed themselves on this planet, Precursor Orbs have become more plentiful, huh?" I asked as I was still in my Precursor form from before, deciding to drive in the form that I loved more, just because it was more fitting for my personal car of choice.

"Yeah, they have, and so has the outcropping of Precursors themselves," Kiera said. "Hold it, though... when you said Death Race, what happens when you take too much damage?" I asked. "Then your car explodes in a fiery passion. But don't worry about being killed or getting disqualified if that happens. So long as there are still racers on the track that haven't crossed the finish line, you won't die and you and your car will respawn at roughly the same place you got blown up at 3 seconds later," Rayne explained. "Whew, that's good to know," Errol said.

It was then that we got visited by someone behind us that I recognized from the television broadcasts. His hair, his snazzy magenta suit, and his awesome smile, I smiled at who he was! "GT Blitz! Superstar, ace racer, and top reporter for the racing championships around the world!" I gawked at him, me rushing for him and handing him a piece of paper by jumping into his arms, which I could tell shocked him. "Can I get an autograph? Please?" I smiled at him as I then noticed something... off... when I happened to shove him. His hair atop his head moved all at once and I saw a strange red thing underneath his hair. "Oops, sorry... It's just that I'm SUCH a huge fan!" I smiled at him as I thought about what I saw under his hair. It was a part of a strange symbol that I saw before, but I couldn't quite remember what it was.

"No worries, miss. Anything for a fan," Blitz smiled at me as he signed the paper and I smiled at that. "I never got an autograph from anyone before... YES!" I smiled as I jumped out of his arms and went back to Errol. "Your female pet is very feisty, isn't she?" Blitz smiled at me. "Uh, that's Precursor, but I'll forgive it for now," I smiled. "Oh, of course. Anyways, newbies, go out to the track and sting like wumpbees, float like catterflies, and win big! We expect great things from Krew's men," Blitz smiled. "Of course... so which of us are going to be in the first event? Because I want to race first," I smiled. "I'm racing with ya," Tess smirked. "So are me and Dax in the same car," Jak smiled. "And so will I," Torn said. "Okay, four racers should do it, so let's go and get to the tracks! It starts in a couple minutes, so let's do this," Blitz smiled as we followed him to the garages and we went off to the track.

The track in question happened to be in Spargus, our cars having to go through a warp gate in order to get to the starting line, there being 4 different cars that we knew were Mizo's men, all of them indistinguishable thugs. "Let's do this," I smiled as I revved my engine as the lights started to flash. The moment they turned green, I hit the gas and zoomed off with something I never expected. A flash of Blue Eco ran through the car and I turbo-boosted off to first place, picking up a weapon in the process that was for dropping behind me. Red Eco was all through it, which I smiled at, as well as the fact that it was a mine kit.

I then got someone shooting a missile at me, so I dropped the mines and the missiles went off course, just as I got towards a place in the track that overlooked the sea, me seeing a Metal Head Leader bathing in the beach's waters, but me being unable to say hi to her right now. It was Xin, for sure. It was at this point that I got hit by grenades launched from behind me and I gulped at how they were peppering my ride! "Okay, bud, take some of this," I smiled as I dropped a UFO explosive that went out the back and caused not only him, but his ally to explode as well. "Hehe! Take that!" I smiled as I picked up a Green Eco pack and my car healed up completely, which I loved as I boosted across the line and I was now on the final lap... which I thought was weird, since this track had 2 laps and not 3.

I then continued the rest of the way until I happened to be near the last few turns to the finish and someone behind me, Mizo's racer, was shooting me with a gattling gun! I didn't have any Red Eco and the nearest pickup was in front of me a long way! But then, after he used the last of his guns on me, my car erupted in a Dark Eco aura and I gawked at how, when I picked up the next Red Eco pickup, it was a fire trail! I laid it behind me and the baddie burned up and exploded as I crossed the finish line and the rest of the racers crossed afterwards, me pulling the car off to the side with a smile. "Yeahah! Big winner, chicken dinner!" I smiled as I hopped out of my car and Mizo's men got out of their cars and glared at me as my allies joined up with me.

"You got lucky this time, lil' lady, but we'll beat you in the end," said a guy with a dark brown mask on him, his voice very deep and menacing. "Yeah, really scary, I'm shaking in my tits already, NOT! Trust me, if I find out that your boss cheats even once in this thing, I'll find him and I'll destroy him. That is a promise," I smiled at them. "Haha, yes, you really have a big mouth for someone so small, hon. Tell me, what's your name?" Blitz smiled as he came around and the Mizo goons walked off once he came around. "Wynn D, from Bryona. Savior of Haven City, Spargus, and the entire world," I smiled. "Yes, your reputation precedes you... but I always pictured you as a bit... taller," Blitz smiled. "Well, that was before I became a Precursor," I explained as I shook my tail a bit.

"Listen, that may have been a big win for you, but your friends here weren't giving us much smoke to work with. If they want to go anywhere in this tournament, they need to win big and win more. Ratings were down a few points in this first race. Your stunning skills are what prevented us from dropping lower than we did," Blitz said. "Well, that's cause I always bring the flare," I smiled as I healed up my car from some of the excess damage it received with some Green Eco in the air. "Good luck, you'll need it," Blitz smiled as he went off and I saw something fall out of his pocket. I ran up to it and saw that it was a strange coin with a unique insignia on it. "Blitz! Hold on! You dropped something!" I exclaimed at him... but he couldn't hear me.

I then looked at the insignia and saw something on it that I immediately recognized. The insignia was that of a flame style that I had seen before. It was that of the Mizo family! I had to wonder... why did Blitz have this coin? I would hold onto it for now and not tell anyone. Hopefully I could return it to Blitz and ask him some questions. But for now, I got back in my car with the others and we drove through the teleporter ring and back to Kras City. "Well, we won that race, I wonder what the next one will hold?" Jak asked. "I don't know, but I do know that it will be in different areas. One in Kras City's Dirt Stadium as a death battle and one in the Loading Docks as a race," Tess said as she looked at the schedule.

"Okay, I think that we should split all of our racers into these two different events. I'll go to the Dirt Stadium," I smiled as we met up with our other members at the garage. "The Death Match is a battle to get as many destroys as possible. Everyone has a scoreboard and the one that gets either the most kills in 5 minutes or the first to 10 kills will win the whole thing for their team. And the best part? You can get points for hurting your teammates as well. But once the event is over, your cars are immediately stopped in place and revoked of weapons to prevent extra deaths," Rayne explained. "Okay, I'd LOVE to join that event," Errol smiled. "Sam here! Called it!" Phinite giggled. "I'll do the race," Torn said. "Same with us," Jak smiled. "I'll go to the races," Tess said. "I'll join the races too," Ashelin said. "Well, that's everyone but Kiera... you coming with, K?" I asked her. "My daughter is not racing! That's final!" Samos said before Kiera could speak, making her a little bit mad. "I see... welp, I'm off to attack people in a big stadium filled with dirt! See ya!" I smiled as I hopped back in my car and drove off through the portal that said 'Dirt Stadium' outside, being followed by Phinite and Errol.


	47. Chapter 47

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Upon entering the Dirt Stadium, I managed to destroy a total of 9 different cars by the time I finally got hurt once, and it was by Phinite, no less! And once I respawned, I shot her down and smiled at how we all then stopped in place and lost our weapons. "WOO! I won!" I smiled as Phinite respawned before everyone stopped in place. "Hehe! Guess that was your revenge shot?" Phinite smiled at me. "Yep," I giggled at her as we then all went through our portals and I reappeared back in my garage at Kras, seeing someone there I didn't recognize for a change.

"Um... hello? Who are you and what are you doing in our garage?" I asked him, wondering who he was. He had a very wealthy look to him with long, majestic red robes, having a cigar in his hand, a long, brown belt in the middle, and a black, popped collar to accentuate it all. "Ya'll certainly dress mighty rich-like for a sport such as racing," Phinite said in confusion at him. "Oh, where are my manners... my name is Razer... maybe you've heard of me? I work for Mizo. Everyone in this city eventually does, huh," Razer smiled as he puffed some of the smoke at Phinite, causing her to gag a bit. "Maybe not do that next time? I could hurt ya'll real bad with mah claws, bud," Phinite said as she let out her long, Metal Head claws on her hands, Razer gawking at that.

"You're... a Metal Head Leader, aren't you? What are you doing working for a guy like Krew?" Razer asked. "Let's just say, Ah got invited to this sport by Wynn D 'ere and we're racin' for the glory and the money baths," Phinite smiled. "I see... your reputation precedes you, Wynn D... you've been showing my boys up on the track out there I heard... hehe... don't make me put on my goggles and show you how it's done! You wouldn't live long enough to see me cross the finish line," Razer said to me with a frown as he had to bend down to my level.

"Nah, it'd be the opposite. You would be blown up several times as I drove laps around ya," I smirked at him. "Ah, I'm sure we'll match up soon enough. The race of the century, eh? Hmm... in the meantime, I suggest you watch your back. I heard that someone arranged a few surprises this year," Razer smiled with a nonchalant chuckle. "And you can tell Mizo that if he cheats even once, I will find him and destroy him and everyone he works for," I smiled at him. "Yeah, right. What could a rodent possibly do?" Razer chuckled.

I smiled and made a vine grab him by the feet and forcing him to fall over onto his face. "Oh, nothing much. Just channel Eco to do my bidding, sense people's life forces, and use a gun like it's a part of me," I smiled at him as I then shot a Yellow Eco blast right at his fallen cigar, it getting demolished in one hit. "Now like you said to me, I'll say to you. Watch your back," I smirked at him as I let his ankles go and he got up and ran out of the place like a scared little boy. "Hehe, nice one," Errol smirked. "Yeah, I'm sure we'll get to do another race pretty soon though... I wonder what it could be?" I asked aloud. "From what I heard, there seems to be a Grand Prix qualifier coming up at around 7 tonight. It takes place in the Deathdrome of Kras City," said Kiera from her station, fiddling with a small invention she was trying to make. "Sounds great! Let's ride," I smiled. "And who will be joining you for this one?" Phinite smirked. "We'll decide once everyone is done with their current races," I smirked.


	48. Chapter 48

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

I managed to get through the Deathdrome race with ease, earning us our first step into the Red Eco Cup's Grand Prix. Now we just had to get one more prelim done and we could enter the final race of the first cup. But now, it was nearing the end of the first day and all of us were dead tired. "I think it's best that we all go to sleep now and wake up by 8 sharp. We need to get to every event possible to get a chance at surviving this poison," Rayne said to us. "I agree. It's time we get some sleep," Torn smiled... but not before we saw a last-minute showing on the television.

"Breaking news! A new co-anchor has joined the hosting for the Kras City Racing Championship. And he is quite the color commentator. His name is Pecker and his new job is to find out what exactly is going on with an alleged 'super bet' on this year's big race. We'll keep you up to date with more details later on," said a news anchor on the news channel, Daxter gawking at that. "That's it! Who's his agent?! Pecker always gets the good gigs in these adventures!" Daxter exclaimed. "I agree with my honey bunny. Pecker always seems to elude danger and instead opt for the least dangerous situation he can find... and does it wonderfully well, for some odd reason," Tess gawked. "Let's just go to bed and worry about it tomorrow, okay?" I asked the others. "Fine," my fellow Precursor friends sighed as we all went to bed in our respective areas. I slept on top of Errol (as he never once rolled in his sleep) and I always slept with his arms covering my body while I laid under the sheets.

I then entered dream world where I was able to meet with my fellow Eco girls once again, all of them having turned into Precursor forms of themselves ever since I had become able to turn into a Precursor at will. "Ugh, must we be in Precursor form, Wynn? I hate being like this," Black frowned, being her usual pessimistic self. "Well, I need to keep the act going so long as I'm here or else they may recognize me as a member of Krew's family," I said to her. "Understood... damn, I hate it when you're right," Black frowned.

Every one of my Eco friends were now Precursors in terms of appearance, but this time, they all had different fur colors depending on which eco they represented as well as their hair remaining the same. Black was purple, Light was white, and each of the 4 colored Eco girls had fur color like their eco they represented. "By the way, I never thought that Rayne, your cousin, would try to poison us... and all because of a bet her family made with Mizo's gang? I just hope your words stick with her. If she does make this place a bigger hellhole than Mizo when we win, she will be no better than Krew," Red frowned.

"I agree... by the way, how come thou hasn't used Black's powers for awhile?" Light asked. "Yeah, why not?" Black asked as well. "Well, remember what the other Precursors said before? They said that the Dark Makers were once Precursors, but extreme exposure to Dark Eco changed them into what we had seen... to go from a little rodent and be misshapen into one of those abominations? I'm sorry, but so long as I'm in Ottsel state, I am not risking going dark or channeling Dark Eco. I don't want to become like those horrors," I said with a shaking in my voice.

"Yeah... I do remember them saying that... so in a sense, you aren't going to use Dark Eco so long as this contest goes on, right?" Black asked. "Correct. I won't use it in races, but I could be able to use it when in human form when races aren't going on," I explained. "Good thinking," Black said with her usual frown. I could tell by sensing her if she was upset or angry most of the time, especially since frowning was what she usually did. And right now, she was understanding, but a little angry that she had to be sent to the sidelines for this fight. "Don't beat yourself up, Black. I'm sure we can get your blood lust pumping at some point during this championship," I smiled at her, immediately grabbing her attention.

"Like what?" she smiled, her look immediately perking up. "Like, if I want to, during down time, we could go find out who this Mizo character really is and scare him a bit like we did with Razer," I smirked. "Good plan, I like scaring people," Black snickered. "You like anything so long as others are at the expense," Blue smiled with a little laugh. "Okay, I'm about to wake up now... farewell for now, girls," I smiled at them. "Of course... bye," they smiled as I felt my body immediately wake up from Errol getting off the bed. That was my wake up call when I slept with him in Ottsel form.

"What's the first race on the list today?" Errol asked as we met up with the others. "The first race on the list is a Death Race through the Icelands to the far south on a track called "Icebound Citadel. And there's a Freeze Rally contest going on at the Forbidden Jungle," Rayne said. I had completely forgotten about that incident that I had to do with my mom at the Forbidden Jungle which, at the time, was called Forgotten Jungle. Now that it was a racing venue and had been since Haven's resurgence, it was now called the Forbidden Jungle, which Jak said was actually the original name of the place from his own timeline tons of years ago.

"I think I will take the Death Race, as that thing only takes one racer," Tess smiled. "Aw man," I frowned, hating it when others called dibs before I could. "I call dibs on the Forbidden Forest," Torn said with a smile. "Aw man... c'mon..." I frowned at him. "You've been in nearly every race so far, Wynn. You could use a break for a bit, don't you think?" Tess smiled at me. "Fine... I guess I'll go over to the bar and get a root beer float or something," I said as I hopped off of Errol's shoulder and went on my merry way to the nearby pub. "Be careful, that place is a regular for Mizo's men," Rayne said to me. "They should be careful around the channeling Precursor," I smirked back at her as I got out of the place and went on foot to the pub, as it was only a couple of blocks away.


	49. Chapter 49

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

After I went to the bar, I saw that there were some drivers there that I recognized from Mizo's team, notably the guy with the brown mask and the guy with the scar on his face. "Hey, what're you doin' here, rat girl?" the scar-faced one asked me. "For your information, I'm a Precursor, not a rat. And second, who are you guys to try and bully little ol' me?" I asked them with a cocky smirk. "Peh! I'm Cutter, one o' Mizo's men," the brown masked one said. "And I'm Shiv. Don't mess with me or you'll be sorry," the one with the scar said. "And my name is DW. So long as you don't cheat, you get to keep your miserable lives," I smiled at them.

"Watch what you say, little... orange Precursor lady... or we'll... uh..." Shiv was about to say, but I could tell that he had hearts in his eyes. "Shiv? What's going on, bud? Say something tough!" Cutter frowned at him. "S-So fluffy..." Shiv said, causing Cutter to smack himself in his face mask, me giggling at that. "You're going soft on me, bro... c'mon, let's get out of here before you embarrass yourself even more," Cutter frowned as he got Shiv by the arm and led him towards the door, Blitz coming through at the same time... but then they all three started talking to each other and I couldn't help but use my heightened senses with my Green Eco powers to listen in.

"So, boss? Who're you planning on sending out to defeat them in the first cup?" Shiv asked Blitz. "Well, I plan on sending out UR-86 to eliminate the competition," Blitz said... but his voice sounded much different. It sounded evil almost. I then gasped as I sensed something about him as well as the coin that I had gotten from him dropping it the other day. Blitz had an evil voice and he was being spoken to by these racers that worked for Mizo. They called him their boss and I overheard Blitz saying he was going to hire a driver to eliminate us... top that off with the Mizo family emblem engraved on my coin, and I knew exactly what was going on. "Mizo..." I growled lowly as I crushed my plastic cup in my grasp, root beer going everywhere.

"Hey! You're gonna have to clean that up, you know?!" the bartender frowned, her being a country girl sounding person with big jugs in both her hands and on her body... and having blonde hair like Tess, but with a maid's outfit on instead of Tess's getup. That and she sounded much different. "Sorry, I don't know my own strength sometimes," I admitted as I got a couple of napkins and wiped up the mess I had made, Mizo in his disguise approaching me with a smile.

"Well, looks like someone is taking some time off from racing, aren't they?" Blitz smiled at me, completely unaware that I had been listening in on his conversation he had with Cutter and Shiv. "Well, the races are currently being done by my allies. And they were the only ones available so... yeah," I admitted as I finished cleaning up the mess I had made. "Just so you know, you can win cool gadgets and bonus points to get to the Grand Prix by completing tasks from the sponsors of this race event," Blitz smiled. "What kind of gadgets and what kind of jobs? Because I love doing both," I smirked. "Good stuff. For instance, there are some dirt forming robots in the Dirt Stadium that have gone out of control. Someone needs to go there and demolish them before someone gets hurt. But don't worry, you'll be rewarded with a nice gadget for your car as well as some sweet points and orbs if you do so! And by the way, you'll be competing with some other drivers to see who can rack up the most robot kills in the arena, so good luck," Blitz smirked at me.

I smiled and went off to the garage while informing my allies over the communicator of a new job we could do to win us some points for the qualifiers. "So we need to destroy robots in the Dirt Stadium? The one with the most kills gets the goods? Count us in," Jak smirked. "Yeah, Ah can't wait to lay waste to scrap metal! Yeehaw!" Phinite smiled in her usual country accent. "Then lets go to the event and kill a bunch of bots," I smirked.


	50. Chapter 50

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

I managed to get second place in the event with killing the robots in the stadium with Jak getting the most and third place going to Phinite, which I guess was to be expected, since the other contestants from Mizo's team kept trying to pepper me the entire time and managed to eliminate me at least 4 times before the event was finally done. It was very aggravating in these arena events especially because you always got pushed away to a random area whenever you respawned.

"Ugh, well at least you got the win for our team, Jak," I smiled at him as we then returned to hear something from Kiera. "There's another Grand Prix qualifier going on in just a half hour, guys! It's a race through Kras City itself, so be sure to do good," Kiera smiled at us. "Great! Who's all joining?" I smiled. "I will," said Tess with a smile. "Same here," Phinite smirked. "I'll go as well," Ashelin smirked. "Okay then, team girl power is in the house!" I smirked as we hopped in our respective cars and ran out to the teleporter that would lead us to Kras City's starting line, Rayne already there with a smile.

"You're doing great so far, guys, but I've heard some rumors going around that someone is throwing lots of money around hiring top mercenary drivers to beat us... and I also heard they're getting paid extra for kills in these events," Rayne frowned. I looked behind her to see two different creatures coming from a different area. One was Razer and the other was... a gigantic KG robot! "Uh oh... here comes a rather big specimen right now," Ashelin frowned as the robot came by along with Razer. "Ah, the scrubs have come for another race, hmm?" Razer smiled. "Says the scrub himself," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Peh! Have you met Mizo's newest racer? This is-" Razer was about to say until I finished for him. "UR-86. The new driver hired by Mizo to prevent us from moving onto the next cup, right?" I frowned. "Yes, but... how did you know that?" Razer asked. "I overheard his goons at the bar talking to none other than Mizo himself... he was on some sort of communicator, but I heard the words 'eliminate' and 'UR-86' among their conversation. Like I told you before. No cheating, or you guys are toast," I frowned at him and his robot. "That especially means you, KG robot," I frowned at him, UR-86 immediately picking me up by the head and shaking me a bit for that. "Don't worry, this big lug loves living things... so he can make them dead! HAH!" Razer smirked as the robot finally put me down and tried to move onto Tess, who retaliated by pulling out her Arc Wielder. "Touch me even once, and your insides get short circuited. Nobody but Daxter may touch me," Tess frowned at the robot. The bot simply went on his way after that, no discernible facial expression happening after that.

We then got into our cars and, like always, once the buzzer sounded, I boosted forward by hitting the accelerator and getting a fresh batch of Blue Eco running through the car. "Eat my dust, suckas!" I smiled as I drove through a tunnel and did some right turns, all the while collecting a duo of missiles as well as a smokescreen for any missiles sent my way.

Sure enough, someone shot missiles at me after just a little bit, me having to deflect them with my smokescreen, only for me to pick up another Red Eco thing and it being stick-on mines! "Oh yeah, this'll be fun," I smiled as I felt someone peppering me with some grenades, so I laid down the mines and, upon them sticking onto the guy, a few seconds later, I heard a loud explosion from behind me as I went to the left in the main city complex, then a couple rights and immediately went up a ramp that led to an obvious shortcut! I then drove fast and loud through the winding turns until I reappeared at the line, me crossing it and surprised that I now had 2 laps to go instead of 1.

"Huh. I guess this track is a bit shorter than normal," I gawked as I continued driving fast and eventually picked up another useful item in the form of a health pack and I then had some missiles heading for me again. And once the second missile hit me, I felt the car burst with power, meaning I now was able to lay down some nasty Red Eco abilities for my pursuers. I laughed devilishly as I had someone targeting me with missiles again and laid down a trap in the form of a super shooter machine. I then got tons of kills as I finished the lap the rest of the way, some of them getting killed more than once, which I loved as I then got halfway through the next lap until I reached the same place I laid down the robot shooter, seeing that UR-86 had been stuck there and kept getting killed by it each time he respawned! "HAHAHAHA!" I laughed out loud as I decided to end his suffering by ramming the robot and getting into the lead in front of him, smirking as he tried to ram me afterwards and ended up going off course and into the water. "Hehe, you deserved it," I chuckled as I drove the rest of the way to the finish line, my kill track ending up being 40 kills in one race!

"Take that, Mizo!" I chuckled as I went through the warp gate to the garage and I smiled as I got out of the car. "Wynn, that was amazing! You got the world record for most kills on a single circuit race with that event!" Errol gawked at me. "Hehe, well, that's because that stupid robot kept getting killed by my robot," I smirked with a giggle. "Mizo won't like this turn of events, I'm sure," Rayne frowned. "Don't care," I smirked devilishly as I then looked at the schedule for the next races. "Ah, I could do the Freeze Rally in the Spargus City track if someone else can do a different thing," I smiled. "Well, there was a Circuit Race happening at the Icebound Citadel... I guess Jak, myself, Phinite, and Torn could do that one if you're content with the Freeze Rally," Torn smiled. "Go on and have fun with that race, I'm gonna try and beat the gold time," I smiled.


	51. Chapter 51

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

After managing to defeat the Freeze Rally, I returned back to the garage to see what other activities I could do before the day was done. "There are two more events coming up, one of them being a Death Race through Spargus City and the other being a Turbo Dash event at the Loading Docks," Rayne explained. "Turbo Dash? Whaddaya do in those ones?" I gawked. "In a Turbo Dash event, you need to race along the track and pick up Power Cells dotted along the track, which are your only weapons you are allowed to use. You have to boost long enough for it to shoot out. Each Power Cell shot out in this fashion nets you a point and, with each lap around the track, you gain a multiplier. The one with the most points at the end is the winner," Rayne smiled. "Sounds like a thrill ride! Ah call it!" Phinite smirked. "Actually, it's just the same as a normal race," Rayne smiled.

"Ooh! Oh! Me me me! I'll race in it!" I smiled. "I guess this could be fun," Torn smirked. "And I'll race with you too," Kiera smiled... luckily, Samos wasn't around, so I admired her courage to race with us. "Your car is waiting in the garage for you right here, Kiera," Rayne said as she pushed some buttons and Kiera's car spawned in the area, her's being the Howler 99, which I thought wouldn't really fit her, but Kiera seemed in love with it. "Okay, let's ride," I smiled as we all hopped in our cars and drove off for the event, going through the warp tunnel to the Loading Docks.

Once there, I saw that UR-86 was in this event and he did NOT look happy to see me. "Hehe. How's it feel to be second best, UR-Loser?" I smirked at him, the robot beeping angrily at me as he pounded his wheel with his fists. "Don't let 'er get under yer skin, buddy! We'll destroy her in this event!" I heard Cutter say from his car. "We'll see about that," I smiled as Blitz announced the race and we waited patiently. Once the lights beeped green, I zoomed off with my usual Boost start, but also noticing that UR-86 had done so as well as Kiera, all of us three racing to get ahead of the other.

I smiled and picked up my first Power Cell, smiling how it gave me a full tank of Blue Eco the moment I picked it up. And it stayed that level as I boosted forward, drifting when necessary to avoid connecting my paint to the walls and managing to shoot my first missile right at Ur-86, managing to get him to explode in spectacular fashion. "Heh, told ya," I smiled as I continued to boost, seeing that there was Red Eco things on the track as well as Power Cells, probably to be used to deter these dangerous projectiles. I laid one down just as Kiera tried to send one at me, and saw that it was only mines you could lay down. The number 2 mines. In a normal car. After I laid it down, Kiera's car also hit it and exploded into the air.

After she respawned and after I shot two more, I eventually got her on my tail again and she contacted me on my communicator. "Oh my god, that was AWESOME! It was all like, POW! And then, the next thing I know, I'm back in one whole piece! That was sweet!" Kiera laughed out loud. "Good to know you're having fun when you just died and respawned, K," I chuckled at her calm demeanor as I finished my first lap and Kiera soon joined me, both of us racing together side by side as we came across the next Power Cells with smiles on our faces. "This time, no shooting each other," I smirked. "No fingers crossed," Kiera smirked as we both hit the boosters upon touching the ancient artifacts, both of us shooting them forward and keeping it up until time ran out, with me in first place and Kiera in second. UR-86 came third in the event, Phinite got 4th, then Torn, and then the trio of Shiv, Cutter, and their other friend that I didn't remember his name in last. "Boo and yah," I smiled as we went through the warp ring back to our garage and we went into the common room, as the day was now finished.

"Great job, guys! Now, the big event is tomorrow at 9 in the morning. The Grand Prix for the Red Eco Cup is going to be a long one, a race spanning across 3 different tracks. As such, it is going to be the event for the whole day," Rayne explained. "Sweet! That's gonna be fun," I smiled as we got into our seats on the couch to see the news... as well as Mizo in disguise. "Hello, racing fans! The Grand Prix Finals are going to be happening tomorrow the tracks our fabulous racers will be tackling will be the Kras City track, the Spargus City track, and the big finale in the Icelands for the bone-chilling Southern Tour, where racers go across nearly the entire frozen wastes in one lap. It'll be full of chills, thrills and spills, so stay tuned!" Blitz smiled.

"How does he get that sheen in his hair? I must know..." Daxter contemplated, making me and Tess smirk. "Looks like a big one coming up tomorrow. We'll need our best drivers for this one," Ashelin said. "Oh joy. I tell you, that Blitz fellow gives me the creeps. The smarmy blighter's even worse in person! If only he were-" Rayne was about to finish her rant before Blitz himself came in to break the party. "Hey, just wanted to see what's up with the newbies! Your team is getting some attention after that last qualifier," Blitz smiled at us.

"People are betting big! The bookies are saying that this whole thing is gonna come down to you guys and Mizo's dream team, hehehe!... Still, the odds makers say that your team falls short," Blitz smiled at us. Only for us to get a sparking new recruit from behind him. "That's because most fools haven't figured ME into the mix," said the big guy from Spargus himself. "Sig!" Jak, Daxter, and I exclaimed in shock. "Is my camera out of focus? The great Sig, mighty Wastelander, has entered the competition! This is going to be... better than I thought! But if you'll excuse me, I have more interesting interviews to get to," Blitz said... though he hid it very well, I could sense that he was angered from Sig's entry into our team. He sure was good at keeping that facade.

"Yeah, you do that," Sig said as Mizo in his disguise left through the door and he waited until he was sure he was gone before Sig spoke again. "Sorry I was late to the party... Phinite told me about Krew's little potion. That's why I never drank on the job. My advice? Never trust a dead man. Don't worry, I'll help you win that antidote," Sig smiled. "You'd seriously do that for us?" Tess gawked. "For my friends, yes. For my enemies, shoot first and ask questions later," Sig smirked. "Great to have ya back, big guy," I smiled at him. "Good to be back! Now let's see about this so-called competition!" Sig smirked widely. "Tomorrow we will, since the Grand Prix is tomorrow," I smiled. "Then I suggest we get some sleep," Ashelin smiled. "Yeah, let's," I smiled as Errol and I went into our room in the mansion with smiles on our faces.


	52. Chapter 52

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Once we got onto the track for the Grand Prix, we smiled as the announcer known as GT Blitz got onto the announcer system as I looked at our other racers with a smile. In this race was me, UR-86, Cutter, Shiv, the other driver that was named Edje (with a J, yes), Tess, Jak and Daxter, and Errol. "Welcome to the Red Eco Cup Grand Prix! The winning member of the team will win tons of glory, prizes, and will move onto the Green Eco Cup! But that's if they can manage to beat UR-86, who has never lost in this event before!" Blitz said over the announcements.

I smiled as the lights started to flash and then I zoomed off the starting line through the Kras City streets, rushing through the tunnel and letting down some Red Eco traps as someone already tried to shoot. I smirked and laid down an oil slick at the missiles getting launched at me, them going off course as I drifted to the first couple of turns and picked up another Red Eco container, this one being one that rarely dropped. The saucer of death! "Take this," I smiled as the next set of missiles was launched at me and I let it out the back of my car, it connecting with none other than UR-86 and causing him to instantly blow up as well as a second person, that being Edje! "Thanks, Wynn! Now we're in second place," Jak smirked as I took the shortcut and got around the bend and across the line to signify the end of the first lap.

"One lap down, 2 to go," I smirked as I continued jetting forward, going onward until I had to drop another Red Eco weapon to counter a missile sent from more of Mizo's racers, this one being Shiv. "Watch out, Wynn! You've got a Peacemaker round shooting at you! If you get hit, it's an instant kill!" Tess warned me, which I heard and was prepared for. The Red Eco weapon I got right after I let loose the previous one happened to be a shield! I smirked and activated it, the red shield covering me and protecting me from the fatal attack, an explosion happening, but no destruction. "WHOO! Try again, mister sunshine!" I giggled as I continued through to my last lap and had no more interruptions until I went onto the shortcut again, UR-86 following me there and beginning to pepper me with his guns! I simply let him hit me as I continued driving, waiting until, eventually, my car hummed to life with power from the Dark Eco reservoirs inside. "Taste some fire slick," I smiled as I let it down and UR-86 hit it head-on. He exploded in a fireball as I ran across the finish line and UR-86 respawned just as Jak and Daxter crossed the finish line and ended up getting 4th place from Tess crossing only a fraction of a second faster than him!

"Oh yeah! 2 more races until a big fat trophy!" I smiled as we all ran through a portal and we were then immediately thrust into Spargus City for our next race. "Once everyone gets through to Spargus, the contestants must all line up by order of who won the previous race!" Blitz said over the intercom, obviously trying to hide his anger at UR-86's devastating loss. I smirked and, once everyone joined up with us, I got on the top left corner of the pack as everyone else got in their places respectively, UR-86 eyeing me with anger in his piercing red eyes.

Once the green light happened for us to zoom off, I hit the boosters at the same time as all the people in the front, those being Jak, Tess, and the robot. I raced them with my boosters to the first duo of red and yellow eco, picking both up by driving through just a portion of them each! I smirked as I got some sticky mines as well as a gun power up. At the same time, UR-86 had gotten in the lead and I smiled at the fact he had no Red Eco weapons. Acting quickly before he could get one, I started to pepper his ass with my guns blazing, managing to dwindle his machine down to 0 and for his car to explode in spectacular fashion very quickly.

"Boom baby!" I smiled as I boosted across the sands in the next area and picked up another Yellow Eco weapon just as I saw Cutter gaining my tail and firing missiles at me. I laid down the mines to retaliate and he drove right into them just as the missiles lost their course. Upon sticking to him, after a few seconds, Cutter's vehicle went sky-high! I smirked and continued to race forward, making it through the next couple of tunnels and then to a long stretch of road that led to a few turns back to the finish line. Upon crossing it once, I smiled as I only had one lap remaining and continued to move forward, not coming across anymore turbulence until the area with the elevated bridge. It was at this point that Shiv had gained up on me and I happened to have a limited Eco move set for his weapon of choice, the grenade launcher.

He started to pelt me with grenades as my health bar slowly dwindled. Luckily, I immediately picked up a health pack just as he would've finished me off, and my car purred to life with more Dark Eco stores to work with and Shiv having no more grenades. "Taste some electrical storms, softy boy! HAHA!" I smiled as I let off the souped-up smoke screen and Shiv got shocked into an explosive wreck! Once that happened, I just waltzed the rest of my way across the finish line, managing to cross it in first at least 5 seconds ahead of 2nd place, that being Errol. Then it was Jak and Daxter, then Tess, and THEN it was Shiv followed by UR-86.

"Hehe, one more track and, by this point, I wouldn't be shocked if UR-86 is going to short-circuit out of anger for this girl!" Pecker said over the announcements as I got into the next warp gate and I appeared in a snowy section of track with mountains around me. The Southern Tour starting line. I took the front left once again as everyone started to slowly but surely pile into the area, all of us getting on the line with me in first, then my allies all in the lead, and the Mizo crew behind us. "These guys are very tough, I tell ya! They're gonna be our biggest competition yet," Edje said with a frown to his fellow racers. "You're goddamn right about that, Edje! This girl seems to be a prodigy when it comes to racin'! She's surely the most dangerous driver Krew's ever had before," Shiv said. "D'aw, thanks for the complement, softy," I smirked at him with a wink. Shiv simply groaned at that, earning some chuckles from my crew.

It was then that the light started to blink and, as usual, all of my allies zoomed forward, the only one from the back of the pack managing to get a boost start being Cutter, but even then, I got the first pickup of a Red Eco and Yellow Eco combo, me smiling as I simply zoomed forward along with Errol being next to me. "Let's do this," I smiled as the wind felt nice against my fur. It felt nice to have this wind hitting me on the face as I rushed forward into an area filled with trees and what looked to be a vast open field of ice. I continued on this route until I finally got some turbulence, this time being a Peacemaker shot. I didn't have any kind of protection from it, so I just decided to boost as far as I could before it could hit me. And when it finally did, it was on a ramp to go into a set of caves.

Once I respawned, I saw I was in third place with Errol and UR-86 in front of me. I decided to use my Yellow Eco attack on the robot, which I smiled at, as it happened to be me peppering his ride with rapid fire bullets. Once I used up at least 5 bullets, his Dark Eco meter was raised up and he immediately tried to lay down a mine to hit me! I immediately jumped over it with the car's jump feature and continued to fire at him, the robot obviously shocked that I avoided his bombs! I then laid down the law on him and finally got him to explode, me in the lead as MY Dark Eco stores finally kicked in and I picked up a nasty thing that he was well-familiar with. "Taste some of this," I smiled as I laid down the turret bot again and, slowly but surely, UR-86 and everyone after him started to get peppered by my robotic accomplice. Only my allies, with their superior skills, managed to avoid it. Mizo's men on the other hand?

They just kept on getting killed one by one, none of them getting the bright idea to simply ram the machine until probably the fifth time Shiv got killed and he rammed it himself. "Well, looks like the softy is smarter than the ruthless robot. Hehe," I smiled as I raced with Errol to the final stretch, which was a frozen temple with wood on it in certain places. "Let's see who is the winner," Errol smiled as he activated his boosters right where I wanted him to. I immediately returned the favor with some missiles, managing to get his car to explode as I finally crossed the finish line first, Errol getting in 2nd place, then the rest of my allies, then, after waiting for almost a whole minute, Mizo's men finally came around the bend, all of them looking ashamed and angry. UR-86 on the other hand? He was so hot and bothered that, the moment he crossed the finish line in LAST PLACE (!), he literally short-circuited and his head blew off of him and his body fell.

"I don't believe this! UR-86 LOST!... Well, congrats to the newcomers, as they will be moving onto the Green Eco Cup... we'll all be rooting for them..." Blitz said, his voice obviously upset at the fact that one of his top mercenaries got so mad that he ended up dying from rage! "Guess the edge was too much for this bucket of scrap metal! So long, boys. I hope you up your ante in the next cup! Because if ya don't, you won't stand a chance against our team," I smiled at them as our guys raced through the warp ring and got to the winner's circle, where we got our big, shiny... black trophy... and I was a bit confused... that is, until I noticed that it was actually made from a very rare metal that I had only heard of in myths.

"Oh mama! Is this... the fabled rare metal, Synthinium?!" I gawked. "Yes, it is! It's a special metal that the owner of the Kras City Racing Championship, yours truly, is lucky enough to have a mine of far out at a place called the Brink, where Eco is so plentiful, the air is literally like a rainbow of colors!" Blitz smiled at me with obvious grinding teeth. "Your teeth are grinding, Blitz... you know that's unhealthy and it can lead to dentures, right?" I asked him, Blitz immediately stopped that as he covered his mouth with a gasp. I then smiled and left him be, but not before I whispered something in his ear... I just made sure his cameras weren't on when I told him what I planned on it. "Your days are numbered, Mizo... cheat once, and we'll be all over ya," I smirked at him evilly as Errol picked up our trophy and we went away afterwards, Blitz looking shocked at this and him obviously scared.

"What did you whisper in his ear?" Jak asked me as we finally reached the mansion. "Let's just say, I have some dirt on him if he tries anything funny. Believe it or not, he works for Mizo," I said to them. "Really? I should've expected that, since Mizo is the one running the races," Tess frowned. "Yeah, but at least we got some dirt on him. So, what's the dirt?" Dax smirked. "He's hiding a secret under that hair. When I jumped into his arms for an autograph, his hair moved backwards a bit and I saw something that looked like a tattoo... what kind of tattoo, I don't know, but now I know his hair is fake. That's the dirt I have on him... oh, but, just keep this between us, alright, guys? I fear he may not survive the shame if his hair fell off during an interview," I smiled. "Well, I agree that is some great dirt... but what would we use it for?" Errol asked. "Simple. We can use it to ask Blitz vital information about Mizo's crime network, who he may hire to race against us in the future, his affiliation with Mizo, and when Mizo is most likely going to try and cheat," I smirked. "Good thinking," Rayne smiled. "I think I'm gonna go and try to find Blitz now to talk to him. Anyone want to come to be my posse?" I smiled. "Heh, I'll come along," Torn smiled. "Me too, chili pepper," Sig smiled. "Okay, let's go visit an egomaniac," I smiled.


	53. Chapter 53

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

When we went to Blitz (who was at the bar) we saw that he was drinking some kind of martini and I smiled at how it looked very fancy. "Hello, Blitz," I smiled at him, the guy immediately getting antsy around me and my posse. "W-What are you doing here?" he asked as he tried to retain his tough guy composure, while still trying to sound like Blitz instead of Mizo. "Listen, I got dirt on you and I know what you're plotting. So just tell me stuff. What's 'Mizo' going to be pulling on us?" I frowned at him, using air quotes around his name. "I don't have time to play games with you, Wynn. I need to do some interviews," Blitz frowned as he got off of his stool and I saw something that he dropped on the stool. It was a number that I immediately recognized.

"So you're hiring Kliever this time, are you?" I asked, him immediately stopping in place before he could walk out the door. "SHHH! What do I got to do to keep your trap shut?" Mizo growled at me in his real voice, Sig and Torn confused about it, but not asking any questions. "Just tell me what kind of tricks 'Mizo' will pull if we happen to get further into the competition," I smiled at him. "He's most likely to try cheating around the Yellow Eco cup, but he already heard of your threats, so stop hassling me," Blitz frowned in his fake voice again. "Okay, that's all I wanted to hear," I frowned at him as I left a flower perched onto his seat that immediately pricked him as he sat down. Why? It was a rose, one with thorns on it. "OW!" he exclaimed. "Just a little present. Also, look before you sit," I smiled at him as me, Sig, and Torn finally left the bar and went back to base, allowing me to sleep again.

"So, did you get any dirt on him?" Errol asked as we went into our sleeping quarters. "Yes, I did. Blitz said that Mizo usually starts cheating in the final cup of the series, the Yellow Eco cup. He also said that Mizo has heard about my threats about making him pay if he cheats and that Mizo will certainly be wary of me especially," I said. "That means he views you as a threat. From now on, you should have a buddy go along with you whenever you go out when there's no races going on," Errol frowned. "Fair enough. After all, Mizo is a killer, plain as that, and I'm certain he'd do anything to ensure his win for this year's bet with Krew," I said. "Exactly. Now I suggest we get some shuteye for tomorrow. Apparently, if we manage to get a gold in tomorrow's race, we immediately move onto a Grand Prix qualifier event," Errol smiled. "Really? Interesting," I smiled with a smirk.

After we got some good sleep and woke up at 8 in the morning, we immediately headed to the briefing area where we saw the others were there and eating some breakfast before getting to the races. "The races don't start until 9 and the first event is the Beachfront Drive through the Wastelands. It's a windy track with desert terrain, which has you starting out in a place by the sea before taking you into the desert itself. Be sure to keep to the middle of the track if you can, because some of the corners have jagged crags on the other side just waiting to hammer into your vehicle," Rayne explained. "I agree. Spargus's Wasteland area is known for its crags and sand, so looks like we'll be doing some more off-road racing today," I smiled. "Yeah, it's gonna be fun," Sig smiled. "So who's going to race in this one?" I asked. "We already decided that you would be racing alongside Errol, Jak and Daxter, Sig, and Ashelin," Kiera smiled. "Sounds like a solid team," I said as I took a bite of some bacon that was on the table, it still tasting good to me, even in this tinier form.

When it came to be about 8:55, we all left the place and got in our cars to Beachfront Drive, where Mizo's three main racers in Shiv, Cutter, and Edje were already there at the starting line, and all of them shooting glances that were sharper than daggers at me. "Nice to see you boys too. What's up?" I smirked at them nonchalantly. "Don't 'what's up' us! You made UR-86 blow up! We're gonna beat you to a pulp on the track to avenge his death!" Shiv said. "He's a robot, he never had life anyways," I frowned at them. "W-Well... your... face is squishy!" Shiv said. "Wow, nice comeback, Shiv, baby. Where'd you learn that one from, the tar pits?" I smirked at him, Shiv immediately face palming when I said that. "Shiv, from now on, let us do the talking, okay?" Cutter frowned. "Fine..." Shiv frowned.

The lights then beeped green and we jetted off. I immediately went towards the first area, which was a split section of track, and went to the left one, me going above and around and finding out the hard way that the lower part was the shortcut, as everyone that took that road, mainly Jak, Errol, and Mizo's guys, all got a leg up on me, leaving me in 6th place! "Damn, need to find a way to get into first again... but how?" I asked aloud as I tried to think of a way as I picked up a Yellow Eco weapon... and what I saw was amazing. "Supernova?! Oh hell yeah, eat this!" I smiled as I activated it, all the cars in front of me exploding in fiery heaps as I got full of Dark Eco and zoomed past all of them, Jak and me now side by side and competing for first place. "Nice move you got there," Jak smiled. "Didn't even know that gun was a thing," I smiled back at him.

I then boosted forward along with him into the narrow areas, Jak on the left side of the road, but drifting just in time to avoid some nasty crags on the other side. I smiled and got in the lead as I got a Red Eco shield power up just in time, as someone fired off a Peacemaker shot. I immediately put up the shield and the explosion exploded onto the shield, but not on me. "Nice one," Jak smirked as he tried to bump my car with his... only for his car to be insta-killed by my powered-up shield as I finished the first lap!

"Whoa! Note to self... never bump someone when their shield is powered up," Jak frowned. "Yeah, ya think?!" Daxter grumbled as I jetted towards the right this time and got out of the shortcut with barely any scrapes. It was also at this time that one of Mizo's men started firing rockets at me, so I activated another new weapon from the Red Eco I had gathered prior and smiled at it being a small robot that hovered above me. Needless to say, the rockets went off course for some reason and the robot then peppered the guy behind me so badly, his car exploded from just 10 shots! "Whew! Nice one!" Errol smiled as I got to the windy blind turns again and stayed in the middle as I drifted around, managing to get through with no scratches at all.

I then smiled as I saw the finish line in my sights and one of Mizo's men tried to fire a Peacemaker shot again. But I simply crossed the finish line within seconds of the blast hitting me. It annihilated me and my car, but since everyone was still racing, I was unharmed. "Nice try, buds, but I remain on top," I smiled at the three guys as I wiggled my tailed behind at them. "Watch it, missy, or we'll pound ya into next week," Edje growled at me. "See, Shiv? That's how you threaten someone effectively, bub. Now here's how I threaten," I smirked as I turned on my Light Eco powers in front of them and let out my wings to fly above them, all of them looking shocked and afraid. "If you ever do anything to hurt me or my allies off the track, your dicks will be sliced off and mounted over my fireplace back home!" I growled at them all as I let my Light Eco go and I hopped back in my car, their sweat beads visible on their faces. "Toodles," I smiled as I drove off with my companions into the warp ring and we reappeared back in our garages.

"Okay, now time for the Grand Prix qualifier. It's actually going to be a new and improved Artifact Race in the Atoll Arena on the Outskirts of Haven. From what I saw on the map, it's actually very close to Bryona, so maybe your mom may be able to watch the broadcast and possibly join up with us," Ashelin smiled. "Sweet! I'll give her a call to view her tv to the racing championships," I smiled as I got out my communicator and did just that. "Hey mom?" I smiled. "Sweetie! How are you doing in that big race event?" mom smiled at me. "Doing well, mum. I'm actually going to be doing a special event for the Green Eco Cup at Atoll Arena, which is actually very close to home," I smiled at her. "Really? I'll look forward to watching it, hon!" mom smiled at me. "I hope ya do, mom. Goodbye," I smiled at her. "Good luck, hon!" mom smiled at me as she hung up, me smiling afterwards. "Let's get some artifacts," I smiled.


	54. Chapter 54

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Our group managed to succeed in the Artifact Race with me getting first place once again with a total of 18 points by the time the timer ended. The closest to beating my score was Edje, with 12, but everyone else did well too. "I win again," I smiled as we got back to our garages to see Jak, Daxter, and Rayne there and talking. "Something about this whole setup doesn't seem right. Who is this Mizo and why is he sending in top racers to go against us?" Jak asked. "Well, at least we're winning races. That's good, right?" Rayne asked. "GOOD?! Listen, Rayne, we've been duped, shot at, poisoned, and blown up! How could it get any worse?!" Daxter said in anger.

It was at this point that someone suddenly appeared at the doorway. "Hallo, ankle biters!" said the big sexist bully in Kliever. "It's worse," Daxter and I both said. "That slick boy Blitz told me I'd find you lot 'ere. You showed me up on the track before, blighters, but this time, I'm 'ere to even the score," Kliever smirked. "Oh really? By working for Mizo?" I frowned at him. Kliever frowned at me and looked my way when I said that. "So, you already know, don't ya? Shoulda figured that much. Sad as it is to admit it, nothing escapes your line of sight," Kliever frowned at me.

"And you are going to eat my dust. I've so far won nearly every single race I've participated in during the Red cup, and I'm sure I can bring those skills to the Green Cup just as well with this baby," I smiled as I showed off my Fire Bat car. "Hah! That puny thing beating me? Don't make me laugh," Kliever smirked. "Sure, it may be small and less bulky than the other cars, but it more than makes up for it in terms of extreme speed and acceleration! Hell, the turbos on this thing are faster than the boosters on the Dust Demon back in Spargus," I smirked. "If ya can't take what ya dish out, then don't even bother racin' against me, lass," Kliever grumbled to me. "We'll just see about that, diaper baby," I smirked at him, earning a scowl from the big fatty and some chuckles from Jak and Daxter.

He then left us and we looked at the next couple of races that awaited us. "Okay, so there are a few races going on right now that are all different types. There's a Death Race in the Deathdrome, a Freeze Rally at the Waterfront Loop, and a Turbo Dash event in Kras City," Rayne said. "I could handle the Freeze Rally," Jak smirked. "I got the Death Race handled," Sig smirked. "I guess that means that myself, Phinite, Tess, Ashelin, and Torn will take on the Turbo Dash event," I smirked. "Sounds like a plan! The Turbo Dash event isn't going to take place for another hour or so, though, so why not go and eat some lunch while you have the chance?" Rayne smiled. "Good thinking, I'm hungry," I smiled as I hopped out of my car and went to the dining table of Rayne's mansion to eat, which I smiled at as she had maids that delivered big trays filled with amazing food!

"MM! Yakow cheese pizza, Punkim soup, and ice cream for dessert? Yummy!" I smiled as I immediately started to eat, starting with a few slices of the pizza and smiling as I slowly got fuller and fuller until I got to the soup. Once I finished the soup, I was too full to eat anything else, given my smaller body. "Ah... delicious," I smiled. "Who wants my ice cream?" I smiled. "Ooh! Oh! I'll take it!" Kiera exclaimed. "I would like some too," Rayne smiled. "I was actually talking to the maids, believe it or not," I said to them, the three maids in question gasping as Rayne looked surprised. "Thank you so much, madame Wynn," the maids smiled as they all took some servings of the ice cream and I smiled at them. "Just Wynn is fine. No need to be formal around this rodent," I smirked at them. "Teehee, oki," the one red-haired maid smiled as she stuffed her face full of the lovely, creamy dessert.

"Um... Wynn? Can we have a talk?" Rayne asked me. "Why should we?" I asked her. "It's just going to be a quick one," Rayne frowned. I sighed and followed her to her room to talk with her, where she looked a little annoyed by my actions. "What was that out there?" she asked me with annoyance in her eyes. "Me trying to be courteous to your maids. What's wrong with that?" I asked her. "Those maids are working here as hired help with my father's spare money and that's it! I tell them that if they want lunch or dinner, they have to bring it themselves, because my father's assets are limited right now," Rayne frowned at me. "So? That doesn't mean you shouldn't at least show some hospitality to them. If you treat them mean at all, they may just up and leave you for another place. And then what would you do? You can't possibly expect to clean a mansion as big as this by yourself," I frowned at her.

Rayne frowned at my words and simply turned around in a huff. I could sense her frustration, which I guessed was from her father's side of the family. "I guess frustration with doing the right thing runs in your father's blood, huh?" I frowned at her, making Rayne growl a bit. "What is that supposed to mean?" Rayne frowned at me. "Your father was a real nice person to me during my first couple of days in Haven when I worked for him, believe it or not. But then I found out he plotted to destroy all of Haven just for some Metal Head trophies and Krew outright told me and Jak to throw a race for someone so he could make money off of the champion instead of us two. And when I told him that we were going to race and win, he got extremely angry with me and, from that point on, I stopped talking to him. And not a few days after that, he died in an explosion that was caused by a factory blowing up. A factory that he planned to crack open the Precursor Stone at," I frowned at Rayne, her gasping when I said that last bit.

"Father... he tried to do something as dangerous as that?!" Rayne gawked. I simply nodded my head with a hum. "Rgh... Father always told me of the stories of the Precursor Stone myth, and how cracking it open would destroy all life... so why would he plan on doing just that?!" Rayne exclaimed in anger. "He planned on helping the Metal Heads overthrow the city, then help Praxis leave a bomb at the Metal Head nest that could crack the stone open. He's only one thing, Rayne. He's not a good person, he's not a family man, and he's certainly not a good role model. He is a betrayer, a crook, and a damn good liar. If you would've seen his deplorable actions for yourself, you'd no longer want to have him as a dad. Trust me on that," I frowned at her as I walked past her and through the open door. "If you need me, I'll be at the Turbo Dash," I said to her. "Y-Yeah..." Rayne said with a sob in her voice.


	55. Chapter 55

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

I managed to succeed in the Turbo Dash event in 2nd place to Phinite, who actually beat me by a single point, but nevertheless, got our team the gold in the end. Afterwards, I frowned when we went to the bar again (with Phinite and Ashelin being my posse this time) and Kliever's smelly form materialized into the room. "Ey, lasses," Kliever frowned at us. "What do ya'll want, smelly guy?" Phinite asked. "You ladies care for a little run through the bush? Out of the city and through the jungle, so to speak?" Kliever smirked. "What are you talking about? And which venue are you speaking of?" I asked him.

"There's a race in Haven in a conjoined track called 'The City Outskirts', which has ya going to the beachfront of Forbidden Jungle, then into Haven City, and then back through the jungle. Two lap track, very hard turns, some o' my favorites. Whaddaya say?" Kliever smirked. "After you, tubbo," I smirked at him. "You'll always be after me!" Kliever spat at me when I called him that. "Ugh, even your spit smells disgusting," I grumbled as he walked away and us girls smiled. "What do you say we go grab Tess and we take a romp through this track? Maybe show Kliever what us girls can do?" I smiled widely. "I'm in, what about you, 8?" Ashelin asked Phinite, being her nickname of sorts for Haven residents. "Ah'd love to blow shit up again, so let's do it!" Phinite smirked. I simply hopped onto her shoulder and we were off to our garage, all of us getting in our cars and heading through the portal to the City Outskirts, where we saw Mizo's men already there and ready to go.

"Yer gonna eat our dust, rodent!" Kliever smiled at us. "Hey, speaking of rodent, what happened to Vegar? I thought he was your new partner?" Tess asked, pointing something out I had completely forgotten about. "Peh, that little bugger is back at Spargus takin' care o' my place while I'm out. Told 'im if 'e broke anything, 'e was gonna be my dinner," Kliever smiled gruffly. "So you'd eat another human being? You know he used to be a human, right?" Ashelin asked. "Peh, like a care about that? 'E's a scrawny rat now, so 'e ain't no human anymore," Kliever growled. "Sometimes, I really worry about the people in Spargus so long as you're there, big guy," I frowned at him.

Before he could respond to that, the lights started beeping and, the moment they turned green, I hit the accelerators and zoomed off into first place, jumping my car over a huge pit and then immediately turning the moment I landed so I could jump onto another area of greenery in front of me. And on the other side, I appeared in the industrial sector of Haven City, me rushing through the streets as best I could, some of the turns being very strong, so I needed to let my Turbo go a couple of times on the track to make some of them. Because of me taking it carefully, I barely got any damage while Kliever and the others kept damaging their cars by running into the walls, some of them accidentally blowing their own cars up in the process as I got a big lead and made it to an area with a volcano, which made me smile.

It was also when I got to the volcano area that someone sent a Peacemaker weapon at me and I had no protection whatsoever. I simply rushed forward as fast as I could until my car exploded, me respawning in second place behind Phinite as we reached the flooded temple part of the Forbidden Jungle. I smiled and activated my boosters as I slide my car across the track until I got in first and then left behind a present when one of Mizo's men attacked me with missiles. It was a saucer of death and it made none other than Kliever explode in spectacular fashion! "Ha haha ha-ha~!" I sung with a smile on my face as I reached the next temple area and took a slight detour to go to the coast again, me rushing around the track the rest of the way with zero issue and finishing my first lap with ease.

The next lap was almost completely uneventful, save for Cutter trying to hit me with some grenades in the volcano section and me retaliating with a powered-up mine that made him blow up in an instant. I finished in first place after that with Ashelin in second and Phinite in third. "Oh yeah, we win," I smiled as Kliever crossed the finish line in dead last. "Bah, enjoy it while it lasts, ladies! I will defeat you by the end o' this race," Kliever growled at us. "Yeah, sure, let's go with that, NOT," I smiled at him as we rushed back into the teleporter and back at our garage.

Upon returning, we saw that nobody was in the garage save for us ladies and we saw a note by the mechanic bench. "Went to the 2nd Grand Prix qualifier in Glacier Alley. Heard there will be a sport hunt event at the Clifftop Battlefield after the Grand Prix before the day is done. Go get 'em girls, signed, Rayne," I read the note. "Who wants to take a small break for dinner before we head out?" Tess smirked. "I agree to that, since the roster states it'll be at 7 tonight and that it'll be the last event of the day," Tess smirked. "Okay, time to eat," I smirked.


	56. Chapter 56

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

I managed to come out in first place once the Sport Hunt finished with 29 kills and with the others being either 15 or under in terms of kills with Tess being 2nd place in the running. I then went back to our rest area back at the mansion to meet up and have a nice sleep. "Okay, we should probably have some kind of protection while we sleep, so Ah'll be in charge of makin' sure nobody gits hurt by any mischief makers," Phinite said with a smile. "No, how about you sleep along with us, Phinite?" Rayne asked. "But mischief makers," Phinite complained. "Trust me, this place is locked up tight at night and no one will come in to hurt us. I promise that," Rayne smiled. "I hope you're right," Jak said as we got in our different rooms and went to sleep, me and Errol laying together as always.

But after I woke up the next morning, I knew for a fact that I wasn't back with Errol and the others. It was a pitch black wherever I was and I could feel some other life forces by my side. They were Tess and Daxter! And when I moved my hands to the darkness, I felt some kind of metal bars. "Hmm..." I frowned, wondering who would have the joke of an idea to try and kidnap me, Tess, and Daxter. I tried to sense for another life force and was shocked to feel that life force being none other than Razer's. "I know that you're there, Razer. I can sense your energy outside of this thing," I frowned as I lifted up the sack that covered up the cage and I saw Razer as well as Mizo and his 3 main goons by his side.

"Well, well, looks like the 'Precursor' finally decided to wake up, didn't she?" Razer chuckled mildly to himself. "So, Mizo, you really think you can keep me caged up like this? You're a huge idiot," I smiled at him, noting that his head no longer had his fake blonde wig covering the top of it, a giant, red tattoo in its place. The Mizo family emblem. "I want to hear some answers from you before the next Grand Prix happens, little loudmouth," Mizo growled at me in a sinister fashion. "Then let these two go. They did nothing and they don't know your true identity. Only I do," I frowned at him. "Oh, they're not going anywhere. We plan on having them for their fur coats, same with you," Mizo smirked maliciously. "I thought you just said you wanted some answers? Can't really get any answers from me when I'm dead, huh?" I frowned at him.

"He means he wants you to answer these questions truthfully or face the end of my knife," Razer frowned. "Peh, fine. I'll play along. Now what do you want to talk about, Mizo?" I frowned at him, noting that Tess and Daxter were still fast asleep. "You're the best damn racer on Krew's team, Wynn D. We know that you are a prodigy, now just tell us straight, do you know of the big bet your uncle made with my family?" Mizo growled at me. "Yes, I do," I frowned. "And how did you hear about it?" Mizo growled. "From one of my relatives in this city. But I'm not saying who. Find it out for yourself," I frowned at him.

"Very well. And why, pray tell, are you racing for Krew's team? You know that he nearly caused the downfall of Haven City," Mizo frowned at me. "Let's just say that if we win, we survive. But if we lose, we die," I frowned at him. "Ah, so a threat of death from Krew himself? Heh, wonder who's going to do the dirty," Mizo smirked. "Oh, it's not a who. It's a what," Tess frowned as she got up from her nap with Daxter still asleep. "A what? What does that mean?" Mizo growled. "Black Nightshade from the Wastelands plus vintage wine. You do the math," I frowned, not wanting to tell him that part, but Tess having ruined that for me. "Peh, so that's how it is, is it? Fine, you said the truth, now leave... but you and your other male rodent stay here, blondie," Mizo smiled. "Hmmm... nah," I smiled as I activated a Light Eco flash of bright light, blinding everybody in the area in front of me with the attack. "Okay, let's get out of here!" I said as I pried open the bars with some Red Eco magic and Daxter finally woke up to a gunshot after Tess had us all land on the ground, all of us running out the front door of, guess what, the bar. We also heard some cars rev up, so we knew that we had to do some evasive techniques.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but they're giving us no options! Dark Invisibility!" I exclaimed, activating the ability for all three of us, our bodies disappearing as we went towards Rayne's mansion and managed to get in through a side window while Mizo's boys tried to drive their cars all over trying to search for us. "What the fuck just happened?!" Daxter exclaimed as we emerged into Sig's bedroom, him looking stunned at how we got in through the window but also because of how we saw him in bed... with a poopsie bear. "Uh... you never saw anything," Sig gulped as he hid his bear under the covers and we simply smiled. "We wouldn't dare tell a soul," Tess smirked as we simply rushed back to our meeting areas and we saw that it was 7 in the morning, not 8 for once.

"You want to know what happened, Dax? It's quite simple. Mizo kidnapped us 3 and wanted answers for why I was racing for Krew. Now he knows about the poison and now I know we need Phinite to watch over us while we sleep," I frowned. I then had us go into each of our different rooms and sighed in relief that our allies were still alive. "Whew... I thought for sure he would've tried to kill them..." Tess sighed along with me. "Listen, nobody can know about this except us and Phinite, okay? She's going to be our bodyguard from now on in this thing. And if she needs some sleep, we'll just call in another Metal Head Leader to look after us," I said. "Okay, we promise not to speak a word," Daxter said. "Okay... now let's see what kind of races are up to bat for us today," I said as I looked at the roster and happened to see that there was one race going on through the whole of Haven City. "Hmm... 1 lap race course, tons of sharp turns, and it's in Haven City? Count me in," I smiled at that. "We'll need to wait until 9 in the morning to head out, so let's just go back to our respective rooms and wait until it's time to race," Tess said. "I concur," I said as I went to Errol's room and carefully climbed myself up to his chest, me faking being asleep there with a smile.


	57. Chapter 57

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

After everyone else woke up, after we told Phinite about what happened last night and for her to not tell anyone, and after the Haven City race ended with me in first place (again), I decided it was best to pay a small visit to the bar to stir up some controversy, my posse this time consisting of Phinite, Sig, and Torn, only because Tess had joined me. And who did we see at the bar other than the three main stooges for Mizo. "Cutter, Edje, Shiv, we have some words to say to you and none of them are nice," Tess growled lowly, getting their attention as they turned around to see us and our posse. Tess sat upon Sig's shoulder while I sat on Phinite's.

"Peh, what do you want with us?" Cutter growled, me immediately taking my pistol and aiming it at him, the guy immediately putting his hands up as Tess aimed her gun at Shiv and Torn at Edje. "Now that we understand each other, you know exactly what we want with you idiots. How did you get into our mansion last night?!" Tess growled at them. "W-We picked the locks to get in! J-Just don't shoot, please!" Shiv exclaimed in fear. "Shiv, you idiot! You just gave away how we got into their mansion! Next you're probably going to give away that Razer is going to race in the third cu-" Cutter exclaimed before he finally realized what he said.

"Well, thanks for the information, jackasses. We'll be sure to use it well," Sig smirked as we all holstered our weapons and left the place... but not before I saw a small patch of black on my finger from this morning's dark eco trip. "You have something like this too, Tess?" I asked her when we arrived back at the mansion, showing her my patch of black on my finger. "Yeah, but mine's on my tail," Tess sighed as she showed off a small black spot on her tail. "It's gotta be from me using Dark Invisibility this morning... we need to be careful not to expose ourselves to anymore Dark Eco," I said to her. "Yeah, we do... we don't want to turn into Dark Makers after all," Tess said.

But when she said that, we heard a sudden voice in our heads. I knew both of us heard it because Tess looked shocked as well. "You three are special Precursors, Tess, Daxter, and Wynn. You are all pure hearted, and were once human before being blessed to be Precursors. You needn't worry about turning into Dark Makers. In fact, you can turn into something different from Dark Eco going inside you... but what, I do not know," said the voice of a Precursor in our heads. I could tell because it was a higher pitched voice and I recognized it as the one leader that left our world.

"Wow... the Precursors are really something, huh? They can communicate to us from across the universe," Daxter gawked as he appeared from the garage area. "Yeah, I'd say so," I gawked. "So what kinds of events are coming up next?" I smiled. "Well, there is a Death Match in the Wasteland Isles consisting of 4 contestants rather than 8... an Artifact Race at the Dirt Stadium consisting of 6 racers, a Rush Hour event in Canyon Run, and, if we get a gold medal in each of these events, we'll have enough points to go to the Green Cup Grand Prix," Kiera said to us with a smile. "Really? Sounds like fun! Okay, we'll need to choose our positions for these events carefully," I said as everyone soon gathered in our area.

"Okay, we need a great head-on racer to take on the Rush Hour event, so I think I could do that gig," Sig smiled. "Okay, bingo! Next, we need some fast drivers to do the artifact race, so who thinks they can do that?" I asked. "Oh! I'll do it!" Tess smiled. "I could too," Ashelin said. "I think I can handle an artifact race," Kiera smirked, her father nowhere to be seen. "Where's your pops?" I asked. "He's still sleeping... I tell ya, my daddy can sleep from 10 at night until lunchtime," Kiera said with a giggle. "Okay, then we need some drivers who are great at destruction for the Death Match," I said. "Ah'll do it! Ah'm an expert at destruction!" Phinite smiled. "And I will join you. Everyone else, be on alert and be sure not to cause trouble. We had a break-in last night and we don't need any other attacks on this place," I said.

When I said that, however, everyone looked shocked minus Torn, Sig, and Phinite. "What do you mean a break-in?" Rayne gawked. "What we mean is that Mizo sent his goons in to kidnap us Ottsels to drill us for information! Now Mizo knows about the poison we have ingested and we know that he can break into this mansion whenever he wants!" Daxter exclaimed in anger. "He did that?! Okay, which one of you girls left the locks opened?!" Rayne growled at her maids. "They didn't do anything wrong, cousin. They picked the locks in order to get in. So from now on, Phinite will be our guard every night," I said. "But won't that make it so that it'd be hard for her to sleep?" Jak asked. "Actually, 30 minutes of sleep a day is all a Metal Head really needs," Phinite smirked. "Impressive," Torn gawked. "Now that that's settled, let's get to racing," I said as I led my friends toward the garage and looked at the maids with a smile. "Thanks, mistress Wynn," the one maid smiled at me. "You're welcome," I smiled at them before I hopped in my car and drove off to the Death Match.


	58. Chapter 58

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

The Death Match, as usual, was won by me and Phinite with amazing aplomb with me in first and her in 2nd with just a single kill separating our scores of 10 and 9 respectively. Mizo's goons only got 1 each, which made me smile at how pathetic they were, especially Shiv. "Hah, now time to move onto the final races of the Green Eco Cup," I smirked. "The Grand Prix, oh yeah!" Phinite smiled.

Once we got home and after a hearty supper, we went over what the tracks we'd go to for tomorrow's Grand Prix event. "Okay, the first race is the Forbidden Jungle. Simple enough... And then after that, a race through the Mountaintop Highway in the Icelands. And after that, the final race is the Northern tour, which has us going the whole way through the expanse of Spargus, the Precursor Temple, and the surrounding Wasteland! Oh yeah, this is gonna be good," I smiled. "Before we do that though, we should get some sleep," Jak smiled. "Yeah. Phinite, you're on guard duty until we get up, okay?" I asked her. "Got it, hon. Ya'll'll get up at 8, and since the races start at 9, tell me to get some sleep at that time an' Ah'll get mah 30 minutes before the big event," Phinite smirked. "You bet," Errol smirked as we got in our beds and drifted off to sleep.

Once I woke up, I noted that everyone was awake and that nothing bad had happened. I then went out to the area where we ate breakfast and I saw that Phinite had captured two different thugs, both of them tied up and gagged for effect. And they just happened to be people that I had met before, but when I was MUCH younger! One was a big guy with blonde hair that was in a Mohawk and wore a white tank top with some baggy jeans. And the other had the same hair, but a bit longer and in a neat-style, but he had a smaller build on him and wore only some sweatpants and shoes and that was it. "What the hell? **Blayde**? **Shank**? What are you two doing here?" I asked them, knowing that it was them by their scars they had on their faces. They had them since they were born, as they both accidentally got cut on their faces when they were born. That and they were twins. And so you know, Blayde was the one in the tank top and Shank was the one without a shirt.

"MMF! Mfff!" Blayde and Shank both said, their mouths gagged as they tried to speak. "Phinite, go take your nap. I'm gonna talk to these guys," I said as I un-gagged them, them looking angry at me when I did this. "How da 'ell d'ya know our names?" Blayde growled. "It's because I used to be your friend when I was 7. Human," I said as my body returned to normal size and regained its human shape, Blayde and Shank shocked when they saw me. "W-What the... i-is that really you, Wynn? Wynn D?" Blayde gawked. "Yes, it is me. So tell me. What are you doing working for a scumbag like Mizo?" I asked them. "We have no choice. He's our pops," Shank sighed. "Well, your pops is trying to kill us because we're wanting to win the races. If we win the races, his gang becomes Krew's. If we lose, we all die and Mizo reigns supreme over this city," Rayne frowned. "Listen, we just were sent 'ere to capture some rodents that Mizo said could make some good coats. If 'e finds out that we failed, 'e threatened to kill us," Shank frowned.

"Then why not join us? Besides, if you'd get killed by your own father, then your life would be meaningless. But if you join with us to take Mizo down, we can save this city and turn it into a great place where people feel safe," Torn said. "Join you? To take down our pops?" Blayde gawked. "You don't have to if you don't want to. But we assure you that you'll be safe if you're with us," Kiera said. "Okay... we'll stick with you... please, let us go?" Blayde asked. "Untie you? Sure," I smiled as I untied them and they sighed as they flexed their arms afterwards. "Okay, now we have an hour or so until the Grand Prix. What do you guys say to signing up to be on our racing team?" Rayne asked. "Well, we can't really drive too well. We're just mechanics for our boss, not drivers," Blayde said. "I see... well, you could always help me out with modding out our cars so that they get better. And so long as you're with us, we can protect you with a posse," I smiled. "Okay, deal," Shank smiled at me.

* * *

Once we got to the race, it was decided that myself, Jak and Daxter, Errol, and Kiera would be the ones racing in the Grand Prix. We then got stuck in an interview before the race could begin with 'Blitz' and Kliever. "Hello, racing fans! Today we have a race of epic proportions for the Green Cup Grand Prix. On one corner, Kliever, the musclebound Wastelander! And on this side, the nimble and quick racer, Wynn D!" Blitz smiled at me, me not giving him any expressions. When he was on-camera, I knew I was safe. And currently, I was in my Ottsel form, which is because everyone on the screen recognized me better in that form.

"Hi mom! I'm on TV! I'm gonna win this whole thing!" I smiled into the camera, Blitz looking annoyed, but hiding it. "So, Wynn, people are putting bounties on your head and your teammates! Aren't you afraid?" Blitz smiled at me. "Hah! I'm not afraid of anything! I've stared down Baron Praxis, Metal Kor, Dark Queen Maia, and the entire legion of Dark Makers with no fear in my blood at all! Nothing makes me scared, nothing at all," I smiled boldly. "Really? Not even being inside o' me next home-brewed stew?" Kliever smirked at me. "Trust me, you wouldn't be able to eat me if you tried, mister fatty! I'd cripple you for life, steal your wallet, and dance on your grave before anyone could eat me," I smiled at him, which he growled at. "Well, you heard it here, folks! The gauntlet has been thrown down and we'll be here to report on the amazing thrills as-" Blitz was about to say before Pecker interrupted him by flapping in front of the camera and saying "Wynn D and her allies show us how they became heroes!" Pecker smirked smugly.

It was then that we piled into our vehicles and Shiv looked at me with a small frown. "What'd ya do to Blayde and Shank, little lady?" Shiv growled at me. "Oh, they're under our protection now. They no longer work for you assholes," I smiled at them. "You kidnapped them?!" Edje exclaimed. "Hey, you kidnapped us, and no, we didn't kidnap them. They willingly joined us after we caught them trying to break into our place. Now if you'll excuse us, we've got another trophy to win," I smiled.

The lights then turned green and I boosted off of the finish line as we started to rush through the jungle and I immediately headed into the temple and started the tight turns with amazing skill. I picked up a Red Eco power up just in time as I saw Kliever sending me some missiles to attack. I laid down the sticky mines and they immediately locked onto Kliever. He gulped as he saw that there were no jumps where I laid down the mines so his car ended up exploding from the mines and I got some sweet Dark Eco into my car.

I continued racing along the track up to the watery parts of the temple before someone else used a weapon on me, this one being a Peacemaker round. I gulped as I braced for impact after going as far as I could into the temple before I exploded and respawned near the end of the temple, Cutter and Kiera taking the places ahead of me as we proceeded to the big jump. I then decided to pepper my Yellow Eco gattling gun into Cutter, him exploding in amazing fashion as Kiera and I finished lap one. I then got in front of her as someone fired a Peacemaker shot at her, me taking the lead by the time we got to the bridge section again. And by the time I reached the temple, no one but Edje and Errol were behind me and that Edje was trying to shoot at me with missiles. I laid down an oil slick to get them off of my tail, which resulted in him running into the wall and exploding, earning me a kill!

I ended up finishing the race in first with Errol second, Jak third, and Kliever fourth, followed by Kiera, Cutter, Edje, and Shiv in that order. We then went through the teleporter gate to the next round at the Mountaintop Highway, us in the spots we got in the start. "Hello, scrubs! Looks like we're on top once more," I smiled. "Not for long, yabber!" Kliever growled at me. It was then that the light signaled us to go and I zoomed forward, Kliever gawking as he was actually left in last place as the rest of us moved forward through the icy plains and then into the cave sections.

When I reached the area with the big jump, Cutter caught up to me and tried to attack me with grenades, which I countered by laying down a turret bot on the ground to the side of the end of the jump, which I smirked at how it slowly got me kills starting with Cutter, then Edje, then Kiera, and then Kliever! My Dark Eco meter got full afterwards and I zoomed forward through the snowball-infested valley until I finished my first lap, no issues happening at all from that point onward until the jump again, where someone shot a Peacemaker round at me. I managed to have a shield on my person, so I waited until the last second and then let it up, making Kliever exclaim profanities into the radio, making me know exactly who sent it. "Have some of this," I smiled as I picked up another Red Eco powerup, this being my favorite, the flaming tar. Once I hit the narrow bridge, I laid it down right dab in the middle, crossing the finish line after it managed to destroy 3 different cars belonging to Cutter, Shiv, and Kliever!

Jak managed to get second place, then Kiera, then Errol, while Kliever got last with the rest of Mizo's men in the middle. We then went through the portal once more and I smiled at Kliever and his face of anger. "I thought ya said that I wouldn't be on the top for long? I don't like being lied to, Kliever, baby," I smiled at him with a mocking voice. "I ain't no baby! I'm a Wastelander!" Kliever exclaimed. "Then prove it. If ya can't, don't worry, I'm sure that you'll find a nice spot to sell meat in the markets of Spargus, little poopie baby," I smiled at him, making him growl at me as the lights turned green and I jetted forward along with Kliever, him not falling for it this time.

I jetted off through the ruins of the Precursor temple and into the temple construct and proceeded to pepper Kliever with some well-shot grenades, his car exploding with the last one that hit him and me getting in first place as we emerged into Spargus City. I then continued until Cutter aimed at me with some missiles, me retaliating with an oil slick right at a corner. Once he and everyone else hit it, they all hit the wall with some awesome explosions happening afterwards. I was virtually untouchable as I continued through the track of Spargus until the end of the city section and into the Wasteland area, where Kliever came back again with his gattling gun hitting my tailgate constantly in the wide open areas.

But just before my health could be drained completely, my Dark Eco reserves activated and I immediately laid down a land mine, his car hitting right into it and exploding in spectacular fashion! And once I got to the final bridge, I did some more deviousness with another fiery oil slick, me crossing the finish line in first and me smiling at how, once again, Kliever got in the last 4 places and he growled at me winning as I simply snubbed my nose. "Thanks for the action, big guy, but now I gotta go get my trophy. Buh-bye," I smiled at him as I drove into the warp ring with my allies and right to the winner's circle where I got the trophy and it looking to be more impressive than the previous trophy with glowing lights on the base and the top point of it.

"And here's the lucky winner ladies and gentlemen! Well deserved, well deserved indeed. Tell me, Wynn, what's your secret to your success?" Blitz asked me as I perched on Errol's shoulder. "Clean air, experience, and a whole lotta guts," I smirked. "Love it! Love it! Tell me, Wynn, you just beat one of the top racers in a bid to qualify for the big championship race! The point totals are impressive! What makes you think people won't kill you for this?" Blitz smiled. "Unless they are very crafty and can outsmart my experience in battles, I won't get hurt or die once. And like I said to Mizo, if he's smart, he will not cheat once during this whole event! If he does, he'd better look out for my prowess on the battlefield. Trust me, I'm three times tougher than any car out there on that track," I smirked with confidence.

"Well you made the people cheer and that's good for business! This is G.T. Blitz, signing off!" Blitz smiled as the cameras turned off. "You've got a sweet gig going here, Blitz," Errol smirked at him. "Oh, it's all just for show, you know, for the bigger powers that be, hahaha!" Blitz smiled at Errol. "I'd be careful though. I heard Mizo had quite a sizable bet on that race... and lost!" Blitz said with a grim face afterwards. "I hope he was watching," I winked at him. "Oh, I'm sure he was," Blitz smirked with a double click as he walked away with a proud smile. He was certainly putting on quite the act, that much was sure. "Okay, that's this cup down, now for some free time... hey Errol? What do ya say for some fun together back at the mansion?" I smiled at him. "Uh... well... sure, I guess we could... but are you going to stay as a Precursor when we do it?" Errol asked. "No, I'll go to normal form when I do it," I smirked at him. "Okay, then count me in," Errol smiled.


	59. Chapter 59

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

After Errol and I had a night of sex and after I insisted I not turn myself back into Ottsel form when I slept with him, I fell asleep and entered dream world with my fellow Eco girls, all of them looking at me with smiles. "Hey guys... what's with the smiles?" I asked them. They responded with using confetti blasters and doing something I didn't expect. "Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Wynn! Happy birthday to you!... And all of us too," they sung with Black doing the last bit, a smile on her face even. "Aw, I completely forgot! When I wake up, I'm 20 years old! You guys are so sweet," I smiled at them.

"Well, we just wanted to celebrate the big day first before you get to those races. By the way, nice moves escaping from Mizo's gang," Black smirked at me. "Thanks, Black," I smirked at her. "Thou art going to have quite an epic show from here on out, aren't thou?" White asked me with her ye olde English once again. "Yep. Only 2 more cups to go and we'll have beaten Mizo and, hopefully, Rayne will make this hellhole of a city a good place again," I smiled.

"Listen hon, I know for a fact that Rayne is a daddy's girl, so it'll be very tough to convince her to make this city a good place. Trust me, I remember every single interaction you had when you were young tots," Green said to me with her arms folded. "Even so, she's in this whole mess too. She got poisoned and, sadly, it was my fault that she did... she spilled her drink and accidentally poisoned herself because I spooked her with my Precursor form, so if we do end up winning, I feel I'm going to do something to her before she can take her antidote," I said. "You mean you're going to prevent her from taking it until she can prove to you that she'll get rid of the gang completely, right?" Blue asked. "Spot on," Yellow said. "Honestly, I think that'll be challenging, but with our toughness backing you up, you'll get it through her thick, braided skull in no time," Red smirked. "Thanks ladies... I'm going to wake up now," I said as I felt the dream void coming and I snapped awake to Errol picking me off of his chest and putting me on the ground.

"How did you turn into a Precursor in your sleep?" Errol asked me, since I had stayed in human form when we slept together that night. "Well, I said it in my dream, so... yeah..." I admitted. We then proceeded out to the main area to see the others at the table and eating away some breakfast. "Mm... Bacon, cheese omelets, and hotcakes! MMM-MM!" I smirked as I started to shovel in the food again, Errol smirking at my ravenous behavior. "So, any news on what the first race of the Blue Eco Cup is gonna be?" Tess asked. "Yes, it's the Eastern Tour, which has us starting in the Forbidden Jungle area, then into the port area of Haven City, then through the Industrial Sector and into the sewers to finish it off. It's going to be a long and tough first race," Rayne said.

"Understood. Our best racers for this one. That means myself, Phinite, Jak and Daxter, and Errol," I said. "Sounds like a plan, especially since Kliever is still hanging on Mizo's side," Kiera said. "Yeah, and we'll help out with the car mods when you need 'em. We can even supply you guys with sweet antennas and custom paint to trick out your ride," Blayde said with a smug grin on his face. "Just be sure that you always leave this mansion with someone to join you guys. Since you left Mizo's team for ours, he's surely going to try and kill you two on the streets," I said to him and Shank. "Of course," Shank said. "Now when is the race happening?" Phinite asked. "It's gonna happen at 9 in the morning and it's 8:30 right now. You've got 15 minutes to suit up, I'd say," Kiera smirked. "But then we'd have to wait at the starting line for 15 minutes," Daxter complained. "Oh? Complaining are we? Well, Ah could always take that spot on Jak's shoulder with you in my belly, hon," Phinite joked with Daxter, making him look afraid. "She's just joking, Dax. She wouldn't dare eat us," Tess smirked. "Uh huh," Phinite giggled.

After we all got to the cars (and after Shank outfitted a special antenna with an Ottsel head on it), we went out of the garage and towards the warp gate, all of us appearing at the starting line in the part with the slanted bridge in the jungle. "Well, well. Looks like Krew's boys and girls are here early for a spanking, eh?" Edje smirked. "Soooo sorry, but nobody's gonna spank this furry tail. If anything is going to get spanked, it's your egos, because apparently, you don't get the message that we're better than you," I smirked at them, Kliever growling at my choice words.

"You may have beaten me in the Green Eco Cup, but I'm gonna come out on top in the end! Just you watch me, ya bird!" Kliever growled at me. "See any feathers on me, bud? I don't. Are you going blind or something, idiot?" I taunted him, Kliever growling at me. "Like I'd listen to your stupid jokes! You're going down if it's the last thing I do!" Kliever growled. "Then ya may want to look behind ya, because it looks like a certain yellow squirrel wants to kick your ass too," I smiled at him, intentionally doing that as the lights started to beep. "Oi? Whaddaya goin' on about? Muse isn't be-" Kliever said as I zoomed off at the green light with my allies, Kliever gasping at that. "YOU LITTLE ROTTEN CUNT! YOU TRICKED ME!" Kliever exclaimed loudly into the radio as I did some drift turns into the tight corridors of the jungle, everyone but Mizo's gang laughing at how I did that.

"HAHA! Nice one, Wynn! That was genius!" Phinite laughed out loud as one of Mizo's men tried to send some missiles at me, which I retorted with some sticky mines, which latched onto his car and made him explode, resulting in me learning that Cutter was the one trying to get rid of me, which I smirked at. "Heh. Of all of Mizo's men, Cutter seems to be the only one that has a chance against me! It really is sad," I smirked at as I rushed into the flooded temple, nobody attacking me, so I just let down a turret bot a bit after the bottom of the long jump and picked up another Red Eco weapon as my bot went to work at causing people to explode.

First Phinite exploded, then Shiv, and then Kliever, and finally Errol, my car exploding with Dark Eco as I entered the jumps across the atolls and into the start of the city. I came across no other issues until I reached what looked to be the start of the Industrial Sector, someone sending a Peacemaker shot from the back of the pack, me having come prepared with a strategy, as I didn't have a shield on me. I simply boosted forward nonstop while laying down as many traps as I could in the most logical places to put them. I laid down a storm cloud as I went down a ramp towards the slums, a flame tar trap at the end of the Industrial sector, and ended it with a saucer of death that came out of the back of my car seconds before the round connected with me.

When I finally exploded, I rushed forward through the sewers, getting tons of kills from my traps I laid down and smiling as I had a gigantic lead as I finally crossed the finish line. "I can't believe it! Wynn D has achieved 2 new World Records, ladies and gentlemen! Most Trap Kills in a single race and fastest time for the Eastern Tour!" Blitz exclaimed into the microphone, me smiling at that. "Well then, I'd say I AM the best racer here," I smirked as I waited patiently for the others to join me. Second place came nearly half a minute later in Jak, then Phinite, then Cutter, Errol, Shiv, Edje, and Kliever in last.

"What the hell are we even doing anymore?! How can we possibly compete with this Wynn character when she beats us in every race we get in?!" Shiv exclaimed in embarrassment, him actually crying at that. "Nice one, rodent. You made Shiv cry. What do you have to say for yourself?" Cutter growled at me. "I only have to say... I'd like to have my reward for breaking the records please!" I smiled happily into a nearby camera. "Oh, don't worry, you'll get your rewards... surely," Blitz said into a screen that floated by. "I hope it's great," I smiled as I rushed into the teleporting gate and back to the garage with my fellow allies, everyone cheering for me when I got back to my friends in the mansion. "Woohoo! Nice job, Wynn! It's rare that ANYONE can beat Mizo's records!" Rayne bubbled at me. "Well, I needed this for sure. It's definitely a great birthday present for moi," I smirked, Rayne gasping as well as everyone else.

"It's your birthday today?! Oh crap! We all forgot!" Jak exclaimed. "It's alright, it's not like I ever announced that I needed a party. Besides, racing for our lives comes before parties. If we want to throw a party, I say we wait until the Yellow Eco Cup is finished. Besides, we only have 8 days left before the poison kills you guys, so we need to keep winning more and winning big!" I said. "You've got a point, Wynn. We'll make plans for a party to happen after the Yellow Cup Grand Prix," Ashelin said. "Good... by the way, you can tell your maids to put the cake in the fridge. I can smell it from here," I smiled. "Dangit... it was supposed to be a surprise..." the one maid frowned as she overheard what we said, her poking her head out of the kitchen with a pouted face. "I'll eat some cake tomorrow for breakfast, but not today. Okay, hon?" I smiled at her. "Teehee! Okay, Mistress Wynn," she smiled as she then went back into the kitchen. "Nothing gets past you, hon. Nothing at all," Errol smiled at me.

"Damn right," I smiled back as I then got a visit from Blitz himself, him forcing a smile on his face as he presented me two unique trophies on his person. "Well, Wynn, I must congratulate you for winning some more new records! I must admit, everyone thought that Mizo's records would never get broken, myself included, but you have proved that you are the wumpbees knees, so here are your trophies. One for most Red Eco trap kills and one for fastest time on the Eastern Tour!" Blitz smiled at me, obviously putting up an act in front of the camera... but I could sense something inside of the trophies that I immediately frowned at him at. "I can sense danger in those trophies, fancy boy. I'm not accepting them until they are disarmed," I frowned at him, Blitz gasping as he looked in the trophies' insides and dumped out two different bombs onto the ground, them already having a countdown that would make them explode in five minutes.

"I can't believe this! Mizo's men must've rigged these trophies with bombs!" Blitz said, him having to be forced to add lib in front of the cameras as I used my powers to deactivate the bombs from the inside out. "Weapons deactivated," the bombs both said when I finished the job. "Now I'll take my trophies, thank you very much," I smiled as I yanked them out of his hands and winked at him. "This is... uh... G.T. Blitz... signing off," Blitz said in concern as he turned off the cameras and I stayed in place while everyone else went out to look at the race schedules.

"Okay, Mizo, what did I say about cheating?" I frowned at him. "Who said that I was cheating? I didn't put those bombs in there! Why would you think that I would try and cheat when you made those kinds of threats and with those powers of yours?!" Mizo growled at me, his voice having to be kept down in the process to prevent the others from listening into us. "Hmm..." I frowned as I sensed inside of him. He was filled with shock, fear, and confusion. "Fine, I believe you. I can sense your confusion, so I know you didn't do it... but I would try and sniff out the one who did, lest he tries another stunt like this," I frowned at him. "You think I don't know that?" Mizo growled as he then went out of the place, leaving the bombs on the ground and me with the rewards. "Stay sharp, Blitz!" I smirked at him as he opened the door and left the mansion after that. "Good thing he didn't see Blayde and Shank..." I thought to myself aloud as I rejoined the others.


	60. Chapter 60

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

The next few races were done by my allies in the form of a Death Race at the Waterfront Loop, a Circuit Race at Canyon Run, and a Freeze Rally at Icebound Citadel. In the meantime, myself, Tess, Sig, and Torn went off to the bar on our own, as we were the ones that didn't have any races going on currently. "Okay, bartender? I would like a root beer float please," I smiled at her. "Well shoot, course Ah can, hon! You deserve it after breaking two world records in one race," she smiled as she started to brew it up as we got approached by none other than Razer.

"Ah, welcome back to the Bloody Hook, ladies. If we keep meeting like this, people will start to talk, hmm?" Razer smiled with his usual sassy humor. "Listen, you know we're racing to keep alive, we know that Mizo made a bet with Krew about these races. So let's just stick to our own businesses and not each others, please? Besides, we already got one of your boys trying to blow me up by giving me bombs in my trophies, so I suggest you shut up your pretty boy mouth before I shut it up myself with some conjured vines," I frowned at him. "Hmph. By the way, Mizo found out who tampered with those trophies you mentioned. It happened to be Cutter and... let's just say he was cut short from the competition... hmm," Razer smiled.

I didn't care that he was talking about murder in front of all of us in the bar, but I did care about the fact that he was getting a little too close to Tess. "Touch me once, and you'll get zapped with my Arc Wielder," Tess frowned as Razer tried to touch her arm and Razer frowned at that. "Hmm. Enjoy your floats," Razer frowned as he then left the Bloody Hook, leaving our team alone in the Bloody Hook with some female patrons as well as a few male ones that I knew didn't work for Mizo as they were dressed in regular clothes. "Here's your root beer float, hon. It's on the house," the barista smiled. "Thanks," I smiled at her. "No, thank you! If you keep up the good work with these races and actually beat Mizo, Ah know you'll turn this city around!" she smirked back.

After I finished my float and after Sig, Tess, and Torn got a drink of their own, wen all headed back to the garages to see if there were any new events for us to take part in, and found that Kiera and Ashelin had finished their events at the Death Race and Freeze Rally respectively and they were pleased to see us back. "How'd ya girls do?" I smiled at them. "We both got gold medals and now we have enough for another event, that being an Artifact Race in the Desert Arena of Spargus," Kiera smirked. "I think we could all do that one," Tess smirked. "Heh, yeah, I could do for an Artifact Race," Torn smiled. "Me too," both Sig and I said at the same time. "Alrighty, let's go!" Tess smiled.

We then piled into our respective cars and zoomed off for the warp tunnel to take us to the Desert Arena, where we saw that Mizo had hired some lesser people to fight us for this race, all of them being people I didn't recognize. "Hmm... four girls are fighting us today, and all of them look to be people I've never seen before... must be the lower tier for Mizo's gang," I said. "Bad decision," Tess smirked. But it was then that we heard the announcer of GT Blitz on the horn. "Hello race fans! Today, we have some special guests joining the Mizo team in this event! They are the deadliest lady racers in all the world, coming from the far reaches of the ends of the world, the Brink! Give it up for **Teena** , **Meena** , **Sheena** , and **Roweena**!" Blitz said on the announcements, me gulping at that.

I had only heard of the Brink from ancient mythology in the Precursor Temple, but I did know that it was a nearly-inhospitable land where the sky was all you could see and the ground was non-existent in most places. It was also where the source of all the world's Eco came from, which meant that these girls were sure to be serious trouble. The buzzer then sounded and I immediately headed for the first artifact in question, as it was right in front of me! I immediately snagged it and picked up a yellow eco weapon in the form of a gattling gun.

"Hehe, looks like we'll be gettin' some good action today, huh girls?" I heard a voice say on the radio. Most likely one of the 4 girls for Mizo's team. "Oh hell yeah! Time to grab them sweet loots!" another one said in a cockney accent as I saw that, as I grabbed my 3rd artifact, the girls had each gotten one of their own and then Roweena had gotten 2 of them! "Hot damn! These girls are fast! New tactic, people! Help out Wynn with getting the artifacts by demolishing these newbies at any time you see them!" Tess said into the radio. "Haha! Really, that's your plan? Let's see how well y-" one of the girls was about to say until I heard an explosion nearby as I picked up my 5th artifact.

"Ah hell no! You'll pay for that, little rodent!" I heard a sassy voice say that sounded like it belonged to a stereotypical black woman. I then got my 6th and 7th artifacts afterwards with Teena managing to get 5 as I got my 7th, her and the others on her side really rushing to try and beat me! "Well, you ladies are actually making me work for a change! Time to fix that," I smiled as I let down a powered-up turret bot on the ground for the ladies to deal with, making them shocked as I then got the rest of the artifacts myself. I got 10 as Teena got 7, making me win first place.

After the event, the four female drivers approached me in their cars and smiled at me. "Well, little rodent. You sure are a force to be reckoned with. Definitely some of the strongest competition we've faced in some time," one of the girls smiled at me. "Question first... which of you are which?" I asked as my allies came around me as well. "Well, I'm Teena," the sassy voiced woman said, her skin color being dark brown with purple braided hair in dreadlocks and her having a bra on, some long pants, and a bellybutton ring with a ruby on it.

"I'm Meena," said the next one, her hair being in a fringe style and being brown, her eyes being a deep golden yellow, and her having on a red, skintight jumpsuit with black patches on the shoulders and stomach, making her look sexy from her tightened breasts. "I'm Sheena," said another colored woman, her having long hair that fell to her shoulders and it being black. She also had on some fancy clothes of purple and blue on her that made her look like she was a wealthy aristocrat, especially the rose pinned on her chest. "And I am Roweena," the final one said, her having a plain look as opposed to the others, with a white shirt with a flower pattern on it, neat, brown hair in a bun, and shorts that were light gray.

"So you ladies are from the Brink are you? Tell me, what's it like over there?" I smiled at them. "Well, the legends you've heard are true. Few people live there without some form of jet or plane and the ground is actually existent at the bottom of the clouds, but the drop is nearly a thousand feet deep from the lowest form of land at the Brink. And we all come from a place called Aeropa, a place that is filled with wealth as well as a vast producer of Eco. With it, we could afford to not only practice our driving skills on the ground around the edge of the Brink, but also our driving skills in jets and planes," Teena explained. "Well, I'm glad to have some great competition in this event, despite you guys working for Mizo," I admitted to them. "Honestly, we're only racing for him for some quick cash. We don't care about winning so long as we get paid. Bye," Roweena smiled as she and the other ladies went through the warp pad for Mizo's garage as me and my allies went through our own to our garage.


	61. Chapter 61

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Once I returned from the artifact race, I found out that everyone else had entered in some other different races and that we had enough wins for our first Grand Prix qualifier, which was a Freeze Rally through the Kras City race track. "Okay, who would like to go to that event?" I smiled. "I would!" Kiera smirked... unfortunately, Samos was nearby when she said that. "Kiera! You are not going to race anymore!" Samos frowned at her. "Daddy, this race doesn't have any missiles or guns! It's just me racing to get the best time! Pleeeaaassseee?" Kiera begged with big puppy dog eyes. "Argh... okay, fine. But those kinds of races are the only ones I'll allow you to do," Samos grumbled, which made Kiera pout at him, but go off to her vehicle all the same.

"You don't need to worry about Kiera, Samos. She does still have the blood of a sage, remember," I frowned at him. "I know that, but she is so insistent on doing these dangerous things! I... I can't risk losing her," Samos frowned. "She's a tough woman, Samos. She's a grown adult that can kick some serious ass if she wants to. Trust me, she kicks my ass at stuff all the time," Tess smiled. "Like where?" I asked her. "Mostly video games and target shooting," Tess smirked back with her tongue sticking out. "Either way, we still need to be on the upside of things. Mizo's new hires of those four women is very troubling... as well as the fact that they give off quite the challenge, especially in that Artifact Race I had before this," I admitted. "Really? New hires for Team Mizo? I didn't see about that. Who are they?" Rayne asked.

"Their names are Teena, Meena, Roweena, and Sheena. And they all come from the Brink," I explained. "T-The Brink?! I didn't think that people could even get here from there without a jet!" Rayne gawked. "Well, they said that they are actually skilled at jet flying AND car driving, and they did prove it in that Artifact Race by nearly getting to me, just 3 points away," I said. "Yeah, they beat all our butts except for Wynn's," Sig admitted. "How curious... then I suggest we have some downtime until the next race comes up. In fact, I think that they should be done with the Northern Tour event any time now," Rayne said, our allies coming into the garage just a few seconds after she said that. "Whew! Those ladies can sure pack a punch! I almost lost that whole thing," Jak said with a huff as he showed off his Gold Medal and I saw his car had severe damage on it. "What happened to the car?" I asked him. "That one girl Sheena was sending tons of gunfire at me and didn't relent until after I crossed the finish line with just a small bit of vehicle health left. I tell ya, those girls are definitely a step up from Mizo's other hired help," Jak said.

It was at that point that we heard some noise from behind us. "Aw, look, the little maggots are playing with their toy cars, are they? Hehe," said the nonchalant voice of Razer as he stepped into the garage from his side. "This is a private party, pretty boy. I suggest you skedaddle before I wrench your head," I frowned at him as I grabbed said wrench off the nearby table. "Oh, I wouldn't do that to a fellow racer if I were you. You'd get disqualified," Razer said, his words making me think a bit before I gasped. "Wait... you mean you're going to be racing against us too?" I asked. "That's right! I'm officially coming out of retirement just for you guys! When I beat you on the race track, the crowd will sob as they watch their favorite racers come in last place," Razer smirked. "Stay out of my girl's business, Razer. You won't want to get her ticked off, or me for that matter," Errol frowned as he came to my side.

But when Razer saw Errol, he literally dropped his jaw. "My word! I-Is that.. the champion of the Haven City Races, Errol? You have quite the reputation of being Haven City's most violent commander and racer, you know?" Razer smiled at him. "That was in the past. Now I fight for what's right and I do it by Wynn's side. She's my partner, my girlfriend, and a hero. So unless you put your words into action and beat her, we won't believe a single word you say about you being able to best us," Errol said. "Hmph. Since it's obvious you don't believe me, I'll just put my words into the next track's actions. It's a circuit race at the Loading Docks of Kras City. The winner gets sweet loot and I intend to be that winner," Razer smiled. "Sweet? Loot? Winner? Circuit Race? Gets? That all describes me perfectly! Let's race," I smiled at him, earning a small chuckle from the pompous rich boy. "Let's see how you fare against me, Wynn," Razer smiled in a snarky way as I hopped in my car followed by Phinite, Errol, and Tess, all of us racing off to the Loading Docks to race Razer.


	62. Chapter 62

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

"WOO! I win!" Phinite cheered as she crossed the finish line first for a change with me in second and Razer in third, followed by Errol, Sheena, Tess, Shiv, and Kliever. "Well, you sure did deliver, little one. You really are a good racer. But I will make sure not to pull any punches in the next race," Razer smirked at me. "I'm glad for a bit of competition, so long as you don't try and cheat me later on. Seriously, Cutter is an idiot for trying to bomb me via trophies," I smiled as I then rushed into the warp gate and back to my garage with a smile.

"Good show, Wynn! You're doing quite well in these events," Rayne smiled. "Thanks, cousin," I smiled back at her. "Anyways, the next events for the day, and the final ones, are a Death Race through the Badland Sanctuary of Spargus... and a new event at the Kras City Dirt Stadium called 'Capture the Power Cell'," Rayne explained. "Ooh, sounds fancy! What's the rules in it?" I asked. "The rules are simple. The two teams must compete to try and get the most points either by killing each other or, the more risky venture, grabbing a power cell on the track and returning it to your goal. The team with the most points at the end, or the team that has 50 points in total, wins the match. And since it's a team-based event, that means that it'll be three of us against three of Mizo's gang," Kiera explained.

"Okay, so teamwork it is then? Heh, I'll go with Wynn and Tess and we'll win that event," Daxter smiled. "You'd drive a car? Aren't you scared?" I asked him. "I'm not scared! I'll plow through those thugs in a snap!" Daxter said, obviously acting brave in front of Tess. "Then put those words into action and get in a car. We're off to the races," I smiled at him as I hopped in my vehicle, Tess hopped into hers, and Daxter followed in a vehicle that I gawked at when I saw it on our side. It was a car that was basically a giant Daxter head! "You like it? I call it the Daxter-Mobile! I got those two brothers to customize it out of the Firebat model," Daxter smirked at me. "Looks totally rad, Dax!" Tess smirked at him.

We then looked at our opponents on the other side of the stadium and we all smiled. It was Razer, Kliever, and Teena all on the same team. "Hehe! Looks like we've got a team full of rodents to smoosh into pancakes! They'll be begging to go back to their rat holes after we're through with 'em!" Kliever smirked into the radio. "Just be wary of Wynn, Kliever. She is our most fiercest competition to date," Razer said with a calm demeanor. "Indeed I am, big boys. Now once those buzzers sound, may the best team win," I smirked at them.

The buzzers then sounded, me driving off slowly but surely off to the first Power Cell on the map, our team actually closer to it than Mizo's team. Daxter managed to get the Power Cell, which surprised me considering his machine looked kinda bulky, and he immediately drift turned around and back towards our base with Kliever hot on his tailpipe. "I've got your back, babe!" Tess smiled as she shot some missiles at Kliever, all four rounds, his car exploding into scrap as Dax scored 10 points for our team with just one Power Cell!

"Sweet moves, Dax! Now time for the next one," I said as I looked at the radar and smiled as Teena picked it up as I was coming around the bend. "Oh, we've got a lively one today," I smiled as I let loose some bullets at her backside and managed to make her explode, dropping the Power Cell mere feet away from her goal. I then picked it up and moved away from the goal, only then seeing that, if our team had the Cell, it wouldn't go into the Blue Team's at all. "Cool," I smirked as I zoomed off for my base with Razer following me and trying to send some missiles at me. I simply deflected them with some sticky bombs that latched onto Razer and forced him to explode seconds later.

I then made it back to my goal as Tess and Dax were in the middle of the arena for the next drop, Tess immediately spotting it and going for the next cell in question, her managing to get it just before Razer could swipe it from her. "Sorry, but ladies first," Tess smiled as she zoomed off for the goal and me and Dax protected her as Razer and Kliever both tried to gang up on her. "Nobody messes with my Tessy-poo!" Dax exclaimed as he shot some powered-up grenades at the duo and, after the third hit, both of them exploded as Tess got the cell to our goal. "Only 2 minutes left and we're in the lead! Let's keep at it," I smiled as I ran towards the next cell, it getting picked up by Kliever and him laughing at us. "You blokes are too slow!" Kliever smirked.

"Don't get cocky, fatty, because I'm right behind ya," I smiled, Kliever actually falling for me as he let down an oil slick as I peppered him from the side with some powered-up gattling gun shots. He exploded fairly quickly and I snagged his Power Cell and raced back to our side as Tess and Dax started to shoot the others as they would've gotten to me otherwise. "Oh hell no! I'm not lettin' you get this one, lady!" Teena exclaimed from behind me as she sent some grenades at me with amazing accuracy, actually getting me to explode mere feet away from my goal. But it was a lost cause, as Tess immediately grabbed it for me and finished the job, Teena getting obviously gobsmacked at her quick speeds. "Your team is so fast with those cars! Shocking!" Teena gawked. "You know what's even more shocking?" Daxter asked them. "What?" Teena asked. I then smiled as he snagged the Power Cell and drove off towards our goal with Teena not catching on until she heard his engine revving from behind her. "We're the winners!" Dax smirked like a badass as he shot multiple missiles at Teena and caused her to explode while laying down an flaming oil slick to cause Kliever and Razer to blow up, him getting the Cell in our goal and earning us the win!

"Oh yeah! Team Ottsel has won the match!" I smiled as I did a few celebratory donuts in the dirt to show off. "You were amazing Daxter! That was so badass!" Tess smirked. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" Dax smirked widely. "Well, I gotta hand it to Krew... though he picks very weird people for his team, they surely are great at these events. Never have I wanted to win against an opponent so badly in my entire life!" Teena smirked widely at us. "Well, you may win against us one day, Teena, but sadly, not in this competition. We're winning no matter the cost," I smiled as I went into the warp gate and back to our garage with my fellow furry friends.

"Great job out there, guys! I never thought you would have those moves on your own, Dax! I'm proud of you," Jak smirked at his buddy. "After watching you do all those moves, I just decided I could get in on some action too," Dax smirked widely. "Whoa! Is this the same Daxter we know and love? Or is this some new robotic version of Daxter that stole the old one's body?" I asked with a smile. "Same old Dax, Wynn. Just with some more finesse and style," Dax smirked boldly. "Then maybe you can show that style and finesse tomorrow on the track, since the next events for tomorrow are a Deathmatch in the Ice Pits, a Rush Hour event at the Deathdrome, and a Freeze Rally at the Mountaintop Highway," Kiera smirked. "Big whoop, I can beat the Rush Hour event in my sleep," Dax smirked. "Love that confidence! Keep it up, bub!" I smirked at him.


	63. Chapter 63

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Daxter managed to get past the Rush Hour event quite well as well as Tess managing to do the Freeze Rally amazingly, both of them getting the gold medals. It was then that the 2nd qualifier came into play and we found out it was a race through the Timberline Track. And we were stunned to see that none of the girls were going to be in that race and that Kliever and Razer would be in it along with Edje. "Well, since it's the easy guys this time, I think I could take a break. Anyone else want to do this qualifier?" I smiled. "I can do it," Errol said. "Same here," Jak said. "Lemme at that race!" Phinite said with her usual drawl. "Okay, while you do that, I think I will head to the bar for a small bit of conversation," I said. "We'll go along with you in case anything happens," Torn said as he and Ashelin walked by my side. "Thanks," I smiled at them.

We then headed off to the Bloody Hook and were shocked to see all 4 of the Brink girls there and having some drinks that were all the same. Apple Cider mixed with root beer... a bit weird of a combination, but probably good to them. "That's a pretty unique brew. Never seen someone mix Apple Cider with root beer... does it taste any good?" I asked as I rode on Ashelin's shoulder and getting their attention. "Well, at least you're not being mean to us for it. Well, we happen to have good palates, and these have a great flavor of sweet apple combined with the unique flavor of root beer. It's a great combination, but an acquired taste," Roweena explained. "I see. So which of you was the one that first discovered it?" Ashelin asked.

"Oh, it's actually a part of our family's restaurant as a specialty brew. It's gotten us tons of money in order to buy and race cars and jets, but the restaurant isn't doing too well right now, so we're entered Mizo's team so we could get some extra cash," Meena explained. "Remind me to visit that restaurant if I ever go to the Brink. It sounds like you guys could use some good business," I smiled at them. "Thanks, but I don't think it'd be wise for you to come out to the Brink at all..." Sheena frowned at us. "Why? What's wrong with going to a place filled with adventure like that place?" I smiled with starry eyes.

But the words they said next were some of the most shocking I would have ever heard.

"Because every single citizen of Aeropa is forced to take a trip to a very torturous device that injects you with Dark Eco... trust me, it's happened to all four of us when we all turned 8 at different times," Teena frowned, her words making my smile form into a frown of shock and disgust. "Y-You're talking about... the chair?!" I asked in shock, Ashelin and Torn gasping as well. "You mean... you've heard of it before?" Sheena gasped. "Heard of it?... HEARD OF IT?! I had to go into it myself back in Haven City nearly 2 years ago!" I exclaimed, them all gasping when I said that. "Wait... a Precursor getting the chair treatment? Is that even possible?" Meena asked.

It was then that I sighed and pulled a picture out of my pocket and handed it to them. "Who's this supposed to be? She looks like a looker! She is sure to please the right man for sure," Roweena said. "Aw, thanks, Errol is the man, by the way," I smiled, making them gasp. "Wait... so this picture of a human... it's you?!" Meena gawked as she passed the photo to her sisters (which I assume they were). "Well, I still look like that, but it's only because I was gifted by the Precursors to transform from normal to this form just by saying either of the two species words. Those being human for normal," I said, my form changing in front of all of them and shocking them all. "And Precursor to revert into Ottsel form," I said, my body shrinking down to my furry, orange form.

"So why are you racing in that diminutive form? And how did you get into the chair?" Teena asked. "Well, I'm racing as a Precursor to prevent Mizo's men from recognizing me. I'm Krew's niece after all, and Krew was Mizo's biggest rival. And how I got in the chair? I was in Haven City trying to save it from Baron Praxis and Metal Kor, he caught me, and then they had me put in a chair for a Dark Warrior program. But Errol was on my side and helped me to escape. And I just have to say... have you girls experience child birth?" I asked. "Oh, I have," Roweena said. "Well, what was worse? Going to the chair? Or giving birth? Because that pain was unlike any I'd ever felt before," I said as I got shivers at the thought.

"Well, I can assure you, the pain of the chair is twenty times worse than giving birth. Trust me, it was horrible..." Roweena sighed. "Well, now I know that, if I give birth, it'll be far worse than the pain of the chair... okay, it was nice seeing you girls and getting to know you," I smiled at them. "Same to you... we never thought we'd see chair experiments outside of Aeropa. We gotta stick together... well, not in the competition, as we work for Mizo, but any other time, we'll gladly help you out," Teena smiled. "Good to know we made some friends in you girls. Catch ya in the Blue Cup Finals," I smiled at them. "Yeah, we'll see ya on the track. We won't let up just because we're alike, FYI. We'll do our best to beat you and get a trophy for Team Mizo," Roweena smiled. "It's a date," I winked back at them as our trio left the bar.


	64. Chapter 64

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Once we heard that the last few events had been done and we were now qualified for the Blue Eco Grand Prix, I smiled at how the competition we would face would be Razer, Kliever, Sheena, and Meena. "Okay, this one needs our best and only our best. That means myself, Jak, Phinite, and-" I was about to finish before Daxter barged in. "ME!" Daxter exclaimed. "Are you sure about that, Dax?" I asked him. "I can handle it," Daxter smiled. "Okay then, it'll be tomorrow morning, so let's eat some dinner and get to sleep," I said as we all retired to our resting chambers as Phinite stood guard over us all.

And when I woke up the next day, Phinite was wide awake and had no issues with any break-ins that night. "Now for mah 30 minute nap. See ya," Phinite smiled as she rushed into my room and fell asleep in an instant, me chuckling at that. "Okay, time to eat some breakfast," I smiled as I got some hash browns, orange juice, and fruity cereal, which I smiled at as I ate all of it by the time Phinite woke up. "Alrighty then, what are the races that we enter in today?" Phinite asked. "The Blue Cup Grand Prix is going to start out at the Sewer Raceway in Haven City, then it will go off to the Frozen Speedway for a 5 lap race, and then the final event is a race through the Western Tour of Kras City. It starts out in the Deathdrome, then into a part of the docks, then through Kras City, and then through the other half of the docks," Rayne explained. "Sounds fun! Let's ride," I smiled as we all headed off for the warp portal and we took our positions on the track.

Upon arrival, we smiled at our competition, all of them looking to be headstrong as well as determined to win this event. "You better watch your back, Wynn. We intend to destroy you on the track today and make it so you never know the honor of going to the Yellow Cup," Razer frowned. "Oh, I'm sure that I can win this with flare. But I'm glad for a bit of competition," I smiled back. The lights then started to beep and, once they turned green, I jetted forward, but still remembered not to boost around the corners in this track. Why? Because it was full of hard, winding turns, tons of drop-offs, watery areas, and the area was extremely tight in terms of navigation.

I managed to get through with ease while everyone else kept bumping into the walls bit by bit, me ending up in first with a good trick to play once I got to an area that was full of turns again. I laid down a turret bot and, because everyone kept running into the walls in different areas, I put it near the corner of the wall, it managing to not only off Kliever and Sheena, but also got Phinite and Daxter from it's rain of bullets. "Oh yeah! That was sweet!" I smiled as someone then tried to shoot some guns at me from behind, which happened to be Meena. I smiled as I let her pepper me, my Dark Eco stores activating right after she had finished her rounds. And once that happened, I jumped off the jump and drove forward until the left turn area, where I laid down a long trail of fire tar for her, managing to make her explode when she drove across the whole of it. "AUGH!" she exclaimed at that before she respawned.

"Okay, that was mean! Keep it up!" Jak smirked at me. "You got it, Mar!" I smiled at him, calling him that on purpose. "Seriously?" Jak smirked. "Well, I just thought I'd switch it up a bit," I smiled back at him in the radio as I kept revving forward until I came across the flooded areas, me carefully navigating them whilst I slipped and slided until I got back on dry land and got on the last lap as I crossed the line, me running through the track unopposed until I reached the jump back to the long area. I was met from behind with 3 different racers, all three of them on Mizo's side. "Oh heck no," I smirked at them as I let loose a nasty surprise for them in the form of an upgraded turret bot in the turning areas once again, them getting shot to bits by its upgraded attacks and me smiling as they actually kept dying twice more each until Kliever finally got the idea to smash it with his car. But by that point, I had already made it almost to the finish line. I jumped across the gap and turned my car across the line, me getting in first place as I simply waited for everyone else to join up.

Second place ended up being Daxter, then Phinite, then Kliever, Jak, Meena, Sheena, and Razer, in that order. "Damn, this isn't looking too good," Sheena frowned. "No worries, sis. We'll win the next one for sure," Meena smiled back at her as we then proceeded through the warp ring and we were off to the next race, the Frozen Speedway, which was definitely the shortest of all the tracks. "Okay, this track has 5 laps, guys, so try your hardest to get boosts and drift hard. And make sure you use weapons wisely," I warned my teammates. "Good thinking, Wynn," Jak smirked. "Let's win us another one," Phinite smiled as she revved her engine and, once the lights turned green, both her and I zoomed off the starting line in a snap.

After doing so, I immediately picked up a red eco weapon as well as got a yellow eco weapon afterwards. Almost the moment I touched the green eco pack on the track before the first right turn, somebody aimed missiles at me, so I let down a turret bot to disarm them (for some reason it worked for all red eco weaponry) and it managed to take the health off of a lot of racers, and me continuing my turning until I got across the first lap. It was also at this time that Meena had gotten behind me and was pelting me with grenades, which chipped away at my health until I got a green eco pack. And when she hit me again with the grenades, my Dark Eco stores exploded once again, me immediately answering back with a near-impossible-to-dodge fire tar across the thin area that led into a small tunnel, Meena running across it and exploding in a fiery fashion.

"Dammit! You always make the most effective use of that flaming tar, don't ya? That's always your go-to!" Kliever growled as he also got exploded from it. In fact, everybody got hit by it until my lap came around. I knew it would be able to hurt me if I tread across it, so I used a shield I had gotten and went across it with ease, not a scratch on my car as I made another lap, then another, and then, on the final lap, I laid down 3 fire tars in a row, everyone getting tons of explosions happening to them as I got across the finish line with 15 kills in this 5 lap event!

The one to come after me in this event was Razer, then Jak, then Daxter, Sheena, Meena, Phinite, and Kliever. So that meant that I was in the lead with 20 points, then Daxter in second, and Jak in 3rd! "Bah, we'll win in the final race, just you watch!" Kliever growled as we went through the portal and off to the Western Tour, with us starting in the mechanical tunnel area of the Deathdrome. The lights flashed a bit and then turned green, signaling me to rush forward and get ahead of the pack along with Jak and Daxter. We continued to boost and pick up boosts and red eco power ups for awhile as the ones behind us tried to pepper us with any yellow weapons they could find. Since I was in the lead, I knew that meant they'd try to pull a Peacemaker round at some point, so I made sure to have a Red Eco shield on me just in case and I refused to use any Red Eco power ups so long as I was in the lead. I managed to keep it up until the area where the track spiraled downwards multiple times. That was when somebody shot a Peacemaker shot at me and I put up my shield just before it could hit me.

Afterwards, I picked up another Red Eco power up in the form of the saucer of death and I didn't use it until someone shot missiles at me from behind. I launched it just as I got to the end of the turnabout and I smiled at the fact that I got Razer AND Meena with it in one go! "Haha," I smiled as I continued to race undisturbed until the first sections of the Loading Docks, right around where I made the jump into the dock area, someone from behind me shot missiles at me again, so I retaliated with a turret bot that laid down on the track and all the contestants beginning to get sprayed with bullets. And once I got 2 kills in the form of Phinite and Razer (again), my car revved to life with Dark Eco and I smiled as I started to lay down the evil nasty surprises. Once I raced forward some more and into the start of the Kras City area, I laid down a trail of fire at the 90 degree turn so that nobody could avoid it and, as I expected, it ended up making multiple cars explode, starting with Kliever, then Jak, then Sheena, and then Razer (AGAIN!)!

I was unopposed the rest of the race as I kept laying down surprises and gaining speed until, finally, I crossed the finish line in first. And the second place finisher, that being Phinite, was behind me by 13 seconds! "And Wynn D wins the Blue Eco cup, leaving Razer and the Brink girls in the dust! I'm sure this is going to ruin somebody's day. My guess, it's Razer's," Blitz said over the intercom as everyone else started to arrive afterwards, me smiling as we went through to the winner's circle and I got another trophy made of Synthinium, but this one looked cooler as it had a couple of spiral rings coating it with some spikes on them. "Hehe, now onto the final cup!" I smiled widely.

"Well, here we have the lucky winners, ladies and gentlemen! Tell us, Wynn and company, how does it feel to still be breathing?" Blitz asked with an obvious face of anger. He was getting desperate now, so it'd only be natural for him to be failing to put up the act. "Well, considering that this place is toxic with pollution, I'd say that breathing isn't the least of my concerns," I smiled at him. "And what does that mean? Are you talking about the fumes of smoke from the cars or the piles of debris that the races kick up?" Blitz asked with a smile.

"Neither. I'm talking about Mizo and his pathetic gang. Once we win the final cup, he'd better be begging for mercy," I smiled into the camera while winking at Blitz. I knew him better than to try anything when he was on camera, so I just smiled when he simply gritted his teeth and continued to talk like an idiot. "Well you made the people cheer and that's good for business! Now be careful, we wouldn't want you to get hurt, hm?" Blitz smiled as he then walked off and he turned the cameras off as he walked away, his walking stance showing he was clearly angry. "Better be careful from here on out. This is where Mizo's goons said he's most likely to cheat us," I said to my allies afterwards. "We'll worry more about that tomorrow morning, I'm sure," Jak said as we all went through the teleporter in our cars and back to the garages.


	65. Chapter 65

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

After a decent night's sleep, we went over to see Phinite and saw that she was actually asleep for no reason! "Phinite! Phinite, wake up!" I exclaimed at her as I shook her awake, making her jolt awake with kicking and flailing. "Easy, easy! You were sleeping on the job!" Tess frowned at her. "W-Wait... I fell asleep last night? Shit! I don't know what came over me, honestly... all I remember is that I'm standing guard over you guys, then I heard some strange sounds from the kitchen, and then, when I go to investigate, I get some strange cloth on my face that smelled funny... then I don't remember anything else," Phinite frowned. "From the kitchen, eh?" Rayne asked.

"I don't think that the maids would've done that, Rayne. Cause look over here," Ashelin said as we all followed her to the kitchen and we all gasped and gagged in horror. All of the maids were bloody, disfigured corpses with multiple stab wounds on all of them! "Mizo... he probably did this just to spit us! Is Dax around?" Sig asked with a growl. "Yeah, I'm here... agh.. slept like a log, though," Dax frowned from his room he shared with Jak. Rayne simply stood there crying and collapsed on the ground with tears in her eyes. "They will pay for this... those maids treated me like I was family! NOBODY HURTS MY FAMILY!" Rayne growled as she grabbed a gun on her side and started to shoot the ceiling with a large round of Vulcan Fury shots.

"Rayne... we'll make Mizo pay for this on the track. And I think you should join us out there. Their deaths will be avenged," I snarled as we went off for the garages and saw that Blayde and Shank were there and that they had also fallen asleep... but since they loved to sleep around the cars, I could understand. "What's the first race for the day?" I asked Rayne. "A circuit race through the Mountaintop Highway. 2 laps, 8 racers. I'd say that you, Errol, Ashelin, and Sig race in this one. You guys need some action on the track for a change, even if you're going up against 2 of the 4 sisters, Kliever, and Razer," Rayne said. "Got it, let's go, guys and girl," I smiled as I rushed off in my car, but couldn't help but notice it was slightly heavier than normal.

I dismissed that thought for now and went off to the racetrack through a portal, me seeing Razer and Kliever there along with Roweena and Teena. "Listen here, Razer! You think that sending your men into our mansion to kill all those innocent maids is going to get us to quit? Newsflash, you murderous troglodyte, it's only gonna make us want to destroy you even more!" I exclaimed at him, making Teena and Roweena gasp when I said this. "Did you really do that?" Roweena asked. "No, I didn't. I never knew of that," Razer smiled with a nonchalant smile. But I could sense what he felt on the inside. Fear and the salty bitterness of deceit. "I can sense deceit in your heart, Razer. I know you killed them, and now I know that you're probably going to cheat on us in this event! Well let me tell ya something. If you cheat us, then we have the right to cheat you!" I frowned at him. "Hah, like how?" Razer smiled. "You'll see, but only if you cheated," I frowned at him. The lights then started to flash and I zoomed off from the starting line and picked up a Red Eco power up.

But the moment I pulled the trigger to lay down a turret bot, I gasped as my car suddenly got a tiny explosion both in the front and the back! "W-What the hell?! I can't fire a weapon!" I exclaimed aloud. "Same here! DAMMIT!" Ashelin growled. "Us too!" Errol growled. "BAH! Well, if that's the way they want to play, then we have no choice. Cheating time!" I growled as I used my blue eco powers on all four of Mizo's gang's cars, them running out of power as I absorbed all of it into my bloodstream. "W-What the hell?! What's going on here?!" Roweena asked. "Nothing personal, ladies, but your boss just forced our cars to be unable to fire weapons. So we returned the favor by making your cars permanently stalled for the remainder of this race, or, at least until I get one lap over you all," I said to them. "YOU BITCH!" Razer exclaimed angrily. I smiled at that as I simply let the Blue Eco into my car's gas stores, me rushing through the rest of the first lap completely unopposed and me overlapping each of Mizo's team before giving their vehicles life again. "NOW THEY WILL ALL PAY! COME ON, GUYS!" Razer growled as he tried to race after me. But I looked at my radar and was stunned to see that Kliever and the two girls didn't move a muscle.

"Why are you still sitting there? Come on, assholes!" Razer exclaimed. "Sorry, but we have our own standards when it comes to racing, asshole," Kliever growled into his communicator, his words shocking me. "What do you mean?" Razer growled. "I mean, I don't work for lousy, no-good cheaters! I wanna win fair in square with no strings attached! If you don't play by the rules, then consider my ass gone from your team," Kliever growled as he simply sat there and he pushed a secret button on the machine that was on all of ours. A Surrender button. "We don't work for people that cheat, nor do we intend to help people who murder innocent people! What do maids have against you assholes?! We're out too, and so are our sisters! We're now on Team Krew all the way!" Teena frowned as she and Roweena pushed their buttons and they surrendered too. "Looks like you're all out of good racers, Mizo! We warned you, no cheating!" I said into a camera that followed me as I crossed the finish line first and slid to a stop to meet up with Kliever and the duo of girls.

"You realize that you guys are in deep shit now, right? Mizo doesn't leave witnesses. If you walk out on him, he'll try his damnedest to kill you all," I warned them. "So long as we're racin' on your side, we should be right as rain," Kliever frowned. "Good to know," I frowned at him as Razer finally overlapped us and finally surrendered himself when he realized he had made a terrible mistake. "Okay, now that we win, let's all go back through the portal to OUR garage," I frowned as all of us went back to our garage and the others looked stunned that our group suddenly had 5 more racers to deal with, the other two simply walking through the front door to our mansion in the meantime.

"Now that we have more people on Mizo's hit list, I'd say it's high time that we not only do some investigation on the explosives they used on our cars, but also hire some extra security to watch over us in our sleep," I frowned. "Too right. We don't need more people dying in this place," Sig frowned. I smiled and used my Dark Eco powers to reach the areas of Spargus and Haven City. "Excuse me, Metal Head Leaders? We need some assistance," I said to them with my thoughts. "We know, we saw everything unfold on our television screens. We know what's going on, and we guess you need some protection, right? Well we have the best protection you can ask for coming your way right now," said the voice of Blik in my head. "That's right, hon. Myself and Arirouge are coming to help you out, as well as some of our best offspring to offset your maid shortage," Aracid smiled at me in thought. "Good to know. I'll make sure we're prepared for your arrival," I said. "We'll see you in about an hour," Arirouge said. "Okay, thanks," I smiled a them as I ended my signaling to them.

"What was that? Your head emitted some strange pulse of dark energy just now for roughly 30 seconds," Rayne gawked. "I was calling for extra security as well as some new hired help to be temporary maids," I said to her. "And what kind of help are they?" she asked. "Arirouge and Aracid, both Metal Head Leaders, and their offspring, which will be our added security and our maids respectively," I said. "Metal Heads working for me?... That sounds odd... but I guess that I could accept that... but no one could possibly replace my maids..." she sighed with some small tears running down her face. "We'll give them a proper sendoff tonight, I promise," I said to her. Rayne sniffled a booger into her nose and simply whimpered "Okay," before going off to a different area in the mansion.


	66. Chapter 66

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Once our team had gotten our new members, Shank and Blayde removed the bombs on everyone else's vehicles, and after Tess got to go to the Death Race at the Precursor Temple, I decided it best to confront Blitz/Mizo about what had just happened in private, Pecker being the only other one with us at the bar. "So, 'Blitz'. We know that your goons sabotaged our vehicles in that first race, and we found explosives on all of our other cars as well. They seem to be the same material as the bombs that ended up killing your father," I said to him with a frown. "I don't know what you're talking about," Blitz said.

I growled at that and grabbed him by the cuff of his jacket with force, lifting him off the table with my strength filled with Red Eco. He was shocked by this and looked to be trying to get air inside of him. "Listen, we both know who you really are under that pompadour, so I suggest you keep your racers in line as well as explain to us why you killed Rayne's maids, who did absolutely nothing to you at all," I growled at him as I slammed him into his seat, him gasping for air afterwards. "I-I didn't give the word for anyone to kill Rayne's maids, okay! I didn't even have anything to do with your cars being dismantled! You think that I'd do something that stupid when you've got that kind of strength WITHOUT a car?!" Mizo growled at me in his real voice, Pecker frowning at that.

I looked into his heart and I saw that he was fearful of me as well as intimidated and angry. He wasn't deceitful at all. "Okay, I believe you," I frowned at him. "I suggest you keep your men in line, big boy. If not, they will certainly try to cheat us again. And if I hear any kind of news from our added security about future break-ins at our mansion, I will make sure that you aren't able to sit right for a long time. Trust me on that," I frowned at him as I left the bar and him and Pecker were all alone with each other. Since Pecker was his co-host, I knew he wouldn't dare hurt him, so he was safe.

I then walked back to my garage and smiled at how Tess had already arrived back with a gold medal and a smile on her face. "That Death Race was surprisingly tricky if only because of the bumpy terrain," Tess admitted. "I can only guess," I admitted as I looked at the schedule and saw that there were now 3 open areas for us to race at. "Hmm... a Rush Hour event at the Seaport Strip, an Artifact Race at Mar Coliseum, and a Circuit Race through the Waterworks Circuit... and it seems that Mizo has some different racers that we haven't seen before in the Artifact Race while Razer, Edje, and Shiv are all going to be in the Waterworks Circuit... I'd say that these 3 newbies may need some precaution to be wary of," I said.

"Okay, I'll handle racing in the Artifact race with Sheena and Meena," Ashelin said. "Okay then, that means that I'll be racing in the Waterworks Circuit with whoever wishes to join," I smiled. "I'll race with you," Rayne said. "And so will I," said a voice that we didn't expect to hear so soon. It was Aracid's voice and she was all smiles in her human form. "So... are you one of the Metal Head Leaders?" Rayne asked with an uneasy voice. "Yes, I am... and my offspring shall be your maids for now... don't fret, they won't hurt anyone unless they are invaders," Aracid smiled as her offspring came through the door, all of them in human form and already having maid outfits on... and all of them being female too.

"Apologies for them being unable to talk, though... only us leaders are gifted with the ability to communicate with other species," Arirouge frowned as he joined the temporary maids. "That's quite alright, I can just translate for them," I smiled. "Thanks... we hope we can be of service to you," I heard the one maid Metal Head say in the front, her voice having a bit of a raspy nature to it. "She said they hope they can be of service to us," I said. "Okay," Rayne sighed. "Now let's go to the Waterworks Circuit and give 'em a show," I smiled, Rayne smiling at that as she and Aracid got into two different cars. Rayne got into a Firebat car and Aracid preferred the Havoc V12. What car was I driving? My souped up Boomer, which I decided to drive for the Yellow Cup after it had gotten some sweet upgrades to its speed, acceleration, and turbos, since the armor was already very high. Now it was not only fast, but tough as well.

I took the Boomer out to the warp tunnel along with my teammates and we got to the starting line with Razer and his two goons frowning at me when they saw me. "You won that race unfairly and you know it," Razer growled at me. "And you played unfairly first, so shut up. Your boss is going to pay if you happen to cheat again. Then where will you get your paycheck, hmm?" I asked him with a frown, Razer growling when I said that. "You wouldn't dare," Razer growled. "Like I said to Mizo himself, he needs to keep his racers and men under control. If you or anyone else cheats anymore, I will not hesitate to break all your bones off the track," I frowned at him. Before he could respond, the lights started to flash and I then rushed forward at the green light, but only enough to get ahead of the pack.

I knew that this area was filled with watery danger, so I simply drifted carefully to prevent from getting sent into the walls from the slick track. I continued to drive like this until I reached the outside area, me dealing with people behind me with different means, especially with the Red Eco weapons on my car being used to defeat anyone trying to hit me with missiles and the turret bots I dropped making people dwindle in health and also managed to make Razer explode along with Rayne accidentally.

"Hey! I'm on your team!" Rayne exclaimed when she respawned. "Accidental, sorry," I smiled back into the radio as I turned into a tight corner and then into another 90 degree turn before somebody started peppering me with guns. I simply waited as they got me down to near-death and then my car hummed to life and I laid down my signature flaming tar as I did a drift turn across the next turn to the left and managed to defeat Edje and Shiv at the same time as well as force Aracid to explode along with Razer!

"Dammit! Stop that!" Edje exclaimed. "Sorry, that's the game," I smiled as I made it to the sewer area afterwards and kept going until somebody tried to send a Peacemaker round at me. I just zoomed as fast as I could forward while also being careful with my turns until the blast finally hit me as I was midair in the jump area in the bigger area of the sewers. I lost some ground and my Dark Eco stores, so I simply rushed forward while also leaving behind a few turret bots on the tight turns for the others to deal with. I actually managed to lay down another one on the opposite side of the same area I laid the first one and smirked at how everyone got exploded by them. And I do mean everyone! Because of this, even with another Peacemaker shot hitting me, I was unopposed the whole rest of the race, managing to get first place a whole 14 seconds ahead of the 2nd place finisher in Rayne, then Aracid, and then Razer, Edje, and Shiv!

"Dammit! Why are you so good at these events?" Razer growled. "Because we play by the rules and we actually practice, as opposed to you and you not being a racer for a good long time of retirement," I frowned at him. "Yeah, we're going to win this for my father, so shut it," Rayne frowned as we went through the portal and back to our garage. But it was also at this time that I frowned at her and led her away to a private area. "I guess you want to talk to me about something?" Rayne asked. "Yeah... do you want to know how Uncle Krew died?" I asked her, Rayne's eyes going wide.

"Of course... do you know what happened?" Rayne asked with a bit of a wavering in her voice. "Yes... when he planned to betray the whole city by having the Metal Heads invade, he went to a factory to create a Piercer Bomb to help Praxis crack open the Precursor Stone. Well, he also had a very important artifact that we needed for reasons that'd take years to explain... but in a short sense, I told Jak to take it by any means necessary... he ended up destroying Krew's flotation chair and, at that same time, the factory started to explode. He had no choice but to leave him there as it exploded, as he is much too heavy for him to lift up," I explained. "So... Jak left him to die? But it was only because of an explosion that he had no part in?" Rayne asked. "The place began to explode because of some machinery getting damaged during the fight with Krew. And it wasn't me that destroyed them, it was some creepy jelly clones of Krew that he had created," Jak explained as he had listened into our conversation from outside.

"Okay... I thank you for telling me the truth about his death... though I am a bit mad that you left him to die, I understand that you had to save your own skin... father always taught me to live my life by Survival of the Fittest," Rayne said. But when she said that her stomach bubbled up a bit and she ended up puking all over the ground! "GROSS! W-What's going on?" I asked, having gotten some of it on my fur from some spray splatters. "Guh... the poison is starting to take effect... it's still going to take at least 4 more days to kill us, but the side effects of having it in for this long include vomiting, nausea, and dizziness... I need to lie down for a bit..." Rayne said as she walked away afterwards while I simply made my way to the kitchen sink to wash the gunk off of me. "Don't worry, Wynn. I can handle the Yellow Cup qualifier for you," Teena said with a smile as I started to wash my body off while still wearing my clothes. "Thanks, I appreciate it," I frowned at her.


	67. Chapter 67

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

"Okay guys, new rule before we head out for these next races," I said to them after Teena got back from the Death Race, specifically the ones who were poisoned. "If you start to develop side effects from the poison like Rayne has, if you are currently racing, just finish the race, and then it'll be your last. The minimum that someone can die from the Nightshade in that drink is 2 weeks, but people could survive it for roughly a month if their immune systems are strong enough. Symptoms usually appear by this point for weaker immune systems, hence why Rayne is laid up in bed," I explained to them.

"Now that you mention it, I have been feeling a bit under the weather," Ashelin sighed as I heard her stomach start to gurgle. "E-Excuse me! BATHROOM!" she exclaimed as she rushed past us and immediately locked herself in the bathroom. "Like I said, we need to be careful in these next few events. Around this point is where the poison starts to reveal itself to lesser immune systems. So if you develop symptoms, just stay in bed while everyone else races, okay?" I asked. "Of course," Torn frowned. "Okay, so what are the next races up to bat?" I asked.

"There's a Rush Hour event in Kras City, a Freeze Rally in the Sewer Raceway, a Power Cell Capture event at the Clifftop Battlefield, and a Deathmatch at Atoll Arena," Kiera said as she looked over the schedule. "Okay then, I'll handle the Rush Hour event," Sig said with a smirk. "I think I can handle the Freeze Rally," Roweena said. "So that means that we need three people each for the other two events. I'll do the Power Cell Capture event with Teena and Meena," Sheena said with a smile. "Okay, good thinking, ladies. In the meantime, I will do the Deathmatch with whoever wants to join in," I smiled. "I'll help out," Tess smiled. "Same here," Errol smiled. "Okay, but if you get nausea, just let me know after the race," I said to them. "Don't worry about us, just worry about your own hide," Errol said to me. "Good point," I smirked.

We then rushed off to our cars and zoomed off for our Deathmatch event, where we saw that Razer was joined by two different hired help that I didn't recognize again. "Hey, who are the two scrubs?" I asked Razer on the radio before the match started. "Peh, these two are some of Mizo's gang members. They're all we have left until further notice," Razer frowned. "And what are your names, hmm?" Tess smiled. They didn't respond at all. "They tend not to speak much, as we call them the Silent Duo... but if you want to know their names, the one in the green haircut is **Shave** and the one with the bald head is **Skullpull** ," Razer frowned.

I sighed and face palmed at those names and had to ask. "Okay, for reals, let's ask you something. Are all of Mizo's workers named after some kind of sharp tool or something? Seriously! Cutter, Edje, Shiv, Shave, Skullpull, Razer... you guys getting Kliever on your side was just plain luck that his name also sounds like a sharp knife!" I frowned at him. "Hmm... the orange-haired rat has a point..." said Shave, his voice incredibly deep when he spoke, almost like Jak when he was in Dark form. "Like it matters? Let's just focus on the event," Razer frowned as he revved his engine and the buzzer sounded, allowing us to zoom off to face off with each other in the Deathmatch.

* * *

"Well, we got the gold," I smiled after we won the match with me in first with 10 kills and second place being Tess with 5 points and Errol being third with 4 points. Razer, Shave, and Skullpull didn't even get past 2 points! "Okay, bye, we need to get back to our mansion," I smiled at them as I rushed back through the portal to our garage and smiled at how everyone else had gotten their gold medals as well. "Okay, that was a good day of racing, but now it's nearing the time for us to go to bed... Arirouge, Phinite, and Aracid? You're in charge of guarding us while we sleep," Jak told them. "We understand. We'll be sure that no harm comes to any of you... sleep sweetly, little ones," Aracid smiled seductively as usual. "Okay, goodnight," I said to them as I went into our respective beds... and I saw that Errol suddenly fell onto the ground before he could make it to the bed!

"Oh my gosh! Errol, are you alright?" I asked as I rushed to him and tried to help him up with my sheer strength, it being a bit difficult without Red Eco, but managing all the same. "Y-Yeah.. I just got woozy all of a sudden..." Errol said. "Then that means you're getting the symptoms too... no more racing for you, okay hon?" I frowned at him as I put him in the bed and he smiled at me. "Thanks for caring about me, Wynn... I appreciate it," Errol smiled as he then fell asleep in a snap, probably from the dizziness. But since I didn't want to be puked on by him like Rayne did to me, I decided it best to sleep with someone that wasn't poisoned.

I left my bedroom and walked my way over to the Brink sisters' room, them looking to be trying to get comfortable on a giant bed that could fit 5 full grown people on it. "Excuse me, ladies? Can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked them. "Why aren't you sleeping with Errol?" Teena asked me. "Because he's got the symptoms of the poison now too and I don't want to risk getting puked on while I'm asleep," I frowned. "Okay, you can sleep with us," Meena smiled at me. "Thanks," I said as I hopped onto the bed with them and laid atop Sheena's torso, her smiling as they tried to put a smaller blanket on me. "Do you want to hear about how we all became sisters?" Roweena asked me. "You know... that is a good point... how are all of you sisters despite you all looking completely different?" I asked them.

"Well, it all started at the orphanage we were a part of, in a subsidiary of the Brink called Far Drop. We were all orphans in an orphanage there, but the place was actually a lawless town for smugglers and pirates that didn't want to be a part of Aeropa. It was the last place we expected a single parent, our adoptive mother, to take us in and have us go to Aeropa with her. Her name was **Jetta Stars** and she adopted all of us and took us back to Aeropa to live there for a good majority of the rest of our lives. But she told us to not mention where the orphanage was and not to ever go there again because of the fact that Aeropans could destroy all of Far Drop because they hated pirates that much... she only adopted us from there because her husband was a pirate before he got killed," Meena explained.

"Sounds like an adventurous tale. So I'm guessing she was wealthy?" I asked. "You guessed right. Momma Jetta was a wealthy elite in Aeropa and she gave us special instructions on how to drive both on land and in the air, which is how we got good enough to catch Mizo's attention this year. But like we said before, our mother was most well-known for her fancy restaurant and since the restaurant business is a bit slow lately, we came here to get some money from Mizo's team... but since he already paid us for the Blue Eco cup in full, we've got enough money to help make our restaurant good again! But first, we need to help you take down that horrible scumbag," Roweena smiled at me. "Well, considering you gals are very tough competition and that you work together extremely well, I'm glad that you're on our side for this whole thing," I smiled at them. "Yeah... fwaahh... I'm tired now..." Teena yawned. "Yeah, let's get some sleep... goodnight," I smiled at them as I curled up into a donut form and started to lull into sleep atop of Sheena's tummy.


	68. Chapter 68

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Upon waking up that morning, it was to the girls all waking up to an alarm clock that was special and I knew that they had brought it with them. How did I know it was their's? Because, in order to wake us up, it zapped our Dark Eco bloodstream to life and caused our hairs to stand up all over, which didn't stop until Teena slammed her hand on the ringer. "Ugh!... Here's an idea, ladies: maybe warn me that I'll be jolted awake with a special clock BEFORE I go to sleep?" I grumbled as I jumped off the bed and sighed at my fur being puffy all over. I looked like I was a big orange cotton ball and I didn't really like it. "Sorry, we forgot to tell you... also we forgot that you had Dark Eco in you as well... sorry," Meena frowned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go fix my fur so it isn't standing up all over," I frowned as I went over to the nearby bathroom and fixed my fur all over with a simple wet hair brush. I was all back to normal in 30 minutes, which is when I went out to see what events we'd have to do for the day.

"Okay, there are multiple events going on right now, Wynn. There is a Rush Hour event in Spargus City, a Turbo Dash event in the Deathdrome, a Death Race in the Waterworks Circuit, and a full race at the Southern Tour," Kiera said with a smile. "Okay then, let's see which racers should go for those events," I smiled. "I can handle the Rush Hour event with flare," Kliever smirked. "I can do the Turbo Dash with Tess and Dax," Jak smiled. "I wouldn't mind going to battle at a Death Race myself for a change," Kiera smirked. "I think that us Metal Head Leaders can do the Southern Tour," Arirouge smiled. "Okay then. Once one of you guys wins, then the next Yellow Cup qualifier will happen. It's an Artifact Race in the Ice Pit of the Icelands," I said. "Then you can count on us to win the gold," Sheena smiled. "But how will you choose which of you will compete in it?" I asked them with a smile. "Simple, we do this," Teena smiled. Then the girls all counted to three before taking a deep breath and holding it in.

The girls kept holding their breath for a good minute or so until Teena finally snapped and breathed in and out again. "Hah... that means Teena won't be in the Artifact Race," Roweena said. "Dang it... well, good luck to all of us," Teena said with a smile. "Okay, we'll wait here for you to return," I smiled, everyone going off to their respective races and allowing me to have a bit of downtime of my own. "Okay... what to do now?" I asked aloud. "Well, you could watch the races unfold on the television," Meena said to me. "Good point. I'll do just that," I smiled as I sat on the couch and watched the races unfold before my very eyes.

* * *

After the races all got won by my teammates bit by bit, we were then left with only 2 more races to go until the final event tomorrow, the Yellow Cup Grand Prix. "Okay, we have multiple choices to choose from, but I think it'd be best if we took the Freeze Rally at the Beachfront Drive and the Death Race at Mountaintop Highway. That's all we'll need really," I said with a smirk. "Ah could handle the Death Race with ease," Phinite smirked. "And I will be able to do the Freeze Rally myself," Tess smirked. "Okay then. In the meantime, I will go out to the bar to intimidate our opposition. Who wants to come with?" I smiled. "I'll tag along," Arirouge smirked. "Same here, hon," Aracid smiled at me. "Okay then," I said as we headed out to the bar and we smiled when we saw Blitz and Pecker arguing about the former eating a turkey leg.

"HEY! That's foul!" Pecker exclaimed. "Well, tastes pretty good to me," Blitz smiled with his mouth half full. "That could be my uncle you know!" Pecker growled. "I had an uncle once, he told my father to stop racing and take care of the family. Hell, even before I was a grown man I was on my own," Blitz frowned. "I wouldn't know what that's like, since my family is very kind to me," I said to him from behind. "Oh please, the BS meter is very high with this one," Blitz frowned. "Not really. Just ask me and I'll tell you that I care for Wynn no matter what happens," said a voice I never expected to hear in Kras City, and her being on a different side of the bar. "MOM?!" I exclaimed in shock, Blitz looking confused at the fact that I was in Precursor form and my mom was a human.

"What are you doing here? This place is dangerous," I frowned at her. "I just wanted to see how you were doing for myself," mom said to me with a smile. "Wait, wait, wait, hold it! How come you're a human yet your daughter is an orange rat thing?" Blitz gawked. "Simple. I have been given the blessings of the Precursors to change between my original human form..." I said, my body turning into its human state right in front of him, making everyone in the bar drop their jaws. "And back into a Precursor just by saying the word of the form I wish to take," I said, my body shrinking back down to its furry state.

"Shocking... so why have you been racing as a furry thing for the majority of this race again?" Blitz asked. "Think about it, hairspray. I'm Krew's niece. Mizo has a hatred for Krew and anyone related to him. Even in the races, he hates me enough since I'm an Ottsel. If he saw me in human form, we all know he'd try to cheat ten times worse," I frowned at him. "After what you've proven you can do on the track and off of it, I don't think he would try and cheat anymore... but what I can tell you is that Mizo has some news he wanted me to share with you. He intends to race in the event himself for the Grand Prix of the Yellow Eco cup, so I suggest you be on your guards," Blitz said with a frown. "Well, well. Looks like I finally get to take on the big guy himself, ey? Tell him I hope to have a good, fair race. And to the winner go the spoils. No strings attached," I frowned at him. "Of course," Blitz said, him growling a bit at that last comment as mom and I left the bar with Arirouge and Aracid... but only after they got a root beer each to go.


	69. Chapter 69

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

After a good night's sleep and after we got ready for the races, we went over everyone's health to see who was feeling up to racing for the whole day. "I... I still feel like shit," Rayne said with her face looking green before she puked into a bucket she had on her since the first instance of her puking. "Same here... I don't think I can race," Errol frowned. "Me too," Ashelin sighed. "I don't feel good either," Daxter said as he gagged a bit before he swallowed down his puke. "Ugh... I hate that taste..." Dax groaned. "Okay, we still have 2 days until the poison can kill us, so we better win this and get that antidote," I said. "I second that. So let's decide who's going to race," Kiera said as we looked at the roster and saw that our opponents would be Edje, Razer, and G.T. Blitz himself.

"Okay, I think I should go ahead and say this now... how come Blitz said Mizo would race, but he has his picture in here instead?" Arirouge asked. "Wait... it couldn't be!" Rayne gawked. "That's right on the money, guys. Mizo, this whole time, was G.T. Blitz," I frowned. "Then that means he'll be our toughest competition to date! And he's sure to try and cheat like he did at the first race of this cup," Jak gawked. "Oh, no, he wasn't the one who cheated. He himself said that, after seeing my powers off the track and on the track, he knew not to cheat on me. It was actually Razer who sent his men in to sabotage our vehicles and kill Rayne's maids," I frowned. "I see... then I think that we should choose our best 3 drivers for this contest. I recommend Phinite, Wynn, and at least one of the Brink sisters. We don't need anyone to accidentally lose because they got sick during the Grand Prix halfway through," Tess frowned. "Good thinking, Tess. Girls, breath holding contest again," Teena smiled.

After the girls did their little contest, the one that held her breath the longest ended up being Roweena and we rushed off to the first track which, according to the schedule, was Canyon Run. After that, it'd be the Eastern Tour and finally the Deathdrome. "Hello all racing fans! Today is the final race of the event! The crowd is full of anticipation, the air full of tension, and the racers hot and raring to go! Winner take all, loser gets recalled! Let's do this!" Pecker exclaimed on the microphone as the lights started beeping and, when they flashed green, all of us in the front of my team all jetted forward with Mizo not far behind us.

I immediately did a very slick drift to get into first place and picked up a red eco weapon, that being a saucer of death for the unlucky winner who would start to fire at me first. Of course, that happened to be Blitz as he started to send missiles at me, so I let loose the saucer for him to get blown up right after it connected with his car. "Haha! Take that, pretty boy!" I smiled as I drove faster into the lead with my only competition having been sent to the last place. "Don't get cocky, Wynn," Phinite smirked at me. "Fine, fine," I smirked back.

I continued to drive unopposed by anyone but my allies until we got to the bridge area, Razer beginning to pepper me with his weapons in the form of some grenades that were powered up. "You want some of this? Well, you got it, congratulations," I smiled as I laid down some sticky mines and Razer connected his car to them after I got a Green Eco pickup. "Oh shit," he frowned as his car exploded afterwards and my car hummed to life with Dark Eco! "Well well, time to lay down my signature move," I smiled as I took the left route at the diverging point and laid down a trail of fiery tar during my drift, making anyone who was stupid enough to go that way to be destroyed, mostly because I waited until I got past the blind corner to do so, meaning everyone that went that way got annihilated, those including Phinite, Razer, Mizo, and Edje!

I continued to drive the rest of the race with no issues, even with a Peacemaker shot aimed at me, I managed to cross the finish line just before it could connect, making it disappear as my car skidded to a stop. "The first race is over! It looks like Wynn is really tearing up the pavement!... Or in this case, the rocks," Pecker squawked. I smiled as everyone came across the line afterwards in the order of Phinite, Razer, Mizo, Roweena, and Edje.

"Well, we win round one, big cheese," I smiled at Mizo, him frowning at me. "And what does that mean?" Mizo frowned at me in his Blitz accent, trying to act innocent in front of the cameras. "You know what she meant, hairspray," Phinite stuck her tongue out as we then drove through the portal and arrived at the starting line of the Eastern Tour, right at the bridge of the Forbidden Jungle. The lights then flashed green and I zoomed off the starting line with Phinite and Razer doing the same thing, me getting in first with my superior turbos and getting in first as I started to drift turn through the jungle and into the area with the flooded ruins. I came across little issues with my allies taking car of the other cars all the way to the big jump, which I smiled at as Phinite and Roweena pegged each driver with their weapons.

"Thanks for the assistance, ladies!" I smiled at them. "Of course," Phinite smiled back. "Roger dodger, I have scumbag in purple on my tailpipe. Requesting permission to lay down flaming tar," Roweena giggled. "Granted," I smiled at her. I then smiled as I heard another explosion from behind me as I made my way into the city sector, which is where I smiled as me and my team ran unopposed through the streets the whole way into the sewers, leaving tons of traps for the opposing team to prevent them from gaining on us. Even though they used Peacemaker rounds at least twice, our team still managed to cross the finish line with me in first, then Phinite, Roweena, Edje, Mizo, and Razer. That meant that, even if I did lose the next round, I would still be on top of the whole pack! "Do we even need to do the last race? Even if I come in last place, our team still wins," I smiled at Mizo, which made him growl at me. "I won't stop until I defeat you and all of your pathetic friends!" Mizo growled at me as we all raced through the portal and off to the next area, which was the Deathdrome.

We got in our positions and waited for the green light. And once it lit up, we rushed off the starting line in an instant, doing the exact same technique on this track that we did on the previous one. My allies made sure I stayed in the lead by eliminating Mizo and his drivers to the last 3 positions! It was quite successful as, upon crossing the finish line on my second lap, I got first place with Phinite in second, then Roweena, then the scrubs on Mizo's team, then Mizo himself! "WE WON! Oh yeah! We win! That's right! Uh huh!" I smirked as I drove over to our winner's circle nearby and smiled when Rayne had the antidote in hand and that she had already taken a swig of it for herself.

But it was then that we got some unwanted attention. "Out of my way, you broke the rules!" Mizo said as he stomped over to us. "Hello, Mizo. Not taking the loss too good are we little crybaby?" Kliever smirked at him, Mizo's eye twitching as he removed his wig and growled at us. "I don't care about that lousy bet I made with Krew! I will kill you all right here and right now! No one else will ever know!" Mizo smirked... until... "No one except for two hundred million viewers, that is!" Pecker smirked as he had his camera aimed at him the whole time. "What?!" Mizo gawked. "Smile for the cameras, big boy!... Oh, and by the way," Ashelin smiled as she pulled out some cuffs and put them on Mizo's arms right then and there. "You're under arrest for multiple counts of murder, assisted murder, conspiracy, and terrorist activities. You'll be in jail for the rest of your life," Ashelin smirked at him.

"If you're going to be taking me to jail, then take this blue haired nitwit with me! She'll become even worse than me! This city will go to all hell if she becomes the next crime lord," Mizo growled at us, Rayne looking at him with a frown. "Listen, Mizo. I am not my father, nor do I intend to run this city as a crime lord. I intend to run it... as a governor," Rayne smiled, Mizo looking shocked at this. "What?!" he gawked. "Like I would try and be like my father, the one who tried to destroy the world just for a quick buck! I certainly wouldn't do that, nor would I intend to hire cheating scoundrels to race for me! Speaking of which, you have any more cuffs for Razer and Edje here?" Rayne smirked, both of the duo looking frightened as they tried to run away, but I grabbed them by the ankles with some Green Eco vines, causing them to fall flat on their faces. "Who wants to sack the rich boy?" I smiled, Razer gulping at that. "N-NO! Don't you dare!" Razer exclaimed. "Haha! Cannonball!" Teena exclaimed as she landed on Razer's back ass first, making him groan in agony and start to wheeze from the hit.

"Okay, enough horseplay. Take them away and make sure you find Mizo's other members and lock them up. I'll deliver this to the others to get them back into ship shape," Rayne smiled as I hopped on her shoulder and we went off to her mansion to heal up the rest of our allies.

* * *

After everyone got healed up and after Mizo and his gang members got taken out of town by Ashelin and Torn with a prison transport, Rayne smiled at us as we were all at the bar together and she threw her race car keys into the trash can. "No more races, no more crime," Rayne smiled. "I'm proud of you, cousin. I hope you do a great job running this place as the governor," I smiled at her. "Speaking of which, has anyone seen where the three Metal Head Leaders went off to?" Rayne asked. "They went back to Spargus and Haven, where they live. Also, I'm sure that you being governor will get you some more maids, I promise," Sig said. "Thanks... until then, I guess I gotta clean the place by myself every day," Rayne said. "I could get you some hired help to do that with," I smiled at her. "Who?" Rayne asked. "Well, what about us?" asked Shank as he looked at us with his brother Blayde. "Hmm... you could help me until I can get some maids. Thanks," Rayne smiled. "You got it, boss," Blayde said with a smile.

"Okay, Rayne. Remember what I said. Be better than your father. Be a good person. You know what will happen if you do the exact opposite," I smiled at her. "Understood. After seeing your powers for myself, I'd say that I would never try to do anything as stupid as that," Rayne smirked at me. "Okay, we'll be on our way back to Bryona now. Come on, hot stuff," I smiled at Errol. "You're forgetting something, dear," mom smiled at me. "Oh, right. Human," I said as my body then turned back to its normal self. "Okay, now we're good to go," I chuckled. "Yeah, let's," Errol smiled.

But even after all of this, it STILL wasn't the end of my adventures!


	70. Chapter 70

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Over the next two years, a series of events happened that for some reason made me extremely curious. The Brink sisters of Teena, Meena, Sheena, and Roweena all went back home with some money that they got from Kras City for the capture of Mizo and his gang, but they never thought to try and talk to me via Dark Eco radar. And when I tried to speak to them, for some reason, they didn't respond, even though I knew they could hear me.

But there was something else even more troubling. Over the course of the last 2 weeks, everyone noticed something alarming. The stores of eco the world over were dropping sharply and steadily, something that shocked us to no end, especially the Metal Head Leaders, who were so shocked by the sudden drop in eco, that they immediately came to me for help. "Wynn! There's no more eco coming out of the vents! Something's seriously wrong!" Xin exclaimed to me when they visited me in Bryona of all places. "Yeah, I know. We've lost our eco too," mom said to them. "No, not that! We can't feed our children or ourselves with the essential nutrients we need! We need at least a cup of eco every year or else we die! We need to find more eco before our children and us end up reverting to our primal instincts!" Zinyu frowned at me. "Well, we actually have a plan on how to go find more eco," I said.

"What's your plan? Please tell us!" Phinite exclaimed, her being twenty percent crazier in front of us, which I kinda expected. "Calm down... I plan on joining Jak, Kiera, Daxter, and Tess on a trip to the place where all eco flows, the Brink! If we can find eco anywhere, it's gotta be there. Teena and her sisters claimed it was the place where Eco is overflowing, so we need to go there and investigate what could be causing our vents to dry up. And, if what Kiera's books have said, the Brink is home to an ancient object known as the Eco Core. It's said that it is the single most important artifact to our world, as it is the supply source for all eco around the planet. Without the core, the vents will be useless. Find the core, we save the world... and your stomachs," I smiled at them. "Okay, let's go then!" Hurr said as he and the others let their wings out just as Tess, Jak, Kiera, and Dax all appeared out of the skies with two different Hellcats.

"Errol? You coming with?" I asked him. "Nah, I think I'll stay behind for this one... I'm through with adventures of life and death," Errol smiled. He had been like this ever since we had gotten married and I'd given birth to our baby girl, which I named **Neena.** He insisted on taking care of the baby while I insisted on saving the world. Given that our last adventure had him nearly die of getting poisoned, I could understand. He was willing to look after our child together, and I appreciated that, since I knew I couldn't bring her on the journey. "Keep Neena safe for me, okay hon? I promise to be back in one piece," I said to him with honesty. "Good luck," Errol smiled.

And that was about 9 hours ago. The trip to the Brink was actually surprisingly long and we were starting to run low on fuel in both Hellcats as we entered a nasty storm caused by the shortage of eco. "Guys, this storm is getting kinda hard on our wings! We need to find a place to put down and soon!" Blik frowned at us. "Yeah, Hurr getting pelted with hail!" Hurr said with a frown. "Don't worry, guys. I can sense life forces ahead of us, as well as something else... some kind of end to this storm!" I said to them with Dark Eco radar. "How far ahead?" Aracid asked. "About five minutes worth of flying ahead and we'll be able to touch down," I said.

But just as I said that, the life forces came on the horn and... well... let's just say that things had gotten worse. "Dammit! These must be the sky pirates that the Brink sisters were talking about! Phinite, get on the turret and guard our flying friends," I said to her. "Aye-aye, matey!" Phinite said as she pulled a lever and went behind us to start shooting at the pirate ships, managing to get rid of them with one shot to their wings each, Jak and his crew also doing the same with their turret master of Daxter.

After we got rid of the small fry, the big boy entered the fray, it being a giant ship that looked to be a flying version of a seafaring vessel! "Okay, guys, let's do evasive actions! Hang on!" Tess said as she revved the engines and avoided contact with the giant ship, only for it to latch onto both mine and Jak's different ships. "They've got us! Flying friends, assistance please!" I said into my communicator. "Got it, we're going to get those hooks off your Hellcats for ya," Aracid said as she rushed to one of the hooks on my aircraft as I jumped out to ward off anybody who may try to board us. And wouldn't you know it, but someone boarded Jak's ship and another boarded mine.

"Well, looks like we've got some newbies in this place. Please allow us to relieve you of your eco," said the pirate on my ship. "Nobody has eco anymore, numb nuts! And we intend on getting to find out the cause before anything bad happens? Helloooo? You're slowing our progress here!" I frowned at him. But the guy looked at me with a suave smile after I started to talk to him. "Well, well... my name is Phoenix, fair lass. And I intend to take your eco as well as you, my darling jewel," Phoenix smiled at me. "Why are all the boys hitting on you the moment you get married? God, this world," Tess frowned. When Tess said that I was married, Phoenix gasped and frowned at that statement.

"Besides, you wouldn't want to date someone like little ol' me anyways," I frowned at him. "Why would that be the case?" Phoenix asked. "Because... I can sense you are afraid of Dark Eco projects... and sadly..." I sighed as I let my gloves off and let out my claws. It was the only thing I was able to do with my body in terms of Dark Eco usage since the eco stores had depleted so heavily. "YOU! You're one of _them_!" Phoenix growled as he aimed a pistol at me and I retaliated by using the limited amount of Green Eco in the air to tether him to the hook with a vine and for him to fly off back to his ship after Arirouge untied it for me. "So long, prince charming!" I exclaimed at him as he dangled in the air all the way back to his giant ship.

But we had not gone unscathed through the situation, as Jak's Hellcat had gotten holes shot through the fuel source! "We're out of eco and we're starting to go down! Could use some assistance!" Jak said with worry. "Hurr coming!" the big one said as he flew to Jak and Kiera's ship and hefted it as we came out to the end of the storm and we saw the majesty of our current location. "Whoa! This has to be the Brink! One step closer to finding the eco core and restoring this world to normal!" Phinite said as Hurr lowered Jak's Hellcat onto the ground of a floating island and we soon followed suit.

"Okay, now that we're here, let's talk about what the hell happened while we were up there," I frowned as Kiera started to inspect the damage on her Hellcat. "Yeah, from what that guy Phoenix said, it seemed that he was scared of you when he saw your dark claws... and then he called you 'one of them'... I have a feeling that whatever he meant by 'them' he was probably referring to the Aeropans," Phinite frowned. "And why would you deduce that?" Tess asked. "Because, according to the 4 sisters that we met in the racing championship, all members of Aeropa have to be put in 'the chair' the moment they turn 8. From what I can gather, it seems that we may not be the only Dark Eco projects here, Jak," I frowned at him.

"Yeah, but it's not like we can do much of anything so long as our Dark Eco powers are unable to be activated... not even our regular Haven guns are suitable since the eco drop," Jak frowned. "Indeed... we need to find a new source of power for the Hellcat, so you guys should investigate the island for them," Kiera said. "Okay, we'll try and find... wait..." I said as I sniffed the air with my eco-sensitive snout and gasped when I smelled a substance ahead that I never thought I'd sense in my life. "Oh my god! I can sense a crystallized piece of Green Eco ahead that has absorptive properties to it! It's taking the Dark Eco in the air around the island and converting it to green! Let's go get it and we can fix up the Hellcat in no time!" I smiled. "What if we come across other eco on the way?" Xin asked. "If you find other Eco, you may eat it, but not the crystal," I said to them. "Got it," Phinite frowned as they joined me on foot for a change. "Here, take this gun staff, Jak. I modded it so you can have some combat attacks and that it can fire weapons from gun mods... that is, if we find any out here," Kiera frowned. "In the meantime, I'll just use eco channeling to defeat my enemies. I am a sage after all," I smirked.


	71. Chapter 71

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Upon searching the island for the power source (and after finding it on a raise island in an area filled with water), we all discovered that there was tons of different creatures that wanted a piece of our hides, all of them being man-eating armadillos... that is actually a thing in the Brink for some reason. Also, Phinite and the other Metal Head Leaders managed to feed off of the Dark Eco that poured out of their blood, which they smiled at, as it was actually their favorite type of eco to eat... all except one. "Ugh, I rather prefer Yellow Eco for my meals," Xin frowned. "Didn't know that you were picky about eco, Xin," I said to her honestly. "We all have our preferences, and we all have our dislikes of eco. My favorite is Yellow and I can't stand Dark Eco," Xin frowned. "And mah favorite, as ya know, is Red. No Blue eco for me, however," Phinite frowned.

"I see... how's the repairs coming Kiera?" I asked her as she was putting the crystal into the power supply of the Hellcat she owned while also cutting it in half with her in-training sage powers and gave it to me to hook up to our Hellcat, which Tess managed to do with ease. "If we do this correctly, we should be able to fly these Hellcats for a very long time, roughly about a hundred thousand miles each," Tess smiled. "Great to hear," I smiled. They then started up the Hellcats with Phinite joining me and Tess in ours and Kiera, Jak, and Dax in the other. They hummed to life with great force, that it made me smile at how great the engines sounded.

"Oh yeah, now we're back in the business!" I cheered happily as I looked into the air and gawked. What I happened to see was a gigantic ship that was being attacked by pirates. Getting an idea, I tried to sense for the life forces on the ship and gasped loudly. "Darkness... Dark Eco is all throughout that gigantic ship and inside all the lifeforms! It's gotta be some Aeropans! Let's go up there and help out. Maybe they could help out with finding the Eco Core and also get us some allies in the Brink sisters!" I gawked. "Got it! Let's go help these guys out," Aracid smiled as all of the Metal Head Leaders took flight as did Tess and Jak, them flying the ships right into danger.

"You're pretty great at driving this Hellcat, Tess. Much better than me," I admitted to her truthfully. "Teehee! Thanks, I've practiced this since becoming the weapons manufacturer of Haven," Tess admitted. "Weapons manufacturer? What kinda weapons?" Phinite smiled. "I'll tell ya later, shoot first, questions later," Tess smiled. "You stole that from Sig, didn't ya?" I smirked. "C'mon, he's got some pretty badass phrases," Tess smiled. "Agreed," I chuckled as Phinite got on the tail gun and shooting at some pirates from behind us, the skies being completely devoid of them in just a few minutes. "Attention brave fighters! This is the ACS Behemoth. Please, come aboard our ship," said a voice on our radio, which I guessed was the captain of the giant ship. "Dare we?" Kiera asked. "Do it," I smiled as all of us entered the ship, Metal Head leaders included, which shocked the people inside of the airship when they saw human beings with giant insect wings flying into their cargo hold.

"Whoa! What the hell are you creatures?!" asked a large man in an orange button vest, a large, purple overcoat, beige pants, and brown pilot boots. He was also the one with the most Dark Eco inside of him, so he had to be the captain. "Sorry if we startled you. People who have never seen us tend to get that effect," Zinyu said as we all exited our ships and Tess jumped on Phinite's shoulder and we walked up to the big guy. "If ya'll wanna know who they are, they're my siblings. And we're Metal Head Leaders," Phinite smirked as she let out her wings as well, hers still being the tiniest of all.

"Metal Head? What's that supposed to be?" the guy in charge asked, his words shocking me. "You've... never heard of a Metal Head?" Tess asked. "No. I've never heard of them before... what do they look like?" he asked. "Phinite, would you like to demonstrate? You're the smallest of us after all," Xin smirked. I was amazed by her words because, when I remembered fondly, I never saw any of their Metal Head forms except for Aracid. "Sure. You may want to stand back... oh, and please don't shoot me. It may shock you," Phinite smiled as she stood at the edge of the platform and sighed deeply, her body emanating a purple aura as her wings grew a bit out of her back and her body broke out of its disguise and we all gawked at what she looked like. SHE LOOKED LIKE A DRAGON!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" the big guy exclaimed. "Calm down, tweed jacket. She's a friendly," I smirked cockily, the big guy looking at me with a weird expression as Phinite then reverted back to her disguised form, which made me smile at how her Metal Head form was a slender, 20 foot dragon that could fly fine, but her human form was unable to fly from the size of her wings. "Um... tweed jacket? Never heard that name before... who are you lot?" he asked. "We're a bunch of people hoping to try and find out what happened to the world's supply of eco. Step one of that logic is to find the Eco Core, as all the vents around our world have stopped producing eco. We wish to ask you if you could help us out," Kiera asked.

"A noble goal, one we could definitely help with. My name is Duke Skyheed, the mayor of Aeropa. Would you like me to show you my glorious city?" Skyheed asked. "On one condition," I said to him. "And what would that be?" he asked. "No chair treatments. We know that much about you just from me sensing your bloodstream. Full of Dark Eco," I said to him, making him gasp. "W-Who told you that again?" Skyheed gawked. "Some visitors to the mainland that we would like to know the locations of... do you happen to know Teena, Meena, Sheena, and Roweena?" I asked.

When I said those names, I could sense something inside of Skyheed. Anger. He was full of anger, but I didn't dare say anything. "Those ladies have betrayed our city and joined up with the pirate scum. And you say that you're friends with them?" Skyheed asked with a growl. "Well, we were friends of them during the Kras City Racing Championships, but we didn't know that part," I gawked at this new information. "You say you don't know?" Skyheed asked as I could feel him searching my essence like I had done to him. "Hmm... I sense you are telling the truth," Skyheed said.

"No freaking way! Are you able to sense emotions too?" I gawked. "Of course. Like you said, I am filled with Dark Eco in my blood... but considering that I also am a sage of Dark Eco, it has no ill effect on me and actually gives me the ability to sense others' emotions," Skyheed smiled. "Sounds pretty nifty," I smirked. "Okay, let's head off to Aeropa. Then we may be able to help each other," Skyheed smirked. "Deal. You help us in trying to find the Eco Core, and we'll try to help you with what you want done," I said with a smile. "Deal," he smirked as he shook my hand... and it was right at that moment that something horrifying started to happen.

Skyheed's body was so tainted with Dark Eco, that him just touching me seemed to make me double over in pain as I felt Black inside of me crying in pain and shock. "AARGGHHH! ! ! TOO MUCH! CAN'T TAKE IT!" I heard her exclaim in my head as something else happened. I got slammed into the ground as I felt a part of me leave my body... but what I couldn't see until Jak and the others all got shocked by her appearance.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?! What the fuck is that thing?!" Blik exclaimed in shock, something he NEVER did! "T-T-Too much... d-darkness... urgh.." said a distorted voice from nearby as she fell onto my face and I ended up pushing her off with my remaining strength, shocked to see something that I never would've thought could possibly happen. "What just happened?" Skyheed gawked in shock. "Y-You were s-so... full of Dark Eco... it caused... my Dark Eco personality... to separate from my being..." I sighed as I got extremely winded from the event and I looked at her unconscious face with a sigh of fatigue. "Here, we'll help out..." Aracid sighed as she went over and helped my unconscious mind sister off the ground and injected her with some dark eco from her breath alone. She then groaned alive again as she regained consciousness. "W-Where am I?" Black asked as she looked around her and at all the faces. "Am I... in control? Is she harnessing Dark Eco again?" Black asked aloud, only then noticing my body on the ground and gasping.

"You're not in control of me, Black... hehe... you're your own self now I guess..." I chuckled faintly at her. "Oh shit, no this can't be happening! I need to get back into you ASAP!" Black exclaimed at me. "W-Why?" I asked. "If I'm not inside of you to control your Dark Eco in your blood, you'll turn into a monster!" Black exclaimed at me as she tried to force her hand into my mouth and it only ended up gagging me. She then looked at Skyheed and hissed maliciously. "YOU DID THIS TO US! I COMMAND YOU TO FIX US THIS BLOODY INSTANT!" Black exclaimed as she ended up tackling Skyheed to the ground and immediately regretting that as, the moment she touched his skin, she passed out from his tainted blood again.

"Well... this has... never happened before," Skyheed admitted. "Do you have any idea how she could be reinserted into Wynn's body? She needs her inside of her body or else she'll lose all sense of self and turn into a horrible monster," Aracid said. "How do you know that?" Jak asked. "Because that's precisely what happened to Kor... because Ah used to be his Dark Eco form... sorry Ah never mentioned that," Phinite admitted with a frown. "Then we need to get her fixed up in a jiffy! We don't need another Kor running around!" Daxter exclaimed. "Do you... have anything at all... that could help us?" I asked him. "I think I have one option... but it's in the exclusive areas of Aeropa... I don't know if I should show you that place or not..." Skyheed frowned. "Please... I don't... want to hurt you guys..." I coughed before I finally passed out.


	72. Chapter 72

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

When I entered my mind, I saw that there was a severe lack of Black inside of me, everyone else looking to be quite worried at that as well as I was. We were all in our human forms currently and they others looked fearful of the white space around them. "Wynn! Something terrible happened!" Blue exclaimed in worry. "I know... Black somehow got separated from my body the moment I touched Skyheed... that guy is so full of Dark Eco, it was too much even for her to handle," I gawked. "No, that's not what happened at all, Wynn!" Light said, her being very worried to the point where she wasn't using ye olde English.

"What do you mean, Light?" I asked. "I mean that it was no accident that Black got separated from you! Skyheed did that on purpose because he could sense you were a sage of Dark Eco! And we can see what he's doing through Black's eyes... he's taking you to a place in Aeropa and putting you both in different stasis capsules! WAKE UP!" Light exclaimed, forcing me to wake up with her power controlling me as I saw that I was about to be restrained in a chair that I recognized all too well. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Skyheed exclaimed in shock when he saw this. "Where. Is. Black?!" Light hissed at him. "S-She's over there!" Skyheed said with complete concern on his face, showing Light that Black was hooked up to some strange contraption that had different tubes running through her bloodstream! They were fucking harvesting her Dark Eco!

"BLACK! Wake up!" Light exclaimed as she tore her from the tubes and healed her body up with Light Regeneration, which caused Black to jolt awake from her mortal enemy's touch. "What the hell?! Light?! What's going on?" Black asked in a shocked look. "He's trying to harvest you for Dark Eco! We need to escape this place!" Light said as she grabbed Black by the hand and ran us out of the place, us having to burst through a gigantic door at the top of Aeropa in order to escape, both of us landing on the ground with a loud bang that shocked the other Aeropans as well as our friendlies nearby.

"Wynn 1 and Wynn 2? What's going on here?!" Jak exclaimed in shock. "Listen, Jak. You and you others may not believe me, but Skyheed had NO intention of rejoining Black to Wynn! He was actually going to try injecting Wynn with more Dark Eco and then harvesting Dark Eco from Black!" Light frowned with some townies hearing her and looking shocked, but more likely because of our appearance. "We need to get going and FAST! We need another Dark Eco sage that won't kill us!" Light said to my allies. "Got it! We were just going to chase after Phoenix! He kidnapped Kiera," Jak said.

When he said those words, it made me gasp, but Light was still in control. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend, as I always say," Black smirked with a pant. "We'll go after Phoenix and try to convince him that we're on his side! We're outta this joint!" We then rushed through the streets back to our Hellcats with Jak piloting one, Tess ours, and Phinite climbing into Jak's Hellcat for a change. "Let's get going!" Light said. "G-Got it!" Tess said as we rushed after a plane rushing over the horizon. It was Phoenix without a doubt. "Phoenix! I know you can hear me on this radio signal! We need your help and we need it NOW!" Jak exclaimed.

Phoenix eventually came onto the horn after this and he braked his vehicle in an open area filled with water by the Brink Island we had crashed at before. "What do you mean you need MY help? For getting Kiera back?" Phoenix's voice said on the radio. "Something more important than that, two things in fact! First, finding a Dark Eco sage to fix up our ally and for us to team up against Skyheed!" Tess said. "You're against Skyheed too?! Then why are you those Dark Warrior projects?" Phoenix gawked. "Wynn got her treatment done in Haven City nearly 4 years ago, way before we knew of the Brink at all! Same with Jak," I heard Kiera say on his radio.

"Okay... you say you need help from a Dark Eco sage?... I know where one is, but he may not be helpful. The old codger has amnesia," Phoenix frowned. "Anything will do, and I can help his amnesia," Light said for me. "Was that Wynn's voice?" Phoenix asked. "No, I am Light, the embodiment of her Light Eco sagehood. Skyheed separated Wynn's Dark Eco sagehood from her and we need a Dark Eco sage to fix her up," Light frowned. "Okay... follow me," Phoenix said as he flew us upwards to the island and into an area that had a hut as well as a plane hangar.

Jak and Tess parked in the hangar and we went off to find the owner of the island, seeing a large tree hut with the house being made completely out of junk. "Excuse me? Is anyone in there?" Phoenix asked, an old man coming out from a hole in the bottom and him looking amazed by Light and Black. "My word! A creature made of Dark Eco and a Light Eco being with Dark Eco blood within them? What are you visiting me for?" the old man asked, obvious sagehood in his blood for sure. "We need you and your sagely powers to connect me back into this body. I was separated from it from a very evil man," Black said.

"Sage?" the old guy asked. "Allow me to help you remember," Light said as she put her hands on the old guy and he gasped as his memory flooded back into him. "Oogh... I remember... my name is Tym... I'm a Dark Eco sage... I did... horrible things... with my life being threatened by Skyheed if I didn't comply..." the old man gawked as he looked around us. "Can you please put me back in her body now?" Black asked. "Of course," Tym said as he focused his powers into both Black and myself. I then felt something start to enter my body again as Light let me back in control, allowing me to gasp audibly as I felt Black reenter my body. "Hah... I think she's back in there... thank you, Tym," I sighed at him with a smile.

"You're welcome. But just having her be put back in your body isn't going to protect you from this happening again. I recommend that you stay as far away from Skyheed as you possibly can," Tym frowned at me. "Yeah... I got that..." I sighed. "Is there any way to prevent it from happening if we come across Skyheed again?" Kiera asked. "Hmm... the only way that you can prevent Skyheed from separating your sagehood from you again is a bit risky and you may not like it," Tym frowned. "And what would that be?" I asked. "You must get rid of all other of your sage powers except for Light and Dark," Tym frowned at me, his words making me shocked. "Lose all of my other sage properties?..." I gawked as I tried to speak to my colored eco companions in my head.

"I don't care if you don't want it to happen, Wynn, but we need to think safety here. I say do it," Red frowned at me. "Same here... though I have grown accustomed to this body, I wouldn't mind being my own self," Green said. "I'm gonna get so high on blue juice on my own if you don't mind," Blue smiled with a bit of a twitch in her voice. "Though I like being inside of you, I'd like to lay waste to Skyheed myself with my yellow powers," Yellow smiled. "Okay... I'll do that," I said to him with a sigh. "Okay... you may feel like you're getting hit with tons of bricks," Tym warned as he hit me with a sudden blast of energy and I groaned in agony as I felt all four of my colored eco companions escape my body and fall onto the planked ground with a thud. "Ugh... that hurt a bit..." I groaned as I looked behind me and smiled at the four of them, all of them getting up along with me.

"Thanks Tym... say, would you like to come with us to take the fight to Skyheed?" I asked him. Phoenix looked worried about this, but Tym smiled at that. "You bet I would! I need to make amends for the stuff I did, so let me help ya out, hehehoo," Tym smiled as he pulled on his beard. "Okay then... but how are we going to leave for the Phantom Blade when we have limited space in our jets?" Phoenix asked. "Leave that to us," Blik smiled as he and the other Metal Head Leaders let out their wings and four of them grabbed my eco friends while the other two picked up Tym. "By the way, what are you creatures supposed to be with those wings on your back?" Phoenix asked. "They're Metal Heads. I can sense it in their blood," Tym gawked. "Metal... Head?" Phoenix asked. "A creature that is defined by a glowing skull gem when they are in their original form and that thrive on eating eco as a main source of nutrients. Our skull gems aren't visible in our human disguises, but we can let out our wings at any time," Arirouge explained. "I see... Well, let's return to the Phantom Blade with this Eco Seeker thing," Phoenix said. "Yeah, let's," Jak frowned, me confused about the artifact Phoenix was talking about until I saw it.

"Whoa! I thought this artifact was nothing but a myth!" I gawked as I laid my eyes on it with intrigue. "We'll talk more on the blade," Phoenix frowned as we all left for our jets and then jetted off into the atmosphere. "Question, Phoenix. Is the Phantom Blade that giant ship that looks like a flying naval vessel?" I asked him. "Yes she is. She's my pride and joy," Phoenix smiled. "Oookay... cuckoo," Phinite frowned from our back seat. "Be nice, Phinite," Tess smirked at her. "Fine," she pouted afterwards.


	73. Chapter 73

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Upon us flying into the air, we came across the Phantom Blade and were amazed as we entered it and saw how spacious it was inside of it. The area where we got off our planes was spacious enough to fit all three of our planes in there plus 2 more and the area within was filled with pirates, loot, and ammo I hadn't seen before. It looked like a Morph Gun's ammo, but it was different in how it was shaped for sure. "We use outdated gun mods, as they use less eco and are easier to handle than the original product," Phoenix said as he saw my pistol on my side. It was mostly just for show just for the fact that it was all out of ammo from the fact we had no more eco to turn into the correct ammo.

"Well, Tym... Could you please look at this Eco Seeker for us?" Kiera asked as Phoenix gave it to him. "Hmm... sorry, can't help ya with that," Tym frowned. "Please Tym? We need it to save the world's eco supply," I said to him with worry in my voice. "Hm... only a Dark Eco sage can open this device from the fact of the Dark Eco within it being just as powerful as Skyheed's. He probably fiddled with it before he gave it to ya," Tym frowned at us. "Skyheed gave this to you? When?" I asked. "It happened after we went to their danger course and we beat it with ease. But then Phoenix stole both the Eco Seeker and me just as it was about to be handed to us," Kiera frowned at him, but he just rolled his eyes nonchalantly.

"Let me guess... womanizer, right?" I smiled. Phoenix growled as some blush ran across his face at the same time. "So yes... okay, how about I try to open it?" I asked. "Just be careful not to get separated with Black again, Wynn. We don't want to be scared like that again," Green said to me with worry on her face. "C'mon! Open it already!" Blue frowned in impatience. "Okay, okay," I frowned as I got the device out of Tym's hands and Black and I focused our powers into it. In just a few seconds, I managed to crack the code for it, it opening up in a snap, which made me shocked especially since it didn't hurt me at all, nor was it booby trapped.

"Hmm... this thing is very low on power... it needs some Light Eco in order to function properly... any ideas where we can find some?" Red asked as she sensed it herself. "We do know of some Light Eco somewhere, but the trip will be 3 hours long, so we'll need some fuel and supplies. We can find them in Far Drop," Phoenix said, me immediately remembering something I wanted to ask him. "Oh yeah, that reminds me... Phoenix, do you happen to know of four girls named Teena, Meena, Sheena, and Roweena?" I asked him, hoping that he had met them since they left Aeropa.

"You know them? We're keeping them as prisoners on this ship since they were a part of Aeropa's elite class," Phoenix frowned. "Well, you may want to rethink that logic. From what they told me, they didn't start out as Aeropans. They started out as orphans at an orphanage at Far Drop. An Aeropan aristocratic woman adopted them and took them in with her. We met them a couple years ago when they traveled to Kras City's Racing Championship," I explained to him, my words making Phoenix think as his helper went to steer the ship towards that area.

"Are you serious? They told a similar story to me when we first captured them... they said that they left Aeropa because her mother ended up getting killed and they witness Skyheed himself do the deed... but since they are Aeropans, we don't trust them... but from what you said, I guess we should, since you said nearly exactly the same stuff they did," Phoenix frowned. "Can I go meet them please? We haven't talked to them for over 2 years after all," Tess asked. "I'll take you there myself," Phoenix said as he led us to an area at the back of the ship that held a bunch of computers but also the four girls tied up to chairs and gagged with apples.

"Were you planning on cooking them or something?" Blik asked with a smug smirk, an obvious joke. "Haha, very funny. No, we just didn't like their loud mouths," said Phoenix's partner, who was a bald guy with huge muscles and the one that attacked Jak's ship when we first came here. "This is Klout, my first mate. He's also our best muscle on this ship," Phoenix explained as I showed my face to the four girls and they all gawked at me... minus Teena, as she was sleeping.

"Hello, ladies. Nice to see you here... looks like you got in some trouble while we were away, huh?" I asked as I went over to untie them with my Dark Eco claws working on their ropes and managing to cut the ropes apart so they could move again. They then all removed their gags as I removed Teena's and they all bubbled over and tackled me to the ground while hugging me, tears in their eyes as they did so. "Thank you so much, Wynn! We thought we'd never be able to see you again!" Meena blubbered at me as she produced the most tears of the sisters.

"Nice to see you girls too... um... care to tell me why you never answered my calls when I tried to communicate to you with Dark Eco radar?" I asked them, Phoenix looking confused when I said that. "Sadly, we can't use Dark Eco... if we even so much as attempt to us Dark Eco, Skyheed has it so that we'll turn into gigantic, hulking Dark Apes that follow his every command... he gave that curse to all of us Aeropans nearly a year ago, which is when he killed our mother in cold blood, right in the middle of the town. We barely escaped with our lives, us managing to escape before he could kill us..." Roweena said with tears in her eyes as I got up from the ground.

"Do you know what Skyheed is planning at all? Anything involving the world's sudden loss of eco?" Kiera asked. "Indeed... Skyheed is trying to locate the Eco Core while using the elites of Aeropa to divert the flow of Eco from all over the world to go straight to Aeropa. He plans to find the Core and use it to power all of Aeropa to become a fortress that can serve as a kingdom to the entire world. He plans on using the world's source of all eco as a means for world domination!" Sheena frowned with seriousness in her voice.

Phoenix and our gang were shocked to learn this, especially because of the fact that Skyheed was planning world domination with the Eco Core! And that he was using the elites of Aeropa to diver the eco flow directly to their city? The next question was asked by Tess. "Wait a frigging minute! Is that why their sewers are filled to the brim with Dark Eco? Because Dax and I accidentally fell in there and got flooded with that horrid substance when it came out of one of the pipes... turning us into horrible monsters..." Tess said with a gag, her words making me look at her in intrigue. "You turned into monsters from touching Dark Eco?... Lucky thing you didn't turn into Dark Makers... but it may be because you two used to be humans at one point that you weren't turned into Dark Makers," Yellow said to her. "I guess..." Dax said.

It was then that we got a horn coming through from the front out of nowhere. "We've landed at Far Drop!" said one of the crew from the helm. "Okay, since we have so many people and few planes, I think that we should have some people go to Far Drop while the rest stay on the Phantom Blade in case of surprise attacks. What do you say?" Jak asked. "Good thinking, Jak. I think that I'll go with you," I smiled at him. "Take us with you too, please?" the four sisters asked as Teena finally woke up, her eyes still a bit groggy.

"Sure. Besides, I'm sure you might want to revisit the orphanage," I smiled at them. "Yeah," they all smiled. "That, and I always wanted to see what their bar looked like," Roweena smirked. "Okay, let's go. Everyone else, stay here and protect the ship from invaders," I said. "Got it," Kiera and the others said... but Phinite ended up following us anyways. "Ah call going along with ya'll," Phinite smiled. "Be careful, sis!" Aracid said from the other side of the ship. "Ah'll be fine, trust me!" Phinite giggled as she got into our one Hellcat with Roweena, Jak and Dax, and Teena while I got into the other with Meena and Sheena, since the one Hellcat had 4 seats and mine had 3.


	74. Chapter 74

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Once we entered the airspace of Far Drop, we saw that it was actually in a hidden alcove in the face of a cliff, the city itself being in a cavern with tons of crystals as well as some stalactites and stalagmites. Our trio of planes landed in the hangar that they had conveniently located there and we exited into the town itself, seeing that there were a few pirates running through the streets and locking themselves into the various different houses. The only one that didn't do so was an obvious Lurker. "Excuse us, but can you tell us what's going on here?" I asked him.

"Ah, newcomers? Me Barter, and this Far Drop. Welcome... though it not good right now," the blue Lurker said with a frown as he pointed to the center of town and we saw something that made the Brink sisters go pale in worry. "T-That's a Dark Ape! They must not have gotten the news to not use Dark Eco and they got reverted into this horrible state!" Sheena gawked. "They show up a week ago, and they been hurting our supplies too long now. You help Barter, I get you whatever you need," Barter said. "We do need some supplies for the Phantom Blade," Jak said. "Barter can do that, so long as you get rid of all Dark Mutants in Far Drop," Barter said. "Got it. Let's go put these guys out of their misery," Roweena sighed as we went after the Dark Ape and it started to run off to a different area, one that looked to have a sign on it that had a mug of beer. "Not Barter's Tavern! Destroy the mutants!" Barter said on our communicators (weird how he had our number) and we attacked the apes that were there, but not the bigger one as he had disappeared somewhere.

It was at this point that we saw how tough these brutes really were. They were surprisingly agile for their size and they had a habit of trying to swipe at us as we peppered them with different abilities. The Brink sisters used guns on them, same with Jak, while I used my dark claws to rip into their bodies and actually manage to kill them afterwards... but once each of them fell, they reverted back to their human selves, which made us disgusted at how Skyheed was this much of a monster to these people. "Let's go on. We need to use the Aeropult to go to the next area," the sisters said as Roweena got on a turning crank and the other sisters got onto the Aeropult all at once with us following suit. Roweena then finished turning the crank and hopped aboard as well. And then came the awesome part as all of us were jetted off to the next area in a flash, the force behind the machine very strong!

"Whoa! That was cool!" I smiled. "Now Dark Mutants be attacking Power Plant! Get up there and stop them before power to Far Drop is gone!" Barter said in our communicators. "I've got an idea," I smiled as I focused Light to come into action and my wings appeared out of thin air. "Follow me to the skies," I smiled as I flew into the air and everyone, bit by bit, grabbed onto me and each other and my powerful wings carried us up the whole way to the top of the Power Station, where we saw a duo of Apes destroying the machinery.

Once I appeared to them with Light Eco intact, however, they all immediately cowered in fear and got incapacitated long enough for the others to pepper them with their weapons. They then fell down and turned back into humans, one of them being a woman and the other a teenage girl. "I knew these two! T-They were a part of Aeropa's orphanage! This lady was one of the workers and the younger one an orphan herself!" Teena said with tears in her eyes. "We'll make Skyheed pay for every Aeropan that he turns into these horrors," I frowned as I turned the crank to the electric fence in front of us and it reverted to normal for us.

We then moved across it and we had to use my Light Flight wings again as the area in front of us required lightning-quick reflexes to get past otherwise. After I got us over the pits, we saw the bigger Dark Ape in the center of town again and we chased it once again. This time, we went across to what looked to be a big farm with tons of cabbages, which were being raided by another dark mutant that wasn't apes this time... but mutated, giant, electric eels! "Those horrid eels be eating our cabbage supply! Get them!" Barter exclaimed, prompting our group to start attacking the eels, making sure we didn't hurt the cabbages with our bullets or powers. We had to resort to flying over a few different areas again to prevent us from having to traverse some fast-moving platforms.

We ended up killing all of them with few cabbages damaged, which we knew was a good sign. "Where to next?" I asked as we got onto another Aeropult. After launching off of this one, the sisters were shocked to see what happened next. "THE ORPHANAGE! Get away from there!" they all exclaimed at once, our group chasing after them and helping them defeat the Dark Apes before the Orphanage could be hurt anymore than it already was... we just had to hope nobody inside got hurt.

Once the apes were all defeated, the orphanage opened its damaged door to reveal a nice old woman with a horde of little kids behind her. "We thank you for saving us..." the old woman smiled at us. "Auntie Biv? Do you remember us?" Teena smiled at her. "I could never forget your faces, dears... Teena, Meena, Sheena, and Roweena... it has been so long since you last visited us," the kind old lady smiled at the four girls. "Sorry to break the happy moment, but we still have some Dark Apes to take care of," Daxter frowned. "We'll come back to visit you after these monsters are defeated, we promise," Teena said as we went to the nearby Aeropult atop a hill and, after we got launched off of it, we got back to the main area where we had to chase the big ape again to a giant loading crane, where 6 other Apes had Hijacked it and were using it like an amusement park ride, something that I knew was going to be damaging to the crane itself!

"Let's take these thugs out," I said as I jumped up to the crane and blasted the box the apes were on with a large puff of Light Eco. Even though it was a puff, it was still enough to knock all the apes off of it without damaging the crane at all, the monsters either falling into the nearby stalagmites to get impaled, or staying on the ground for us to take out directly. Either way, once they were all dead, they all reverted back to human form. "We need to stop that big one from destroying anything else! Come on," I said as we chased the big guy into the town center and we saw it demonstrate both its strength and its rage towards us.

He tackled a golden statue in the center of the town and crushed it to pieces with his sheer strength alone! That's how powerful he was! "Oh, big strong ape, huh? Taste some Light Eco," I smiled as I blasted him with my Light Blast as I called it, the ape not getting blown up by it, but extremely cut up and bruised as his body flew through the air and collided into the house behind him, shocking the residents within from the surprise visit. "Sorry! I didn't mean for it to be that powerful!" I immediately said to the people in the half-destroyed house, the ape limping out of the rubble and falling to the ground from the pain.

But then something happened. The ape reverted back into human form WITHOUT dying and collapsed with heavy breathing afterwards. "W-What the... Duchess Cloud?!" Teena exclaimed as she rushed over to the naked, bloodied woman with tears in her eyes. "I... thank you... for relieving me... of that horror..." the woman said as she started to cough. No blood was coming out, but her body was already bloody enough. I sensed her life force and saw it wasn't too late to save her... so I grabbed onto her hurt arm and channeled my Light Eco powers to regenerate her body back to normal, while also making sure to give her a healthy dose within her bloodstream to calm her Dark Eco blood she had within her.

When I was all done, the woman fell asleep from the sudden force of life being driven into her body, but she still breathed in and out perfectly fine. "W-What was that?" Teena gawked. "Light Regeneration... I also gave her some of my Light Eco blood so that she could be in control of her powers and hopefully be unable to revert into an ape again," I said. "But what did you mean by Duchess? You can't possibly say that this is Skyheed's wife, right?" Daxter asked. Teena sighed and looked at him with a frown. "She is Skyheed's wife... that monster would even hurt his own wife in this horrid fashion... we need to stop this madman. He's worse than Mizo!" Sheena exclaimed. "Not only Mizo, but also Praxis. Praxis at least put down anyone who went insane from Dark Eco injections in Haven City! This monster is turning these innocent people into murderous mutants just for his lust of power!" Jak growled. "We need to go back to the orphanage to give the old lady a visit... I recommend you guys go to Barter's tavern to see about the supplies," Roweena said to us.

But it was only at this point that I realized something. "Hang on a minute... where the hell is Phinite at?!" I exclaimed. "Um... over 'ere, is where Ah'm at," Phinite said with a worried voice that was from a small barrel nearby. "What's the matter?" I asked her as I went over to the barrel, wondering how the hell she could fit inside of it. "W-Well... Ah didn't want to alarm any of you... but the second Ah got touched by those... mutants... Ah turned into something that Ah don't know if you'd be surprised by... Ah'm ashamed to show my face..." Phinite said with some hesitation in her voice. "We'll accept you no matter what you look like, Phinite. Now come on out of that barrel, please?" I asked her. "Okay..." she sighed as she came out of the barrel and hopped onto the ground.

And when she appeared before us... we were all gobsmacked by what she looked like. She was no longer a Metal Head Leader disguised as a human... she was now something that I never would've thought could happen to her. "You're a Precursor now?! Holy bananas, I never would've thought a Metal Head Leader could be blessed to become a Precursor!" I gawked at this as I helped her to her feet and she looked quite unaccustomed to the situation... mainly due to one thing. "Yeah, but one other thing... we need to get you some clothes," Dax said as he tried to avoid eye contact with her naked body... we couldn't see anything because of the fur, thankfully, but she still needed something to cover her up.

In terms of appearance, Phinite looked like any other Ottsel, only she had yellow fur all over her body, dark purple hair that was in a bun, and a single marking on her tummy to show that she was once a Metal Head. It was her Skull Gem, but now it was on her tummy. "This is... strange... you have a Skull Gem... on your belly..." I frowned, her covering it up afterwards in a bit of embarrassment. "Let's see if there are any clothes that can fit you at the orphanage, okay?" the girls smiled at her. "Fine, but no baby clothes, got it?" Phinite frowned. "Of course not," Teena giggled as Phinite hopped on their shoulders and they went off in the direction of the orphanage. "Let's go off to the tavern to see about Barter getting the supplies to the ship," I smiled. "Coming," Jak and Dax said as they followed me over and we headed off for the bar.


	75. Chapter 75

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

We all decided to carry Duchess Cloud over to the bar with us for a place to rest, but she ended up waking up just before we could get inside of it. "Rgh... Where am I?" she asked with a very royal-sounding voice, which I kind of expected. "You're in Far Drop, Duchess," I said to her as she stood up on her two feet for a change. "I... I remember using my Dark Eco powers... and out of nowhere, I turned into a rampaging beast... I couldn't control myself... what happened?" the Duchess asked. "Your husband, Duke Skyheed, put a special code into every single Aeropan citizen. It's so that, whenever they use any kind of Dark Eco powers, they turn into a Dark Ape," I said to her.

The Duchess didn't sound happy by what I was saying, as I expected her to be. "How can I believe a lie like that?" she asked. "Says the one that turned into a Dark Ape the moment she used Dark Eco. Trust me, we have been with people who have seen it happen before their very eyes who are also Aeropan citizens," Jak said. "And who would they be?" she asked. "Teena, Meena, Sheena, and Roweena? You know them and their restaurant? Because Skyheed killed their mother in the streets in cold blood, right in front of them," I said, the Duchess immediately gasping as if she remembered something.

"I... I remember that... now I remember... I got so mad at my husband for doing that, I used Dark Eco to transform... and that's when I lost all sense of reason... I was teleported to Far Drop after that, along with some other Dark Apes, and due to my rage, I couldn't stop myself from attacking everything in sight... but why would my husband, the leader of Aeropa, do this to his own people?" Cloud asked. "Because he wants to find the Eco Core and use it to rule the world," Daxter frowned as we finally entered the bar and we went up to Barter, us holstering our weapons after seeing a sign that said 'no weapons allowed'. We then approached Barter, who looked shocked at the Duchess being in his bar, as did a few pirates.

"What the hell is Duchess of Aeropa doing in Barter's bar?" Barter asked in shock. "I'm not the Duchess anymore... not after Skyheed betrayed me," she sighed with a tear running down her face. "She was transformed into the biggest of the Dark Apes rampaging through your streets. As such, when I hit her with a powerful explosion, she got winded down to the point where she reverted to normal and I could heal her up so she couldn't transform into that state again," I said, Cloud looking at me with confusion. "How so?" she asked. "You may not believe me, but I'm a sage of both Light and Dark eco. As such, I can give Light Eco to others in their bloodstream to counteract the Dark Eco. That's how I saved you from death is by filling your body with Light Eco," I said. "Prove it," she said. "Fine," I smiled as I turned into a Light Eco figure with my wings extended, the entire bar looking at me in awe.

"I guess I believe you..." Cloud gawked at me. "Okay, Barter, did you load the ship up with supplies?" Jak asked. "Yes, Barter load ship up already and you ready to go... but... Barter need one last thing. How about good old fashioned bar brawl for the road, eh? Get place rockin', and me pay you very well," Barter offered, the smiles on my and Jak's faces priceless while Dax simply pouted and sat down. "I think I will start this whole bout off right now," I smiled as I took a cup from the bar that belonged to another pirate and smashed it against his head, causing him to fall down instantly, which got the attention of some other pirates. "Oh no you didn't, bitch!" the one pirate said from behind me, which I simply dodged his attack and tripped him into another table, which got the whole table to turn on me.

"Hold it! I think this guy needs to learn his lesson," I smiled as I then puffed the goons back with a breath of Light Eco, them all falling into what looked to be a large pond of beer! I then took my hand to the one pirate's butt and smacked it, him and the others shocked at me doing this, which got all the patrons off their seats and heading towards me. The guy simply stayed there on the table as Jak, myself, and even Cloud began to punch the various pirates in the face while kicking others right in their gonads.

The goons kept attacking us until only 3 were left, them rushing us with knives, which we dodged and then drop kicked them. "No weapons allowed, remember?" I frowned at the trio as I took their knives and threw them aside with Light Freeze intact, making sure they were then knocked out onto the ground afterwards. "Well done, friends! Barter reward you with scrap for planes," Barter smiled at us. "Thanks, Barter. You the man," I smirked at him as we then left the tavern and saw the four sisters waiting outside for us along with Phinite, their appearance in front of the Duchess making her smile.

"Hello, Duchess Cloud... are you feeling any better?" Teena asked. "Well, I'm feeling better physically, yes... but emotionally, the scars run deeper than the ocean," Cloud sighed. "After finding out what happened, it would to anyone," Sheena sighed. "Ah have a question for ya first before we set off for our planes, Wynn," Phinite asked, her appearance still making me a bit weirded out at how she was now an Ottsel perched atop Roweena's shoulder. At least she now had clothes in the form of a pink shirt and light blue shorts, them having to put a tail hole in it so she could properly fit in it.

"What is it?" I asked Phinite as we started walking through the streets. "Well, if you are a Light Eco sage still, and you can give other people Light Eco in their blood... why can't we charge the Eco Seeker with your powers?" Phinite asked. "Because people are one thing. Healing a person with Light Eco is simple. But if I were to try to insert Light Eco into a device such as the Eco Seeker, it would only cause the thing to explode. Trust me, I've tried to do that in the past during our 2 year break from racing. I found an ancient artifact from some nearby ruins in Bryona and tried to charge it with my Light Eco powers, but it ended up just causing it to explode. We need to do it the old fashioned way when it comes to devices, sadly," I explained truthfully.

"Well crud... by the way, where are we going?" Cloud asked. "Depends... do you want to go back to Aeropa to be with your murderous husband? Or do you want to join the pirates and take him down before he plunges the world into chaos?" Jak asked. "Though I do love Skyheed, after what he did to us, I can't forgive his actions... I will join you on your quest, but I still don't trust pirates. And if Skyheed does change his ways, I will immediately side with him, okay?" Cloud asked. "Deal. Now let's go and set off for this Light Eco source that Phoenix mentioned," Sheena said with a smirk.


	76. Chapter 76

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Upon our return to the Phantom Blade with our new ally in Cloud as well as Phinite's new appearance, everyone was immediately surprised and shocked, especially considering Phinite being turned into a Precursor. "Yeah, yeah, Ah know, get it all outta yer systems," Phinite frowned at them as she hopped off of my shoulder and onto the ground. "Phinite... what happened to you?" Arirouge asked in shock. "Ah touched one of the rampaging Dark Apes in the town, and this is what happened after Ah did so," Phinite frowned. "What I'm more pressed in questioning is... why the hell is Skyheed's wife with you lot?" Phoenix asked as he pointed his gun at her. "I am no longer the wife of that madman. Not after what he turned me into," Cloud sighed as she simply sat down on a barrel nearby.

"She was turned into a Dark Ape because she used her Dark Eco powers after witnessing our mother die. She was then warped to Far Drop by Skyheed and she stayed and started to destroy the place, unable to control herself from his mind control," Roweena explained. "So you see, I am no longer in love with that murderous madman. He's my enemy now," Cloud frowned as she buried her face into her hands. "I see... and what are the damages to Far Drop?" Aracid asked. "Well, the damages were minimal, but the Dark Apes went after a number of areas, including the Orphanage... luckily, no casualties happened," I explained.

After that, Phoenix led us over to an area in the Phantom Blade and I saw it was the bedding area. "It's going to be a long drive to the Abandoned Research Facility to get that Light Eco, so I suggest getting some shut-eye. Boys sleep on one side and the girls sleep on the other... but we don't have enough beds for some of you guys," Phoenix frowned. "Which ones of us?" I asked. "Well, there are 10 females on this ship already and we only have enough for 17. So we'd need some of you girls to sleep on either the ground or together," Phoenix frowned. "Well, then count me to sleep on the floor with my sisters. We prefer floors to beds anyways," Xin smiled. "Indeed. And then we can probably sleep with you guys too," the Brink sisters smiled to Xin.

"Okay, then it's settled. The rest of us will sleep in the female bunks with some of us getting buddies in the form of the Ottsel girls," Kiera smiled. "Oh? And who will sleep with who?" I smiled. "Well, you can always sleep with me," Kiera smiled at me. "I can live with that, K. Precursor," I smiled as my form turned to that of an Ottsel. "And I can bunk with Cloud," Tess smiled. "And that leaves me to sleep with... myself?" Phinite asked. "Well, we happen to have a female pirate that recently left us, so you can have that cot if you wish," Klout smirked. "Yay! A bed all to myself!" Phinite smiled as she hopped onto her bed and covered herself with the blankets. "Well, let's get in bed, Kiera," I smiled as she went to her bunk and laid on her back, me laying on her stomach and resting my head on her chest. "Um..." Kiera said after I did this. "Sorry... is this uncomfortable to you?" I asked her. "No, it's fine... just confused as to why you're laying on my boobs," Kiera frowned at me. "Well, they're like pillows almost," I admitted to her. "Nice to see you appreciate them," Kiera smiled at me. "Weeeird," Red smiled at me. "Shut it, Red. Trying to sleep here," I smiled at her as I closed my eyes and the rest of the Eco girls did the same... all except for Blue, who stayed wide awake... or I thought so until I heard her snoring with her eyes wide open. "Blue sleeps with her eyes open? That's weird..." Kiera said as I smiled at her.

I simply fell asleep and ended up back in my mind, Black and Light looking a bit upset at the current situation. "Hey you two... are you doing any better?" I asked them as I approached them. "Yes... we're doing fine..." Black frowned. "We're just a bit... lonely without the others," Light sighed. "Well, I'm sure there could be some way for all of you to get reunited in my body after this whole ordeal is done," I smiled. "Hopefully... I never thought I'd miss those colored ladies at all, but I fucking miss them... not to mention what I had gone through when Skyheed separated us... I still have scars on me, see?" Black sighed as she showed the holes on her skin where the pumps were absorbing her Dark Eco. There was one on her stomach, on her right wrist, and even one behind her left ear. "And I can't heal her wounds myself, since she gets pain from my powers," Light frowned.

"I'm sorry about this, girls... I should've just stayed home in Bryona," I sighed. "And miss out on trying to save the world a third time? Come on! You're going to be legendary after this adventure!" Black smiled at me. "Thanks, but this adventure is already becoming my most dangerous one by far. Facing off against an opponent that was able to separate you from my body, giant Dark Apes that are tortured souls controlled by Skyheed, and the big loss of eco around the world? Yeah, this is definitely the most eventful and deadly adventure I've ever been on. And honestly, once this venture is over, I'm retiring from being a hero for good," I admitted to Black and Light. "I agree with you. Besides, Neena and Errol await us back home," Light smiled. "Yeah," I smirked as I felt myself waking up. "Looks like we've arrived. So long, ladies," I smiled at the duo.


	77. Chapter 77

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Once we got out of our bunks, I saw that it was daytime out and that we were all meeting up inside of the hangar for the planes. "Okay, we have 4 planes to work with now and we have tons of members. So who's all going to go to the Research Facility?" Sheena asked. "Well, to make it simpler, how about 4 teams of 3 each, since each of these planes have 3 seats? I'll go with Red and Blue," I said, my two eco girls smiling as they joined me. "Don't worry about us, hon. We can protect this place with ease," Yellow smiled as she winked at me, even that having a small effect as it shot a tiny yellow bullet out and it dissipated after it hit the wall.

"I'll go with Dax and Kiera," Jak said. "I can go with Phinite and Hurr," Zinyu smiled. "That leaves a final team to be made... how about myself, Cloud, and Roweena?" Sheena asked with a smile. "Okay, I shall accompany you all... so we're looking for Light Eco, correct?" Cloud asked. "Yes, we are. Do you know where the docking area of this facility could be?" Kiera asked. "Yes, I do. I should know, as it used to be where we had our chair treatments before Tym went missing... how very odd that he's actually with the pirates now," Cloud said. "Well, missy, that's because Skyheed threatened me with death if I didn't keep up them chair experiments and Phoenix saved me from it and hiding me on an island on the Brink," Tym explained.

"Okay, let's go," I smiled as I got into the Hellcat with Blue and Red, me getting on the controls and all of our planes then going down and exiting the place as Cloud's team led us through the skies until we eventually reached a small docking area that had few room to work with, but enough for our planes to dock at regardless. And once everyone finished docking, we then exited our planes and proceeded towards the door that would lead to the insides of the facility.

"Be careful, everyone... I can sense it. There are more Dark Eco creatures in this facility than Black can count! We need to proceed with caution," I said with a snort as we then continued forward and into an area that had some technology around the place and a certain door to the left. "Hmm... this door is locked right now and I don't have the key on me... don't even know anyone who would have a key that's on our side," Cloud frowned. "It's okay. We'll just go the long way around," I smiled as we continued forward and we saw that there was a large amount of blocks that floated in the air with a large chasm underneath us and some convenient poles to use on the way.

"Okay. Does anyone here not know how to grab onto and launch themselves off of those poles?" I asked. "I can't... sadly," Kiera admitted. "Neither can I," Cloud said. "Anyone else?" I asked. Nobody said a word. "Okay, I'll fly you two over then," I said as I let out my Light Flight wings and everyone that hadn't seen them before were immediately entranced by them. "Whoa... you look like an angel!" Cloud gawked as I grabbed hold of her and Kiera and I flew us down to the other side while Jak and everyone else took turns using the poles and eventually got down to our position. "Okay, let's move on now," Blue said with a fidgety voice as we soon entered a place that had large containment units as well as Dark Apes that were in stasis within them. Cloud gasped whenever she saw one Dark Ape in particular, her placing her hand against the glass and looking to be tearing up.

"M-My boy... he's even turned my... my boy into one... and these metal parts on him... he's trying to turn my baby into a monster of destruction!" Cloud exclaimed. "Well, the only way we'd be able to save him right now is if I opened a wound on his body and poured some of my Light Eco into his bloodstream. But that would require turning on his stasis capsule, which means extreme danger... are you all okay with this?" I asked. "We'll help to restrain him while you make a wound on him and then pour the eco into him," Phinite said as everyone teamed up behind me. "Okay... I think I can activate this panel... it requires dark eco to function... just a quick zap... and presto!" I said, the capsule opening up and the ape looking to be waking up when he saw us. "NOW!" Hurr exclaimed as he and everyone else immediately tackled the Dark Ape and held him down, me confused at how he wasn't actually fighting back.

"Wait... he's not fighting back?... I'm so confused right now..." Sheena gawked. "Hold on..." Cloud said as she knelt down and looked at the Dark Ape with sadness in her eyes. " **Cirrus**? Are you okay?" Cloud asked the Dark Ape, me now getting the name gimmick to the royal family. They all had sky and cloud-based names. "M-Mom... muh..." the Dark Ape spoke, our shock all over our faces. "Oh thank goodness you're alright! I thought you wouldn't recognize me!" Cloud collapsed into tears as I then went to Cirrus and sighed at him. "Listen... Cirrus... we want to help return you to your normal self... it requires me cutting you slightly and pouring Light Eco into your bloodstream... are you okay with this?" I asked him. His next words shocked me.

"C-Can't... be helped... d-dad... arti...ficial... no... blood... just... eco..." Cirrus said, my horror as well as Cloud's and the Brink girls' being plain as day. "He... he made it so Dark Eco is the only blood you have?... N-No... t-there's no hope... S-Skyheed... m-my boy... HE WILL PAY FOR DOING THIS TO YOU!" Cloud exclaimed loudly as I could sense something happening to her. She was trying to activate her Dark Eco powers. "Duchess, no!" Roweena exclaimed as I saw her undergo a transformation... she turned into a Dark Ape right in front of us! But... there was something different this time.

"Hah... hah... I'm... not attacking?... I... I thought that... was the end..." Cloud gasped as she suddenly returned to normal without a hitch, me amazed. "That Light Eco I gave you must've prevented you from going feral..." I gawked as I then looked at Cirrus with seriousness. "Cirrus, please tell me. What kind of Eco did your dad put in you?" I asked him. "D-Dark... but also... a small bit... of light..." Cirrus said, me immediately realizing something amazing. "I think I know why you're not attacking then. If you had just Dark Eco in you, you'd be attacking us with no sense of remorse. But, like my father used to tell me, 'even the smallest light shines through the thickest of darkness'. In this case, just a small bit of Light Eco among all the Dark is able to make you aware of what you're doing. You may be a Dark Ape now, but you're one that can act on his own accord," I smiled at him.

"Dark... Ape?" Cirrus asked. "Can you get up?" I asked as everyone got off of him. "I-I'll... try..." Cirrus said as he then tried to stand up, but fell over again, Cloud sighing again. "I see that not even becoming a Dark Ape can cure your polio... it's probably why Skyheed gave him a small bit of light eco along with his dark eco... he knew that Cirrus was crippled after having polio, so he probably realized that, if he was pure darkness, it wouldn't do any good on the battlefront... which is why he put you in this research facility in stasis," Roweena deduced. "R-Rowena?... I-Is that... you?" Cirrus immediately asked as he then turned himself over with his large arms and looked at her with a gasp. "Cirrus... I always wondered what happened to you after we girls disbanded from Aeropa... I'm glad to see that you're still you..." Roweena smiled as she hugged Cirrus with tears running down her face as well.

"I hate to interrupt, but we need to keep moving. That Light Eco won't wait forever," Zinyu said with a frown. "Right... but we need a team to return back to the planes with Cirrus. He's not going to be able to walk over there," Cloud said. "Leave that to me," Hurr smiled as he grabbed hold of Cirrus's body and let out his wings, but also doing something else. "You too heavy on own... so need more heft," Hurr said as he broke his disguise and we were all shown his true Metal Head form. He had gigantic wings on his back, he grew a giant horn from out of his head, and he had 6 legs underneath a very large body. He basically looked like a giant stab beetle! "Whoa! That's a big bug!" Cloud gawked. Hurr then proved his strength as he then effortlessly flew back to the hangars with Cirrus in hand, meaning that we had to continue on.

* * *

After encountering a room that had the dreaded chair within it and after going through a series of puzzles involving warping ourselves between Precursor statues (most of them ended with Blue doing so, since she had a move I'd not utilized with her before that could warp her between artifacts. We then eventually came to the room that I could sense held the Light Eco. The only problem was that it was in the pump systems and the pumps were shut off currently. "Hmm... I think that I could try and reactivate the pumps with Kiera's help in here, but it may take some time," Sheena said. "Okay, you do that," Dax smirked at them as we then waited for them to get into the systems and we waited for a small bit until the systems reactivated. "Okay. Now just a quick zap... and bingo," I smiled as I zapped the console and Kiera held the Light Eco in her grasp after collecting it from the pipe. "We did it! Now let's get back to the Phantom Blade," Phinite smirked as we then ran out of the place, but I immediately halted myself when Dax got sidetracked. Just how did he get sidetracked?

"Ooh! A candy machine!" Dax said as he approached a strange console and started to hit random buttons. "Daxter, come on, this doesn't look very safe," I said to him as I had to resort to going into Ottsel form due to the tight space he was in. But just as I was about to grab him, something happened we didn't expect. Both of us got grabbed together by a strange machine and I gasped at this. "HEY! Let us go!" I exclaimed as I was about to try and activate my Dark Eco claws, but before I could do that, another machine gagged me and Dax both with a rubber ball, me unable to get air into me because of how big the ball was! I managed to get it off completely after the machine dropped us into a large box, one that we had jumped onto from before.

"Okay! That's it! Who wants some of this?! Put 'em up!" Dax exclaimed as I immediately got a sense of dread. Dark Eco was coming in close. A ton of it. Way too close for comfort! "Dax! We need to get out of here before-" I was about to exclaim when the box suddenly lifted its side lids and, just as quickly as that happened, a pipe appeared from both flaps, the box filling up with Dark Eco! And the result? I felt my furry body undergo a hideous transformation as my chest completely ripped free of my shirt, my pants were stretched to the limit, and I felt my muscles and fangs grow furiously! "RRRGAGGH! ! !" I exclaimed... but it wasn't my voice. It was Black's! She was in control now!

"OH HELL YEAH! THIS FEELS SO GOOD!" she exclaimed like a madwoman as she saw Dax and they both smirked at each other. "Looks like you've become Dark too, Windy! Hehe! Let's get outta this place," Dax smirked in an extremely deep voice, both of us busting out of the box immediately afterwards and landing back on the main area, our thuds actually sounding out throughout the complex. "Heehee! Let's go see what the others think of our new look, ey Dax?" Black smirked wickedly. "After you, Windy," Daxter smirked as Black and Dax then made their ways back to the hangar, Jack, Blue, Kiera, and Red being the ones that were still here and all of them being shocked by our appearances. "Whoa... what the hell happened to you?" Jak asked when he saw us. "Heehee! An accidental bath in Dark Eco, and now I'm in control! Let me at those Hellcat controls, because I'm going to take ya for the ride of your life, girls!" Black snickered at Blue and Red, both of them looking a bit uneasy at Black driving the Hellcat. "Are you sure about that, Black?... After all, you tend to get a little crazy when you're in control of the wheel. Remember Wynn's first driving session?" Blue said with a bit of hesitance, something rare for her. "Can it, Blue! I've always wanted to drive this sumbitch! Now's my chance!" Black cackled as she got in the driver's seat and Blue and Red reluctantly got in. "Be sure not to ram into anything, Black," I warned her in my subconscious. "It's pointless to try and coax her away from this, Wynn. She won't let you back into control until she has a crack at flying... her words, not mine," Light said to me. "Fine, I'll let her have her fun..." I said with a smirk.


	78. Chapter 78

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

After Black was completely done having her fun (and demolishing some AI-driven Aeropan ships in the process with some special laser weapons), we eventually made it back to the Phantom Blade and Kiera gave the Eco Seeker the juice it needed. Only then did Black let me back in control and Daxter also returned to normal, my clothes needing a small bit of mending after that instance, so I had to get some spares from some of the other female pirates, none of them seeming to mind. "Hey... um... Wynn?" I heard Teena ask from behind me. "Yes, what is it?" I asked her as I finished putting on my new shirt, pants, and bra. "Well... I wanted to ask... do you think you could give me and my sisters some Light Eco blood? We really want to be able to use Dark Eco again without turning feral," Teena asked.

"I was actually thinking about doing just that, believe it or not," I admitted to her. She immediately then giggled in excitement as she went off to gather the other girls, all of them arriving when I was about to exit the bedrooms. "Okay... so how are you going to do this?" Meena asked. "Yellow? Can you help out with something?" I asked aloud, Yellow immediately rushing over to us. "How can I help?" she asked with a smirk. "I need you to help with making incisions on these girls so I can give some some of my Light Eco stores. Just one cut each," I said to her. "Okay," Yellow said as she looked at Roweena first and held her arm out, her eyes emitting a small knife of eco that carefully sliced into her skin, it starting to bleed a bit after. "Okay, now time to fill it," I said as I gave her some Light Eco from my body and inserted it into her bloodstream, me then closing the wound with a small dose of Light Regeneration.

I did the same with the others until I reached Teena, her looking a bit worried at Yellow. "I... I don't like needles or cutting... s-sorry..." she said with a sigh. "Okay, well do you have any fresh wounds at all?" I asked her. "W-Well... I do have one... it's a scab on my knee... will that be good enough?" she asked as she lifted her skirt slightly to show the scab in question, it being small, but still connected to a blood vessel. "It will. Just need to peel it off a bit..." I said as I picked it off for her, it then starting to bleed a bit as I sent the Light Eco into her bloodstream, mending the scab with Light Regeneration afterwards. "Okay... that was kinda weird," I heard Cloud say from behind me. "You're talking to the queen of weirdness, Duchess," I smirked at her in honesty.

We then proceeded back to the helm and we saw that the others were having a small argument over the Eco Seeker. "I say we should go off to Far Drop first," Phoenix frowned at Jak, them being the ones arguing. "And I think we should go to the closer one," Jak frowned. "Ladies? Am I interrupting a cat fight in progress? Maybe I can assist?" I asked with a smirk at Phoenix and Jak, both of them immediately shutting up when I came in. "So what's going on here?" I asked, looking at Blik, as he held the Eco Seeker in hand and I saw that the arrow was fidgeting between going to the northwest and going to the north. "The Eco Seeker is pointing to different parts that it needs in order to function. One is in an area to the northwest, and the other is to the north, in Far Drop. Jak wants to go to the one that's closer, Phoenix and his crew want to go to Far Drop," Phoenix explained.

"Okay. Do you happen to know what awaits us at the closer one, Phoenix?" I asked him, wondering if that were the issue. "Yes, I do... it's the Old Aeropan Barracks, where Skyheed made all the Dark Eco experiments before finally getting the Dark Warrior project correctly. As such, it has incomplete monstrosities, heaps of Dark Eco, and if the security defenses are still active, the barracks themselves are able to shoot nuke missiles at bigger threats," Phoenix explained. "Really? Well, what does the facility run on?" I asked. "They run on Dark Eco, much like everything used by the Aeropans," Tym said as he appeared from behind us. "Also, I have the passcode to get inside of the barracks," he explained. "Well, we have no worries, then! Since I'm a Dark Eco sage, I can just fry those security systems to bits! And if they try to send a nuke at us, I'll just force it to explode while it's still inside of the place!" I smirked. "You're serious? You're a Dark Eco sage? Is that how you are able to fight Skyheed's control when you use your powers?" Cloud asked.

"Honestly, before we arrived at the Brink, all I was able to use were my Dark claws... but now, after being here for awhile, I'm able to use my Dark Eco powers more often than usual... probably because of the mass abundance of Dark Eco in these areas," I said with a frown. "I see..." Cloud said. "However, Skyheed himself proved how dangerous he was the moment we met him. While I had my fellow Eco girls inside of my body, Skyheed forced Black out of my body and tried to harvest her for Dark Eco while I was about to get more pumped into me. Light saved us at the last minute and only through Tym's help was I able to get Black back inside of me... but in order to prevent him from doing so again if we run into him once more, I had him separate Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green from my body to prevent Skyheed from attempting something like that again," I said. "Skyheed is not going to get out of this alive, I swear it... I leave it up to you, Wynn. The Aeropan Barracks, or Far Drop?" Skyheed asked me. "Let's head off to the Barracks first. With my mastery over Dark Eco, we'll be safe, I promise," I smiled as I then looked back at Tym. "And you're going to be joining us for this adventure, since you have the password," I said to the old sage. "Understood," Tym said with confidence. "It'll be roughly 1 hour until we reach the Barracks, so I suggest you go and have some lunch with the other pirates," Phoenix smiled. "Yay! Eating time!" me and my fellow Eco girls said at the same time. "Jinx!" we then all said again.

* * *

After eating a good, hearty meal with everyone else we eventually came across the barracks, us then deciding who would go into the barracks themselves. "Okay, who all will be going into the barracks?" Jak asked. "I'm going with you and Dax," Kiera smiled at Jak. "I'll go with Wynn and Teena," Aracid smiled. "And since the hangar only has enough space for 3 planes rather than 5, I shall accompany anyone who wants to go with me," Tym said. "I'll go with you," Cloud said with a smile. "And so will I," Roweena smirked. "Everyone else should standby in case the security defenses activate," I said. "You can count on us," Tess smiled. "Okay, let's head off," I said as I got into the Bomber with my team, Jak got in the Hellcat with his team, and Cloud got in the other Hellcat with her team.

We then proceeded down towards the Barracks and we waited at the front entrance to the fortress until Tym arrived. He then put in the codes into the security lock and the door opened up with no alarms at all. "Okay, if I'm correct, there should be some kind of ancient artifact in the furthest point of this area... we could just go through all that icky Dark Eco to get there, or we could use a secret passage right here," Tym smiled as he revealed an air vent from above us that looked to lead somewhere else, it being large enough for us to enter. "Metal Head Leaders? Follow me with wings," I smiled as I let out my Light Eco wings and I joined them, all of us flying up and into the vent and then flying the rest of the way into an area that looked to have gauges and energy readings all throughout it. And on the ground, right by the main console, was a small artifact, me picking it up and sensing that it had the same properties of the Eco Seeker. Tons of Dark and Light Eco combined inside of it with hints of the other 4 colored ones. "I've got a piece of the Eco Seeker.. it looks to be a coordination device. I bet it would tell us the exact location of the Eco Core if we combine it with the other two parts," I smirked into the radio as we then went back through the vents and back where we had come from, us smirking at just how easy it was.

"Wow, we barely had to do any work! Thanks for the save, Tym," I smirked at the old guy. "It's the least I could do," Tym smiled. But just as we were about to laugh it off, we heard turbulence happen on our radios. "Guys! You need to get back here fast! The defenses have activated!" Phoenix exclaimed into our radios, forcing us to immediately run to our ships and zoom off quickly, us seeing that the barracks had quite the interesting defense mechanism. The walls that protected it from the waters were actually now fully armed with cannons and laser guns! "Time to destroy," I smiled as Black took control and she smiled at how everything ran on Dark Eco. "This little piggy went BOOM!" she exclaimed as she forced the first nuke to destroy the cannon tower on the left. "This little piggy exploded!" she laughed as she forced another nuke to demolish the one on the right. "And this little piggy destroyed the entire fucking place! WHOO!" she exclaimed in a mad fit of excitement as she forced the final nuke to destroy the final tower as well as forced the Eco inside of the facility to explode all over, the place now being a crumpled mess of dark eco and charred metal.

"HOO BOY! You're the best damn Dark Eco sage I've ever seen, missy! Heeheehoo!" Tym laughed at that through my radio as Black let me have control again. "Thank you, thank you, all credit goes to Black, but thank you," I smiled. "Heh. Thanks for not taking all the glory," Black snickered at me from my subconscious. "I doth hope that the next piece is just as easy to get," Light said with ye olde English once more. "Indeed," I smirked back at them as I then flew the Bomber and my friends into the Phantom Blade and we then went over to meet with Phoenix. "Okay, that's one down, and one more piece to go. So it's in Far Drop, right Kiera?" I asked as I put the coordinator onto the Eco Seeker, it actually giving us a map of where we needed to find the final piece. And it was a map of Far Drop's town! "I recognize where that blip is! It's at Barter's tavern! Let's go!" Phoenix smirked.


	79. Chapter 79

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Since the trip was shorter, our group only had to wait at least 3 hours this time, which I then decided to dedicate to getting to learn more about Cloud and Cirrus, deciding to speak with them in private in the bedrooms. "So... what do you want to talk about?" Cloud asked me after I got them in the room with me. "I wanted to ask you a bit about your past... you know, before all this malarkey happened," I said to them with a smile. "You... want to know... about... our past?" Cirrus asked, him still a bit in pain from the Dark Eco in his body, but Green had helped him recover a bit from the pain from before. She wasn't able to cure his legs from the polio, but he was now able to move about normally with his arms and he was able to speak more words than normal.

"Yes. Before Skyheed went off the handle, how was your lives and how was Aeropa overall?" I asked them, wondering what their answers would be. "Well... when I was growing up... everyone got along... even though we got chair treatments... at first... mum and dad told me... we needed chair treatments... to be able to defend from pirates... but that was... almost 3 months ago... when dad... turned into a monster... I don't know why... but I can sense it... the Dark Eco has corrupted him... he's gone into insanity from the darkness..." Cirrus explained, him needing to wheeze in and out after that, most likely because he had gotten a bit worked up. He then grabbed something from a nearby cot and I saw it was an inhaler. He puffed it into his mouth and he gasped a breath afterwards.

"He's been meaning to tell someone for so long. But it tends to get his asthma flaring," Cloud explained. "So before Skyheed went into madness, was he a good person?" I asked. "One of the nicest you could ask for in a husband... he gave equal opportunity to all in Aeropa, just so long as they went to the chair at least once. He had perfected it with the help of Tym so that the Dark Eco wouldn't harm the citizens of Aeropa, but just give them strength against any opposition if we ever came under attack. And Aeropa used to be a very lovely city that anyone could become a part of, even if they were a pirate beforehand. I mean, just look at your female friends in the 'Eeena' girls, as I called them," Cloud smiled.

"So you knew that they were adopted from Far Drop's orphanage?" I asked her. "Yes, and so did Skyheed. Though Jetta insisted that she didn't share the location of Far Drop, because there are multiple Aeropans that disliked pirates long before Skyheed went off the handle... but now, with Phoenix becoming the captain of the pirates, Skyheed is trying to find out where Far Drop is at all costs... that's why he killed Jetta in front of everyone in Aeropa, myself and those four poor girls as well... that was nearly 2 or 3 weeks ago... and everything after that until yesterday is a blur, because of me becoming a Dark Ape," Cloud explained. "Do you suppose that me giving him some Light Eco in his blood may make Skyheed good again?" I asked.

"I fear even that wouldn't be enough... he's so corrupted by Dark Eco... that it's even infected his insides... his heart is made completely of Dark Eco... not even your Metal Head allies... have hearts made of Dark Eco..." Cirrus said with a sigh. "I see... so the only way to stop him... is to put him out of his misery..." Cloud said with tears in her eyes. "I promise that I'll make it quick," I sighed. "Please..." Cloud sighed. We then decided to meet back up with the others and saw that they were all engaging in some games, which I smiled at. "Wanna join us in a game of cards?" the Brink sisters asked. "Sure," I smiled as I joined them with Cloud and Cirrus.

We eventually made it to Far Drop, and it was decided that I would go with Teena and Yellow, Jak would go with Daxter and Tess, and Meena would go with Phinite and Arirouge. "Okay, let's have some fun at the tavern," I smiled as we all touched down in the hangar of Far Drop and we moved our way towards the tavern. "Okay, remember before we go in to holster our weapons. No weapons are allowed in the bar," I warned everyone. "Understood," Meena smiled. "Well, I'm a walking weapon, so maybe I should stay outside," Yellow smirked. "Good idea," Teena giggled.

We then made it to Barter's Tavern and Yellow waited outside while the rest of us went inside, me having the Eco Seeker on me and it beeping like crazy when we entered the place, the arrow appearing and pointing directly at a very attractive female pirate, her looking to have a captain's hat on as well as looking quite annoyed from the beeping. "Ugh, can you shut that thing off?" she groaned. "Sorry, it's reacting to something that we need and you have it on you. A piece of Precursor tech," I said to her, noticing a small sphere in her shirt pocket, which I knew went into the only remaining hole in the Eco Seeker. "That small sphere you have in your pocket. We need it for very important purposes," Meena said.

"Hah! And why should I listen to an Aeropan of all people? Oh, I know all about you and your sisters' restaurant, Eena girl," the pirate frowned. "Well, I'm no longer an Aeropan... not after Skyheed killed our adoptive mother... we need that small sphere in order to stop him from finding the Eco Core and taking over the world with it. If he isn't stopped, then I guarantee you that you won't be a pirate anymore. You'll be dirt under his shoes that he can scrape off whenever he pleases," Teena said with tears in her eyes when she thought of her mom. "Skyheed killed your mom?... Who was she again?" the pirate asked. "Her name was Jetta Stars... and believe it or not, you really can't call these girls Aeropans because they started their lives in Far Drop's orphanage. So that means that they're technically pirates and Aeropans," Tess smiled.

"Really? Well how about this? I'll let you have the sphere, but only if you beat me in an arm wrestling match, little blonde rat," the pirate smiled. "Oh, you're going to regret that bet, girl," Tess smiled as she hopped off of Teena's shoulder and onto the ground, her sighing and turning into her dark form afterwards, shocking the pirate big time. "Uh... N-Nevermind! Y-You can have the sphere just please don't eat me!" the female pirate said with fear in her eyes as she threw the sphere at me and I caught it, the pirate still shaking even after Tess returned to normal. "That was just no fun at all, ya know? Ah really wanted to see ya get yer arm broken by her," Phinite giggled. "Shut it... just promise that you'll beat Skyheed before he does anything that will hurt us," the pirate female frowned. "Understood. Just be sure to watch your back. There's a storm a comin' and I'm not liking it," Arirouge said with a smile as we then exited the bar and out towards the Phantom Blade once again.

Once we docked on it, I placed the next sphere into the Eco Seeker and I gasped as it transformed again, revealing yet another indentation! And it also was giving us a detailed map of where to find this next piece. "Hmm... strange... it's pointing to the far south and the area in question has a giant vortex leading downwards... where could something like that be?" I asked, making Phoenix and the Brink sisters gasp. "Oh god... there's only one place in the Brink that has that description... Sector Zero... the place that our mom said was where our dad went missing and never came back... if you enter that vortex, you need to make sure not to exit the tunnel and beware of the ghosts of fallen pirates that have ventured it previously. Only the most experienced pilot should enter that place," Meena said with concern. "How long will it take to venture out there?" Phinite asked. "Roughly an 12 hour journey if we're going from Far Drop to there. It's very far south. So I suggest that you go and get some shut-eye. I'll wake you up when we get there," Phoenix said. "Understood," I smiled. "In the meantime, us Metal head Leaders will help you after our half hour sleep is done," Xin smiled. "Minus me... Ah'm dead tired... must be 'cause Ah'm a Precursor now..." Phinite said with a yawn.


	80. Chapter 80

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

After getting a good sleep (this time laying on Cloud's chest in Ottsel form and her not minding one bit) we woke up to the ship giving us a small siren that I knew was for waking up instead of for emergencies because it was played to the tune of the cancan. "Ugh, okay, okay, we're getting up... I hate the cancan so much..." Cloud groaned as she and I woke up and got ready to go out and meet the others, us seeing that we had come to an area that was filled with storms and tons of debris, almost like a graveyard of broken ships and dreams. And in the center of a large set of clouds was a large vortex that swirled almost like a black hole, but it not sucking anything up at all.

"Okay, so which of us will be daring enough to go into that thing?" Jak asked. "Well, out of all of us pilots, I'd say that the most impressive would be the Brink Sisters without a doubt," I said, making them all a bit uneasy. "A-Are you sure?... I'm a little scared of that place," Teena said. "Me too..." Sheena said. "Aw, come on, girls! We can finally find out what happened to daddy if we do this! Plus, we need that part of the Eco Seeker. If we don't get it, then Skyheed may find the Eco Core before we do!" Roweena frowned. "I'm going with Roweena," Meena smiled. "Okay, and we need one more for the tail gunner, so I'll head out with you ladies," I smiled at them. "Okay, so that's it then. We'll try and help you as best we can from the radios," Kiera said. "Okay, let's go, ladies," I said as I hopped in the tail gunner seat of the Bomber and Roweena and Meena joined me with Roweena being the pilot.

We then zoomed out of the Phantom Blade and directly into the eye of the vortex, us entering a very trippy tunnel of dark green before we encountered a tunnel on a larger scale that held tons of debris floating in the air as well as the vortex's sides looking to be filled with electricity. We continued to go down unopposed as I attacked anything that came from behind, those being some very strange ships that were coated in a green goo. But it was then that I realized what they were. "Ghost pirates. We've dealt with the Queen of the Lurkers, Metal Heads galore, a mob boss, Dark Apes... and now ghost pirates. Can this world get anymore crazy?!" I exclaimed in giddiness as I kept shooting at the ghastly pirates as something then started to beep on our radar.

"Guys! The part of the Eco Seeker is nearby, but it's being protected by a big foe! I have no idea what it is, but the energy readings are off the charts!" Cloud said with worry in her voice. "I think I see it... it's a giant ghost pirate!" Meena gawked as I turned the gun around and I was shocked. It was an enormous ghost pirate with a captain's hat on him, a sword for one of his hands, and he had a peg leg that was fashioned to look like an actual foot. "Wait... who are you?" the ghost pirate asked when he saw our plane approach. "We're just visitors that want an important artifact that you're guarding. That sphere inside of that large rock," Meena said. "... Do you know a woman named Jetta Staarrrs?... If not, leave," the ghost pirate said, Meena gasping as did Roweena. "Do we know her?! She adopted us and took us into her care in Aeropa!" Meena exclaimed.

"Y-Your essence... it is truthful... you say you know her and that you are pirates... where do you come from?" the ghost pirate asked as he reduced in size so that he was now the same size as us. "We were born in Far Drop and lived in the orphanage there. But because Jetta knew where Far Drop was, due to her husband being a pirate before his disappearance to this very place, she came and adopted us and gave us homes in Aeropa," Roweena smiled. "Then that means... you... you're my darlings... minus whatever the orange thing is in the tail gunner seat," the ghost pirate said. "Very astute of you, mister. I'm their best friend, Wynn D," I smiled. "Ah... I have heard of you, miss Wynn... even though we ghost pirates are undead and are trapped in this vortex for eternity, we hear much chatter on you from radios both far and near... and as for you girls... I'm sorry that you have to learn this... but I am Jetta's husband..." the ghost pirate said, Roweena and Meena smiling with tears in their eyes as they sniffed in a bit. "You don't need to be sorry, daddy... we're just glad to learn of what finally happened to the heroic pirate our momma told us so much about... but times are grim right now... and I'm sure you know why, considering you hear radio chatter all the time like you say," Meena said.

"I have heard... Skyheed has taken over Aeropa and he has killed my wife in cold blood... I have been unable to rest in this vortex after my passing, but I am just glad to know that you're all safe... please, take the sphere. I know it will be of use to you all. Stop Skyheed and bring peace to the world once more," the ghost pirate said as he disappeared into the outer reaches of the vortex, allowing us to go to the sphere in question and for me to grab it with ease by jumping out with a grapple line and grabbing it before being tugged back to my seat.

"Okay, now let's return back to the Phantom Blade," Roweena said. "Bye, daddy... We'll come back to visit again, we promise," Meena smiled with a small sob as we turned around and back the way we came, us exiting the vortex to see a sight we weren't prepared for. "Oh shit! Skyheed! He's here in the Behemoth!" Phoenix exclaimed into the radio. "Everyone! Either get on a plane or defend the main deck from attack! We're in for a hot one!" I exclaimed as I knew that the Behemoth wouldn't be easy to take down. It had armor plating of Synthinium all over it, and when I tried to use my Dark Eco powers to make it's power sources explode, the Synthinium prevented me from attacking it!

"Dammit! He's smarter than I took him credit for... he's coated that entire plane in armor that's immune to my Dark Eco powers! We'll need to take him out the old-fashioned way. With bullets, lasers, and a whole lot of barrel rolls," I exclaimed at Roweena and Meena as they immediately did some maneuvers and attacked the plane with the Bomber's missiles and laser attachments, them actually managing to break through the covering of the armor, but not by much. "Hah! So it looks like the Brink sisters are trying to attack me? Activate the Eco Power Nodes, lock onto their ship, and blast it to bits!" Skyheed said through the radio as he did just that, large pink generators appearing from his ship soon after, all of them connected to it and having cannons latched onto them.

"Hah! This is your big plan?" I smiled as he let his defenses down long enough for me to cause the power nodes to explode! Not just the ones that he had shown, but also managing to use my Dark Eco powers to disable the other ones as well before he got the bright idea to close up the areas of the ship he left vulnerable. "GAH! They've got a Dark Sage with the-... Oh shit. It's that Wynn D girl! It's gotta be her! Retreat for now! Retreat!" Skyheed exclaimed over the radios as the Behemoth actually flew off afterwards, me smiling at this. "Whoa... did I just hear that right? Skyheed issued a retreat? None of us pirates have been able to do that in our entire lives! He must see you as a serious threat to have done that," Phoenix said in our radios. "Well, we've got the final part at least, so let's return to the Blade and see what the Seeker tells us," I smiled.

* * *

Once we returned to the Phantom Blade, we gave the sphere to Kiera and the Eco Seeker was finally completed. The arrow then pointed towards an area we had already been to. "It's pointing towards the Research Facility... we must have missed something on our first trip there..." Kiera said with a frown. "Come to think of it... I remember that the Research Facility was built upon something else, but we could never find out what it was..." Phoenix said. "It's gotta be Precursor tech, then. And my guess is that it'll lead us straight to the Eco Core! How much you guys want to bet?" I smiled. "Sorry, I don't take bets," Phoenix smirked with a chuckle.

"But then that leaves an issue... if we take the Phantom Blade there with us, then our presence there is sure to alert Skyheed... we'll need to find out some way to go after the Eco Core without having the Blade come with us," Cloud said. "Don't worry about that, mates. I can take care of the Blade in your stead. You all just go out and get to that place, we'll be there afterwards to pick you up," Klout smiled... but I couldn't help but feel suspicious. "Okay. Then here's what we'll do... we'll park the Phantom Blade at least 20 miles out from the Research Facility and then we'll take our jets and go there ourselves. We should also have some people remain on the Phantom Blade in case anything screwy happens," I said with seriousness. "Don't worry about us Metal Head Leaders. We can stay here if ya wish," Phinite smiled. "Same with me..." Cirrus smiled. "Okay, so that means that we'll have myself, Jak, and Kiera go as their own team, Tess, Daxter, and Cloud go as their own team, Red, Blue, and Yellow in another, Green, Phoenix, and Teena as another, and Meena, Roweena, and Sheena as their own team. Let's get going off to the Research Rig!" I smiled. "Okay, the course will take at least 3 hours to get to if we have someone help us with our thrusters," Phoenix smiled. "Sure, I can help you," Blue smiled happily as she activated her powers and the engines burst to life, the force actually knocking most of us down as Phoenix then got to the helm and piloted.


	81. Chapter 81

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

After the 3 hour wait, we eventually came upon seeing the Research Rig from far off, but only by a tiny bit. "Okay, now time to go into our ships. Everyone ready?" I asked with a smirk. "Check," they all said while some said "Yes." "Okay, let's get down there and find that Eco Core!" I smiled, all of us doing just that and us getting into our different planes, me and my team getting in my Hellcat, Tess and his group in the other, and everyone else chose their own planes. We then proceeded into the research facility and I immediately knew where the thing would be. "I can sense it... an ancient elevator lays behind this locked door... I think I may be able to hack into it," I said as I saw it was powered by Dark Eco.

I then did my magic and very soon, the door unlocked for us, allowing us to get inside and see the elevator in question, all of us going down it and seeing that it was quite a long ride down. "Whoa... look at all these glowing Dark Eco Crystals... and I think we just found the biggest of them all," I gawked as we saw it right in front of us. A giant stone of Eco concentration, it looking to be a bit unstable due to Skyheed's meddling, but we had found it. "The Eco Core.. it looks completely dead!" Phoenix gawked. "Maybe give this thing a little boost in energy..." I smiled as I activated the panel with some Dark Eco and the Core flung to life, it being covered in negative energies. "Hmm... I think I can destabilize it... and... that should do it! It will take some time to stabilize, but we'll need to do it slowly, otherwise, it'll-" Kiera was about to say until we heard some noise from behind us.

"Hehe. Looks like we arrived just in time... and guess what I found. A little pretty boy," I heard Klout say behind me as I saw something that immediately made me, the Brink girls, and Cloud look shocked. "S-S-Skyheed?... Something about all this looks extremely fishy to me," I frowned as I could sense it within both him and Klout. Anger and trickery. "Klout you captured Skyheed! Good show!" Phoenix smirked. "Not quite, Phoenix. I smell a rat when I see one. Go ahead and fess up, you two! I know what you're plotting," I frowned at them as my Eco girls got in front of me to defend if needed. "Haha! You can see through anything, can't you, Wynn D? Here, Klout. There's a lot more where that came from," Skyheed smirked as he threw a wad of cash at Klout.

"I knew it. Looks like your first mate is the first to betray you, Phoenix," Cloud frowned. "You traitor!" Phoenix growled lowly at Klout and the other pirates that also cheated us. "No, you, sir, are the traitor. You and those horrible Brink Girls," Skyheed growled lowly. "Don't you DARE talk that way about them, Skyheed! Need I remind you what you did to ME?! YOUR OWN WIFE?! And our son! YOU TURNED HIM INTO A MONSTER!" Cloud exclaimed at Skyheed with tears and anger in her eyes. "What the... Cloud? What are you doing conspiring with these pirates?!" Skyheed exclaimed. "I owe them my life, which you jeopardized in the first place by turning me into that horrid beast! You had no right to murder Jetta in cold blood in front of her own children! You had no right to turn all of us Aeropans into Dark Apes that bend to your will the moment they use Dark Eco of any kind! AND YOU HAD FUCKING RIGHT TO DO WHAT YOU DID TO OUR SON!" Cloud exclaimed as she turned into a Dark Ape again, her acting on her own accord, Skyheed looking at her in shock and fear.

"Kill all of them. Right now!" Skyheed growled as he backed away, Cloud not liking that answer one bit. She ran full force at Klout and smashed his face in before he could think of pulling out a gun, all the other pirates looking at her in fear. "Who's up next for a destruction of brain matter?" I growled as I turned Dark as well, Black now coming out to play as Daxter and Tess turned into their Dark forms as well. "T-They're all monsters!" the pirates exclaimed in fear as they were too scared to move. They were petrified. "None of us are the monsters, idiots," Cloud growled as she pointed to Skyheed and she took something off of her finger and threw it at his face, that being something that made Skyheed gasp audibly at. "I don't ever want to see you again! We are no longer Duchess and Duke! No longer Man and Wife! We are now Sheriffs and Outlaws. And you are the biggest outlaw of them all," Cloud growled as I saw something start to happen with the Eco Core. It was getting unstable from the Dark Eco forms we had all taken on at once. "GUYS! Back to normal! The Core can't control itself!" Kiera exclaimed, me having to pull Cloud to our elevator and all of us going up it as well as the Eco Core rising up along with us.

The exact moment that we had all got to the top of the elevator, we booked it to the Phantom Blade before the entire place could be destroyed by the rising of the core. And when we were on board, we saw that the others that had stayed on the ship were actually drugged and were sleeping like logs all over the place, including the Metal Head Leaders and Cirrus! "I should've killed him when I had the chance! No one hurts my boy and gets away with it!" Cloud exclaimed as she then started to cry profusely as Phoenix got a sudden emergency alert on his systems. "Hello?" he asked into the radio. And the words that came out of it were from Barter.

"Far Drop under attack! Dark Creatures EVERYWHERE! Please come help defend city! Running thin on troops!" Barter's voice said into the systems, making all of us gasp at that. "We need to get over there ASAP! I have no doubt in my mind that Klout spilled Far Drop's location before going to Skyheed! We need to get there and stop the assault!" Phoenix exclaimed. "I have an idea of how to do that easily. Everyone, get down. I'm going to activate a power that I have wanted to use for so long!" Blue smirked as I knew exactly what power she was talking about. "Everyone, do as she says! She's about to do something really insane!" I exclaimed as we all got down on our hands and knees and she activated it. Hyper Speed. The ship zoomed forward faster than the eye could blink and we then got to the location of Far Drop within a few seconds! "W-Whoa... that was spooky!" Kiera said as she looked to have crazy hair from the experience, same with pretty much everyone. "We'll worry about hairdos later, right now, we need to save Far Drop from the assault! Everyone, get in the planes and stay sharp! We're in for a hot one!" Red said with seriousness.

* * *

When we all entered Far Drop (Phoenix stayed on the ship to try and wake up the other members of our kickass crew), we saw the entire place looked to have serious damage already, mostly from fire and obvious explosions as we came across some Dark Mutants that were manning some guns on platforms, which I simply put out of their misery with frying their brains and causing them to fall along with the guns. They didn't even turn back to normal. "Let's move it!" I exclaimed as we saw the source of the issues we would face was a large Drop Ship, me immediately noticing that it ran on Dark Eco! "Time to go boom, Drop Ship!" I exclaimed as I forced the machine to explode everywhere, the Brink sisters gasping and crying hysterically when they saw something to the far north... the orphanage... it was gone. All that remained there was a smoldering pile of ash. "All those innocent children... Auntie Biv... all of them... all gone..." Sheena sobbed as she collapsed on the ground in a mess of tears, me immediately responding to that by intentionally locking my Eco sensors on all the other Dark Mutants in the town and causing all of them to explode in unison, the damage done being minimal, but Far Drop saved from further destruction regardless. "We won't let these deaths go unanswered, girls. We will make Skyheed pay for this. I swear it," I frowned at them as we proceeded back to our ships and we got a message from Skyheed. "GOD DAMMIT! Now they're sending in the Behemoth to Far Drop! You're mad Skyheed! There are innocent children and women in far drop! People that have never been pirates before!" Phoenix exclaimed. "There are no more children in Far Drop, Phoenix... the ground forces demolished the orphanage. It was the only building to be damaged completely. Skyheed intentionally went after the orphanage first and he knows it!" Roweena exclaimed in fury as Skyheed then got on the radio.

"They would become future pirates, so I simply eradicated their generation before they could threaten my rule," Skyheed said with zero remorse in his voice. Just pure darkness. "THAT TEARS IT! I'm coming after you at the source!" I exclaimed as I activated my Light Flight Wings and forced them to widen to the length of a epic proportions. "I'm going to tear that Behemoth apart! Kiera, you man a ship on your own. Everyone else get in your respective ships and help me demolish this madman!" I exclaimed as I then jumped high with the Light Eco flowing through my veins and forced my wings to fly me quickly over towards the gigantic ship, the shock plain as day on the radios.

"What the?! What is that creature with those gigantic wings?!" Skyheed exclaimed. "Someone who is going to make you rot in hell for your crimes against the completely innocent!" Light exclaimed as she gained control of my body and forced a blast of Light Eco at something that was new on the ship. A power Crystal. She demolished it with a single blast of Light Eco, which made Skyheed gasp at it.

"What the fuck?! Retreat! Retreat!" Skyheed exclaimed in fear once again. "NOT THIS TIME, MONSTER!" I exclaimed as Light forced another blast to the Behemoth's sides, making a giant hole in the machine before something happened that I didn't expect. "GAH! USE HYPER DRIVE MODE!" Skyheed exclaimed, the ship then thrusting forward quickly and effortlessly, just as fast as Blue did to our ship. "DAMMIT! He got away!... Rgh... Time to go back to the Phantom Blade and regroup," I growled as I flew the rest of the way to the top of the Phantom Blade and sighed as I let my wings down. I was winded after doing that much in such a short amount of time. I went down the elevator after catching my breath and went to meet with the others, a lot of them looking at me with smiles for what I had accomplished.

"Not just once, but twice you forced Skyheed to retreat. And you managed to do incredible damage to the Behemoth... but we still lost many good friends in Far Drop... it's time that we strike back at Skyheed and hit him where it hits hard. An assault on Aeropa!" Phoenix said. "Yeah, that's real smart. Except that Skyheed's sensors would be able to detect us the moment we get in range... huh? Wait a minute..." Kiera said as she looked at the computer and she saw that we had received a message in text. "It's saying... Use the warp pad in the Old Barracks to get to Aeropa... it sounds like a tra-" she was about to say until a code came onto the screen. "I believe that Skyheed asked me to build a warp pad that led from Aeropa to the Barracks once... he installed a security code on the door to prevent anyone from using it," Tym said. "Well, this secret admirer just gave us the access codes," I smirked.

"Haha! With that code, you'll be able to slip into Aeropa for an assault before his radar can say Incoming! We'll need our best destruction forces to head out on this venture!" Tym smirked. "Okay... we've already been briefed by Phoenix on what happened, so we're prepared to help no matter what. We need that Eco Core back in action so our children won't go feral. So we need to do this and we need to do this yesterday," Zinyu frowned. "Okay, we'll need strong forces to head out to the place, but we'll also need a separate team to pick up our jets after we all go there and get in the portal," I said.

"I think the Brink Girls, Cirrus, and I can handle being the plane retrievers. We aren't hoping to assault our second home. There are some legitimately good people in Aeropa, but knowing Skyheed, he'll turn them all loose on us," Cloud said. "Understood. You'll all go into a set of two planes while the rest of us either enter the barracks in ships of our own or we get flown there by Metal Head Leaders," Jak said. "Oh hell yeah! Time to do some destruction! I say that, when we get to Aeropa, all us Leaders should turn into our true forms to lay siege to anything Skyheed has power over," Blik smirked at that. "This should be a sweet bit of destruction," Aracid smiled with a hiss of her long tongue. "Let's get to work then!" Tess smirked as Phoenix got on the helm and, with Blue's assistance, we zoomed off towards the Old Barracks to find our source at vengeance... and hopefully, the Eco Core.


	82. Chapter 82

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Once we got to the Old Barracks, we all proceeded into the place with the Metal Head Leaders having to carry Phinite, Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and myself. "Okay, now that we're here, I think I know which door to open up," I said as we entered the complex while the Brink Sisters went to get the planes back to the Phantom Blade with Phinite's help. "Okay everyone I think this is the door," I said as we came across a large door that had a keypad on it. I entered the code given to us by our mystery assistant and the door opened up with a ding. And on the other side, we found a large portal, which Jak immediately activated as we then proceeded through it, me having to defeat a small bit of Dark Warriors before they could join us on the other side. We eventually got everyone on the other side of the portal and we then closed it good by destroying the portal itself. "There. Now we can go through this town unopposed," Kiera smirked.

"Okay, here is what we're going to do. We Metal Head Leaders will turn into our true forms and destroy any kind of machinery that is important to Skyheed's fleet, especially their radar systems. Meanwhile, you guys will go through the place to try and find Skyheed himself. Once you get to him, do your best to defeat him in combat. We'll send a message to the Brink Sisters via Dark Eco radar when we've got the radar destroyed," Xin said with a smile. "Okay, let's demolish this place!" I smiled as the Leaders all activated their powers and all of them broke out of their disguises, minus Phinite... she couldn't do so because she was now a Precursor. "Dammit... Ah can't be a Metal Head Leader anymore if Ah'm an Ottsel... WHOA!" she gawked as something happened to her when she said Metal Head Leader.

Phinite immediately returned to her normal human disguise in front of all of us! "Ya'll have gotta be kidding me! All it had to take was me saying Metal Head Leader to turn back to normal?! Ugh... well, now to transform into my true form," Phinite said with a smile as she broke her disguise and turned into her dragon form while I looked at the other Metal Head Leaders that I hadn't seen their true forms.

Xin looked like a giant bird with 4 insect legs and giant bird wings along with her regular Metal Head wings. Arirouge looked like a giant horse with a human torso and horse body, making him look like a centaur, just with green, soulless eyes. And finally, Zinyu looked to be a giant cat monster with the biggest wings of all of them in terms of insect wings. And he had quite the set of whiskers. "Zinyu... you um..." I gawked at him from my perspective. "Yeah, I know, I look like a giant cat. I hate it too, but it gets the job done," Zinyu frowned at me as he and the others then smiled at the city of Aeropa. "Time to destruct!" Hurr smirked as all of them rushed out and started to demolish the city, leaving our ground forces to move through the town itself, which now had some obvious damage to it from the Metal Head Leaders transforming in the middle of the street.

We then proceeded through the ruined streets of Aeropa, defeating any kind of Dark Warriors that tried to attack us, which we defeated and they turned back to normal citizens... but I made sure that, when I did defeat them, we didn't kill them. I just knocked them unconscious with a blow to the head and then cut their skin to give them some Light Eco, which made them return to their normal selves afterwards. It was the least I could do for the Brink sisters and for the welfare of Aeropa. Sure, we were destroying some important parts of it, but we didn't want Aeropa to die off. We just needed to eliminate Skyheed and the city would be allowed to return to normal.

"You're very noble to be returning these people to their senses rather than kill them, Wynn," Kiera smiled at me. "We need to keep moving. Only a little bit more until we reach Skyheed. I can sense his life force close by, at the top of this tall structure... there's an elevator inside of it that can lead us up there," Green said. I halted her before she could board it, however. "You stay back, Kiera. I don't want you to get in harms way," I said to her. "Okay... I'll wait for the Metal Head Leaders and I'll have them take me back when they're done," Kiera said. "Okay. Stay safe," my eco girls said at the same time.

Our group then moved forward and we entered the elevator, all of us going up and seeing Skyheed in the center area and him having the meanest smile I'd ever seen on anyone in my life. "You've got nowhere left to run, Skyheed. Your citizens no longer are controlled by you. It's just you and us," I frowned at him, that managing to get his attention on me. "How are you able to have so much power inside of you?! And what do you mean they can't be controlled anymore?!" Skyheed growled at me. "Like my father once told me: 'even the smallest light shines through the thickest of darkness'. In short, I gave them some Light Eco into their bloodstream and they are cured and can now act of their own accord. I did the same thing with your ex-wife and the Brink sisters. In fact, I believe a thank you would be in order for me saving her life," I growled at him, Skyheed growling at my offer.

"And why should I thank you for saving that trai-" he was about to say before I shut him up by turning into my Light Eco form, which made him immediately fearful when he saw my wings. "You may want to choose your words carefully, Skyheed. If your wife is a traitor, give me a good reason as to why she is one. Joining the pirates is not enough of an excuse. Think about what you did to her, to the people of Aeropa, to the innocent children of Far Drop, and to your very own son, Cirrus. Base on what you did compared to what she did, ask yourself. Who is the real traitor? You or her?" I growled at him.

Skyheed growled at me because he knew that I was right about all of that. "You do not understand, eco bitch! I'm trying to unite our world together and make the Brink the best area in existence with Aeropa as the capitol! Those who will oppose my rule will have no choice, as I will have control over all Eco!" Skyheed growled as I saw something start to happen to him. He was turning into a Dark Warrior. A very huge one! He was twice as big as Jak, he got tons of muscles on his body, his eyes became pure dark and soulless, and his fists and feet turned gigantic.

"What I don't understand is why you say you want to rule over the world and unite it by killing anyone who opposes you. You can't have a respectful kingdom if you have public executions like with Jetta Stars. Speaking of, tell me. Give it to me straight. Why did you kill Jetta? What was your reasoning for killing her in front of all her daughters?" I growled at him. "Jetta knew where the location of Far Drop was, and I needed to know where it was so I could eradicate those idiotic pirates. She refused to tell me, so I arrested her and publicly killed her," Skyheed growled. "Just stop talking, Skyheed! You need to stop this madness!" I heard another voice cry out, that belonging to someone I didn't recognize for a change... but Jak did.

"Ruskin! What are you doing?" Jak asked in shock. "You really don't know? How did you get here without the radars catching on and who gave you the codes to the warp gate?" Ruskin smiled. "Wait... you gave us the codes?" Daxter gawked. "Yes, I did. This madness needs to stop, my Duke! If you can't see to logic, then there is no hope for this world!" Ruskin exclaimed. But then I saw Skyheed charge up a blast and immediately looked at Blue. "Help him!" I exclaimed at Blue. Blue just then rushed faster than the speed of light just as Skyheed would've connected a blast of Dark Eco at Ruskin, which I could tell made both him and Skyheed shocked when they realized what had happened.

"Y-You saved me..." Ruskin gawked. "Nope. Wynn saved you. I'm just her Blue Eco self," Blue smiled as she then heard some noise above us and we were all smiles when the Metal Head Leaders all came down and we all had Skyheed surrounded. "Nowhere left to run, Duke. Either turn yourself in or we put you out of your misery. And with it, we alleviate the heaviest burden the Brink has ever bared. Your choice," Ruskin frowned at him. Skyheed growled and looked at the Metal Head Leaders, eyeing Zinyu in particular. "I can sense it inside of you all... Dark Eco makes up your entire bodies... how foolish you were to have dared to destroy me," Skyheed cackled as my heart sank. "METAL HEAD LEADERS! RUN FOR IT!" I exclaimed at them, almost all of them getting away in time before something awful happened. Right in front of all of us, Skyheed forced Zinyu's head to explode, me shrieking in fury and horror as I then activated Dark Mode and rushed at Skyheed before he could do the same to Phinite, managing to knock him down so they could all escape back to the Phantom Blade. "YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING HIM!" I growled as I slashed at his face thrice before he finally pushed me off of him and he managed to grab a nearby jet and escape inside of it.

"Zinyu... he's gone..." I sobbed as I realized just how stupid my plan was. I had completely forgotten about their warnings concerning Dark Queen Maia... now I payed for it with the loss of a good ally... "We're coming in to get you guys from there. Don't worry. We won't let Zinyu's death go unpunished," Cloud said as she came down with the Brink sisters, each of them commandeering a plane for us to get into. "It's all my fault... I forgot that Skyheed was a Dark Eco sage... if it weren't for me, Zinyu would still be alive..." I sobbed. "Wynn, don't beat yourself up over this. He gave his life for a good cause. Right now is a pressing matter of importance. Skyheed is going back to the Eco Core and we need to stop him before he uses it to rule the world. We can mourn everyone later, but right now we need to attack Skyheed and kill him before he kills anyone else," Phinite said over the radio. "I... o-okay..." I sighed as I sniffed in a booger.


	83. Chapter 83

**I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Jak and Daxter belongs to Sony and is not my property.  
I only own 2 OC in this fanfic, those being Wynn D and her mother, Ami.  
It will be in Wynn's POV throughout the entirety of the fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will have their names in bold when they are introduced.  
With all this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Our group all returned to the Phantom Blade and we all prepared for the final battle. "Okay, us Metal Head Leaders will fly off to Far Drop and await your victory. We don't want another casualty on our side and for our children to be without another parent," Xin said. "Minus me," Phinite said with a frown. "Are you sure, Phinite?" Arirouge asked. "Let me try saying something... Precursor," she said, her body immediately shrinking to that of an ottsel once more. "Now I'm ready. I'm joining you in the cockpit, Wynn," she smiled at me. "Okay... and we'll go with the Metal Head Leaders. We don't want anything to happen to us either," Blue said. "Understood," I sighed at her. "Everyone else, get into a plane. We're off to finish this war," I said with a growl as I got to the Interceptor and took the controls with Phinite in the back seat and Kiera in the passenger seat.

After everyone got into their planes, we all set off towards the Eco Core and the Behemoth, which we saw the Behemoth was actually absorbing energy from the Core! "He's put up a shield! Don't worry, I'll stop it!" Phoenix exclaimed as he shot a flurry of shots from the Phantom Blade and eliminated the shields, allowing us to see some crystals that were powering some of the Behemoth. We then proceeded to destroy them and, once we got them down, the shield then came up once again. We repeated this twice more and we frowned at the fact that he wasn't going down at all. "Looks like there's only one way we can stop him now," Phinite said.

"What are you talking about, Phinite?" I asked her before she did something I didn't want her to. "Metal Head Leader," she said as she jumped out of her seat and then lifted her guise to turn into her dragon form. "PHINITE!" I exclaimed at her. "It's been a good ride, Wynn... but now we must part... Ah'm glad to have known ya... farewell..." Phinite said as she flew herself directly into the supply beam that the Eco Core was supplying to the Behemoth, the resulting explosion cutting off the supply, left the Behemoth vulnerable, and Phinite... only her wings remained. "Oh Phinite..." I sobbed as I glared at the Behemoth and saw that the explosion exposed the power reactor for the Behemoth. Filled with Dark Eco. "Time to make this thing explode once and for all," I growled as I forced my powers into the power reactor and caused the entire ship to explode in a fiery heap. Skyheed was dead. I had finally put an end to the worst evil I had ever faced in my life. And then the eco from his ship as well as eco from Phinite all formed back and entered the Eco Core, which caused it to do something that was a marvel to see.

The Eco Core now shined brilliantly with all the different types of Eco. "The Eco Core... it's back to normal..." I gawked at it. "Well I'll be damned. She really did it... you helped save the world, Phinite... I'll never forget you..." I sighed as I placed my hand to the window and produced tears of sadness and joy. Sadness because I had lost two very good friends and joy because the world was saved from a madman by one of my allies. "Let's return the Eco Core back to its rightful place," Kiera said as I then gave a message to my allies via Dark Eco radio. "Guys... I have good news and bad news... the good news is, Skyheed is dead and the Eco Core is back to normal," I said. "What's the bad news?" Roweena asked. "The bad news... Phinite sacrificed herself in order to help us defeat Skyheed..." I sighed. "We know... we saw her do the deed through her eyes... her sacrifice saved the world from destruction... but now her children and Zinyu's children need a new parent... which means we'll need to birth two more Metal Head Leaders... but none can ever replace them in our hearts..." Xin said with a small sob.

Once we all went back to the holding area for the Eco Core and sent it back to the center of the world, we were mesmerized by the colors as the Metal Head Leaders all arrived back with us and laid down Phinite's wings and the tail of Zinyu. "This will be the burial place for the two Metal Head Leaders that gave their lives to save the world from destruction... farewell, brother... and farewell sister..." Aracid said with a sigh and tears from her eyes as well. "The Eco Core is back to normal and the balance within it is to its normal state. In just a short while, Eco Vents the world over will burst back to life with more Eco to work with than ever before. It won't be long until the world is back to the state it was before all this nonsense happened," Kiera smiled. "Yeah... the world is saved... I'm so happy," Green said as she produced some tears, them forming into flowers as they landed on the ground. "By the way, Tym... now that we've eliminated Skyheed, do you think it would be possible to get my fellow Eco girls inside of me again?" I asked him. "I'd need the help of a second Dark Eco sage in order to do so, but not you... who could I ask?" Tym said as he began to ponder. "What about me?..." Ruskin asked as he presented himself to him.

"Ah, Ruskin! Just the man I wanted to see! Can you help merge the 4 girls of different Eco properties back into Wynn's body?" Tym asked. "With your help, of course. I owe her my life... I owe her the life of Aeropa's citizens... and I owe her for saving the world. This is the least I can do, but all the things she did can never be enough repayment," Ruskin said with a smile. "You're so sweet, Ruskin," Teena smiled. "Okay... you all may feel a slight bit of pain, but it'll be quick," Tym said as he and Ruskin began to use Dark Eco and, because of Skyheed's defeat, Ruskin didn't turn into a Dark Ape afterwards. He just used the Eco and after feeling a small bit of aching and groaning as well as my Eco girls going through the same thing, a bright flash of light happened as I felt my body get slammed 4 times from all of them entering my body, the slam hurting my outsides and insides.

When it finally was over, I was now on my back and wheezing from the blows, but happy to hear some great news from Light. "W-What the... Red! Blue and Yellow and Green! You're back! We missed you so much!" I heard Light exclaim in my head. "Y-Yeah... I missed you too," Black smirked as I groaned and tried to get up, but after all the work I had done without a rest, I could barely move a muscle. "I... don't mean to be a bother... can someone carry me?... I just want to go home..." I smiled with a small, weak laugh. "I can take her home to Bryona with the Metal Head Leaders if you wish," Blik smiled.

"Thanks. But according to this chart here, our world to the west of the Brink isn't the only one that these Eco vents are hooked up to the Eco Core with. There are 3 more worlds that also-" Kiera was about to say before I frowned. "No, just... just no... you do what you want, but you can count me out. I am through with these adventures... I have a family to get back to..." I sighed as I then looked at Cloud and Cirrus. "I trust that you two, Ruskin, and the Brink girls will start to reform Aeropa back to its normal state, correct?" I smiled. "Of course. We'll give Light Eco injections to our citizens so they don't go far into insanity and we'll also destroy any facilities owned by Aeropa that had Dark Eco in them. We're through with this horrid program," Cloud smiled. "Okay... I'll keep in contact with Dark Eco radio... so long..." I smiled as Aracid picked me up and I fell asleep right then and there.

* * *

After I had returned to Bryona, the Metal Head Leaders bid farewell, but not before they left me with the task of taking care of something very important to them. Two Metal Head Eggs, which they told me held the new Metal Head Leaders within them. "We'd appreciate it if you can teach them human language and have them interact with humans daily when they are finally born into this world... they'll never replace Zinyu and especially Phinite... but we hope that you can assist us in making sure these two continue the legacy of Metal Heads..." Xin said as Hurr started to tear up. "Hurr sad... Hurr misses Phinite so much!" Hurr cried loudly. "I know, Hurr... we all miss her... and Zinyu too..." Blik said with a small sob. "I'll care for them, I promise," I smiled at them, wondering who birthed them. "If you want to know who laid the eggs, it was me and Arirouge... the first two Metal Head Leaders you met that weren't evil," Aracid smiled. "Okay... farewell, friends," I smiled at them.

Over the next year, the eggs grew in nutrients in the local pond of Dark Eco behind my house in Bryona, them finally hatching after a year of incubation. And when they emerged, at first, they looked to be the size of a Neena, who had grown into a 2 year old in that time frame and her now being able to talk and walk all by herself. "So what should we call you guys?" mom asked when I introduced her to the baby Metal Head Leaders, them actually changing to a human disguise based off of Neena's appearance with slight differences, mainly hair and gender respectively, as one was a male and the other female. "I think that you can be called... **Finn**... and you can be **Fiona** ," I smiled at them, calling them by their genders. "Finn!" the male said with the cutest little kid voice. "Feonay," the female one smiled with a giggle. Their first words. "They learn quick, don't they?" Errol smiled. "I guess so..." I smiled as I wondered how Jak and his friends were doing on their adventures out past the Brink.

I then contacted Jak with Dark Eco radio and got a reception. "Jak? Are you there? It's Wynn... I wanted to know how things are going on your end," I smiled at him. "It's amazing, Wynn! There's an entirely different civilization of people on this side! The defining trait they all have in common is that they have smaller, rounder ears and they harness Eco into technology. Literally no evil forces are in this area save for some dangerous wildlife, and the place is filled with tons of Precursors too!" Jak smirked at me in Dark Radio. "That's great to hear, Jak. Keep up the good work and I hope for your safe return when you're all done with your new adventures," I smiled at him. "You stay safe too," Jak smiled. "Of course. Besides, I'm finished with my adventures. That last one was way too dangerous and I'm just lucky that I managed to survive it. I'm done adventuring. Unless you make a warp pad from Haven City to those different areas, consider me retired for good," I smiled at him. "I can't say I blame ya. You have a family now as well as some Metal Head Leaders to raise. How are the eggs doing, by the way?" Jak asked. "Well, they hatched just today and I already named them. The male one is called Finn and the female is Fiona," I smiled. "Cute! And how big are they?" I heard Tess join in with us. "About as big as Neena, believe it or not. And they've even based their disguises on her appearance already just with slight differences," I smirked as I then saw them fighting over a toy with Neena, which I needed to come over and resolve. "Gotta go. They're squabbling," I smiled as I then went over to them and smiled.

"Hey guys. What're ya doing?" I smiled at them. "I wanna pway with the dowwy and they won't wet me," Neena pouted at the duo, me smiling at how she couldn't pronounce L sounds yet. "Hey, Finn? Fiona?" I smiled, getting their attention with a smile. "How about I get you two your own thing to play with?" I smiled at them. "Pway?" Finn asked. "Yes. Play," I smiled at them. "Pway! Pway wiv us!" Fiona smiled in a full sentence as she jumped up to me with excitedness, me then noticing that she had a fox tail on her that was pure black. "Okay, how about we play a fun game called Hide and Seek?" I smiled. "I wove that game!" Neena smiled. "How pway?" Finn asked. "I'll close my eyes and count to thirty and you guys need to find a hiding spot in this house. When I'm done counting, I'll find out where you're hiding and if I give up, I'll yell "Yakkow Milk" and you win," I smiled at them. "Yay!" they all said at once.

Over the years, all three of them grew up a lot with all the time they spent with me and my family in Bryona. Neena was now 10 years old and the Finn and Fiona were now fully grown, them both actually being as tall as me and Errol over just 10 years. "Um... momma?" Finn asked me after a bit. "Yes? What is it, Finn?" I asked him, both of us fixing dinner with Fiona in the kitchen. "Are me and Fiona different?" he asked. I smiled and petted his and Fiona's heads. "Yes, you are. You're not humans. You're both Metal Head Leaders," I said to them. "Metal Head Leaders?... You mean like Miss Xin and Mister Blik? I keep seeing them on the news in their good stories," Finn asked. "Yes. You're the most recent Metal Head Leaders and you are the offspring of Arirouge and Aracid... would you like to meet them?" I asked them. "Yes, we'd love that very much," Fiona smiled. "First we need to test something... can you turn into your original Metal Head shape for me again?" I asked. "Okay... we need to go outside," Fiona said as we put down our utensils and went outside (because we were making salads) and they exhaled before turning into their original shapes, which had grown a lot over just 10 years.

Fiona now had a giant puffy fox tail and looked like a giant wolf with large insect wings on her back and on her sides. Meanwhile, Finn looked like a giant whale with giant bug wings on his back, which I was surprised to see they were able to lift him off the ground. "You two look awesome," I smiled as I then got on Dark Radar and contacted Arirouge and Aracid. "Hello? Is that you, Wynn?" Arirouge asked me. "Yes... Finn and Fiona are ready to be shown the ways of the Metal Heads... could you come here and meet them?" I asked. "Meet them or take them for training? Because they should be able to go into training once they reach 12 years old," Aracid said. "Just meet. They're only 10 so far," I said. "Okay, we'll come to meet them... they'll be so happy to meet their parents and to learn of the two Metal Head Leaders that saved the world," Arirouge smiled. "Yeah..." I sniffed, always getting a bit teary-eyed when thinking of Phinite. "Okay... see you soon," Aracid smiled. "Yeah..." I said.


End file.
